


Loki Oneshots

by LokiTheFox



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 91,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: Loki tries to wake you up but you can be difficult.





	1. Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This isn’t my first fic but I haven’t written anything in years. It’s 5:12 in the morning and I woke up 30 minutes ago with this idea. I usually get ideas but I don’t write anything down but this time I kinda wanted to see how it would turn out. Sorry if it’s bad! I was so nervous I didn’t even want to go back and edit it because I was afraid of having second thoughts!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Just a lot of fluff!
> 
> Word count: 495

Unbeknownst to your sleeping form sunlight poured into your room and the love of your life walked in. He smiled and gave a small chuckle not really surprised that you’re still sleeping. Loki woke up in early morning hours to have some peace and quiet before everyone woke up and filled the tower with all their noise.

Now, the morning hours were drawing to a close as noontime drew closer. You are usually a late sleeper but usually never this late. You had stayed up as late as you could the night before trying to finally finish a book you were reading. Loki woke up this morning to the book laying open on your chest and he placed it on your bedside table.

He walked around to his side of the bed and laid down next to you. His head propped up by his hand and his front flush up against your back. Even though you were tired the dip in the bed woke you up but you were determined to ignore him and keep your eyes closed. “Love, it’s almost noon. Please, get up and spend some time with me?” Loki spoke softly in your ear. You didn’t budge. Not even when his fingers traced over the exposed skin from your shirt lifting up in an attempt to tickle you. You felt him lean over and connect his lips to your cheek as his hand made its way through your messy hair. He smiled at the sight of you. No matter how much of a gross mess you thought you were he always thought you looked gorgeous.

A sigh escapes him and you felt him leave his spot next you. You would have jumped to grab his hand to make him come back but you didn’t want to leave your comfy spot. You were pleased when you felt him lay on the other side of you and run his fingers through your hair again. His forehead pressed against yours and you felt him kiss your nose. You are a sucker for cute stuff like that and he knows how it makes your heart melt. You couldn’t stop the smile that formed on your face so you opened your eyes.

“G’ morning.” You mumbled tiredly.

“Good afternoon, my love.” He greeted with a chuckle.

“I don’t wanna get up. I’m still too tired!” You stretched your arms out with a yawn and then let them fall making them rest around Loki’s waist.

“Hmm. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to spend a whole day in bed with the love of my life.” He wrapped his arms around you and brought close to him as you buried your face in his chest to hide your blush. Your legs tangled together and he kissed the top of your head with a content sigh.

It’s moments like this that made his heart overflow with love for you and he knew you felt the same.


	2. A Little Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Goin’ the store with Loki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I originally made this blog because I thought I would only have motivation to write the one fic but I got nice compliments on it so I decided to give it another go!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff!
> 
> Word count: 104 (Shorter than the last one! I should try for a longer one next time.)

Sometimes Loki liked going to the store with you so he could see all the different things. This store in particular was called Home Goods and it’s your favorite store. You loved looking at all the cute picture frames, tiny trinkets, and ceramic animals. Loki just looked at whatever you were interested in and commented when he wanted to.

You walked were going to walk past the clearance section until you spotted a large seashell. “Wow that’s really pretty!” You walked closer to get a better look.

“I don’t really see what’s so great about it.” Loki picked it up and turned it around a few times.

“Y’know, they say if you put a seashell to your ear you can hear the ocean!” You said excitedly and urged him to try. He put the shell to his ear and listened for a few seconds before putting it back on the shelf. It confused you when he gave you a sad look. “What? You couldn’t hear anything?”

“Oh. I heard something alright but…” he trailed off and looked back at the seashell before looking back at you. “Please, don’t get mad at me when I say this.” He put a hand on your shoulder.

“Okay?” You were extremely confused now.

“I heard the ocean…and it said you are a loser.” He laughed and moved out of the when you swatted at his arm.

“The ocean wouldn’t say that! The ocean loves me!” You giggled

“Yes but I love you more, though.” You both smiled as he leaned down to give you small peck on the lips.


	3. Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You take a spill on the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man, I know it’s bad to put negativity in a summery of a fic you write but damn do I think think this is bad. I just want to keep writing so I don’t quit like I did before but I feel the longer I go the sloppier it is. If anyone has any tips I will gladly hear you out. I wanted to post this one anyway because why not. It was inspired by one of the prompts from @your-highnessmarvel‘s contest. I was too shy to enter haha. This is also inspired by something that happened to me for real so… yeah.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Nothing
> 
> Word count: 600

You put your earbuds in and turned your music up as high as you could take it. Dancing and singing your way out of your room you made your way to the stairs unaware the people below could hear you. You were so caught up in the moment you closed your eyes and pretended to sing into a microphone while still trying to dance on the way down. Your foot slipped and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. You tried to grab for the railing but that caused you to lurch forward which, unfortunately, caused you to go into almost a sprint down the stairs. Right at the bottom of the stairs was a wall that you were absolutely going to hit and you braced for impact.

You hit the wall with a loud smack and fell flat on your back onto the hard floor. Everyone was too shocked to say anything as they looked at you laying the floor with wide eyes and your iPod next to you. “I almost died!” You exclaimed after a minute.

Thor rushed over and helped you up and dusted you off. “Are you alright?!” He searched you for any wounds but it seemed you landed without a scratch.

“I…I think so? Nothing hurts all that much besides my ass.” You replied. You turned a waved at everyone who all awkwardly waved back except for one person. He looked familiar but you couldn’t place him. “Who is he?” You asked.

“You remember my brother, right?” Thor questioned.

“Loki?” Your brow raised in confusion until it hit you. He just witnessed you run down a flight of stairs at top speed and slam into a wall like a cartoon character. “Oh, geeze. You just saw everything.” Your face now glowing red and lips pressed into thin line out of embarrassment.

“I did. You don’t seem to be the most graceful of the group.” He joked.

“Well, there’s no need to be rude. I have my moments.” You shrugged.

“Remember that time you got drunk and tried to challenge us all at Burpees but you slipped and fell?” Tony chimed in making everyone laugh as they all recalled the incident.

You crossed your arms and huffed “Shush! He doesn’t need to know about that!”

“I’m sure we’ll all be seeing more of that in the future anyway.” Tony teased.

“It’s true! You are quite clumsy!” Thor laughed and turned to Loki. “I can’t wait for you to witness it, brother!”

You laughed at swatted at his Thor’s arm. His laugh always seemed infectious to you. You heard Loki give a low chuckle and it suddenly made you shy. You don’t want to look like a clumsy idiot in front of him but you also liked the feeling of being the only one to put a smile on his face. “Anyway,” you approached Loki with an outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I heard Thor talking about you visiting?” You said it as a question because you weren’t entirely sure why he’s here.

“I’ve decided I want to… change my ways. I want to redeem myself.” Loki explained.

“Ah. Well, I look forward to hopefully getting to know you and becoming friends!” You smiled. You didn’t know why but you felt so nervous standing next to him. You weren’t sure how obvious your blush was.

Still, he surprisingly smiled and replied, “I look forward to it,too.”

Thor put and on your shoulder. “I’m glad we’re getting along.” He winked.

You just shoved him away with a smirk and walked away trying to escape the awkward conversation.


	4. I'm You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki love to annoy each other and you’re pretty sure you have the greatest plan ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know what made me do it but I googled “loki dress” and as soon as I saw it I had to write this. I wanted to post the picture but I can’t find the original poster of the sketch and I didn’t want to post it without giving proper credit. All I did was google “loki dress” and it was, like, the 7th result under ‘images’. Sorry if there are any mistakes! I wrote it on my ipod. Also, a Halloween fic so close to Christmas??? Crazy!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Female reader
> 
> Word count: 561

You thought your costume idea was brilliant. I mean, it is. It even earned some laughs. You are dressed up as a female version of Loki and did some silly impressions of him by trying to imitate his accent. You made the costume yourself and you were excited to show Loki… if he would ever hurry up and get to the party. You and him love to get on each other’s nerves so this is your way of making fun of him. No one had any idea about it until you showed up at the party in your green and black dress. Everyone was impressed and laughed at your silly impressions.

Finally, Loki shows up and you walk right up to him. His eyes go wide for second and he takes a minute to really take in what he’s seeing. “You’re… me?” His brow raises and you think you can see him trying not to smile. Not really the reaction you wanted but you knew how fix this.

You put on a fake whiney voice while also imitating his accent. “I don’t want to do Get Help! It’s humiliating!” You thought for sure you had gotten him with your lame joke and laughed at yourself. You grew confused when he didn’t question about how you even knew about Get Help. You became even more confused when his fingers softly caressed your cheek. You furrowed your brows and was about to ask him what he was doing but you were interrupted his lips were suddenly on yours. Your head went fuzzy and your stomach felt like butterflies as your eyes shut and you started kissing back.

After a minute you both pulled away and you still weren’t sure what happened. “You look stunning.” Loki said as he looked over your dress again.

“Uh, thanks.” You blushed. “You’re… dressed casual.” You actually didn’t expect him to dress up anyway but you also didn’t expect to see him in a zip up hoodie a jeans. “Also, this was supposed to annoy you.” You motioned to your outfit.

“The dress is nice but the impression…” he trailed off and made a face that said “not so great.”

You sighed and your shoulders dropped signaling you were defeated. Then a thought came to your mind. “Wait, was that an ego thing that you just did when you…” You were to shy to say it and instead awkwardly motioned between your mouth and his.

He chuckled and looked at the floor for second before looking back at you. “Well, I know I’m incredibly good looking and all.” He chuckled again when you playfully hit his chest. “But, no. You look amazing.”

“I did work really hard on it so, even though I made it to annoy you, I’m glad you like it.” You smiled and tried not to blush even more than you already were.

Without warning he leaned down to steal another kiss. This one lasting a bit longer and feeling just as great as the first one. “Do you want to get out of here?” He asked motioning to the exit.

“Yes, please!” You replied and laced your fingers with his. You both happily made your way to the exit passing by some of the other Avengers.

“Holy shit…” Was the only thing to come out of Tony’s mouth as the others looked on in shock.


	5. Here Comes The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: This time you try to wake Loki up but he’s being difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m trying to write as often as I can. I want to improve and write things people enjoy. Maybe I’ll become confident enough to take requests someday! I don’t think my last fic did so well so maybe this one can make up for it? Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 1,073

Most days Loki is the first one in the Avenger’s Tower to wake up. Then are days like today where he just didn’t want to move. He wished you stayed in bed beside him but were hungry. You offered to make him breakfast but he declined and rolled over to close his eyes once more.

Deciding to just let him be you sighed and kissed his temple and left to stuff some eggs in your face. You greeted the others as you walked passed them on your way to the kitchen. You made yourself breakfast and even a little extra in case anyone wanted some. After eating you made your way back to your room to change your clothes. Loki is, of course, still in bed. Laying down next to him, you ran your fingers through his messy hair to get his attention. He made a soft noise signaling he was still awake. “How long are you planning on staying here?” You asked and rested your head on his side. He just made the same noise and you giggled. “I want you to get up and do stuff with me today!” You said cheerily and softy hit his back like a drum in an attempt to annoy him.

“Noooo.” He mumbled as you kept drumming on his back making his voice sound funny.

“But I loooove you and I want to spend tiiiiime with yooouu!” You pouted. This time he didn’t even respond. His face looked so peaceful you thought he went back to sleep. You got up from the bed and he grabbed the blanket to cover himself up more. Your eyes searched your room for a way to help you get your lazy prince boyfriend out of bed. You smirked when your eyes landed on your ukulele.

You picked it up and strummed a few notes watching Loki for any reaction. He loves sitting with you and listening when you play with a smile on his face. When he didn’t budge you strummed some more until you decided to just play a song. You walked over to the window and drew the curtains. Even though his eyes were already closed he closed them tighter and then relaxed after a minute of getting used to the brightness. Even though it was meant make him get up, you strummed softly on the ukulele and started to sing.

“Here comes the sun.” You watched as the corner of Loki’s mouth twitch as he tried not to smile. “Here comes the sun, and I say it’s all right.” You smiled and tried not to giggle as you knew he was trying his best to ignore you. Your strumming became louder and more energetic. “Little Loki, it’s been a long cold lonely winter.” You thought calling him ‘Little Loki’ would give you something. I mean, it did but not what you wanted. You gave you possibly the biggest eye roll you had ever seen someone do and turned over away from you. “Little Loki, it seems like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say it’s all right.” You walked back around the bed and sat next to him so the noise would be close to him.

“Why can’t I just be here in peace?” He grumbled and covered his head with his pillow. You giggled and continued playing.

“Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces.” You looked down at your ukulele as you played. “Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say it’s all right.” You stood from the bed. The song was almost over but he still stayed in his position under the pillow. “Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.” You repeated this line a few times softly. “Little darling, I seems that ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been clear.“ you swayed your body to the music and closed your eyes enjoying the sound coming from your instrument. “Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo do.” Again, you made your way over to Loki’s side of the bed and removed the pillow. ”Here comes the sun, and I say it’s all right.“ You leaned down kissed his cheek and he scrunched his face.

“Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun. It’s all right. It’s all right.” Instead of just ending the song after repeating the line a few times you decided to keep going and get louder as you went.

Your strumming and singing were so loud at this point you were sure everyone in the tower could hear you. You bounced around and danced while singing so happily you didn’t even notice Loki finally get out of the bed. Your back was turned to him so he used his right arm to wrap around your waist and keep you still while he used his left to yank the ukulele away. “Hey!” You whined. You were going to try and take it back but he stopped you with a kiss. You kissed him back until he moved to pull away.

“I love you and your tiny instrument but not when I’m trying to rest.” He said and walked away with your ukulele.

“You don’t love me when you’re resting?!” You fake gasped and followed him as he made his way to your shared closet.

“You know what I mean.” He said and opened the closet door.

“What are you doing?” You said suddenly serious.

Instead of answering you Loki places your ukulele on the highest shelf where he knew you couldn’t reach it. “That.” He smirked.

“Rude!” You exclaimed and tried to jump as high as you could to get it back. He chuckled at your attempts.

Loki grabbed you by your waist again and brought you back to the bed. He plopped you down and snuggled close to you, wrapping his arms around your body, trapping your arms under his so you couldn’t move. “How about you spend the day with me instead?” He smiled and kissed your cheek.

You sighed in defeat knowing he wasn’t going to loosen his grip unless you agreed. “Fiiiine!” He pulled you into his chest and you craned your neck to place a soft kiss on his neck. You felt him relax as he tried to drift back to sleep.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You make the dumbest decisions when you’re sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took incredibly long holy shit. I’ve had this idea on my head for a about a week after watching the movie Fluke. I cry every time ;~;
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of.
> 
> Word count: 3,307 (Probably the longest thing I will ever write)

Having the night shift a work sucks so you were happy when your boss told you it was fine to go home as soon as you finished everything. You only got to leave an early by an hour but at least now you had more time to do other stuff. You sighed happily has you opened the door to your home. You stood there for a moment appreciating the warmth. You love snow but you hate the cold.

“You’re home early.” Loki’s head peeked around the corner from the living room.

You walked into the living room and noticed he was still in his pajamas. A white t-shirt and grey sweats. His hair was also still a bit messy. Even though you’ve seen him like this so many times it still gave you butterflies. How does he look so good in everything he wears?!

“My boss let me go early!” You replied cheerily.

“That was nice of him.” Before you could react Loki scooped you up and hugged you tightly. You laughed as he tried to tickle your sides. You love it when he does silly stuff like this. He only lets himself go around you and it makes you feel special. He attempted to tickle you a couple more times but was interrupted by you coughing. Loki let you go and his happy face turned to concern. “I’m sorry, love. Was I squeezing you too hard?”

“No, I’ve been coughing all day,” you pouted. “I’m pretty sure I’m getting sick.”

“We should keep you warm then,” he guided you towards the bedroom. “We both need to change and then we can sit by the fire and watch those strange Christmas movies Midgardians love so much.”

“Sounds nice!” You smiled. “Oh, but there is also something else I wanted to do.”

“What’s that?” Loki looked at you confused. Usually you were too tired to do anything else after getting off work.

“I… I want to visit my dad’s grave.” You’ve told him about your dad but not all that extensively. Loki knows you were close to him and that you absolutely refuse to take off the necklace he gave you when you were a teenager.

“Love, it’s freezing outside and you’re getting sick,” he looked at you with a pleading look. “Can’t You go when you’re feeling better?”

“Loki, it’s almost Christmas! I need to visit him!” You were going to go whether he liked it or not.

He seemed to have realized this when he sighed in defeat. He didn’t see a point in trying to stop you. “Alright, but I’m going with you just in case you start feeling worse.”

“Thank you!” You smiled and pulled him down by his shoulders so you could kiss him.

You changed your clothes as he showered and before you knew it you were both standing by the front door. A cough that sounded worse than all the others escaped you and you cleared your through. Loki’s eyebrows knitted together in concern once more but you told him you’re fine.

You quickly got into your car and turned on the heat. As soon as you warmed up you started off towards the cemetery. Once there, you walked quickly towards your fathers grave. Your fingers instantly went to playing with your necklace when you knelt down and Loki took his place behind you. “Hi dad! Sorry I haven’t been by in a while. Work sucks. I got the dumb night shift so I can hardly ever spend time in bed with my boyfriend.” Loki chuckled behind you.

Loki stayed quiet and let you talk until another bad cough interrupted you. “Maybe we should go now, Love,” he held his hand out for you and you took it. “You’re looking a bit pale.” He used the back of his hand to feel your cheeks and forehead. “You have a fever.”

You coughed again a waited a second before answering. “Okay,” you turned back to your dad’s grave and gave a small smile. “Bye, dad, I love you.”

Loki then put his arms around your shoulders and guided you towards the car. He opened the passenger door to let you in. “I’ll drive. If you have another cough like the last one you might make us crash.” You smiled and got into the car. You wanted to kiss him for being so good to you but you also don’t want to get him sick. Do Asgardians get sick as easily as humans can, anyway?

You thoughts were interrupted by Loki opening the door to the drivers side. He started the car and before driving off he made sure to turn up the heat to keep you warm. “Hey,” you said as he started driving towards home. His eyes showed concern when he looked at you for a second and then returned to the road. “Thanks for coming with me. I’m glad you got to meet him.” You reached over and patted his leg.

He smiled at took your hand in his and kissed it. “You seem very fond of him. I’m glad I came with you, too,” his thumb caressed your knuckles. “Even though at first I only came to make sure you were okay, I’m glad I got to meet him.” He kissed your hand again and held it in his lap the rest of the way home.

Finally home and resting on the couch Loki bundled you up in a couple blankets and made you your favorite hot tea. You decided to put on the Christmas movie you and your dad watched all the time. You smiled at the memory and your hand moved to play with your necklace again. Only, you couldn’t feel it anymore. You started to panic and flung the blankets away hoping it fell in your lap. Your heart almost stopped when you couldn’t find it anywhere. You sat there devastated and ready cry at any moment.

Loki emerged from the kitchen and rushed over to you. He put his hands on your cheeks and made you face him. His heart sank when he saw how sick you had gotten. Your eyes aren’t even as bright as they normally were. “What’s the matter? Are you alright?” He looked you over and felt your forehead again. Your fever wasn’t any better but it also isn’t any worse.

A tear escaped your eye you sniffled. “The necklace my dad gave me is gone,” You looked at him pleadingly. “Please take me back to the cemetery! It has to be there!” You tried to get up but he kept you in place.

“Shhhh, Love. It’s freezing and you’re getting sicker by the minute,” he kneeled down in front of you and took your hands in his. “I can’t risk you passing out and getting hurt.”

“Loki, please. I need that necklace,” tears were now spilling from your eyes uncontrollably. “It’s the only thing I have left. I can’t lose it. Please, please take me back!” You begged him and his heart broke seeing you so upset.

He wiped your tears away and gave you a smile. “How about if you rest here,” he started wrapping you back up in the blankets but you tried to stop him. “Love, let me finish.” He wiped your tears away and you let him wrap you up. “You stay here all warm by the fire and I’ll go back myself and look for it.”

Your heart swelled with happiness and relief. “Thank you! I love you so much!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and he held you tightly around your waist.

“I love you, too.” He held you for a minute longer hoping it would make you feel a little better. When he finally pulled away he kissed your forehead. “I’ll be back soon.” He gave you a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, babe.” You sniffled and smiled.

He gave you one last kiss and headed out. You heard the car pull away from the away from the house and you sighed. The movie didn’t even seem that interesting to you anymore. You just wanted your precious necklace back. Another tear escaped and you wiped it away. You laid down deciding to take nap instead of waiting and worrying the whole time.

Hours later your eyes shot open to the sound of the front door opening. You quickly got up and immediately noticed it was dark out and it was snowing heavily. Loki stayed out the entire day looking for your necklace and judging by the look on his face he hadn’t found it. “I’m so sorry.” He took you his arms. You buried your face in his chest but you didn’t cry. You pulled away only to let out harsh cough. Loki rubbed your back and wrapped the blankets tighter around your shoulders. “It started snowing heavily after I got there. I couldn’t find it anywhere.” He thought maybe someone walked by and picked it up but he didn’t want to tell you that.

“It’s alright. I really appreciate that you tried. It means a lot,” you smiled. “and it makes me feel a bit better.”

“I’m glad.” He smiled back and leaned down to steal a kiss but you leaned away.

“You might get sick!” You giggled and put your hand on his chest to keep him at a distance.

“I’ll be fine.” He chuckled and took your hand in his. He leaned down again but you leaned out of the way again with a playful grin. “Alright, I see how it’s going to be.”

He acted like he was going to walk passed you but you giggled and squeaked when he wrapped the blanket around you tightly, trapping your arms, and lifted you up over his shoulder. “No!” You laughed and wiggled around trying to break free but his grip was firm. He walked into the living room and plopped you onto the couch. As soon as you had the chance your broke yours free and pulled him down for kiss. He looked sad when you pulled away. “What’s wrong?” You asked.

“I’m just… I’m sorry I couldn’t find your necklace,” he sighed and wiped some stray hair out of your face. “I know how important it was to you.”

“It’s fine, really,” you rested your hands on his cheeks. “The fact that you tried so hard makes me happy.” You smiled reassuringly.

He smiled back and nodded. “We should get to bed. It’s getting late.”

Your eyes lit up as you realized you didn’t have to work tonight and you could snuggle with your boyfriend. “Yeah! Hurry up and change so I can hold you!” You said excitedly and made your way to the bedroom.

Loki chuckled and followed you. You dropped the blankets on the end of the bed and quickly changed into your nightclothes. You jumped into bed and waited for Loki. As soon as He was changed he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms tightly around you. “I’ll go back tomorrow and see if I can find it again.” He kissed your neck.

“You don’t have to, babe,” you rand your fingers through his hair. “You already tried your best.”

“I still want to try again. It has to be in the area of your father’s grave. There’s nowhere else it could-“ you cut him off with a kiss and he sighed.

You pulled away and just stared into his beautiful eyes for a minute before the question from earlier entered your mind. “Are you going to get sick if we keep kissing?”

“No, I promise I’ll be fine.” He moves so your noses were touching. “Now, close your eyes and get some rest. You need it.”

You kissed his nose. “I love you.” You said and snuggled into him.

“Goodnight, Love.” He replied.

Hours passed and you felt yourself waking up. You looked to your side to see Loki rolled over away from you. A cough erupted from you and you panicked hoping it didn’t wake Loki. You sighed in relief when he didn’t even budge. Deciding a glass of water would be good for you throat, you arose from the bed. You made your way to kitchen and got yourself a glass of ice water. As you took a drink your eyes wandered to the window. It wasn’t snowing so badly anymore. Instead, the snow fell softly to the ground. Your hand reached up to where your necklace would normally be. Your whole body seemed to droop in sadness. You thought back to when you visited your dad’s grave, wondering where it could have dropped. The more you thought about the more you wanted to go and look yourself. A cough interrupted your thoughts and you had set your glass down so you didn’t spill it.

You made a final decision and quickly grabbed your snow boots and coat. You wanted to go before you changed your mind. You glanced at the clock before leaving. Only 11PM. You’ll look for as long as you can take the cold and then head back long before Loki would wake up. You almost grabbed the keys but your were realized the car might make too much noise in the snow. You were fine with walking so you quietly opened the door and shivered at the freezing air.

It seemed like forever but you finally made it. Your eyes scanned the pathway leading to your father’s grave. You cursed under your breath realizing you should have brought gloves. Sinking to the ground as a cough escaped you, you started digging in the snow. Your hand already felt numb from the cold. When you didn’t find the necklace you pulled your hands into your sleeves to try and warm them up again. You stood up and scanned the area for another place your necklace would most likely be.

After a while of using your hands you started using your foot to move the snow around. As time passed you could feel yourself getting weaker. You were about give up until you saw something shiny in the snow. Your leaped with joy when you picked up. You smiled brightly even when you coughed the harshest cough yet. You joy didn’t last long, though. You turned and saw an old man closing and locking the gates to the cemetery. You tucked the necklace away and ran towards the gate yelling. “Wait! Sir, I’m still in here!” You ran as fast as you could but it was no use. He didn’t hear or see you. Just as you got to the gate the old man was already driving away. “Oh no..” the panic was now setting in. “Oh no oh no oh no oh god oh no…” you tried to keep your breathing steady. You didn’t know what else to do so you walked back to your father’s grave and huddled against it. The snow that was falling softly before is falling faster now. You cursed again at yourself for not bringing your phone. You brought your knees up to your chest and hid your face to try and keep it warm. Your hand dove into your pocket and fiddled with the necklace. “Dad, I’m so stupid,” You sniffled. “I should have waited until morning like Loki said.”

Meanwhile, Loki woke up to a bad feeling. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 3AM. His stomach sank when he looked over to check on you but you weren’t there. He jumped out of bed calling your name. He noticed the kitchen light on and sighed in relief. “You worried m-“ he stopped when he didn’t see you. Instantly, he knew where you were. He cursed loudly and grabbed his coat and the blankets from before. Loki became even more worried when he noticed the car keys still there and your snow filled footprints outside the door. He almost slipped as he ran towards the car. He quickly started it and blasted the heat so it would be warm enough for you. The car skidded a few times on the way but he still made it there in a short amount of time. He got out of the car and saw you huddled by your father’s grave. Your head buried in your knees and the snow was piling up around you as your hair was getting wet from all the snow melting on your head. He called your name a few times and shook the giant gate to try and get your attention. His heart raced faster when you didn’t move. An idea came to him and he ran back to the car. He stomped on the gas peddle and the car crashed through the gate.

Your head shot up at the loud noise. You were overcome with happiness when you saw Loki emerging from the vehicle. He ran towards you with the blankets and he was at your side in an instant. He pulled off his own coat and wrapped it around you along with the blankets then pulled you tightly to his chest. You could hear how fast his heart was beating and he was breathing heavily. “You are so stupid!” Was all he could think to say when he finally let you go to look at you. You look sicker than before and you’re shaking uncontrollably. He didn’t wait for you to say anything and scooped you up and carried you to the car.

The heat felt so good and you slowly started to relax in the seat. You looked over at Loki who was sitting in the driver’s seat just staring at the steering wheel and gripping it tightly. You wanted to say something but you were afraid he would blow up at you. His breathing calmed down as time passed. He slowly brought his head down to rest on the steering wheel and you saw his shoulders shaking. “Loki?” You called softly. He picked his head up but didn’t look at you. Instead he turned the car around and started driving home. The whole car ride was silent and you tried to sneak glances at him. It was hard to tell in the dark but you swore you saw tears.

Finally, you made it home. Loki quickly got out and made it to your side and picked you up and carried you inside. He laid you down on the couch and then sat on the floor in front of you. You saw his shoulders shaking again but he didn’t make a sound. It was a few minutes before anything was said. “Why would you do this,” you could hear that he was crying now. “You’re sick and it’s cold and snowing and-“

You cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face you showing a tear roll down his face. He doesn’t cry often and it’s a horrible feeling knowing you’re the cause of it this time. “I’m sorry,” you wiped his face. “I won’t ever do it again.”

“You’re damn right you won’t.” He sounded mad but you smiled when he got on the couch to hold you close.

You reached into your pocket and pulled out the necklace. “I found it though.” You smiled.

Loki took your hand in his and closed it around the necklace. “Good.” Even though he still didn’t sound happy your smile didn’t falter. You snuggled in close to him and kissed him. He made sure this kiss lasted a while before pulling away. “Please, promise me you won’t do something like that again.”

“I know it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done and I promise I won’t ever do it again.” You said and then kissed him again.

He finally smiled and brought his hand up to caress your cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki play in the snow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not totally happy about this one. I made a post saying it’s hard for me to get into the Christmas spirit because it doesn’t snow where I live now. I haven’t played in the snow in years and it doesn’t feel like Christmas when it’s hot all the time. Anyway, aside from that I at least got something winter-y out!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff!
> 
> Word count: 880

“Snooooooow!” You exclaimed excitedly and ran ahead of Loki. He chuckled at your childishness. Earlier you saw that it had started snowing and you begged Loki to take a walk with you in it. You’ve always loved snow with a passion since you were little. You were unbothered as the snow collected and melted in your hair making it a tad wet.

“Please, be careful or you’ll f-“ it was too late. Loki laughed at you while heartedly as you tripped and fell into the snow, leaving an imprint. You rolled over and laid there just watching the white flakes fall from the sky. As you were distracted Loki gathered a bit of snow in his hands and made his way over to you casually.

“Hi-“ you started to greet him but was interrupted by him pelting you with a small snowball in the stomach making you let out a small “ugh” sound. Before you could move, Loki jumped over you and ran away towards a tree not far from you. “Rude as heck!” You playfully called after him and got to your feet.

“Bet you’ve never had a snowball fight with a god before!” Loki called from behind the tree and peeled out to see you walking towards him.

“Nope. But I’ve also never had snowball fight with a LOOOOSERR!” You retorted with giggle.

“Wow, that cuts deep, love.” Loki replied sarcastically. “Thankfully, I think I’ll live.”

“We’ll see about that.” You said and peeked around the tree at him. Instead of seeing your handsome boyfriend you were met with a face full of cold snow and the sound of Loki’s laughter. You wiped the wetness from your face and glared at him. “Okay, lets do this, big boy!” You ran as quickly as you could in the opposite direction and started making your own snowballs.

“Big boy?” Loki questioned you and watched as you started making a giant mound of snow for you to hide behind.

“Don’t come over here! I’ve already made, like, ten snowballs and I don’t want to use them too fast!” You called to him. Unfortunately for you Loki is Loki. Fortunately, he was also unarmed. As soon as he got close enough you bolted up with an arm full of snowballs and he turned and ran in the blink of an eye. Luck seemed to be on your side this time as you saw him slip as he turned to see how far behind you were. As he was in the process of getting up you jumped over him and pelted his back with a snowball. When your feet connected with the ground you also slipped for the second time.

Loki took this opportunity to grab a fistful of snow and shove it down your shirt then make another beeline. You shot up and it looked like you were doing a silly dance as you tried to shake some of the snow chunks away. “This sucks!”

“Should we head back?” Loki was back by your side now.

“Sure, if you want to be a loser.” You teased.

“Again with the ‘loser’ stuff.” He chuckled. “Don’t you have anything better to come back with?”

“Uuuhhhh…SECRET SNOWBALL!” You exclaimed hitting him in the chest with a small snowball. You threw your hands in the air happily and let out a “Yaaaaay!”

Without any warning he picked you up bridal style and spun around quickly making your tummy feel like you have butterflies. You clung to him and laughed and squeaked and the funny feeling. An overwhelming feeling of affection started to overflow out of Loki when he sees you smile so brightly. When he stopped you hid your face in his chest so your cheeks weren’t so cold. He breathed heavily from the quick movement and his breath came out as clouds in the cold air. “I love you.” He suddenly said after a bit of silence.

You picked your head up and pecked him on the lips. “I love you, too.”

He kissed you again but this time it passionately. “I love you so much.” He said once he pulled away.

You wiggled out of his hold and looked at him confused. “I… love you, too.”

“It feels really good to say that.” He confessed. “It feels good hearing it back and it feels good being with you and, and, a-“ he started to ramble but he stopped when you kissed him again. When you pulled away he continued. “It feels good being careless and happy. You make me happy.”

The butterfly feeling in your stomach came back and you weren’t sure if your cheeks could get any redder than the cold already made them. “I..I… wow.” You couldn’t really think of what to say to make yourself any less shy. “You make me happy, too.” Was all that came out. He made you too shy to think so you hid your face in your hands and made a little frustrated noise.

Loki chuckled and grabbed your hands away from your face and kissed you once more. “Let’s go back home and get warm, yeah?” He asked held you close to keep you warm.

You wrapped your arms around him and under his coat for more warmth. “Sure! I’ll make some warm food too!”


	8. Connectivity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’re sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is super short because right after I was done writing ‘Snow’ my internet went out and I didn’t know what else to do. Plus, I just really love Parks and Rec.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader (but it’s not really centered around that)
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 320

You dragged yourself out of bed as a cough escaped you. You feel like crap. Your head hurt like hell, you nose is stuffed up, your eyes are watery, you feel like puking, and you look incredibly pale. You made your way through the Avenger’s tower to the kitchen. Should you even eat? You might just puke it back up. Everyone’s heads turned to you as you rounded the corner and you stopped in the doorway feeling even more uncomfortable now. They were all huddled around a laptop for some reason, even Loki.

“Love, you look… not… well?” Loki didn’t want to say that you looked bad, but… you looked pretty bad.

“Thanks,” you replied sarcastically. “And good morning to you all, too.”

“Should you even be up right now?” Bruce asked as Loki took the laptop from him.

“I’ll be fine,” you sniffled trying to breathe properly. “I just need some medicine.” You walked over to them and they watched you carefully in case you passed out.

You watched as Loki typed and clicked away on the laptop with Thor reading over his shoulder. Loki would mumble something and Thor would flick his to you then back at the screen with a nod. “There.” Thor pointed to something on the laptop and Loki clicked on it.

“What are you guys doing?” You raised your brow in confusion.

“We have researched your symptoms.” Thor stated.

“You don’t need to do that.” You replied.

“It says here you could be having… connectivity problems?” Loki read what was on the screen but looked confused.

“Babe, no.”

“But we searched it!” Thor motioned to the laptop.

“If you typed in my symptoms it’s entirely impossible to get that result.” You sighed. “I’m going back to bed.”

“I’ll be there to check on you in a bit, darling!” Loki called after you. You just waved as you walked away and let out a harsh cough.


	9. Peggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’re depressed and Loki is here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was feeling depressed so I played some Peggle for 6 hours.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Depression mention and fluff.
> 
> Word count: 598

Christmas Eve. Generally a happy day, right? Not for you. You’re just sitting on the couch depressed with a random Christmas movie playing on the TV. Depressed about what? Who knows, it’s depression. You sighed and brought your legs up into the couch and leaned on the arm rest.

Suddenly, you were being covered with a blanket and you felt a weight on your side. “Hello, gorgeous.” Loki leaned on you and laid his head on your shoulder. He could always tell when you weren’t feeling your best. Right now, all he wanted to do was make you smile.

“Hey, handsome.” You greeted softly and moved your arm so it was around Loki and your fingers played with his hair.

“Do you want to open a gift early?” He reached up and rubbed your leg comfortingly.

“Nah, I can wait until tomorrow.” You smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Loki laid there silently until an idea came to him. “Why don’t we play a game?” He got up and you watched curiously as he turned on your Xbox. He learned by watching you play it all the time.

You raised your brow at his choice in game. “Loki, you called Peggle stupid just the other day.”

He pressed start and sat back in his leaning position against you. “You seem to enjoy it a lot. I’ll give it a try since you like it so much.”

“It’s not that I like it a lot, really,” You giggled. “It’s just something I started and am having trouble with it. I’ve been trying to clear every peg for 3 years.”

“Then we can try together!” Loki smiled and kissed your cheek.

Loki handed you the controller and you took the first turn while explaining it to him. “Before we hit all the orange pegs we have to hit lol the blue ones first.”

“What happens if we get all the orange ones first?” He questioned, watching you move the dotted line around.

“It will end the level and then we have to start all over again.” You launches the ball and watched it hit a bunch of blue pegs. “The green ones are the character’s special ability.” You motioned to the picture of the cartoon animal at the top of the screen.

Loki nodded and accepted the controller as you handed it to him. He launched the ball and it hit a few blue pegs as well as some orange ones. “Oh no!” He panicked.

“No, no it’s fine! As long as there’s one orange peg left, we’re fine.” You explained again.

After a while he got used to it and you both cheered happily as you cleared the level. Loki laughed as you danced to the loud music at the end. “This game isn’t that bad.” He confessed. “What about another?

“Sure!”

Six hours later jumped out of seat and watched as the ball was launched. As it got closer to the last peg the game slowed down for dramatic effect. Loki sat and watched in anticipation since the last shot was his. When the ball connected with the orange peg you immediately jumped up and down and started cheering. “Holy shit! Loki, that was every level!” You yelled over the victorious tune of Ode to Joy and fireworks.

You tackled Loki out of joy and he chuckled. “I’m happy for you!” He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“Aw, you helped!” You giggled. “Thank you for helping me feel better too.”

“Of course, love.” He leaned in so his nose is touching yours. “Anything for you.”


	10. Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You teach Loki how to play Pokémon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is for @your-highnessmarvel‘s prompt challenge. The prompt is “You teach something to *chosen marvel character*”
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Word count: 1,345

You’re laying on the couch humming to the tune coming from your 3DS and your left leg was propped up on your right as it bobbed up and down. This is pretty much all you’ve been doing since this morning. You were so engrossed in your game you didn’t notice Loki enter the room. He sat in the couch beside you and placed your legs on this lap. “I’ve hardly seen you today, love.” He tried to peek around the 3DS to see you. “Can I see your beautiful face?”

You moved 3DS away from your face to make eye contact momentarily and then returned your attention to the game.

“What are you doing?” He tried again.

You removed one hand to try and grab the stylus from its compartment but it slipped and fell on your face. A surprised ‘oof’ escaped you and Loki chuckled. You retrieved the device and replied “I’m playing Pokémon Sun.” You turned it around to show Loki the screens.

“Two screens?” He pondered taking it from you.

“The top one is for viewing and the bottom is for touching.” You explained. You tapped the bottom screen with the stylus and your Pokémon attacked the other creature across from it.

“Why are you making them do that?” His brows knitted together in confusion. “Are they fighting?” He looked at you.

“Yeah, it’s a battle. You get six Pokémon on your team and you can train them to level them up to battle others.” You tapped the screen again and he watched as the opposing Pokémon fainted.

“For what purpose?” He started messing with buttons making your character move around.

“You can get money to buy stuff to help your Pokémon or you can change your character’s clothes,” You watched as he explored through the menus. “And you use them to challenge gym leaders. After you defeat a gym leader you get a badge. Eventually you have to battle a group called the Elite Four and it can get pretty stressful.” He gave you the 3DS back when got bored of looking at then menus. “You have to have a team that supports each other.”

Loki moved closer to you and watched as you took control of the character. “It must be good if you can’t even take a break to spend time with me.” He smirked.

You giggled and leaned on him. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t realize how long I’d been playing.”

“Will you show me how to play?” He asked almost shyly.

“Sure! Maybe one day we can battle each other!” You smiled at him. “We need to get you a 3DS first, though.”

“Oh, you can challenge real people?” You giggled as his eyes lit up a bit. He loves learning about anything you love.

“Yeah! For now you can use mine, though.” You handed him the 3DS again. “This round thing… whatever it’s called is to move the character and these ones on this side is different menus.” You pointed to each button and pushed them to him what they do. “There are also lots of different types of Pokémon. You have your basic fire, water, grass, and rock.” He nodded. You explained all the different kinds of Pokémon, how certain moves affected them and which types beat other types.

“Why did mine faint? It was a higher level!” Loki complained as the Pokémon disappeared and another appeared.

“Babe, you tried to beat a water type with a ground type.” You giggled. “I told you water is strong against electric.”

“There are so many it’s hard to keep up.” He grumbled.

“Then why don’t we just try catching a Pokémon for now?” You suggested. “It can be all yours. You can train it, feed it, battle with it, even name it.”

“Alright.” He sighed.

“Cheer up! It can be any one you want.” You patted his leg and leaned your head on his shoulder. “I’m right at the end of the game so you can pick anything.”

“I thought you could only have six.” He recalled what you said before.

“You can only have six on your team but you can continue catching them and get moved to storage.” You pointed him towards a Pokécenter and booted up the computer. “See? Those are all the ones I have. If you want them on your team, you just have to swap them.”

Loki made the character run around in big patches of grass until he finally found one he liked. Using one of your Pokémon to weaken it, he threw a Pokéball at it. You congratulated him when the Pokéball stopped shaking. “How do I name it?” He asked.

“It’s about to ask you if you want to name it. Just press A to skip the description.” You pointed to the A button. “You have a limited space and it doesn’t let you name it anything in appropriate.”

“Did you try to name yours something inappropriate?” He narrowed his eyes at you and smirked.

“I might have.” You giggled.

“Of course.” He chuckled and started typing out a name.

You weren’t surprised when you saw him typing out his own name. “Of course.” You mocked his accent and you both couldn’t help but laugh at your bad impression. “You have to heal your new Pokémon now since you beat the heck out of it.”

He booted up the computer by the Pokécenter desk and you showed him how to swap Pokémon. He swapped out one of yours and handed his Pokémon over to nurse Joy. “Now what?”

“Kick some ass, babe! Go level your new friend up!” You encouraged him. Then you remembered the other features of the game. “Oh yeah, if your Pokémon gets hit with paralysis or whatever you have to groom it. It will tell you at the end of a battle if it needs to be groomed.”

“I have to groom it to? What is this, some kind of dog simulator?” He threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

“No! It’s just part of it!” You laughed at how dramatic he was being. “Also, if you want it to have higher chances of hitting critical attacks and overcoming stat changes, have to pet it and feed it.”

“I just want to fight!” He complained.

“You will! You can do that now. Feeding them is your choice but it just makes battles easier.” You patted his leg again.

Loki has been at it for an hour now grooming, feeding, and leveling his Pokémon. He got the hang of it pretty quickly after a few battles and you just watched him in silence. Your eyes started to grow heavy and eventually you fell asleep. Loki noticed and didn’t want to wake you so he just let you be and continued playing.

You woke up to Loki shaking you slightly and calling your name. “I want to show you something before the battery runs out.” He smiled.

“What’s up?” You yawned and looked at the 3DS. The battery light was red.

Loki booted up the PC in the Pokécenter and navigated to box with only two Pokémon in it. You recognized one of them as his and he pointed to the other one. “This one is you.” He smiled.

“Aww! It’s so cute!” You gushed over the Pokémon. He even named it after you.

“Thank you for teaching me how to play.” He leaned his head on yours. “I love learning about little things that make you happy.”

“Aw, Loki, you’re so cute!” You teased him and kissed his cheek.

He pulled away and scoffed. “Don’t treat me like a child.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” You stuck out your bottom lip in a fake pout. “You can just be so adorable sometimes!” You talked in a baby voice and attempted to pinch his cheeks.

“Oh, stop.” He shoved the 3DS in your hands and got up walking away as quickly as his long legs would let him.

“Come back!” You called after him and followed him out of the room. “I love you!”


	11. Snapchat Filters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’re the Avengers social media manager and you abuse that by trying to take sneaky snapchat filter pictures of Loki. (Social media managers are a thing, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this while I was using the Saw movies as background noise? Anyway, this idea somehow came to me right as I woke up for work. I had to wait until I got home to start it! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 1,233

You have a special job. It’s actually pretty fun it hardly qualifies as a job for you. It was more of a… responsibility? You weren’t sure how to put it but it certainly shouldn’t be called a job. You’re the social media manager of the Avengers. You have control over the official Avengers Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, etc. Everyone knows who are and your relationship with Loki. You both decided to reveal your relationship to the public after everyone got used to him being around. There was a mix of negative and positive responses at first but over time you saw mostly positivity.

Thinking back to all the supportive fans made you smile and blush. You decided that now is a good time to take a selfie while you were in the mood and post it on the Avengers Snapchat. You unlocked your phone and turned on your front facing camera and spotted Loki behind you, in the kitchen making tea. What a perfect opportunity, you thought. You tapped on the screen and all the filters showed at the bottom and swiped over until you came to the one you wanted. You positioned the phone so you could see Loki and part of your face. When it finally detected his face little pink hearts appeared around his head and you tapped the photo button. You gasped in surprise and hid your phone out of site when you heard the shutter sound.

Loki paused what he was doing and his head snapped to you. “What was that?” He asked.

“I… was just taking a selfie,” you said trying not to laugh. “I was suddenly feeling really cute.”

“Mm.” That answer seemed to satisfy him. At least, you hoped it did. He went back to his task.

You posted the picture to the Avengers Snapchat story with a smile. Then, an idea came to you. You turned down the brightness until you could just make out the icons so the brightness wouldn’t alert him.

A little while later you were snuggled up to Loki on the couch watching a movie. Your phone in hand and your earbuds plugged in so you couldn’t hear the camera snap. “Hey, babe?” You tried to get his attention but he didn’t look away from the tv. “Do I have food on my face? I feel like I have something from lunch.”

He turned to look at you and you hoped the camera detected his face. You internally crossed your fingers and pressed the snap button. “No, darling. You’re perfect as always.” He smiled and kissed your forehead.

You blushed and smiled as the butterflies in your tummy started going crazy. You felt a little bad about doing this now, since he complimented you, but when you got a good look at the picture you decided it needed to be shared. It was Loki with bunny ears, pink cheeks, and a cute tiny nose. You posted it without a second thought.

It has been a couple hours since the last picture so you decided it was time for another. You found the filter with pink kitty ears and found Loki in the living room on the couch again but this time he was reading a book. You pointed your camera at him but it wasn’t registering since you’re getting him from the side. You held down the snap button and started recording this time. “Babe!” You called.

“What?” He looked over at you and the pink glowing kitty ears appeared on his head. You didn’t even get a chance to even try to hold in your laughter. The recording ended right as an ugly laughing noise emitted from your throat. You quickly posted it before he could figure out what was happening.

“Never mind.” You answered as soon as you composed yourself.

“Must be pretty funny if it made you make a noise as hideous as that was.” He teased and turned a page in his book.

“I was going to show you a Snapchat someone sent me but, ya’know… 10 seconds.” You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing again.

“Right. I’ll just keep pretending you haven’t been up to something all day.” He smiled sweetly at you but also gave you a knowing look.

“Haaa! Yeah, but I haven’t and just remember I love you!” You finger gunned at him and exited the living room.

Dinner time felt like a good time for one last snap. You found the puppy filter and didn’t even try to hide it since this will be the last one. The nose and ears appeared on Loki’s face and you snapped a picture while he was in the middle of chewing his food. You giggled and posted it while he was still surprised.

“Really?” He said trying to sound annoyed but your laugh, that he has always found quite adorable, was getting to him. “I know you think you’re being sneaky but I know you’ve been taking pictures of me all day.”

“You look so cute, though!” You beamed at him. “Too bad it doesn’t let you see the ones you send.”

“Send?” His eyes went wide with surprise. “Who are you sending them to?”

“Uhhh, the official Snapchat?” You laughed nervously.

“Seriously?” He sighed.

“Maybe?” You replied and watched his face carefully to see if he was getting mad.

“May I see that?” He gestured to your phone. You handed it over and watched as a tapped away. A smirk appeared on his face as he pointed the camera at you. “Smile.”

You were glad he wasn’t mad so you smiled you biggest smile. You heard the snap and he handed the phone back to you. He chose the autumn filter. It gave you large round glasses and cute freckles. “Why didn’t you send it?” You giggled.

“I don’t know how.” He shrugged.

“I’ll just do it for you, then.” You posted the snap and another idea came to you. “Will you take one with me this time?” You asked hopefully.

“As long as you don’t make me look silly.” He chuckled and got up from his seat.

“Nah, I wanna do a cute one.” You said and stood beside him. You chose the heart filter again and held the phone out. When the hearts appeared around your heads you snapped the picture. “We look adorable!” You said excitedly. Before you sent it you hit the save button to save it to your phone.

“I think I still look silly.” He said but didn’t try to stop you when you posted it.

You leaned up and pecked him on the lips. “I think you’re cute.”

The next day you checked started checking all the social media. When you got to tumblr you saw that the fans were blowing up with excitement and silly screenshots with funny captions. Some of the comments were things like “Relationship goals!” And “when your s/o is being a little shit but you still love and cherish them.” and it made you blush. You scrolled until you came across the picture of Loki with the bunny ears filter and a caption that said “wen ur s/o is just as mischievous as you are” he was looking at you so lovingly it made your tummy feel like it had butterflies in it again.

“I should take pictures of us more often.” You said to yourself with a smile.


	12. Midnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki surprises you with a kiss at midnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really don’t think I’m good at holiday themed fics. Ugh, I’m sorry. Happy New Year anyway! 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 1,418

You paced back and forth nervously, Your dark green dress swaying with every step. Your heart is pounding in your chest and you were so lost in thought you didn’t hear the knock on your door. When you didn’t answer a person peeked their head in slightly startling you.

“Hi, Thor.” You tried to hide your nervousness but it was difficult.

“I came to see if you’re okay,” he said with concern written all over his face. “We’ve hardy seen you today.” He fully stepped into your room and shut the door.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” You could feel your heartbeat pick up again. “I was just thinking about Tony’s New Years party.”

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “You’ve been to plenty of his parties. Why are you so nervous now?”

You took a deep breath and let it slowly to try to calm your nerves. “I…I was thinking of doing something tonight. Something bold, something I wouldn’t do normally, something I hope will start 2018 right, something-“

Thor cut your rambling off by placing his hands on your shoulders. “Please, calm down and breathe.”

You took another deep breath and felt your face heating up. “Is Loki going to the party?” You asked.

Thor’s hands fell from your shoulders and he smiled. “I don’t think he was planning on it but I can try to convince him,” his smile grew wider and he gave you a knowing look. “If you’d like.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I could just save myself some embarrassment if I just don’t make eye contact with him all.” You rolled your eyes now thinking your idea was stupid.

“Look, I get that you have feelings for him but what exactly has you so nervous?” He asked.

“There is this New Years tradition where you can kiss someone at midnight,” your face started heating up again and your fingers started fidgeting with themselves. “I was thinking I could do that with Loki. But, now that I say it out loud it seems stupid.” Your shoulders drooped in disappointment. “He’s just so…” you trailed off trying to think of what to say but Thor did it for you.

“Himself?” Thor chuckled.

“Yeah. He’s always talking about how he doesn’t like humans.” Suddenly, realization washed over you. “Oh my god, I’m so dumb! He doesn’t like humans! I’m a human! He’d be totally grossed out!” You were starting to panic until Thor placed a hand on your shoulder again.

“You don’t have to worry about anything.” Is all he said before leaving you in confusion. You sighed knowing you wouldn’t be able to stop him. “I’m doomed.” You mumbled.

It felt like forever but it’s finally party time. You were greeted by Tony when you arrived but you hardly heard him. Your eyes scanned the room for Thor. You spotted him talking to Steve and made your way over.

Thor smiled when he saw you. “You showed up!” He cheered and gave you a small hug.

“Yeah…” you laughed nervously and hugged him back. You greeted Steve with a hug too. “Happy New Years, Stevie.” You knew he didn’t like the name but you were trying to distract yourself by having a laugh.

Steve sighed and shook his head. “Midnight, 2018, you have got to stop using that name.”

“No promises.” You playfully nudged him and he playfully narrowed his eyes at you. “Alright, fine. I guess I’ll just have to say it as many times as I can before midnight, Stevie.” You laughed as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Thor turned to you and pointed somewhere behind you. “He’s hear and he’s… what was that silly thing you said the other day?” He asked.

“What are you talking about?” Your eyes narrows and your head tilted in confusion.

“Oh! He’s down to clown!” He smiled a toothy grin and you facepalmed.

“What does that even mean?” Your were hoping that didn’t mean what you thought it meant.

“You know.” He winked at you.

“No.” You shrugged.

“I might have told him a little to much.” He winced at his own words.

“What?!” You yelled, getting the attention of a few people around you.

“On accident!” He replied and threw his hands up in defense.

“Oh god. Okay, maybe it’s better that way?” You tried to reason. “I mean, I can’t just spring a kiss on him. That’s totally not cool, like, hello!” You sighed as Thor started to look at you like you’re crazy. “Ya’know I think I’d rather him just turn me down over a talk than me kissing him and getting super embarrassed.

“Didn’t I tell you, you have nothing to worry about?” He patted your shoulder and walked towards Loki.

“Whatever that means…” you mumbled to yourself. Deciding you needed fresh air you made your way to the balcony. You were surprised to find it empty. The cold made you shiver slightly as you looked out at the city. The colors of the lights twinkled beautifully and you sighed dreamily at them. You jumped slightly when you felt something wrap around your shoulders. It was a black suit jacket.

“It’s a bit cold out here.” A familiar voice said. Of course you know that voice anywhere.

You tried to remain calm as you greeted him. Hi, yeah, thank you.” You smiled nervously and wrapped the coat around you tighter.

He stood beside you and shoved his hands hands in his pockets, looking out over the city with you. “I had an interesting talk with Thor.”

Your face paled and you gulped. “Oh really?” You internally cursed at your shakey voice and at Thor for his big mouth.

You grew confused when you heard him chuckle. “Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I’ve heard that three times today.” You smiled and shook your head. You heard the party guests inside start the count down to midnight from inside.

10

9

“I’m sorry my words have hurt you.” You turned to him surprised and recalled you complaining to Thor earlier in your room.

8

7

“I… well…” you couldn’t think of anything to say.

6

“I never thought of you as ‘gross’, ever.” Loki stepped closer to you.

“Why would you think I would think something like that?” You laughed nervously and looked away.

5

4

Your heart skipped a beat when you felt his fingers on your chin making him look at you. His eyes on your mouth made your cheeks heat up. He leaned in closer and your heart was thumping so loudly you were sure he could hear it.

3

2

He’s mere inches apart and your face was practically on fire. His eyes were half closed and his head tilted to the side. Suddenly, confidence was overflowing from you. This is happening! He didn’t reject you!

1

Your lips connected and you immediately felt light headed. This is the greatest kiss of your life! His hands made their way to your hips, pulling you closer, as your arms wrapped around his neck.

The kiss felt like it lasted for ages. Not that you were complaining. You both pulled away but you were almost speechless. “Wow…” was all you could say. Loki smiled and went in for another kiss but a voice interrupted him.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about!” Thor stood in the doorway with a big smile on his face. “He talks about you all the time!” He laughed.

Loki was still holding you and you hid your face in his chest. “Please, go away.” Loki said trying to avoid anymore embarrassment.

Thor threw his hands up in defense. “Alright, Alright, I get it.” He chuckled and walked off.

“I swear he’s been embarrassing me all day.” You mumbled from Loki’s chest.

Loki’s fingers ran through your hair and you looked up at him. “Why don’t we leave then? I can think of a million other places to be that are better than this.”

“Not a party person?” You asked smirking.

“More like, not a…” He tried to find the right words without offending you.

“A people person?” You finished for him. “It’s ok. I don’t like crowds.”

“Yeah. So, wanna go somewhere quieter?” He asked holing his arm out to you.

“I’d love to.” You smiled and hooked your arm with his. On the way out you spotted Thor and mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’ to him. He smiled and raised his drink to you. You definitely owe him one, now.


	13. Shiver Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki have an argument and Thor helps you cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried to do another one with a song but I don’t think I did this one as well as the other one.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 1,016

“Babe!” You whined. “I said I was sorry!”

You and Loki are in the middle of a fight. Well, you didn’t want to call it that. Loki is just being a big baby. Right now He is giving you the silent treatment and is only paying attention to the book in his lap. You tried to get his attention a few more times before giving up. You stormed out of the living room, past a curious Thor, and into your room. You collapsed on the bed in a huff and Thor peeked in.

“Is everything alright?” He came in and sat beside you.

“No! Loki and I had a disagreement and now he’s giving me the cold shoulder.” You pouted and crossed your arm. “He’s such a jerk sometimes!”

Thor chuckled and patted your back. “I can talk to him if you’d like.”

“Nah…” You uncrossed your arms and sighed. “He just won’t listen when I try to apologize. I want to talk it out instead of just being bitter.”

“Maybe it’s better to let him calm down first.” Thor suggested.

“He seems pretty calm al-“ you cut yourself off when your eyes landed on your phone. A grin appeared on your face and you gripped Thor’s shoulders excitedly. “I have an idea!”

“Okay?” Thor backed up, a bit startled by your sudden change in attitude.

A few minutes later Loki sighed in annoyance as he heard a song from your phone blasting loudly. It was getting louder and louder until you appeared in the living room doorway. You looked bright and happy as you danced along with the upbeat tune.

The words started as you made your way over to him. “You grip your hands around my throat. You strip the buttons off my coat.” Loki rolled his eyes as you did some silly movements with the beat of the song.

“I don’t like this song.” He said flatly but still kept his attention on his book. At least you’ve already gotten a reaction, right?

You continued singing along and dancing. “I choose the methods I do best. And the thump, thump, the thumping in your chest!” You made a heartbeat motion on your chest with your hands. “When you are close to me I shiver!” You sang this line a few times and tried to get Loki off the couch.

He pulled his hand away and glared at you. It wasn’t harsh about it but he hoped it made his point clear. He’s not in the mood. “I’m trying to read here.”

“Then why haven’t you just gotten up and left?” You countered with a smirk. Your shenanigans continued, much to Loki’s displeasure. You’re right though. He could just leave but something kept him there in that spot.

“You leave these marks up on my neck. And it’s still there, I know but I still check!” Your hands motioned around your neck as you sang out. “And the thump, thump, the thumping in my chest.” You did the thumping motion again. “As I lose the feeling in my fingertips!” Your hands waved in front of his book, momentarily obscuring his view. He looked up at you and tried to tell you to stop but he was interrupted by you belting out the chorus. “When you are close to me I shiver! When you are close to me I shiver.” You sat next to him long enough to lean your head on his shoulder and he shrugged you off. “When you are close to me I shiver! When you are close to me I shiver!” You quickly kissed his cheek and got back up.

“Can you just leave me with my book?” He didn’t sound mad surprisingly.

“Loki, you’re dear to me. Please check your clothing at the door and who you’re supposed to be.” You sang as Thor finally came into the living room and stood beside you. “You always leave me wanting more! Loki, you’re dear to me. Shall we get intimate again?” You sang as Thor danced beside you. Loki groaned but didn’t protest this time when you got him to finally stand up. “Loki, you’re dear to me. Shall we get intimate again?” You repeated and struck a pose as the song got quiet for two seconds then started again.

Loki stood there awkwardly as you started dancing around him. “I’m absolutely not dancing with you.”

“That’s fine! That’s why Thor is here.” You winked and danced beside Thor again.

“You’d rather dance with him?” Loki looked slightly offended.

“You just said you don’t want to dance with me!” You laughed.

If Loki had to be totally honest right now, he was actually enjoyed seeing you have fun. Maybe if his brother left he’d be more willing to dance too. Of course that won’t happen, though.

“Shall we get intimate again? I think so, I think so.” You sang and along with Thor. “Shall we get intimate again? Loki, you’re dear to me!” You cupped Loki’s cheeks and kissed his nose.

You stood beside Thor and he followed your movements in an unpracticed synchronized dance. That made Loki smile and shake his head. “Alright, alright…” was all Loki said before taking your hips and pulling you towards him.

“When you are close to me I shiver! When you are close to me I shiver!” You sang and danced around with your boyfriend and Thor until the end of the song.

You laughed and embraced Loki and he returned it. “I hope you two are okay now.” Thor’s voice sounded from behind you.

“I think we are.” Loki smiled at you then looked at Thor. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have another dance with my beloved.”

“You got it.” Thor chuckled and left the room.

“Are you going to listen to my apology now?” Your hands landed on your hips.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Loki cupped your face and kissed you. “It was a dumb argument a way.”

“Yeah, it really was.” You giggled. “So, about that dance?” You raised your brow.

“We aren’t dancing to that song again.”


	14. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki eats your pie and then basically pretends to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I saw a super cute imagine by @fanfic-collection and I just had to write this! I tried my best ;~; 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 431

“Loki!” You yelled through the Avengers Tower. This was the last straw! He ate the last piece of pie and you know it was him because he’s the only one you told where you hid it. He appeared in the doorway and you slammed the fridge shut.

“Yes, my love?” He smiled sweetly at you and then noticed your angry face. “What happened?” He was now getting confused.

“Oh, you know what happened.” You crossed your arms and tried to sound intimidating.

Loki stepped toward you and put his arms around you. “Darling, I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He leaned down to kiss you but you leaned away making his cheek lightly brush yours. He looked a little hurt. “You know what I’m talking about you pie thief!” You gave him a ‘Yeah, I got you!’ look.

He let you go and backed up slowly. “Oh, you see, I just-“ his hand shot up and clutched his chest while he dramatically started falling to the floor.

“Babe, get off the kitchen floor.” You rolled your eyes.

Loki grabbed at your ankles and made wheezing noises. “I’m… afraid… I might be… falling into… Odinsleep.” He started breathing as if he just got done running a marathon.

You put your hands on your hips, not impressed. “Can you Odinsleep somewhere else? You’re embarrassing me.”

Loki clutched his chest again and ‘struggled’ out a reply. “Before I go I just want you to know… that… I…” he trailed off and let out a tiny breath as his eyes fell closed.

You stood there and stared at him waiting for him to get the hint that you weren’t falling for it. He slightly peeked open one eye to see your reaction and then closed it. “For someone that’s supposed to be a good liar, you’re not being a good liar.” You crossed your arms again.

Loki sighed and got up. “Alright, alright.” He pulled you into a hug but you didn’t budge. “I’m sorry. How about we go out and I get you whatever pie you want and it’s all yours?” He smiled at you hopefully.

You smiled back and returned his embrace. “What if I want two pies?” You asked.

“I’ll get you a million pies,” He booped your nose. “All for you.”

“What about a billion pies?” You asked, just to see how far he would go.

“That’s a little unrealistic.” He shrugged then playfully hit your butt before walking away.

You sighed dreamily like a school girl fawning over her crush. “He’s so lucky I love him.”


	15. Date Night Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: I honestly can’t think of how to summarize this so I’ll just say it’s just a lil fluffy moment I couldn’t get out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn’t know what else to call this! UGH! It’s also almost 4am lmao. 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 881

You entered the house and slammed the door shut angrily making Loki whirl around to look at you. He opened his mouth to say something but you shoved passed him and walked to your bedroom. “Darling, I think you might be over reacting just a little bit.” Loki nervously laughed as he took off his coat. You stopped short of the bedroom and turned to look at him.

Over reacting about what? Well, tonight was supposed to be a nice date night with your boyfriend. Only, it wasn’t nice at all. You both decided on ice skating and you didn’t know you would be so horrible at it. As soon as your back hit the ice you were doomed. You tried over and over again to get back up and even asked Loki for help. Some help he was. He just laughed and laughed until you finally stood up on your own and demanded to go home. You wanted to do something cute like you see in romance movies but it ended up just being a big disappointment.

“I was embarrassed!” You yelled. “You could have been less of an asshole!” You walked into the room and slammed the door in Loki’s face.

Loki sighed and stood outside the door trying to think of something to say. When he walked in you were already in your pajamas and getting into the bed. He looked at you confused and wondered how you did that so fast. “How did you-“

“I’m not talking to you.” You interrupted him and got under the warm blankets.

He sighed again shaking his head and got ready for bed. He put on the pair of sweat pants you love so much and climbed into bed next to you. You opened your eyes to see him laying on his side facing you with his head propped up on his hand a charming smile on his face.

“Ugh.” is the only sound you made and rolled over away from him.

“Love, you can’t go to sleep mad.” He reached over to try and make you roll back over but you shrugged him off.

“Watch me.” You growled.

“I’m sorry I made fun of you.” He said softly. “I sincerely feel awful about and you’re right to be angry at me.”

“And I’m not over reacting.” You grumbled.

“And you’re not over reacting.” He replied. “I love you, darling.” He leaned over to kiss you, but when his lips connected with your cheek you turned your head and buried your face in your pillow. “Good night.” Loki turned off his bedside lamp and laid facing away from you.

The way he said good night made you feel bad. It was kinda sad. But, he also did just embarrass you super hard and laugh at you. Buuuuuut, he also sincerely apologized. Sometimes you can just be stubborn. You want him to know you’re still mad but you also accept his apology. So, you rolled back over and draped your leg over his waist. This way you could still cuddle but from a… distance? You just made sure your top half didn’t touch him. “I love you, too.” You were going to leave it at that but you’re still a little bitter. “Asshole.”

You heard him chuckle and he ran his hand up and down your leg a few times in a soothing way. That’s how you ended up falling asleep. In the morning you woke up to an empty bed and the smell of food. You sleepily got up and stumbled your way into the kitchen. You were too tired still to say hi so you walked up behind Loki and laid your forehead against his back. He turned around with a bright smile and greeted you happily. “Good morning, my love!” He cupped your cheeks and kissed you forehead.

“How are you so awake right now?” You stretched and yawned.

“I’ve been thinking about something.” He replied as he went back to making food.

“About what?” You asked raising a brow curiously.

“You.” He said simply.

You blushed and stuttered. “N-nah. What is it, really?” You thought about last night again. Maybe you were too mean?

“I really have been.” Loki turned off the stove and plated the breakfast. “I want to make up for what I did. It was awful.”

“Oh, babe it’s ok. I mean it’s not ok but I totally forgive you!” You hugged him and he returned it. “You don’t have to make anything up to me.”

“I do and I want to.” He grabbed your hips and pulled you into a kiss. When you pulled away you knew the blush on your face was obvious.

“What did you have in mind?” You asked.

“We can go on another date tonight. It will be a hundred times better than last night.” Loki replied with a confident smile.

“Hmm, if you say so.” You winked at him playfully.

“Oh, but you have got brush your teeth first because wow!” He laughed when you playfully swatted at him.

“Thanks a lot, Romeo!” You yelled in fake offense and made your way towards the bathroom. Of course, not before he lightly slapped you on the butt.

“You’re beautiful no matter what! Bed head and all!” He called after you.


	16. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re getting your first tattoo and you’re super nervous but Loki is there for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been wanting a tattoo for a while but I’m scared as heck! My sister promised me that she would go with me and hold my hand if I ever decide I really want to do it. 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Words: 877

Your hands gripped your steering wheel tightly and you took a deep nervous breath in. Your stomach is doing flip flops and your heart was pounding in your chest. Today is the day you get your first tattoo. You have it all planned out so the only thing left to do is just… do it.

“Love, please breathe.” Loki said reminding you that you were still holding your breath.

You slowly breathed out and leaned back against your seat. “I’m just nervous!”

“I know, we’ve been sitting in the car for 20 minutes while you stare out the window.” Loki looked at you concerned. “You know you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to! I just.. need to… turn on the car.” You slowly reached for the keys but you couldn’t bring yourself to turn them.

“I’m driving.” Loki said after a minute of you just sitting like that. You were going to protest but he was already making his way around the car.

You walked around to the passenger side and slumped into the seat.

“Darling, I’ve asked you many times if you want to do this and each time you say-“ you interrupted him and he shook his head in annoyance.

“Yes, I know! Can you please just go?” Your nervousness was making you emotional. “I’m sorry, please can we go?”

Loki started the car and drove in the direction of a tattoo parlor your friend recommended. Your hands fidgeted in your lap and you tapped your foot rapidly. Loki sighed and grabbed your hand bring it to his lips.

“You have been talking about this for months!” he said trying to sound supportive. “It will all be worth it in the end.”

Soon you arrived at your destination. Your heart pounded harder than it was before. You sat and stared at the entrance until Loki’s torso came into view. He opened you door and even unbuckled your seatbelt. Loki took your hand and guided you inside. The smell of the burning incense made you come back to your senses.

“How can I help you today?” A beautiful woman with gorgeous tattoo sleeves greeted you.

“I…I’m here to get my first tattoo.” You managed to say.

“Oh, how exciting!” The woman smiled. Her smile somehow slightly calmed you and you smiled back.

After a bit of small talk you sat with Loki in some waiting chairs. Your eyes scanned the many pictures on the walls and eventually just watched some guy get his arm tattooed. Loki flipped through a book of tattoos beside you.

“Alright, I’m all ready for you!” The woman from before announced. You suddenly felt light headed and your stomach felt funny again.

“You can do it, darling.” Loki rubbed your back.

You smiled nervously and followed the woman into a back room. You explained the tattoo to her and where you wanted it. She sketched a design on a piece of paper and showed you for confirmation.

She was already to start the tattoo until you started panicking again. “Wait!” You took a deep breath.

“I’ll start whenever you’re ready.” She smiled.

“Is it okay if my boyfriend holds my hand?” Your voice shook slightly in fear she would say no.

“Of course!” You sighed in relief as she got up and left the room. A minute later she came back with Loki.

He smiled when he saw you and pulled up a chair next you. Loki gripped your hand and kissed it.

“Okay, I’m ready.” You told the woman.

The buzzing of the pen made you cringe and you squeezed Loki’s hand. Loki squeezed your hand in return in hopes it would comfort you. You gasped but stayed as still as you could when the pen made contact with your skin.

A few hours later you were back at the front counter of the parlor. It took way longer than you expected but you were happy it was finally done. You paid for everything and tipped the woman for her amazing work.

“So?” Loki asked as you got back in the car. He smiled and admired the tattoo that was now under a protective wrap.

“What?” You asked still trying to calm down.

“Was it as bad as you thought?” He was ready with an ‘I told you so’ look.

“No, actually,” you smiled. “It really wasn’t.” You leaned over a kissed him. “Thank you for being there. It made me feel a lot better.”

“Anything for you, my love.” You leaned over and kissed you again.

“Anything?” You asked with a smirk.

“Anything.” Loki repeated.

“Cool, now it’s your turn to get a tattoo!” You nudged him.

“Oh, of what?” He asked skeptically.

“It will say you belong to me,” Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. “and it has to be on your butt.” You laughed when Loki’s jaw fell slightly open.

“I’m not doing that.” He finally said.

“You said anything!” You laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Anything reasonable!” He laughed with you and nudged you back.

“Then, how about we cuddle on the couch and eat dessert before dinner tonight?” You smiled cutely and batted your eyes at him.

“I can definitely do that.” He kissed you again and started on the way back home.


	17. I missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki comes back to Earth and you’re happy to see him! But he doesn’t seem happy to see you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I keep seeing fics where Loki comes back to Earth and the reader scolds him every time for faking his death. I feel like at this point he needs a hug more than a scolding.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 913

You’ve done everything to keep yourself distracted but nothing worked. You even took a 3 hour nap! Thor told you about 5 hours ago he would be back with Loki. It’s been so many years since you’ve seen Loki and you’re so excited you might pass out. Hopefully, you won’t. You decided to lay on the floor just in case, though.

You sighed and was about to get to get a drink but loud sound and a voice made your ears perk. It was Thor’s voice alerting everyone in the tower! You shot up off the floor and ran at the speed of light down the halls.

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor explained the rules of the tower. Thor was in the middle of talking but he went quiet when they heard a soft ‘tmp tmp tmp’ getting closer and louder. They both looked at each other curiously and then turned to the door way. Your form appeared as a blur but Loki recognized it as you right away. Instead of excitement, he felt slight fear as you launched yourself at him. He opened his arms reflexively and caught you with an strained ‘oof.’ He slightly stumbles back when your body collided with his. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and your legs locked around his waist in the tightest and wildest hug he has ever received. Thor watched on in shock.

“Oh my god,” you squealed. “I’ve missed you so much!” You said and let go of him.

“I… don’t know what to say.” Loki’s eyebrows drew together in concern and confusion.

“I mean, I’m mad at you for faking your death and all but I’m more happy to see you!” You rambled excitedly.

“He’s here to right his wrongs and change his ways.” Thor said as everyone else walked in.

“Wow, that’s really… good!” You patted Loki’s shoulder.

“Why did you hesitate?” Loki asked.

“Me? Hesitate? Never!” You laughed nervously.

“I’m capable of change.” Loki looked at you offended.

“I know you are! I do!” You defended. “This is just so different from when I last saw you.”

“You were fighting by my side.” Loki reminded you.

“After everything happened Thor convinced me to change and I eventually was trusted enough to join the team.” You explained and Loki nodded. You placed your hand on his shoulder. “I just want you to know I can totally support you if-“

Loki cut you off and gently removed your hand. “I don’t need-“

This time Thor cut him off. “Actually, you do need her.” Loki cocked his head in confusion.

“She’s going to be your babysitter.” Tony explained with a smug smile.

“What?” You asked. No one told you anything about this.

“I don’t like the term ‘babysitter’ and I also ask, what?” Loki’s eyebrows raised.

“You can’t just wander around unsupervised after all the damage you caused.” Tony shrugged as if it was obvious.

“This will be fun!” You tried to sound excited but it came out shaky. “Right?” You looked at Loki. He just sighed and shook his head. Your heart sank at how disappointed he looked. After Tony and Thor briefed everyone a bit more on the situation, they all filed out of the room.

You trailed behind everyone deep in thought. You didn’t want want to overthink anything but your anxiety started taking over. He didn’t seem all that happy to see you but, you did kinda force him into a hug. At least he didn’t let you fall. Did he ever think of you two as friends? Oh no, does he know about your feelings and he’s just trying to discourage you? No, you’ve been watching too much tv. You didn’t notice you were staring off into space so Loki’s voice made you jump a little.

“Are you going to blink anytime soon?” He asked.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” You apologized.

“Obviously.” Loki mumbled. “You were all smiles a minute ago and now,” he gestured to your face. “you look unhappy.”

You quickly debated if you should tell him or not. “Are you not happy, like, at all to see me?” You immediately felt dumb for asking.

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about?” The look on his face made you feel flat out stupid, now. He suddenly stopped walking and folded his hands behind his back, a smile finding its way onto his face.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged and crossed your arms.

Loki chuckled and gently placed his hands on your shoulders. “After everything we’ve been through? We grew up together!” You blushed and looked away embarrassed but you couldn’t help but smile. “Of course I’m happy to see you.” With that he pulled you into hug and you happily returned it.

“I know it’s dumb to worry about-“ you started to say but was cut off my Loki’s lips on yours. Your heart felt like it was going to leap out of your chest and your stomach was doing flip flops. You subconsciously brought your hands up to tangle your fingers in his hair as you kissed back.

He pulled away sooner than you wanted but it still left you weak. You leaned against his chest as held you with a smile. Suddenly you gasped as you remembered everyone’s. You sighed in relief as you saw you were alone and Loki chuckled.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” You buried your face in his chest and he stroked your hair.

“I’m glad, too.” He smiled.


	18. Mini Segway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tony challenges your skills on a mini segway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I watched a mini segway video and I loved it.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 901

You, Loki, and a few other of the Avengers are sitting in the living room minding your own business. This is, until a loud thump came from the other side of the room. Everyone turned their heads to see Tony on a mini Segway. He accidentally hit the wall and when he backed up the device let out a soft beeping noise. He glided into the room looking right at you with a stern face.

“Let’s do it.” He said simply.

You raised your brow in confusion. “Do what?” You asked.

“I’ve been looking for somebody who doesn’t have the,” he wiggles his butt and leaned slightly making the Segway back up. “skills that I have.”

“You thought of me?” You looked slightly offended. “Why would you think of me?”

“Do I have to remind of the burpee incident?” He asked with a smirk.

“I see your point.” You said escaping Loki’s arm.

“This can only end badly.” Loki grumbled. “Don’t get her hurt.”

“Relax, lover boy.” Tony waved him off. “You ready?” Tony turned to you using the Segway.

“I’m ready.” You gave him a thumbs up.

“First, have you ever been on one of these before?” Tony asked getting off of it.

“No, but I’ve seen enough people ride them to get the gist of it.” You shrugged. “I’m a little nervous but I just wanna look so cool!” You giggled.

“Okay, I have a challenge for you.” Tony smirked and rubbed his hands together. “You have to get out of this building without getting off of this.”

“What? That’s easy!” You snorted. You cautiously got on the Segway and you held your arms out slightly to keep your balance. “Watch me!” You cheered and stood in a T pose while zooming out the door.

“If she gets hurt I’ll have your head.” Loki growled at Tony.

“Chill, she’ll be fine!” Tony waved him off and he, Loki, Steve, and Bruce ran into the hallway. They arrived just in time to see you turn a corner towards the elevators.

“And she was never seen again.” Bruce joked.

Loki was the first one to pick up his pace.

They all arrived just as you were rolling into the elevator. “What up, slow pokes?” You threw them a peace sign and they piled in. You held onto Loki’s shoulder for support the entire way down. As soon the doors opened wide enough you quickly zoomed out with an “eat my dust, suckas!”

You zoomed around the lobby greeting people. Your hands folded behind your back and your head held high trying to look professional. You zoomed up to the receptionist’s desk and spoke with a stuck up manner. “Beth, Tony said he wants 30 belly dancers and a clown delivered to him this instant!” You zoomed away not waiting for a reply and you heard Tony behind you quickly reply to the confused woman.

You’re now heading towards the entrance of the building. As you got closer to the doors Loki got closer to you. You shoved doors and headed towards the stairs. You were going to stop at the edge but Loki’s arms wrapped around your waist and yanked you off the Segway. “I did it! I left the building without getting off!” You threw your hands up in victory.

“You were going to go down the stairs with it!” Loki exclaimed!

“No I wasn’t.” You crossed your arms. “I’m not stupid.”

“I guess I challenged the wrong person.” Tony said shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah… You did.” You gave him a smug smile. You turned back to the Segway, picked it up, and carried it down the steps.

“Darling, What are you doing?” Loki’s shoulders drooped. How much longer was he going to have to deal with this?

“It’s fun!” You got back on the Segway and then reached an arm out towards Loki.

He rolled his eyes thinking you just wanted to use him to steady yourself. He was surprised when you got off and asked him to get on. “Why? What are you doing?” He gave you a suspicious look.

“Just get on!” You laughed and urged him on.

He hesitantly stepped onto the Segway and was filled with fear when you started climbing on with him. “This tiny thing is most definitely not meant for two people!”

“Relax!” You giggled.

“Don’t break my Segway!” Tony called from the top of the stairs. “I just got it and it was expensive!”

“You’ll probably buy, like, three more tomorrow!” You called back. You’re now standing on Loki’s feet and your arms around each other tightly. “Let’s go get some coffee!”

“How do we make it move?” Loki asked.

“You have to lean forward a little.” You explained.

He leaned his top half slightly but it wasn’t really working. “If I have to lean forward, you have to lean back!”

“No, use your feet! Lean with your feet!” You were trying not to laugh too hard or you would fall off.

After another few seconds it finally started moving at a good pace and you and Loki rolled off into the distance.

“I’m probably not going to see that again for a while.” Tony said looking down at the ground.

“I’ve never seen anyone use those outside.” Bruce said with his hands on his hips.

“I don’t even know what that thing is.” Steve finally chimed in.


	19. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Loki takes you on a trip to Asgard and it ends up being one of the most romantic things ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was listening to the Beasts of the Southern Wild soundtrack and it somehow inspired this with it’s beautiful music. I know those flying Asgardian boats are called skiffs or something. They have weapons on them so I’m not exactly what to say about the one in this fic lmao. I don’t know if they have anything else.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Words: 1,301

Asgard has to be the most beautiful and breath taking place you’ve ever been. You’re so happy you agreed to Loki’s offer. You were very nervous at first because not only have you never left Earth but you are also going to meet his family. The walk across the bridge took forever and the closer you got to the castle the harder your heart seemed to pound. You tried to take in everything, your eyes never resting on anything for too long. You wanted to remember it all since you didn’t know when you’d be back.

You breathed in and let out slowly, trying to calm yourself. You swallowed nervously and felt Loki take your slightly trembling hand.

“My love, you have nothing to fear.” Loki brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it. “They will love you, I promise.” He smiled at you reassuringly.

“Are you sure?” You asked doubtfully. “I’m so nervous I could throw up.” Your free hand moved to rub your stomach.

“I’m positive.” Loki chuckled. “My mother is excited most of all.”

You don’t know why but you couldn’t hold back a smile and a blush at his words. They even comforted you a little. “Really? That makes me feel… wow.” You trailed off not being able to describe exactly as you felt.

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Loki nudged you a little.

“How could that be anything other than a good wow?” You giggled and nudged him back playfully. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

You finally reached a giant room. At the very end was a throne with an old man sitting in it. That must be his father, you thought. A woman stood beside him, head held high and her hands folded in front of her. Obviously his mother. There were also some guards standing around motionless. You almost wanted check to see if they weren’t statues.

When you reached the throne the woman smiled but the old man stared down at you. Only one of his eyes visible, the other behind an eye patch. It almost made you feel unwelcome. Your thought were interrupted by Loki’s voice.

“Mother,” Loki smiled brightly at her but when he turned to Odin his smile faltered. “Father, I’m happy to introduce you to the love of my life.”

You blushed at his words and you weren’t sure how to greet them. Do you bow? Curtsy? You were saved by Frigga who made her way to you and enveloped you in a hug. “My, my, you’re as stunning as my son described!” She leaned back slightly to get a good look at you. Your blushing intensified and you hoped they couldn’t see it.

“Wow, thank you.” You wanted to hide your face so badly. “I’m happy to finally meet you!” You smiled and tried not to look as if you could pass out any moment. This honestly feels like a dream.

You’re happy Frigga already likes you but the way Odin has been staring you down made you feel small. You just hope he doesn’t hate you. You decided to avoid eye contact at all costs.

You stood quietly beside Loki as he told his Frigga how you two met. The smiled at the memory and subconsciously leaned your head in his shoulder. His arm wrapped around your waist and he smiled down at you. Frigga’s voice brought you out of the memory and you saw her eyes twinkling at you both. “I’m so happy for you, my son.” She then turned to you. “Thank you for making Loki so happy. It warms my heart to see you both so in love with each other.”

“Well, he makes me happy, too. Looking back now, I don’t know where I’d be without him.” Your hand came up to rub his back soothingly and he pulled you tighter against him.

“You should show her around, Loki. I’m sure she would love that.” Frigga suggested then hugged you both and left.

“I know exactly what to show you first.” Loki took your hand and practically dragged you away. Before you exited the room you decided to steal a glance towards Odin. You immediately regretted it. His stare made you pale slightly and you hurried to keep up with Loki’s pace.

“Loki,” slowed down and gave you his full attention. “I think your father hates me already.”

His smile dropped and he sighed. “Please don’t worry about him, darling.” He pulled you into a reassuring hug. “The only person I really wanted you to meet was mother and she loved you.” His smile came back and placed his index finger under you chin lifting your head slightly higher. “Just like I thought she would.” He leaned down and softly kissed you.

Every kiss with him felt like your first kiss together all over again. It always left you with butterflies and weak knees. He held you tighter to keep you steady. When he pulled away you immediately buried your face in his chest suddenly feeling shy. He laughed picking you up and he spun you around in an attempt to make you laugh.

You let out a tiny squeal and laughed as you attempted to escape his hold. “Loki, I’m going to get dizzy!”

He put you down and grabbed your hand again. “We have somewhere to be anyway.” He said excitedly.

“Where are we going? It looks like it’s going to get dark soon.” You looked at him confused.

“That’s the point, love.” He smirked.

It didn’t take long to reach your destination. You looked on even more confused than before. “Are these flying boats?” Their size amazed you. These massive boats were somehow floating in the air.

“Basically, yes.” Loki nodded. “Now, lets go!”

“Go where?!” You asked as he ushered you into the boat.

“You’ll see.” He helped you in and soon you both were off.

It took a little time for you to get used to it but you soon relaxed. You flew over all the buildings and realized Loki was taking you over the ocean. When he felt satisfied he slowed the boat to halt. “What are we here for?” You looked back at him.

He made his way beside you and sat down. “We’re here to watch the sunset.” Loki smiled and pulled close. “I wanted you to have the best view.”

A smile made its way onto your face as you leaned on him. “You’re so amazing.” You looked up at him dreamily.

He leaned down to peck you on the lips. “I know.” He joked and giggled, shoving him playfully.

Soon the sky looked as if it was on fire. The clouds turned a deep orange and the sky a dark red. The way the light reflected in the water was so beautiful you almost had to hold back tears.

The sun slowly descended and the sky turned black. Every direction you looked there were stars. This time you couldn’t hold it back. You didn’t mean to but you made a tiny strained noise as you tried not to make your crying obvious.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked suddenly concerned.

“Yeah, I just have never seen anything so beautiful in my life.” You sniffled. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” You laughed softly through your tears. You felt a little silly.

Loki chuckled and pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist and leaning his chin on your shoulder. “That’s what I thought when I first saw you.” He said softly in your ear.

“Oh my gosh.” You hid your blushing face in your hands as he laughed. This has to be the perfect day in your life and you sure as hell weren’t going to forget it any time soon.


	20. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Your friends convince Prince Loki to ask you to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was feeling depressed when I started writing this but I stopped in the middle to go hang out with my sister. I feel like it was flowing well before I had to leave. Anyway, this takes place before Thor 1. I don’t know what it is but I love 2011 Loki so much. He’s baby faced and adorable.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 854

Your eyes scanned the room of dancing people as you sipped on your drink. Parties have never been your thing but it beats sitting home. Besides, if you didn’t show up you’d never hear the end of it from your friends.

“Come on! Stop being such a grump and dance!” One of your friends playfully nudged you.

“I’m not a grump and I don’t know how to dance.” You rolled your eyes.

“You’re being a huge grump.” She brought her hands up to her hips.

“I don’t even see anyone I’d like to dance with!”

“In this entire room you can’t find anyone to dance with?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“Uhh, Yeah?” You grumbled.

She sighed and glanced around the room. She was going to suggest asking Prince Thor but he was already surrounded by swooning ladies. Then her eyes landed on Prince Loki. He was also standing away from everyone just watching.

“What about Prince Loki? Maybe you two have a lot in common.” She suggested.

“Like what?” You asked and took a sip of your drink.

“Don’t be so difficult!” She snatched the drink from you. “What was the point of you coming if you’re just going to brood in the corner?”

“Because I would have had to sit through you and the others telling me non-stop that I should have come.” You took the drink back from her.

“I’m going to find you dance partner!” She declared with determination. She marched over to your other friends and you rolled your eyes once again.

Twenty minutes pass by and your friend hasn’t come back. You fondled the now empty cup in your hands. You figured at this point you might as well leave. You had no desire to find a dance partner and you didn’t want to just sit there and get drunk. Abandoning your cup on a table, you sighed and started to make your way to the exit.

“Excuse me, miss?”

You stopped and turned to see none other than Prince Loki. “Your highness.” You greeted and curtsied. He smiled and bowed back.

“I wanted to ask you to dance but I see you’re on your way out.”

“Oh, parties have never interested me.” You shrugged and he nodded in understanding. “But, I would be honored to dance with you.” You could feel heat rushing to your face.

“Please, I should be the one to feel honored to dance with someone so beautiful.” He smiled charmingly and reached a hand towards you. You let out a soft giggle and took his hand.

You joined the other dancers and he placed his hands on your hips as you place yours on his shoulders.

“May I ask why you’re here if parties don’t interest you?” Loki asked as you both swayed to the music.

“My friends.” You said and rolled your eyes. “They always complain and say I should have been there.”

“They just want you to enjoy yourself is all.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends but sometimes I can’t keep up with their energy.” You smiled as you thought about how crazy they can be sometimes.

As the song went on you two talked about different things. You didn’t notice how comfortable you had gotten in his arms. The feeling of disappointment came over you when the song ended.

“Thank you for dancing with me.” Loki bowed to you with his charming smile.

“No, thank you!” You curtsied and then looked away shyly. “Actually, is it alright if we share one more dance.

Loki chuckled and took your hand. “Of course it’s alright.”

As you danced you noticed your friend out of the corner of your eye. You turned to her and she gave you a sly wink. You stuck your tongue out at her and remembered you were in the arms of a prince. Loki chuckled as you quickly drew your tongue back in.

“She is the one who suggested I ask you to dance. I’m glad she did.” He pulled you closer to him.

You blushed a smile spread across your face. “I’m glad too.”

The song came to an end but Loki didn’t let you go this time. “Please, I must dance with you at least one more time.” He looked at you with hopeful eyes. You felt yourself getting lost in them.

“Okay.” Was all you could say.

You ended up staying for the rest of the party after that. You got comfortable in Loki’s arms and he didn’t want to let you go. Your friends found you as the guests were leaving and called you over.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. My friends are calling me and it’s very late. I had fun dancing with you.” You curtsied and turned to leave but a hand on your wrist stopped you.

“Wait, I’d like to see you again. Is there any way we can meet tomorrow?” Loki asked hopefully.

You smiled up at him. “Of course! Tomorrow after breakfast meet me in the gardens.”

Loki brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I look forward to tomorrow, then.”


	21. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki confesses to you under the stars~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s almost Valentine’s Day my dudes!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,235

You looked up at the starless night sky and sighed. A drawback of living in the city your whole life is you’ve never seen a star filled night sky before. You still liked looking at city lights from the top of the Avengers Tower, though. That’s where you are now. You could hear the faint music from Tony’s Valentine’s Day party coming from inside. You liked Tony’s parties but seeing all the couples made you feel lonely. There was only one person who could make the party enjoyable but you knew he wouldn’t show up. Loki hates Tony’s parties.

The sound of a door closing came from behind you. You turned to see none other than Loki. He was dressed in his casual wear. You loved seeing him in suits but there was something about seeing him in a hoodie and black jeans that you really loved.

“I thought I might find you out here.” He said as he sat next to you.

“You were looking for me?” You asked trying not to sound too happy about it.

“You always say you hate this holiday because you felt lonely.” When he looked at you he noticed you shiver at the light breeze. He took off his hoodie and draped it around your shoulders. “I thought I’d give you some company.”

You shoved your arms through the sleeves and wrapped your arms around yourself. “Yeah…” you sighed and looked down. “Thanks for thinking of me.” You looked down at your lap and noticed just how close Loki sat next to you. If you moved your leg even slightly you’d be touching him. This might be the closest you’ve ever been physically. You figured he only did this because no one else is around.

“Do you have anything in particular on your mind?”

The question made you worry a bit. Did he notice you staring?

“No, I just don’t want to be inside.” Of course he knew you were lying but he wasn’t going to pry.

It grew quiet between you both. The silence was comfortable to you but you didn’t notice Loki practically squirming next to you trying to find something to say that would be comforting. Instead, he settled for putting his arm around you. It surprised you at first but you relaxed and settled your head on his shoulder.

“I’ve never seen the stars before.” You blurted.

“What?”

“The city lights are so bright that I’ve never been able to see the stars before.” You pulled the hoodie tighter around you as another breeze blew by. “I’ve been in the city all my life.”

“You never thought about leaving?”

“I have but I don’t think I could leave my friends and family behind.” You explained and Loki nodded in understanding. “Besides, I like being here.”

It grew quiet again until Loki broke the silence again. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” You asked looking up at him.

His gaze locked with yours. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” You said without hesitation.

“Then, close your eyes.” A smile spread across his face.

You giggled and shook your head. “Okay, okay!” You shut your eyes and felt his hold around you tighten. All the sounds of city faded away and was replaced with silence. All you could hear was the chirping of the nocturnal creatures in the distance.

“You can look now.”

You slowly opened your eyes to see you were sitting in the middle of an open field. Stars blanketed the night sky and the fireflies lit up around you. It was one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen. You stood up making Loki release you. You wanted to tell him how amazing this is but you found it was difficult to express how happy you are. He stood next to you and you looked up at him. He chuckled as your mouth opened and closed as you tried to find something to say.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked trying to get you to say something.

“Oh my god, yes!” You blurted excitedly. “It’s more beautiful than I imagined!” You looked up at the sky still not believing your eyes. “I mean, I’ve seen stars in movies and on tv but this doesn’t even begin to compare.”

“You have to see something for yourself to appreciate its true beauty.” He said looking up at the sky.

While he was distracted by the stars you chanced a glance at him. The way he was admiring the sky made you wish he’d look at you that way. The way the stars reflected in his eyes and the moonlight bathed him made you sigh dreamily. When he suddenly looked at you confused you realized you did that out loud and you wanted to disappear. Your face grew hot and you covered your face in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry! You just looked really nice looking at-“ His laugh interrupted your rambling. “You don’t have to laugh.” You pouted and crossed your arms.

“I’m sorry, but the way your voice gets high pitched when you’re embarrassed is funny.” He chuckled.

“Oh, shut up!” You said and playfully elbowed his side making him laugh again. “Thank you for doing this for me.” You smiled and shoved your hands into the hoodie pockets.

“It’s the least I can do. You’ve been nothing but kind to me from the very beginning.”

“The least you could do?” You asked unbelieving. “You make it sound like this is something small. This means more to me than you know.” You pulled him into a hug, surprising him. “Seriously, thank you.”

He wrapped his arms around you and smiled. Neither of you seemed to want to pull away. He started swaying you both gently as he rested his chin rested on the top of your head. You stayed like that a little bit longer until you pulled away. You were going to suggest heading back but you were stopped when you felt his lips crash into yours. It took you by surprise but you responded happily. His arms snaked around your waist while your hands trailed up his arms, to his neck, and tangled in his hair. You don’t know how long the kiss lasted but it didn’t last long enough in your opinion, even though you pulled away almost breathless.

He leaned down and rested his forehead on yours. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now, anyway.” You smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. “This is the most romantic kiss I’ve ever had.”

“I want to give you everything you want. You’re all I think about lately and I’ve been looking for a chance to tell you.” He confessed.

“Loki, you’re all I want right now.” The confession felt cheesy and it made you blush but you smiled when Loki’s eyes lit up. He scooped you up in a tight hug and spun you around excitedly. You let out a surprised squeak and laughed.

“Please, forgive me.” He apologized and put you back on your feet. “This is the happiest I’ve felt in a long time.”

You laughed, enjoying seeing him so happy. Maybe now is the perfect time to tell him how you feel too. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He said without hesitation and pulled you in for another kiss.

This is the greatest Valentine’s Day ever.


	22. Life With Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: I don’t know how to summarize this one. It’s just snippets of how you and Loki meet and then it goes through the events of the movies. I don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ugh, this was a mistake. This took way longer than I wanted but I listened to Married Life from the Up soundtrack on repeat the whole time. You know how the song is happy and then it gets sad? Yeah. Also, titles are hard to come up with! Ugh. Also, I’m not clear on any of the timelines in MCU so I’m sorry if anything is wrong. Also, also, fuck Thanos! His ending doesn’t exist!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Hint of bisexual reader.
> 
> Word count: 4,907

Loki first spotted you in the gardens with your sketch book. He wanted to approach you but he had to stop himself. He had no idea what he would even say. Instead, Loki watched you from afar. The look on your face told him you were in deep concentration trying to get your drawing right.

He doesn’t know how long he stood there just admiring you. By now he was hunched over a railing with his head propped up by his hand. He came to reality when you stretched your arms above your head and let out a yawn. Loki looked at the sky noticing how it was starting to get dark then looked back at you. His breath hitched as you made eye contact. All you did was smile and wave to him then went on your way. He wondered if you’d known he was there the whole time.

~~~~

“Hello.” Came a nervous voice.

You looked up from your sketch pad to see Loki in all his princely glory. He looked confident on the outside but on the inside he could feel his stomach fluttering. He was hoping you couldn’t tell. Loki relaxed a bit when a sweet smile spread across your face.

“Hello, your highness. Is there something I can do for you?”

Oh gods, maybe this was a bad idea. His palms suddenly felt sweaty and if his heart pounded and harder it would come right out of his chest. His mouth opened but no sound came out. Still, you sat there looking up at him and waited patiently for him to say something. He cleared his throat and tried again but he still couldn’t seem to get any words to form. Maybe he should try again another day. He could ask his mother for advice. While he was mentally cursing at himself your voice interrupted him.

“Prince Loki?” You closed your sketch pad and stood up. Your eyes filled with concern as you leaned in to inspect him. “Are you alright?”

Loki leaned away hoping you couldn’t see him blush. “Yes, thank you for your concern.”

“Is there something you needed?” You asked folding your hands in front of you, still gripping your sketch pad.

Loki cleared his throat once more. He has been wanting to talk to you for weeks now and doesn’t want to mess this up anymore than he felt he already has. “I came to ask you if you would be interested in having a private dinner with me.”

The words left his mouth and he felt even more nervous. Each passing second you didn’t respond felt like torture. The question surprised you but you happily accepted his invitation. You noticed Loki’s shoulders drop a little as he let out a relieved sigh making you giggle.

~~~~

Months have gone by since then and you two have been dating for a while now. Even so, you found that Loki still seemed a tad nervous when asking you on dates. It always brought a smile to your face when you noticed the tingle of red on his cheeks. You loved kissing them when he least expected it and watched as they grew redder. A mischievous smile would spread across your face. That was something you subconsciously picked up from him.

You giggled to yourself just thinking about how red you’ve seen his face get.

“What’s so funny, darling?” Loki’s voice came from behind you.

You were stood on the balcony of your shared room and didn’t hear him come in. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and rested his chin on the top of your head. He sure is tall, you thought. Or maybe you’re just really short.

“I was just thinking about you is all.” You replied, resting your hands on his and leaning your head back on his chest.

“Thinking about me makes you laugh?” He teased.

“Sometimes.”

He let out a chuckle and tickled you slightly. You let out a squeak and squirmed in his arms until you were turned around facing him. When you could finally stop laughing he leaned down and gave you a sweet peck on the lips.

~~~~

“Will you marry me?”

The question shocked you. Tears immediately started selling up on your eyes and your had covered your mouth. To him it felt like the first time he asked you to dinner again. Each passing second was torture and he looked at you with hopeful eyes. The tears spilled out of your eyes and he waited patiently for you to gather yourself. He used his thumbs to wipe away your tears and pulled you into his chest.

When you calmed down enough you answered him but it was muffled from your face being pressed into his chest. “I’m sorry, darling, I couldn’t understand you.”

You pulled away and practically yelled it at him out of happiness. “I said yes!”

Overjoyed, Loki wrapped his arms around you tightly and lifted you off your feet, spinning you around. You laughed wrapped your legs around his waist in fear of being dropped. You knew he wouldn’t, though.

~~~~

Your wedding was huge! All of Asgard showed up just to see you. Loki tried to hold himself together but when he finally saw you in your gown he was a crying mess. The kiss that sealed the deal was probably the most emotion filled kiss you two have shared. Everyone clapped and cheered. Thor congratulated you both at the party with a big hug. Frigga looked like she had cried a bit when she came to congratulate you. Seeing such a strong woman cry made you want to shed a few tears also. Loki hugged his mother tightly, hating to see her cry, even if they’re happy tears. Odin didn’t have much to say but he still said he was happy for you both. You always had a slight dislike of him since he seemed to upset Loki a lot. Loki would often come to you for comfort and you would happily listen. You weren’t going to let a grumpy old man ruin your big day, though. 

~~~~

Everything was going smoothly for you two until the day of Thor’s coronation. You knew how upset Loki was. The jealousy was practically radiating off him. You stood beside him on the steps that lead to Odin’s throne. Your fingers intertwined with his and your thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. His hand tightened around yours as he watched Thor proudly flaunt his hammer about.

Before he found out he wasn’t going to be the next king, Loki loved talking about how he wanted nothing more than for you to be his queen. The way his eyes lit up while he ranted away alway made you smile. When he found out Thor was going to be the next king he seemed to shut down for a while. It took you a while to even get him smile again.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Odin himself. He mumbled something under his breath and then slammed the bottom of his staff on the floor. The next thing you know Loki is no longer by your side. He followed Odin and Thor in the direction of the weapons vault.

Later, you sat in your room reading a book. Your eyes moved over the words but you couldn’t focus. Your mind was still on what happened at the coronation. Loki had found you soon after telling you he, Thor, Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three were going to Jotunheim. You knew you couldn’t change his mind so you just kissed him and wished him luck.

“Please come back safely.” You hugged him.

“I promise.” He said and kissed you one more time before he left.

~~~~

Everything changed for you after that day. The man you loved with all your heart and soul is gone. After Thor told you everything you fell into a depression. You hardly left your room, you cried all the time, you even wondered if there was anything you could have done. All you wanted was to feel safe in Loki’s arms again.

Frigga and Lady Sif came by often to try and get you to eat or at least talk to them. Sif suggested you train and become a warrior like her, saying it might help keep your mind off Loki. In all honesty, you didn’t want to keep him off your mind. Your heart still held so much love for him. Still, it would be better than staying in your room. Every corner made you remember something about him. The balcony made you think of all the times Loki would wrap you up in his arms as you watched the sunset, the wardrobe still had all his clothes in it, sometimes he would sit you on the bed and just brush your hair for you. You loved it when he ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your neck.

Even the stupid rug reminded you of the time you both were arguing. Loki made his way towards the door to exit the room but the rug caught his foot and he tripped making him hit the floor with a loud thud. A laugh made its way passed your lips and your hands shot up cover your mouth.

“You think that’s funny?” His voice was low and you couldn’t see his face as he stood up.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh!” Your hand still covered your mouth. Loki would never hurt you but he does have quite the temper. The worst thing that could come from this is he would give you the silent treatment for a few days.

He slowly turned around and you made a high pitched squeak when you saw the mischievous smile on his face. “You’ll pay for laughing at me!” He declares and scooped you up. You laughed as he plopped you on the bed pinned you down and began tickling you relentlessly.

The memory made you smile. It was the first genuine smile in a while. Still, it didn’t last long. You buried your face in his pillow and began sobbing. The pillow no longer smelled like him and you were longing to breathe in his scent again.

When you calmed down you started thinking about Sif’s suggestion. It’s better than sitting in your room and crying all day. So, you decided that tomorrow you’d go talk to Sif.

~~~~

One day while you were sparing with Sif, Thor informed you that Loki was still alive and he needed your help. You could hardly believe your ears but you knew Thor wouldn’t lie or joke about something like this. He told you everything Loki has done and how they have him locked up. The news almost broke you down to tears but you held yourself together.

Now you’re standing outside Loki’s glass prison. The light in his eyes was gone and he looked unwell. When he saw you he didn’t even bat an eye. You were supposed to be asking him questions but seeing him in his current state made you sad. You were afraid that if you opened your mouth to speak only ugly sobs would come out.

“Let me guess, they thought I’d be willing to talk because you’re my wife?” His voice didn’t sound like it used to. But, just hearing him again made a lump form in your throat.

“Loki, I thought you were dead.” You watched to see if his expression would change but it never did. “I felt like my whole world ended. I did nothing but mourn and cry for you even after you lied to me. After everything you did.”

Loki approached the glass and you saw his his expression soften. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He thought about how much he put you through already and now he’s doing this. His eyes cast down to his boots, too ashamed to look you in the eyes. His attention was brought back by you placing your hand on glass hoping he would do the same.

It hurt that you were so close to him yet, you still could not touch him. He placed his hand on the glass where yours was and whispered “I’m sorry.”

Loki wished so badly he could tell you why he was doing this but he knew it would be bad. He expected you to forget about him and move on.

“Even after everything you’ve done…” you trailed off, looking at your hands on the glass. You had forgotten how much bigger his were than yours. “I still love you.”

The need to hug you started building up in him. Your words made him happy but he couldn’t bring himself to smile.

“Can you please stop this and just come home?” You asked with pleading eyes.

“I can’t.”

Loki’s heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces when your hand slipped away from the glass. You backed away slowly with tears in your eyes. He couldn’t do anything when you turned away from him and walk out of the room.

~~~~

Finally, the Avengers stopped Loki and Thor secured the tesseract. He stood there cuffed and muzzled looking ashamed.

“Can I Please have a minute with him before we head back?” You asked Thor. You knew he would be locked up almost as soon as you got back. Thor nodded and gave you both some space.

You lifted Loki’s arms and wrapped him in a hug. He lowered his arms around you locking you in place against him. It felt so good to be close to him again. He rested his chin on top of your head like he used to and it made you smile. You pressed your face into his chest and sighed. As you breathed in you took in his scent, something you missed so dearly.

“I still love you and I always will.”

You pulled away far enough to look up at him. Your hands cupped his cheeks and brought his face down so you kiss his cheek, and then plant a kiss right where his lips would be under the muzzle. He closed his eyes wishing he could feel your mouth on his again.

Thor’s voice called out as you pulled away. “I’m sorry but we can’t wait any longer. We must go back now.”

You nodded and Loki reluctantly freed you from his arms.

~~~~

You stood there beside Frigga as you watched your husband be walked towards the throne, bound in chains.

“Loki.” Came Frigga’s voice when he stopped in front of the throne. You noticed she had a nervous habit of picking at her hands. Loki and her shared that habit.

“Hello, mother,” He nodded towards her and then looked at you. “And my loving wife.” He looked back at Frigga. “Have I made you proud?”

“Please, don’t make this worse.” She pleaded.

“Define worse.”

“Enough!” Odin said commandingly. “I will speak to the prisoner alone.”

Frigga wrapped her arms around your shoulders and lead you away.

The exchange didn’t last long. As Loki was being lead away he let his mouth hang open shock at Odin’s last words. “Frigga and your wife are the reasons you’re still alive and you’ll never see them again. You’ll spend the rest of your days in the dungeons.”

As time went on with him locked away Frigga sent furniture and books to him to make him comfortable. You decided to write little love notes and hid them in the books for Loki to find. You just hoped he liked them.

~~~~

You found out Thor’s plan to break Loki out of prison and begged him to take you with him. It took a bit of convincing but eventually agreed. After Frigga’s death you could only imagine how miserable he was. You also just really wanted to see him in person. Frigga would use her magic to let you talk to him secretly but it became not enough for you.

You gasped at the state of his cell. His books were strewn about, furniture in pieces, and glass everywhere. Loki, himself, was equally a mess sitting against the wall. His hair was unkempt, his clothes disheveled, and he had blood trailing down his foot. You could see bloody footprints on the floor and his shoes thrown across the cell.

“Now you see me.”

You followed Thor as he walked to the left window of the cell.

“Did she suffer?” Loki asked.

“I did not come here to share our grief. Instead, I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.”

The brothers talked out their deal, which ended with Thor threatening to kill Loki if he tried to betray him. You only hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

As soon as Loki was free he wrapped you up in the tightest hug he could without hurting you. When he leaned down to kiss you his messy hair tickled your cheeks.

“We must go, now!” Thor commanded.

Loki grabbed your hand dragged you along as he used his magic to clean himself up.

~~~~

You stared in awe as you just witnessed this Jane Foster slap your husband.

“I like her!” Loki smiled at Thor.

“I think I like her, too.” You said dreamily under your breath. It was still loud enough for Loki to hear, and he turned to see you absentmindedly admiring Jane and twirling a lock of hair around your finger.

“Hey!” Loki nudged you.

You came back to reality and gasped from embarrassment. “Oh! I’m sorry, I thought that was in my head!”

Loki rolled his eyes.

~~~~

“LOKI!” You screamed his name so harshly it hurt your throat. Tears spilled uncontrollably from your eyes when you saw the monster impale Loki on the weapon sticking out of his chest.

Loki was thrown to the ground and the beast’s grenade went off, sucking him into some kind of void. You and Thor rushed to Loki’s side.

“No, no, no!” Thor mumbled. “You fool, you didn’t listen!” Thor cradled Loki in his arms.

“I’m a fool, I’m a fool.” His words were shaky and his whole body was trembling.

“Loki, please don’t leave me again!” You sobbed.

Loki’s hand came up to rest on your cheek. You leaned into his cold touch and noticed his skin growing black. “I’m so sorry.” His thumb caressed your cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, Loki.” You leaned down and pecked his lips. He kissed back but it was very weak. You pulled away and held his hand tightly to your chest.

“I’ll tell father what you did here today.” Said Thor.

With his last breath, Loki replied “I didn’t do it for him.” Then his body went limp.

Thor yelled out in anguish as you sat there pressing Loki’s limp hand against your heart and sobbing uncontrollably.

~~~~

A giggle escaped your throat as you watched the performance before you. You had to live through watching your husband for real and now you have to watch it be acted out. The actors were good but the way some of lines were change were just too funny.

“You fool! You didn’t listen!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Lady Sif, get help!”

The actress for Sif ran around stage screaming “Somebody help!”

“I’m sorry for all I’ve done.” The Loki actor wheezed.

“It’s alright, hold on.” Thor shushed him.

“I’m sorry I tried to rule Earth.”

“They’d be lucky to have you!”

“I’m sorry about that thing with the tesseract. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I know.”

“I’m a trickster!”

“Yes, so mischievous!”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. Odin sat beside you eating grapes and watching intently.

“Sorry about that time I turned you into a frog.”

“It was a wonderful joke!”

“It was indeed hilarious!” Odin laughed and popped another grape in his mouth. You sighed in annoyance of the old man. You blamed a lot of the stuff that happened to Loki on him. Something about him seemed off these past years, though. You couldn’t seem to put your finger on it.

“You are the savior of Asgard!”

“Tell my story. Build a statue for me.”

Oh, yes. The statue. You loved your husband dearly but that statue of him is horrid!

“Yes, we will build a statue for you.”

“With my helmet on, with the big bendy horns.”

“I will tell father what you did here today!”

Odin whispered the next line. “I didn’t do it for him.”

You yawned and wondered when this play would finally be over. They hardly even gave the person playing you a role. She was just off crying the entire time.

“I didn’t do it for him.” The actor on stage went limp and ‘Thor’ let out his anguished yell.

“Finally.” You mumbled to yourself. It was finally coming to an end. The actor for Odin made some small speech and a child painted blue climbed up on a rock next to him. When he uttered the words “blue baby ice cycle” both of your hands shot up to your mouth to muffle your laugh.

Yes, the whole event of Loki dying right in front of you was devastating but, you didn’t want to spiral into a depression like last time. You sparred with the warriors almost everyday to distract yourself. On other days you relaxed in the library.

Cheering and clapping erupted from the crowed. Odin stood up, giving the play his own standing ovation while you stayed seated and looked around bored at all the people cheering.

“Father.” Your head snapped to where the familiar voice came from.

“Thor!” You got up and ran to him to give him a hug.

“It’s good to see you, too!” He hugged you back.

“My son, Thor, has returned!” Announced Odin.

You watched as Thor and Odin conversed. Thor talked as if he was suspicious of Odin. The next thing you knew Thor was holding Odin’s head in place as his hammer zoomed closer at high speeds.

“Alright, I yield!”

Your mouth fell open in shock. Standing before you was Loki. You felt anger and happiness welling up inside you at the same time. Is this even for real?

“Loki?” You asked in disbelief. You slowly walked up to him and your fingers brushed his cheek.

“Darling, I-“ He was interrupted by you slapping him across the face. He was quiet for a moment and then cleared his throat. “I admit I deserved that.”

“I’m sorry, I had to make sure you were real.”

“I promise you I’m rea-“ he was interrupted by another slap.

“That’s for making me think you were dead this whole time!”

“I deserved that one, too.” He mumbled rubbing his cheek.

“Ugh, Loki.” You crosses your arms trying to think of where you should begin this conversation. He looked like he was preparing himself for another slap but you weren’t going to do that. Your eyes traveled to all the people watching you and you no longer wanted to lecture him. This is something you’d have to talk about privately.

You sighed and crossed your arms. “I just… I love you and I missed you.”

“Oh, darling-“ he was interrupted for the third time by a voice and he sighed in annoyance.

It was only Skurge announcing Thor’s presence.

“You had one job!”

~~~~

So, a lot has happened in just a couple weeks time. Firstly, Odin died, you found out Thor and Loki have a scary older sister named Hela, you and Loki get thrown onto some trash planet called Sakaar, and currently the a person called the Grandmaster, who is the leader of Sakaar, is giving your husband googley eyes. Somehow you both ended up as his guests. It’s better than ending up as one of those fighters, you decided.

The sound of Loki clearing his throat brought you from your thoughts. You shot a look at the Grandmaster and looped your arms around one of Loki’s arms. You had heard the Grandmaster usually got what he wanted. Well, your husband isn’t one of them.

Right now you were having dinner with the Grandmaster and you could tell Loki was uncomfortable. “May we please be excused? It’s getting a bit late and we’re tired.” You stood up before the Grandmaster could say anything but he excused you anyway.

“Yes! Tomorrow is a big day!” He cheered. “You’ll get to see my champion!”

You sighed in relief as you shut the door to your room. “He needs find someone else to ogle over.” You grumbled.

“Darling, let’s just go to bed, yeah?” Loki said wrapping his arms around you.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“We’re alone…together.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You furrowed your brows and scrunched you face in confusion. “Alone together?”

“You know what I mean.” He rolled his eyes.

I know, I just like teasing you.” You giggled pecked him in the lips. “But, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to just be in your arms. I’ve missed that so much.”

“Love, of course that’s alright.” Loki smiled and kissed your forehead.

~~~~

Luckily, your time spent sparring with the warriors was paying off. Just as you cut off one of the skeleton’s heads you heard a voice ring out.

“Your savior is here!”

A giant ship emerged from the fog and there stood Loki with his arms outstretched and proudly wearing his helmet. When it landed you ran to him, slashing undead warriors on the way.

“Did you miss me?”

You answered him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. When you pulled away he smiled smugly at you.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Enjoy it while you can because I’m going to kick your ass later.”

“Right, moving on! Everyone, on that ship now!”

You and Loki grouped up with Heimdall, Korg, and a few unfamiliar faces. “Welcome home.” Heimdall greeted. “I saw you coming.”

“Of course you did.” Loki nodded.

You readied yourself as enemies came running towards you and gave a mighty swing with your weapon as soon as they were in range.

~~~~

You found Loki sitting in the empty living room of the Avengers Tower reading. Yep, you’re back on Earth. Loki was hesitant after what happened and so was everyone else for that matter. But, you and Thor convinced them to let him stay. It wasn’t easy but they eventually came around.

You approached the chair he was sitting in and then draped yourself over his lap. He moved his book out of the way before you could accidentally knock it out of his hands. “Whatcha readin’?” You asked.

“Shakespeare.” He replied and settled the book on your stomach. You ruined his comfortable reading position so why not use you as an arm rest?

“Yeah read that stuff all the time.”

“I like it.”

It fell silent as he began reading again. You tried reading along but it was a little confusing. Your gaze traveled up to Loki’s face, admiring the way he read so intently. Sometimes you felt as if you were being too clingy for him. You could hardly blame yourself, though. You had to go through his death twice and you spent such a long time away from each other. You’re afraid he could be ripped from you again at any moment.

“What’s wrong?” His voice brought you out of your thoughts.

“Just thinking.” You brought your hand up to caress his cheek. Sometimes, you wondered if this was even real. Could you really live peacefully now?

Loki set his book down and gave you his full attention. His hand gripped yours as he kissed your knuckles. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

You heaved a sigh and tried to gather your thoughts. “I just…”

He stayed quiet and waited patiently. His thumb was rubbing soothing circles on your hand.

“I had to go through your death twice and all that time we spent apart was like torture. I’m scared it’s going to happen again.”

“Darling, I promise you, I’ll never leave you again. I’m sorry I put you through so much pain. I really am.” He looked at you sadly. “What I did was awful and there is nothing I can do or say to express how horrible I feel about hurting you.”

“Loki, I know you’re sorry already and I can only imagine how bad you feel,” your fingers brushed through his hair as you spoke. “But, I forgave you a long time ago. I may have hated you but that doesn’t mean I loved you any less.”

Loki chuckled. “Hated me?” His mind immediately went back to when he revealed himself as Odin. “Yeah, you were pretty angry.”

“Yeah, sorry I hit you twice. Now that I think about it, it was probably uncalled for.”

Loki chuckled again and repositioned himself so he could lay his has on your chest. You began to absentmindedly run your fingers through his hair. He loved it when you did that.

“I don’t deserve you after everything I did. I treated you badly yet, you still say you love me.”

“Because, I do, silly. I never regretted anything about our relationship.” You kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, too” he replied and gave you a tender kiss.

Your life as Loki’s wife took some unexpected turns but in the end it was all worth it for you.


	23. Too Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’re too shy to show affection in public but this poor boy is so desperate to just hold your hand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two fics in one day! Woo! I wrote this one because I always see headcanon posts of Loki where he hates PDA but I’m a sucker for fluff, as you all know. So I switched that shit up!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 626

The first time Loki tried to hold your hand in public you had shied away. He was slightly hurt by it but never said anything. The second time it happened he only let it go until you got back to the tower. He thought maybe you were ashamed to be seen with him because of what he did in the past. It wasn’t at all like that. When you two were in the tower you loved being close to him. You would sleep on top of him while he read his books or cuddle into his side while you watched movies and even kiss him in front of the other Avengers. Instead, what you confessed to him was probably one of the cutest things in his opinion. He’d never say that out loud, though.

“I’m just too shy in front of people I don’t know! I’ve always been like that.” You hid your face in your hands, red and embarrassed.

Loki sighed in relief and smiled, hugging you into his chest. “I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He apologized.

“I’m sorry, too. I should have mentioned that.”

After that day, he made sure not to make you uncomfortable. Lately, he’s been slipping, though. You both have gotten in the routine of taking a walk in the a couple times a week. Sometimes, he’d subconsciously reach for your hand but he’d stop himself just in time and stuff them in his pockets.

Since getting to the park today, he already spotted a few couples holding hands and inside he longed to hold yours. He’d never admit it to anyone but since coming to Earth and confessing his feelings to you, he’s gone soft. Especially when it comes to you. Every glance, kiss, or smile you gave him made his stomach flutter.

Another couple walked by, chatting happily. The guy looked down at his girlfriend lovingly as she clung to his arm. You noticed him looking and you felt a little bad but you were still feeling a bit shy.

Loki came out of his day dream when a person on a bike started approaching. He moved over a bit towards you so they could get by. His hand brushed against yours and flinched, pulling it away quickly.

“Sorry, darling.” He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. It broke your heart a bit seeing him flinch away from you and you suddenly realized how he must have felt.

“It’s okay, Loki.” You said and walked a little closer to him. After a moment of gathering your courage you spoke up again. “Can I hold your hand?”

The question took him by surprise and he looked town at your tomato red face with a smile. “Of course you can.” He took his hand out of his pocket and gently laced his fingers with yours. He watched your face for any discomfort but you only looked smiled. Soon, you were walking shoulder to shoulder through the park.

Now, you regret not holding his hand from the beginning. You didn’t know why you were so shy about it. After a bit more thinking, you gathered your courage once again and tugged his hand to get his attention. He looked down at you questionably and stopped walking when you stopped.

The redness on your face returned as you opened your mouth to speak. “Can I have a kiss, too?”

Without any hesitation he craned his head down kissed you gently. “Love, you know you don’t have to ask.” He chuckled when he pulled away.

“I know! I just…” you trailed off too shy to finish your sentence.

Loki leaned down and kissed you again with a smirk. “I know, I know.” He said. “You’re too shy.”


	24. Twitterpated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki finds out what it’s like to be ‘twitterpated.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you guys know how good Disney movies are when you need cute ideas?! Seriously! I was watching Bambi and was like ‘Ummmmm, yes????’ I don’t even know if twitterpated is a real word but they used it in the movie, so… Anyway, here ya go!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,647

Cheering, dancing, eating, and drinking ensued around Loki as everyone celebrated another battle victory. He rolled his eyes as Thor smashed his cup on the ground and announced “Another!”

“Haven’t you already had enough, brother?” Loki growled. “I’m not helping you back to your room if you pass out.”

“Nonsense!” Thor’s voice boomed. “Drink with us and maybe you’ll have some fun, too!” Thor shoved a cup of alcohol towards Loki who scowled and pushed it away.

“I think I’ll pass.”

Suddenly, a couple rushed passed him giggling. He watched as the man grabbed the blushing woman’s hand and lead her away from the party. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“What’s the matter with them?” He asked. He heard someone laugh and turned to see Fandral who was shaking his head.

“Why, don’t you know?” Fandral asked with a glint in his eye and a smirk. “They’re twitterpated.”

Loki raised a brow curiously at the mention of the word. “Twitterpated?”

Fandral nodded. “Yes. Nearly everybody gets twitterpated at some time.”

“I’m not following.”

Fandral’s smile grew wider and he stood from his chair, setting his drink down. “Say, you’re walking along, minding your own business.” He acted as if he was walking the streets of Asgard on a normal sunny day. “You’re looking neither to the left,” Fandral’s head whipped to the left. “nor to the right,” then to the right. “when all of a sudden, you run smack into a pretty face.”

“What?” Loki scoffed. Fandral is being ridiculous now.

Fandral continued with his example. “You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head’s in a whirl.” He held his head like he was trying to get it to stop spinning. “And then you feel light as a feather; and before you know it, you’re walking on air. And then you know what?”

Loki stayed silent, eyeing him and waiting for him to finish his ridiculous act.

“You’re knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!” Fandral finished dramatically.

Loki gave him an incredulous look. “That’s absurd!”

“It absolutely is not!” Fandral said matter of factly. “It could happen to anyone, even you!”

“I don’t want to have this silly conversation anymore.” Loki huffed and walked away cockily with his nose in the air. Fandral erupted into a fit of laughter behind him but he ignored it.

Loki marched along ignoring everyone. He only wanted to get to his room now, where there is peace and quiet. However, he was suddenly brought to a screeching halt when his body collided with another. His eyes locked with yours and his stomach suddenly felt like it was full of butterflies.

“I’m sorry, miss.” He apologized.

“I should be the one apologizing. I should have been looking where I was going.” You said and bowed to the prince.

Loki’s eyes widened at the sound of your voice. It was was soft, shy, and it was like music to his ears. He nervously gulped and tried to for a reply. “N-no…” he cleared his throat and put on a more confident voice. “I mean, there’s no need. Accidents happen.” He nodded.

“You’re too kind!” You smiled up at him and he felt his breath hitch. “I must be going now. I’m here to meet a friend.” You bowed once more bid him farewell.

As he watched you leave his mind wondered to everything Fandral said. “Twitterpated,” Loki huffed. “I won’t let that happen to me.”

With that, he shook off the nervousness you made him feel and carried on as if it didn’t happen. It was just a bunch of nonsense Fandral said to tease him.

That’s what Loki would have liked to believe, anyway. After that day, which was a week ago, he had a hard time focusing on anything. He sighed in frustration and closed his book. It’s no use trying to read when he’d zone out every few minutes and get stuck on a page. Maybe a walk would clear his head, he decided.

Loki soon found himself in the gardens. It was quiet and hardly anyone was around so he decided to rest on a bench at a nearby pond. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. When he opened his eyes he noticed someone else’s reflection next to his own. His head whipped around and he shot up from the bench. The very person who he was trying to push to the back of his mind is now standing before him. He stepped back a little trying to create distance between you.

“Hello, Prince Loki.” You smiled shyly up at him. “Do you remember me?” You asked with an almost bashful smile.

Loki cleared his throat and took a step back. “Yes, from the party.”

You took a step towards him and he reflexively took another step back, unaware of how close he was getting to the pond. “I just wanted to apologize for the way I ran off.” A light red now covered your cheeks as you looked up at him apologetically.

“I-it’s quite a-alright.” Loki cleared his throat again trying to compose himself. He’s never stuttered like that in front of anyone. “It would have been impolite to keep your friend waiting.” What was it about this woman that made his heart beat so fast? He saw your mouth moving but he heard nothing as his mind started replaying Fandral’s words again. Almost everything has played out just like he said. How he practically ‘smacked into a pretty face.’ Your voice was so pleasant to his ears it almost made him feel lightheaded. Not to mention, he felt as if no one else mattered or even existed when he locked his gaze with yours. He felt as if he was on cloud nine in your presence.

“-oki?” A hand waved in his face bringing him back to reality. He took another step back when he realized you’d gotten too close for comfort. “Prince Loki, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright.” He nodded. “No need to be concerned.”

“You looked like you were staring off into space.” Your brows knitted together curiously. “Are you sure you’re alright? You might be sick.” Feeling bold, you reached up to feel his face to see if he had a fever.

Loki’s heart almost lept out of his chest at how close you’d suddenly gotten. He didn’t realize how far he had backed up and before he knew it he had fallen backwards into the pond. Loki flew up into sitting position gasping and coughing trying to get air into his lungs.

You gasped in surprise a hand flew to cover your mouth. Without a second thought you rushed into the pond to help him up. As you grabbed his hand to pull him up, he used his other to push his drenched hair out of his face. He quickly looked around to see if anyone saw what happened, but thankfully no one had. His eyes met your wide startled ones and he didn’t notice you never let go of his hand. His breathing was heavy as if he just got done running a race and he felt his ears burning with embarrassment. He was speechless. Never had he made such a fool of himself in front of anyone. He grew confused when your face went from concerned to a big smile. You covered your mouth trying to stop yourself from laughing.

“You think this is funny?” Loki tried to sound mad.

“I’m sorry, Prince Loki, but the more I think about, yes, it was quite funny!” You laughed but your hand tightened around his in a comforting way.

Your melodic laugh made his expression soften and his hand now gripped yours. “You’re right, it was pretty silly of me.” He chuckled. “I made quite a fool of myself.”

“We’re also still standing in the pond.” You pointed out.

“We should get out before anyone walks by. They might think we’ve gone mad.” Loki tugged you towards the grass and helped you out before getting out himself.

“I know I’ve already apologized a lot but please forgive me again.” You bowed. “The time got away from me and I’m late to meet someone.”

“I understand.” Loki nodded in understanding. “Like I said before, it’s impolite to keep people waiting. I’d like to dry off, anyway.” He finished with a smile.

“Are you sure? I feel bad for doing this again.” The corners of your mouth pointed down in a frown but Loki still smiled.

He didn’t understand why he was acting this way. He had discovered a new side to himself and he wasn’t sure what to make if it.

“Um,” Loki started nervously as he smoothed out his still dripping hair. “this may be awful timing to ask but, can we meet again?”

You looked at him shocked, surprised by the question, but it faded into another radiant smile. “I’d love that.”

Loki’s smile grew and gently grabbed your both your hands, bringing them up to his face and placed a kiss on the back of each. “Tonight, in the library. It will be just us.”

“I’ll be there.” You blushed. Loki let your hands slide from his as you turned to leave. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

“Wait, I never got your name!” He called.

You turned to him while still walking backwards. When your name reached his ears he couldn’t help but say it for himself. It was such a beautiful name. He watched you until you were out of sight.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder and he saw Fandral with a smug look on his face. “What did I tell you?” He smirked. “Twitterpated.”

“How much did you see?” Loki scowled at him.

“Enough.” Fandral said and patted his back. “I told you it could happen to anyone, even you.” He winked.


	25. Twitterpated [Writer's Cut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Writer’s Cut of Twitterpated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In the Writer’s Cut I had a different ending written out. I based the first half of the fic on Bambi but for the end I wanted to go with something based on Fox and the Hound. I ended up scrapping that and sticking to the whole Bambi thing because I felt like it flowed better. I was going to just delete the whole thing but I decided to ask people if they’d like to read it first. People said yes so here it is!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,886

Cheering, dancing, eating, and drinking ensued around Loki as everyone celebrated another battle victory. He rolled his eyes as Thor smashed his cup on the ground and announced “Another!”

“Haven’t you already had enough, brother?” Loki growled. “I’m not helping you back to your room if you pass out.”

“Nonsense!” Thor’s voice boomed. “Drink with us and maybe you’ll have some fun, too!” Thor shoved a cup of alcohol towards Loki who scowled and pushed it away.

“I think I’ll pass.”

Suddenly, a couple rushed passed him giggling. He watched as the man grabbed the blushing woman’s hand and lead her away from the party. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“What’s the matter with them?” He asked. He heard someone laugh and turned to see Fandral who was shaking his head.

“Why, don’t you know?” Fandral asked with a glint in his eye and a smirk. “They’re twitterpated.”

Loki raised a brow curiously at the mention of the word. “Twitterpated?”

Fandral nodded. “Yes. Nearly everybody gets twitterpated at some time.”

“I’m not following.”

Fandral’s smile grew wider and he stood from his chair, setting his drink down. “Say, you’re walking along, minding your own business.” He acted as if he was walking the streets of Asgard on a normal sunny day. “You’re looking neither to the left,” Fandral’s head whipped to the left. “nor to the right,” then to the right. “when all of a sudden, you run smack into a pretty face.”

“What?” Loki scoffed. Fandral is being ridiculous now.

Fandral continued with his example. “You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head’s in a whirl.” He held his head like he was trying to get it to stop spinning. “And then you feel light as a feather; and before you know it, you’re walking on air. And then you know what?”

Loki stayed silent, eyeing him and waiting for him to finish his ridiculous act.

“You’re knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!” Fandral finished dramatically.

Loki gave him an incredulous look. “That’s absurd!”

“It absolutely is not!” Fandral said matter of factly. “It could happen to anyone, even you!”

“I don’t want to have this silly conversation anymore.” Loki huffed and walked away cockily with his nose in the air. Fandral erupted into a fit of laughter behind him but he ignored it.

Loki marched along ignoring everyone. He only wanted to get to his room now, where there is peace and quiet. However, he was suddenly brought to a screeching halt when his body collided with another. His eyes locked with yours and his stomach suddenly felt like it was full of butterflies.

“I’m sorry, miss.” He apologized.

“I should be the one apologizing. I should have been looking where I was going.” You said and bowed to the prince.

Loki’s eyes widened at the sound of your voice. It was was soft, shy, and it was like music to his ears. He nervously gulped and tried to for a reply. “N-no…” he cleared his throat and put on a more confident voice. “I mean, there’s no need. Accidents happen.” He nodded.

“You’re too kind!” You smiled up at him and he felt his breath hitch. “I must be going now. I’m here to meet a friend.” You bowed once more bid him farewell.

As he watched you leave his mind wondered to everything Fandral said. “Twitterpated,” Loki huffed. “I won’t let that happen to me.”

With that, he shook off the nervousness you made him feel and carried on as if it didn’t happen. It was just a bunch of nonsense Fandral said to tease him.

That’s what Loki would have liked to believe, anyway. After that day, which was a week ago, he had a hard time focusing on anything. He sighed in frustration and closed his book. It’s no use trying to read when he’d zone out every few minutes and get stuck on a page. Maybe a walk would clear his head, he decided.

Loki soon found himself in the gardens. It was quiet and hardly anyone was around so he decided to rest on a bench at a nearby pond. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. When he opened his eyes he noticed someone else’s reflection next to his own. His head whipped around and he shot up from the bench. The very person who he was trying to push to the back of his mind is now standing before him. He stepped back a little trying to create distance between you.

“Hello, Prince Loki.” You smiled shyly up at him. “Do you remember me?” You asked with an almost bashful smile.

Loki cleared his throat and took a step back. “Yes, from the party.”

You took a step towards him and he reflexively took another step back, unaware of how close he was getting to the pond. “I just wanted to apologize for the way I ran off.” A light red now covered your cheeks as you looked up at him apologetically.

“I-it’s quite a-alright.” Loki cleared his throat again trying to compose himself. He’s never stuttered like that in front of anyone. “It would have been impolite to keep your friend waiting.” What was it about this woman that made his heart beat so fast? He saw your mouth moving but he heard nothing as his mind started replaying Fandral’s words again. Almost everything has played out just like he said. How he practically ‘smacked into a pretty face.’ Your voice was so pleasant to his ears it almost made him feel lightheaded. Not to mention, he felt as if no one else mattered or even existed when he locked his gaze with yours. He felt as if he was on cloud nine in your presence.

“-oki?” A hand waved in his face bringing him back to reality. He took another step back when he realized you’d gotten too close for comfort. “Prince Loki, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright.” He nodded. “No need to be concerned.”

“You looked like you were staring off into space.” Your brows knitted together curiously. “Are you sure you’re alright? You might be sick.” Feeling bold, you reached up to feel his face to see if he had a fever.

Loki’s heart almost lept out of his chest at how close you’d suddenly gotten. He didn’t realize how far he had backed up and before he knew it he had fallen backwards into the pond. Loki flew up into sitting position gasping and coughing trying to get air into his lungs.

You gasped in surprise a hand flew to cover your mouth. Your surprise turned into fits of giggles when you noticed a lily pad sitting in his head. “Are you alright?” You asked, unable to stop yourself from laughing.

Fandral, who had been walking by, stopped when he heard your laughing. His eyes landed on Loki who was in his out of the pond while tossing the slimy lily pad aside. Fandral sighed as he knew what was coming next.

“You think that’s funny?!” Loki hissed at you.

“I’m sorry, you were just so funny!” You laughed again. “That was just one of the silliest things I’ve ever seen!”

“Silly?! I’m not the silly one! You’re the silly, empty headed-“

“Hey!” You yelled back, interrupting him. “Well, you’ve got a nerve. Why don’t you grow up?!” You huffed and walked away mumbling to yourself.

Loki scoffed and stomped off in the opposite direction, dripping wet. Before he could get too far, Fandral scurried over to him as fast as he could. “What do you want?” Loki snapped.

“You know that is no way to talk to a lady!” Fandral scolded him. “You can’t stay mad. Just look at her.” He pointed over to where you had parked yourself under a tree enjoying the scenery. Of course, you still had a pout on your face. “Someone has beautiful as her is bound to get snatched up quickly.”

“They can have her.” Loki spat.

Fandral shook his head disapprovingly. “You don’t mean that. When you have a natural attraction, you deserve a mutual reaction.”

Loki eyed Fandral for a moment and then looked at you. You sat under that tree in the shade, but the rays of light shining through the leaves hit you perfectly making it seem as if you were glowing. The sight made Loki’s heart skip a beat.

Fine…” he sighed.

“Good, good! I’m glad you are giving it another shot!” Fandral patted his back and shoved him slightly in your direction making him stumble. “Now, don’t mess it up again!”

“No need to be pushy.” He said and smoothed out his damp hair. Maybe he should dry off first? No. It’s now or never.

You turned your head curiously as you heard footsteps. Loki entered your line of sight and you turned away from him haughtily, intent on ignoring him. When he finally reached you he waited a moment for you to take notice of him. You stayed silent and focused on the scenery in front of you.

“May I sit with you?” He spoke up softly.

Again, you stayed silent. You don’t care if he’s Prince, you don’t allow people to talk so rudely towards you and get away with it.

Even though you didn’t answer him, he took a seat anyway. “I’m sorry for what I said. My mother taught me better than that. She would be very disappointed if she found out I hurt a pretty girl’s feelings.”

He caught your glance, that lasted all of a millisecond, and the light blush that found its way to your cheeks. “I’d like to make it up to you, if you’ll allow me.”

“How would you do that?” You finally spoke up and turned towards him. It made Loki light up on the inside to hear you speak to him.

“Meet me tonight, and I’ll show you the most amazing spot to see the stars from.”

Stargazing with the prince? How could you say no to that?! “I’d love to!” You said with a big smile.

Loki took one of your hands in his and kissed your knuckles. “Lovely.” He said with a smile. “Just, one more thing.” He added.

“What’s that?” You asked.

“I haven’t gotten your name.” Loki chuckled.

“Oh!” You gave him your name and you blushed when he repeated it back with an almost dreamy sigh. Did he even realize he did that?

“Such a beautiful name.” He kissed your hand again. “I must go now. I have duties to attend to. Meet me here at sunset, alright?”

“I will!” You nodded excitedly. Loki kissed your hand one final time and stood up. He bowed before leaving and flashed you a charming smile.

As he walked away you leaned back against the tree with a dreamy look on your face.

Loki felt triumphant as he walked back. A proud smile stretched across his face.

“I see it all worked out!” Came a voice. It was Fandral, of course.

“Did you watch the whole thing?” Loki asked now feeling a bit irritated.

“How could I not have?” Fandral laughed and clapped a hand down on Loki’s shoulder. “I told you it could happen to anyone, even you.”


	26. Avenger's Charity Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You show Loki that people have accepted him after what happened in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just really love when people love Loki.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 895

The end of the event was finally nearing as you stood with your fellow Avengers on the gigantic stage. You felt a sense of accomplishment as you glanced up at the giant screens behind you. One screen had a live Twitter feed, the second had a video feed of everyone on stage, and the last showed the amount of money you raised for charity. The event ended up raising well over what any of you expected and it felt amazing!

As Tony carried on with his thank you speech you glanced over at Loki, who was backstage the entire time. You wished so badly that he would come out and stand with everyone. He caught your eye and you beckoned him over but he shook his no. Before the show started he told you he wouldn’t get on stage. He felt like no one would be happy he was there because of what he did. You tried to reassure him that isn’t the case but he still refused.

“And now, we have one last surprise,” Tony said, making the excitement rise in the room. “for you all for going above and beyond our expectations with your incredible and generous donations.” The entire theater went quiet, waiting for him to continue.

You beckoned Loki over with a wave of your hand but again, he shook his head no. You sighed and gave him a sad, disappointed look but he only shrugged in response. You know that since Loki had proved himself to be a changed man people’s opinions started changing, too. Especially when word of your relationship got out. He has fans now but he’s too blind to see that people really do love him.

“We’re gonna close this show with some Bon Jovi!” The theater erupted into more applause and cheer. Tony tried to convince everyone to play something by AC/DC but you all have already heard enough of it back at the tower. The Rock Band game and equipment was quickly set up so the audience could see the game on the giant screens. Tony took the mic, Sam on drums, Clint took the lead guitar, and Bruce took the bass guitar. The rest of you would sing and dance along.

As the music started you heard a few people cheering “Come on, Tony!” and “Go, Bruce!” Then someone shouted “Where’s Loki?!”

Your turned to look at him again. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he watched everyone enjoying themselves. You jogged over to him singing along with the song. “Come on, Loki!” You shouted over the loud music. “I promise they’ll be happy to see you!” You gently took his hands ready to lead him out but waited for his answer.

After a moment of thinking he nodded. “Fine, but I’m not singing!” He shouted back. This has probably been the loudest event he’s ever been to but it was for charity so he didn’t complain.

“That’s fine!” With that you dragged him onto the stage in front of all the flashing camera lights and cheering people. They suddenly got louder as he walked with you hand in hand. It startled him at first but it was soon replaced by a smile as he waved at everyone. You noticed that this is the loudest the audience has been all night.

“I told you!”

When the chorus of the song came up you and everyone else in the theater sang along with Tony. The sight amazed Loki.

“Wooooaaah! We’re halfway there! “Wooaah! Livin’ on a prayer!” You took Loki’s hands in yours again and started dancing hoping he would dance along. “Take my hand, we’ll make it I swear! Wooaah! Livin’ on a prayer!”

You could hardly hear Loki’s laugh over the music but you were glad when he started dancing too. It wasn’t crazy like you or everyone else but at least it was something.

Near the end a few people ran off stage to run through the aisles in the audience and high-five people. Loki was undeniably having a good time and he was a little disappointed when the song ended. Right when Tony posed for the end confetti and streamers shot out of cannons on either side of the stage. The audience cheered and clapped once again.

“Thank you, New Yooooork!” Tony shouted into his mic as the confetti fell all around the stage and in the audience. By the time everyone made it backstage the audience had calmed down but they were still cheering.

“Bring Loki back!” Someone in the front shouted.

“I told you they’d love you!” You practically squealed and pulled his face down for a kiss.

It took a bit more convincing but you eventually got him back on stage. The audience roared back to life with the loudest cheering you’ve ever heard. Loki smiled and stretched his arms in his savior pose.

“This is so not fair.” Tony said from behind you sounding offended. You only laughed at him.

When the excitement died down Loki started making his way backstage. Just before he disappeared behind the curtain he heard someone yell “My wife loves you!” He laughed and waved as he exited the stage.

“I’m glad you had fun.” You said and kissed him.

“Thank you, my love.” He replied.

Now you just had to make sure all the fame doesn’t get to his head.


	27. A Day At The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You spend a day at the fair with Loki and some friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *sigh* I kept typoing Tony as Tiny.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,787

“Yo!” A voice called out when you and Loki climbed out of your car. The loud music from the fairgrounds almost drowned it out but you still caught who it was.

“Hi, Tony! Hi, Pepper!” You greeted back happily. After you made sure your car was locked up you and Loki joined up with them.

“Where’s Thor and Jane?” You asked looking around.

“They’ll be here.” Tony assured you. “There’s Clint and Laura.” He waved to them.

You and Loki turned to see both of them enter a port-a-potty as they smiled and waved back.

“I don’t understand what they’re doing.” You turned back to Tony looking for an answer.

“Probably something weird and freaky.” He shrugged. “Don’t you and Reindeer Games do freaky things?” He asked teasingly and Pepper hit him on the arm.

“We eat dinner together.” Loki said making you laugh.

“Every night.” You winked.

Finally, Jane and Thor got there just as Clint and Laura clambered out of the port-a-potty.

Everyone greeted each other and entered the fairgrounds. You practically had to beg Loki to come. It took quite a bit of convincing but he finally caved when you showed him your puppy dog eyes.

The smell of popcorn and hotdogs filled your nose as you walked past some food stands on your way to the rides and games. Clint and Laura stopped at a ring toss game while the rest of you walked to your first ride. The front of it had Shock Drop in giant letters at the entrance of the line. It was just ride that takes you straight up and then drops you.

“You sure you want to go in this one first?” Loki asked you looking concerned.

“Yeah!” You replied excitedly. “Why, are you scared?” You teased him with a smile.

“Of course not! Just, knowing you, I thought you’d want to look around at everything first.” He looked back up at the rude just as the people sitting at the top dropped.

The wind from it made your hair whip about and you squealed in excitement. “No! I wanna do this first!”

“If you say so, love.” He chuckled at your giddiness and grabbed your hand, leading you to the entrance.

“I think I’m gonna stay on the ground.” Pepper said and clutched Tony’s arm.

“Scaredy-cat.” Tony teased.

When you finally got on the ride you only got more excited. Your jittering was making it hard for the guy working the ride to strap you in. Loki placed a hand on your knee to try and calm you down.

“Darling, I swear if you don’t let him strap you properly I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

The looked between you and Loki nervously wondering what that could possibly mean.

“I’m sorry!” You apologized quickly to the guy. “I’m just excited!”

You were finally strapped in and the chairs went higher and higher. Carnival rides have always been one of your favorite things. The tiny rush you got and the feeling of your stomach doing flips never got old. When it reached the top it sat there letting you get a view of the whole venue.

“There’s Clint and Laura!” You pointed out. Just then, the ride dropped making you scream in surprise all the way down. You could hear Jane’s scream and Thor laughing at her from the other side. Since it was such a short distance you didn’t drop too far.

When you were out of your seat you could still feel the rush and Loki chuckled at the expression on your face.

“Does that look mean you liked it?” He asked as he lead you off the ride.

“Dude, I had an encounter with God!” Your weird statement made Tony snort when he laughed making you laugh along.

“I can add that the list of weird things you’ve said.” Loki mumbled but you heard him.

“You’re making a list of things I say?”

“A mental list, darling. A very long one.” He said wrapping an arm around your waist and kissed the top of your head.

After a bit of walking around Tony and Pepper decided to pair off with Clint and Laura. Thor and Jane stayed with you and Loki.

“Watch this, I’m gonna get it on the first try!” You smiled cockily as you held the tiny rings that go to the ring toss game.

“Let’s see it, then!” Thor said challenging you and also holding some rings.

You tossed your first ring and it bounced off the glass bottles and onto the ground.

“Good one.” Loki said trying to seem serious. You hit his arm and he laughed at your pouting face.

“Now, unlike you, I’m going to get this on my first try.” Thor mimicked your cocky smile and tossed a ring without looking. Just like yours, it bounced off the bottle and hit the ground.

“Wow, you guys are really good at this.” Jane joked and took a ring from Thor. “I know exactly how this works. Watch and learn.” She tossed the ring and it landed right between the bottles.

“This is really stupid.” Loki grumbled and took your rings. He threw each one gracefully and they all landed on the bottles.

“I can’t believe you!” You hit his arm again. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your little bibbidi-bobbidi-boo thing!”

“If you knew then why didn’t you stop me?” He raised his brows at you.

“Because,” You shrugged and crossed your arms. “I wanted you to win that cute stuffed puppy.” You smirked

A minute later you’re happily clutching your new stuffed puppy to your chest. “I can’t believe either of you.” Thor shook his head as he followed you towards another ride.

“Really?” You asked turning to him. Something like this shouldn’t as a surprise to anyone when it comes down to you and Loki.

“Actually, I can wholeheartedly believe it.” He sighed. Suddenly, something caught his eye. “What is that?”

You gasped in excitement when you saw it. “It’s a tiny train! We have to go on it!”

“That looks like its for the children.” Loki pointed out. There were indeed only children on it but you weren’t going to let that stop you.

“But it doesn’t say children only! Let’s go!” You dragged Loki off excitedly as Thor eagerly did the same with Jane.

As you stood in line Jane hid behind Thor out of embarrassment. Loki, also feeling slightly embarrassed, took Jane’s idea. He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and hid his face in your neck. You only giggled and patted his head.

When you reached the front you saw the others walking up to join the back of the line. “Who dragged who?” Laura called out.

“Thor and I were the ones who wanted to ride.” You answered trying to turn towards them but Loki’s grip stopped you. “What about you?”

“Tony said he just had to.” Pepper rolled her eyes playfully.

“Clint, too.” Laura giggled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head with a smile.

“We should come back tomorrow with the kids!” Clint said happily. You laughed at how cute they were.

It was finally your turn to board the ride. The sight of you all on the train had the others laughing. Kid after kid passed on the train until, bringing up the caboose, was you four. You and Jane looked almost normal. You clung to the stuffed puppy happily as the small train chugged on. Thor and Loki, however, looked ridiculous. Thor’s muscles made him look like he could hardly fit in the seat. It was hard for him to sit down at first be he made it work. Loki’s long legs were almost pulled up to his chest and he crossed his arms making him look like a pouting child. You and Thor waved happily to the others as you passed them and they waved back.

After a few rounds the train stopped and Loki was quick to get off. He ushered you away from the ride as you laughed. “It wasn’t that bad!”

“I only got on because you wanted me to.” He said grumpily.

“I know.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. “It was very sweet of you.”

Yes, well,” he cleared his throat. “I think we’ve spent enough time here.”

“Loki, wait! There’s one more I want to go on!”

He sighed and mentally prepared himself. “Which one?”

“The ferris wheel!” You pointed at the giant slow turning wheel.

Loki happily agreed with your last choice, relieved it wasn’t something else that would lead to his embarrassment.

You sat down cuddling your stuffed puppy in your lap. Even though there was plenty of room, Loki sat so you both were almost squished up against each other and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Thank you for coming today.” You smiled up at him.

He responded with a gentle smile of his own, thankful you two were alone now. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

You wrapped your arm around his waist and cuddled into his chest. “You do.” Smiling, you leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Every day.”

When you got the top of the wheel it stopped. The sun was setting, turning sky pretty shades of pink and orange. This moment felt so perfect. Watching the sunset with your love, head on his chest. You could hear his calm breathing and the rise and fall of his chest was soothing. His head lay atop yours and his hand rubbed soothing circles on your arm. Your eyes started drooping a bit until you felt the wheel move again.

Before you got to the bottom you kissed Loki and muttered a tired “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Those words always made your stomach flutter. You smiled, kissing him one more time and he happily kissed you back.

Finally at the bottom, he helped you out and you stretched you limbs. Your mouth opened wide as you yawned.

“Someone’s tired.” Came Tony’s voice.

He and the others strolled up after agreeing it was time to leave.

“Just a bit.” You half heartedly joked.

“Would you like me drive, darling?” Loki asked. You have no idea where he learned to drive or if anyone even taught him. You always figured it was just because he so smart. If he can pilot a space ship then driving a car is probably nothing for him. He didn’t drive often, though.

“Sure, that way I can rest my eyes.”

Everyone exited the fairgrounds and said their good nights. One by one everyone drove away chatting about the events of the fair.


	28. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki comes back after a mission to you fostering some kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was inspired when I was tagged by a friend in a post!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 915

“Shhh! He’ll be home soon!” You shushed the tiny squeaking kittens.

Earlier today, while you were walking home from the store, you found a soggy cardboard box of eight hungry kittens. Seeing them meowing so desperately for food and attention broke your heart. You weren’t sure how Loki would react to eight noisy kittens, though. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to just leave them.

“Shhh!” You shushed the kittens again. Loki is coming back from a month long mission with a few of the other Avengers and you’re sure he won’t be in the mood to deal with them. You quickly turned on your standing fan to hopefully drown out the soft meowing before he walked in.

“Oh no! I’m missing two!” You found a box from when you and Loki moved in, since you had nothing else to keep the kittens in, and transferred them from the old, soggy box. But when you came back two if the kittens had escaped. Just as you threw a blanket over the box and hid it in the narrow gap between the wall and bed, Loki opened the door looking tired and disheveled. He stopped when he saw you on the floor looking panicked.

“Lose something?” He stepped into the room and the fan blowing made his cape flutter.

“Uh.. kind of?” You said nervously and stood up.

He raised a brow at you curiously but then brushed it off. “Come here, I’ve missed you.” He spread his arms open for you smiling and you happy embraced him.

“I missed you, too!” You could smell the dirt, grime, and sweat on his suit but you didn’t care. You had totally forgotten about your issue at hand until you saw the missing kittens crawl out from under the bed. You started panicking internally but you didn’t want to draw attention to them. The movement of Loki’s cape must have gotten their attention.

In an effort do distract him, you pulled Loki in for a passionate kiss. He pulled you closer and locked you in place with his arms. When the kiss ended narrowed his eyes at you.

“Alright, what are you hiding?”

“What? I’m not-“ you were interrupted by the sounds of cloth being snagged on something. Loki’s eyes widened slightly as he felt something tugging on his cape. He spun around to see nothing and you quickly suppressed a laugh at the sight before you. The two kittens were clinging to his cape and were slowly climbing up.

“What is that?” Loki reached behind him and felt a little ball of fur as it squeaked at his touch. “Oh!”

This time you couldn’t hide your giggles as he knelt down to safely detach the kittens. He had to carefully remove their claws as they got stuck.

“Really?” He asked sounding unamused. You couldn’t see his face because he was turned away from you so, you figured this is the part where you get scolded. However, you were happy to see the little smile on Loki’s face when he turned to holding both kittens. They looked so much tinier in his large hands.

“Would you me mad if I said there are more?” You asked growing nervous again.

“How many more?” He eyed you curiously.

You went back to the gap between the wall and bed and pulled out the box. Loki slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal six more kittens. They immediately started meowing loudly at the sight of him.

“Darling, you know we can’t keep all of them, right?”

“I know.” You replied downheartedly. “It’s just, when I found them they looked so sad and hungry. I couldn’t leave them like that!”

He smiled, pulling you close and kissing your forehead. “I expect nothing less from someone as kind hearted as you.” He said softly.

You smiled and patted the kittens he was still holding. You could feel them purring as you ran your fingers over their fur. “Can we at least keep them until we find them a home? I don’t want to just abandon them.” You picked up one of the kittens on his hands and kissed its head. “What if they end up starving again? Or they get eaten by some larger animal?” You grew more worried at all the horrible things that could happen.

“Calm down.” Loki chuckled. “You don’t need to try an convince me, love.”

Your face immediately lit up, making him laugh. “Can we keep one at least?” You asked hopefully.

“Hmm…” Loki looked down thoughtfully at the the purring kitten in his arms. He waited a little longer to answer you, enjoying watching you get antsy in anticipation for his answer. “If it makes you happy, then yes.”

“Thank you!” You hugged him happily being mindful of the kittens.

After all the excitement Loki freshened up and you both had dinner. After dinner Loki went back to the room to keep an eye on the kittens as you prepared food for them. You opened the door to see Loki laying on the bed with all the kittens, two were perched on his stomach. If you didn’t know who he was and someone told you he tried to rule Earth years go, you would have called them crazy.

“Before you came in I had five on me at once.” He chuckled and helped you gather kittens in front of their food.

“Remember, you said only one!” You teased.

“I might change my mind.” He smirked at kissed you.


	29. Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tony brings a bunch of the Avengers out for a fun time at a beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This isn’t the typical beach fic where they splash around in the water. This is a long and drawn out day. Honestly, this fic will probably be boring af! Like, literally nothing happens. This fic is basically Loki and the reader just being a couple and doing couple things. 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 3,818

“Finally!” You bounced up and down happily when you and Loki entered the room you’d be sharing. You let your bag drop at your feet and you kicked off your flip flops excitedly.

“Darling, calm down.” He chuckled at you and dropped his own bag on the bed. “You don’t want to ruin the day by hurting yourself.”

“I can’t help it! I haven’t been to the beach in forever!” You bounced out of the room and started on your way to the sandy backyard. On your way out, you noted how the house had a connecting kitchen and living room on the top floor then, down the first staircase was a second living room. This one was much smaller and had a door that lead to a bathroom. On the bottom floor was even smaller sitting area with a tiny connecting kitchen. How many kitchens and sitting areas does this place need?

You quickly brushed that thought off when you saw the sliding back door wide open. The sound and smell of the sea brought memories back from when you were a kid. You walked down the steps to the back patio and took a moment to feel the warm sand under your feet.

You looked around and noticed all the wooden beach chairs and side tables to your right. There was even a little shaded area with adjustable chairs to lay back on. On your left was a fire pit with more chairs surrounding it.

Peter Parker came flying out the door behind you carrying a LEGO set. “I heard you like LEGOs! Wanna help me put this together later?” He held it up to show you what set it was.

“Oh, a cute little Volkswagen! Sure!” You beamed and you both high-fived.

You walked to the edge of the sand where you saw a little staircase that lead down to the actual beach area. However, the staircase didn’t go all the way down so you would have to step down on the slippery rocks that separated the yard from the beach.

That’s exactly what you were going to do despite how far the waves were currently rolling in. You made it down to the last step when a voice stopped you. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” Tony warned. “The waves are pretty strong right now. You might wanna wait until later when it’s a bit more calm.”

“When will that be?” You asked.

“Oh, the afternoon maybe.”

“What time is it?”

“Just after 10am.” Tony said looking at his watch and you sighed. “Come on, we have breakfast for everyone.” He motioned for you to follow him.

“Yay, food!” You cheered. You followed him into the tiny kitchen where everyone else was. You were about to stand behind the long line that had formed but Loki, who was holding two plates full of food, stopped you.

“Where do you want to eat?” He asked as you took a plate from him.

“Outside!”

“Lead the way.” He smiled.

You lead him to the beach chairs and plopped down in one while he sat in another. The chair was big enough for you to pull your legs up and cross them in the seat. You leaned over and kissed Loki’s cheek as a thank you and happily ate your breakfast.

After breakfast everyone started breaking off into little groups to chat and explore the property. Loki was practically glued to you the entire time, refusing to let you out of his sight. He either had his arm around you or was holding your hand as you walked around and chatted with everyone. You figured he just wasn’t comfortable being without you just yet. It’s not like you minded anyway.

You found your way to one of the top balconies that was only big enough for two people. It even had a small table and two chairs. You both sat down and your legs practically tangled with his due to the tiny space. Loki laced his fingers with yours on the table and sighed.

“Are you okay?” You asked concerned. “I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind getting us a ride back home if you wanted.”

“I’m fine, love. There’s just no one I’m interested in talking to.” He said looking out at everyone who was standing below, chatting and taking selfies with each other.

You reached out and cupped his face and he brought up his own hand to hold yours. “You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to. It would have been totally fine if you wanted to stay home.”

He sighed again and placed a kiss on the palm of your hand before replacing back on his cheek. “I just don’t think-“

He was interrupted by a loud whirring sound. You both looked over too see one of those expensive remote control drones with a camera. “Come on, you Sappy Sallys!” Tony yelled from below. “This isn’t serious time, this is fun time!”

“We’re having a moment!” You yelled back. The drone flew away and Tony left to bug someone else.

“You may want me here, which is why I’m here in the first place, but I can’t help but feel like no one else does.”

“Loki, we’ve been here for almost two hours and you haven’t given anyone a chance!” You giggled.

“Because I like being with you!” He replied making your giggles turn into laughter.

“Well, lunch should be here soon. After we eat we’re going to help Peter put a LEGO model together.”

“A what?” He asked.

“You’ll see.” You smiled.

When lunch finally arrived you quickly piled you plate with enough food for you and Loki. It was easier to use one instead of worrying about two, you decided. You made your way back to the balcony to see Loki had gotten you both drinks. Loki took the fork you offered him and you sat the plate down between you.

“You know Tony wants to get a family photo everyone later, right?” You asked as you both began to dig in.

“Family photo?” He scoffed.

“Come on, Loki.” You frowned. “Please be in the picture with us?” You pouted and gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, yes, I’ll do it.” When it came to you he always easily caved.

“Thank you!” You leaned in to kiss him but he leaned slightly to the side at the last second, and bit the food off your fork.

“Hey!” You laughed playfully hitting his arm as he laughed with you.

You cleaned up your plates and cups when you were done then headed outside. Peter was already setting up a table in the shade and pulling up some chairs.

“Let’s get started!” You said rubbing your hands together. Loki sat in the chair behind you and grabbed your waist, pulling you down into his lap. When you first started dating years ago, the only thing he would do in front of anyone was hold your hand. Now, he has no problem kissing you or even giving you light tap on the butt when he noticed anyone hitting on you.

Peter dumped out all the pieces and set the instruction books aside. “Wow, how long do you think this will take?” You asked taking one of the books and skimmed through the pictures.

“The box says it should take two hours but I think he can knock it out faster than that.” Peter replied and started separating the pieces into different groups.

“Alrighty, let’s do this!” You said confidently. You made yourself comfortable in Loki’s lap and dug your toes into the warm sand.

Thirty minutes in and even Loki had started helping. Separating the pieces was taking longer than expected.

“Loki!” Called Thor. “Come tell this guy my story is real!”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Playing with toys?” Thor crosses his arms and ignored your “Hey!”

Just because LEGOs are generally for children doesn’t mean adults… or Gods can’t have fun can’t have fun with them, too!

“No, spending time with my love.” Loki replied and continued separating the pieces.

“It will just take a minute!” Thor begged.

“It’s fine, babe. I’ll be here when you get back.” You leaned back and kissed his cheek before standing to let him up. Loki sighed and followed Thor into the house, leaving you and Peter alone.

Another twenty minutes go by and you can finally start building the Volkswagen. You looked around when you noticed Thor walk by and Loki wasn’t with him.

“Is Loki still inside?” You asked.

“He’s up there talking.” You followed Thor’s hand to see Loki standing on the larger balcony. He was leaning against the railing, holding a drink, and talking to Bruce and Tony. Everything about his body language told you he was comfortable and it made you smile.

“He’s finally having fun!” You clapped your hands happily.

Two hours had gone by, you only had half of the Volkswagen done and you still haven’t seen Loki. People came and went to see your progress and chat. Every once in a while you’d ask someone about Loki to make sure he was ok but now you’re starting to miss him.

“I’m going to go hug and kiss my boyfriend for a while.” You told Peter.

“Do you want me to wait for you or should I keep going?” He asked.

“No, no! Keep going! I don’t know how long I’ll be.” You said and jogged into the house.

It didn’t take long to find him. He had migrated with Tony and Bruce to talk in the kitchen on the top floor. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his torso.

“Hello, darling.” He greeted and pulled you so you were in front of him. He wrapped his arms around you and laid his chin on top of your head.

“Can I steal him for a bit?” You asked as you leaned back into his chest.

“Oh, but we’re having boy time!” Tony fake pouted making you laugh.

“Boy time can wait!” You giggled and pulled Loki along with you.

You made it back outside and pulled him towards the stairs that lead down to the beach. “Careful, those look slippery.” Loki warned you. He got in front of you and climbed down the rocks first so he could help you down. The waves were calm now and weren’t coming in nearly as high as this morning.

“I’m happy you’re having fun.” You smiled as you started down the beach hand in hand.

“I was going to come right back but I got distracted.”

“It’s fine! It really does make me happy to see you so relaxed.” You leaned your head on his shoulder.

When you were far enough from the house you stopped to look out at the ocean. The breeze from the ocean felt nice as the sun’s heat was beating down on you. You looked up at Loki who was wearing black jeans and zipped up hoodie. How was he not sweating? Must have something to do with being a frost giant, you decided.

“What are you staring for?” He nudged you, interrupting your thoughts.

“You’re cute.” You smiled.

“You know that word doesn’t fit me.”

“Sorry, I meant adorable.” You giggled.

“I was thinking more like smart and incredibly good-looking.” He smirked.

“You are!” You leaned up and kissed him. He pulled you close to him rested his forehead on yours, swaying your bodies as of you were dancing to the sound of the ocean. You wrapped your arms around his neck and closed your eyes, enjoying the moment.

You stayed like that for a bit longer before deciding to head back. He helped you back up the slippery rocks and you safely reached the stairs. You noticed a small crowed had gathered around Peter.

“What’s happening?” You asked.

“Tony said he’d give me two hundred dollars if I could eat these two plates of croutons in under four minutes.”

“Four minutes?!” You exclaimed as you started at the two mountains of croutons.

“Okay, get ready!” Tony shouted as he got a timer ready on his phone. “And…” Peter’s hands hovered over one of the plates. “Go!”

As Peter shoveled croutons into his mouth Loki nudged you and quietly said “This reminds me of the time he bet that you couldn’t eat all those cosmic brownies and then you vomited.”

“I’ll never look at another cosmic brownie the same.” You shook your head.

“Three minutes left!” Tony announced.

“What?!” Peter yelled with a mouth full of croutons.

“Throw those croutons down your crout shoot!” Someone yelled making everyone laugh.

After that a few people started chanting ‘crout shoot’ as some weird way to support Peter. When the timer finally went off it looked like he barely made a dent in the mountain of croutons.

“It’s not fair!” He pouted while taking a drink of water. “They’re so dry!”

“Excuses, excuses!” Tony shook his head and turned to you and Loki. “What do you think?”

“I could have done so much better. You’ve seen my crout shoot in action. I would have gotten the loot if I had eaten the crout.” You said confidently.

Tony looked at Loki expectantly. “I don’t know what she said.” Loki shrugged.

Everyone shared a few more laughs before dispersing. Loki followed the crowed while you stayed with Peter to finish the LEGO Volkswagen. You talked amongst yourselves as people wandered over to watch you. Before you knew it, another two hours went by. You noticed it getting chilly when you felt a breeze. Being in short sleeves and shorts wasn’t helping anything.

Just as you were going to get up to steal Loki’s hoodie you felt him drape it over your shoulders. You quickly put your arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. “Dinner is here.” He rubbed your back trying to help you warm up. “Are you hungry?”

“A little bit.” You said pushing up the sleeves a little so you could grab a LEGO piece. “I can wait a bit longer. It looks crowded right now.”

“It’s alright, I’ll get it for you.” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“I’ll go with you!” Peter offered. “I’m getting a bit hungry, too.” Loki nodded and they headed inside.

Thor came over with his own plate of food and sat in a chair near you. “I thought that was only supposed to take two hours.” He said and shoveled food into his mouth.

“We thought it was going to take less than two hours but we both keep stopping.” You said as you connected a couple pieces.

Thor scooted closer and questioned you about all the different pieces while you waited for Loki. You didn’t mind as long as he didn’t undo any thing. He took some pieces you didn’t need and started connecting them, not really knowing what he was making.

A minute later, Loki came back with Peter trailing behind. Loki is holding two plates, one with food piled high with two forks and another that only had a few things on it, and Peter was carrying three cups. When Peter set the drinks down Loki handed him his plate. You tried to suppress your smile but you couldn’t help it. Seeing Loki acting so comfortable around everyone made you happy.

“Brother.” Loki greeted Thor, who was still playing with the tiny LEGO pieces. Thor nodded as he was concentrating on his task.

“Stand up for a second, love.” You stood up while still connecting pieces to the Volkswagen. A second later, Loki’s hands on your hips signaled you to sit and you made yourself comfortable on his lap.

He leaned forward, pressing his chest to your back so he could see your progress. It was over halfway done but there were still quite a few pieces strewn about the table.

“Take a break and eat.” Loki said handing you one of the forks.

“But it’s almost done!” You pouted, refusing the fork.

Loki started digging into the food, taking a few bites, and you went back to concentrating. Loki stabbed a bit of food with the fork and held it up for you. “If you don’t eat now you’re going to complain about how hungry you are later.”

You bit down on the fork, without looking away from your task at hand, and Loki let go letting the fork hang out of your mouth. After connecting another piece, you leaned back into Loki’s chest and joined him in eating. Peter had decided to take a break to eat anyway.

When you were done Tony called everyone over for the photo. “Come on!” You pulled Loki over to the patio steps excitedly.

“I’m right here!” Loki chuckled.

Everyone huddled together trying to fit everyone in the shot. Loki put his arm around your shoulders and you wrapped your arm around his waist. Tony posed in front of everyone as if he was showing you all off. “Smile!” He yelled before the picture snapped.

“A dolphin!” Pepper yelled and pointed in the direction she saw it.

When the dolphin broke the surface of the water everyone’s inner child seemed to come out. Everyone “Ooo’d” and “Aww’d” as they crowded at the edge of the yard.

“Ay!” Scott Lang yelled from beside you with a Jersey accent.

“Oh!” You yelled out in a fake Boston accent.

“No jumping!” Scott continued yelling.

“I’m a dolphin! I’m a tough guy!”

“Tough guy!”

“Show yourself, coward!” You yelled when it looked like the dolphin left.

“You come out on land and do that!”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!” You and Scott high-fived after telling off an innocent dolphin.

“Take that, nature!” That was the last thing you got out before Loki scooped you up in his arms, causing you to let out a surprised squeak.

“Alright! Let’s leave the poor creature alone.” Loki chuckled and carried you back to the LEGO table.

It was getting dark now and you and Peter still weren’t done with the Volkswagen. You gave your phone to Loki, after turning on the flashlight, so you could still see what you were doing. Your bare legs were getting cold and Loki was rubbing your back with his free hand to help keep you warm.

It only took twenty more minutes to finally complete it and you slumped back into Loki’s chest. “We’re done!” Peter cheered after attaching the last piece.

“Finally!” You cheered along with him.

Loki turned off the phone light and put it in a pocket on the hoodie. “What now?” He asked.

“I didn’t think of that.” Peter sighed.

“Just keep it in your room. If you keep it out in the open it won’t survive long.” You said pushing the vehicle towards him.

Peter held it to his chest protectively and you followed him into the house. Most of everyone gathered on the top floor to hang out in the biggest kitchen. A few people lingered on the middle floor to watch tv.

“Did you finally get that car done?” Sam asked as you collapsed on the opposite end of the couch. Loki had gone up to the top floor to see what the commotion was.

“Yeah, it took all day!” You sighed.

“There were so many tiny pieces, it looked like it would never get done.”

“Well, thankfully we got it done.” You said and let out a yawn. It fell silent between you as you watched tv.

After a while you noticed Sam had fallen asleep. You found the remote and turned off the tv then quietly made your way upstairs. You found Loki sitting on the couch, talking to Thor, and you curled up into his side.

“Stark was talking about lighting a fire outside soon.” He said brushed some hair out of your face. “Would you want to go sit by a fire?”

“Sure!” You smiled up at him.

He kissed the top of your head and continued his conversation with Thor. You curled your legs under you and draped your arm over his lap. Loki moved his arm to settle on your shoulders and rubbed your arm soothingly. You closed your eyes basking in the peaceful moment and, without realizing it, began to fall asleep. The next thing you know, Loki is lightly shaking your shoulders and softly calling your name.

“A few people are heading outside to sit by the fire. Do you still want to go?”

“Yeah, I like bonfires.” You smiled.

“Come on, then.” Loki got up and offered you his arm.

“First,” you yawned. “Can I have a kiss?” You stretched your arms out and did the ‘grabby hands.’

Loki smiled and happily leaned down to kiss you. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around your waist. Without breaking the kiss he hoisted you off the couch so you were standing up.

“Anything else, my love?” He asked when you pulled away. He smirked when he saw the dreamy look on your face.

“Huh?” You asked still seeing stars.

“Does my love require anything else?”

“Will you carry me?” You asked.

“Of course!” He kneeled down and let you climb onto his back. He made sure he had you safely up and proceeded to the stairs.

“Don’t drop me!” You hid your face in his shoulder.

“I would never!” He chuckled.

“I know but this view is really scary!”

“Keep your head down until we get outside.”

When you heard the sounds of your friends laughing and talking you looked up and greeted them.

“Hi, everyone!” You waved.

“Hello, sleepyhead!” Thor waved back.

Loki carried you to an empty chair and set you on your feet. He sat down and pulled you into his lap and tucked his hands away in the pockets of the hoodie. You leaned back into his chest and your hands joined his, fingers lacing together.

You talked for a little bit before growing tired again. You took out your phone and saw the time. Eleven o’ clock shown in big, white numbers on your lock screen. You let your head fall back onto Loki’s shoulder and closed your eyes. He seemed to be having fun talking to everyone and you didn’t want to interrupt. Every once in a while Loki would subconsciously rub your arm or your back and it soothed you.

After a while Loki grew quiet and settled for just listening to everyone talk. That’s when he noticed you had fallen asleep. He rested his head atop yours and sighed in content. His fingers absentmindedly ran through your hair as he listened to everyone take turns telling ghost stories.

When he felt his own eyes drooping he decided to call it a night. He picked you up carefully and bid everyone goodnight. He was careful not to wake you on the way to the bedroom and when he set you down on the bed.

“Goodnight, my love.” He whispered and held you close.


	30. Strange Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You get a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve come to add to the pile of “the reader is Doctor Strange’s apprentice and Loki gets dropped in a room with them instead of falling for 30 minutes” fics because I, personally, am a slut for these. There aren’t enough of these imo.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,410

You flipped through a dessert book and hummed to the song that was playing from your phone, bobbing your head to the music. A recipe called “Death by Chocolate Cookies” caught your attention and a smile made its way to your face. You started reading off the ingredients to yourself and made sure you had everything, then set it all out on the counter.

“What are you doing?” Came your mentor’s voice from the kitchen doorway. “Why aren’t you practicing?”

“I’ve been studying and practicing all morning.” You shrugged. “I thought I deserved a break.”

“What are you making?” He eyed you and tried to peek at the book from his spot.

“Death by Chocolate Cookies!” You beamed and showed him the book.

“I’ll let it slide this time.” He said making you smile. “By the way, we’re having guests. I need you to keep a certain one busy.”

“Who? When?” You asked but he had already disappeared. You rolled your eyes and scoffed. “Rude!” You turned back to the recipe book with a sigh and started reading the steps for your cookies.

Finally getting your first batch in the oven, you set a timer and started on getting the second batch ready. Your favorite song came on and you cranked up the volume and started dancing while putting the cookies on the cookie sheet. As the song continued you couldn’t help but pick up a spoon and start singing into it dramatically. The portal on the ceiling behind you went unnoticed, even when someone came crashing to the floor from it, as you were too wrapped up in your own performance.

“Excuse me-“ he was interrupted by your horrified screech and a spoon being launched towards his face. Easily dodging the spoon, he conjured his blades when you grabbed a large knife from the knife holder and point it at him.

“Don’t come any closer!” You warned him. “I know who you are and I’m prepared to fight!”

He took notice of how your hands were shaking as you held the knife and how you backed yourself up against the counter. Loki rolled his eyes and his blades disappeared. It was obvious you didn’t know what you were doing. You’ve only been an apprentice for a short time after all, but he doesn’t know that.

Loki slowly raised his hands to show he wouldn’t fight but still kept his guard up. “I just want to know where I am.” He said slowly.

“The kitchen.”

Loki clenched his jaw and gave a frustrated sigh at your attitude. “I don’t want want to fight. I just want out of here.”

“The door is behind you.” You motioned with the knife. “Back up towards it slowly and keep your hands up.”

He kept his eyes locked with yours as he backed up. There was something about the determination in your eyes that intrigued him. When his back made contact with the swinging door he lowered a hand to push it open. There was an awkward moment where he tried a couple more times to open it but it wouldn’t budge.

“What are you doing?” You asked carefully watching him.

“It’s locked.”

“It doesn’t have a-“ suddenly you remembered Strange’s words from earlier and your shoulders fell in disappointment. As you lowered your knife, Loki lowered his hands and gave you a curious look.

“You’re the one I’m supposed to be keeping busy.” You said in realization.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked looking offended. He took a step toward you and the knife fell from your hand as you summoned your shields.

“I said, stay back!” You said sounding more confident than before and took a defensive stance.

“Magic?” Loki’s eyes flicked between you and your shield a few times. The bright orange sparks casted a warm glow over your face. He had to admit, you’re pretty attractive… for a mortal. The smell of something burning suddenly brought Loki out of his thoughts and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What is that horrid smell?” He asked.

You let out a panicked gasp when you realized you had forgotten about your cookies in the oven. Your shields disappeared and you darted across the kitchen, picking up oven mitts on the way. Loki relaxed and watched you fuss over your cookies with an amused expression. When you opened the door to the oven and the burning smell filled the kitchen along with a small dark cloud. You hurriedly but carefully took the cookie sheet out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove.

“Noooo!” You pouted and slumped your shoulders.

“That’s fixable.” Loki had slowly made his way over to you and peeked at the cookies over your shoulder. Your burn cookies had disappointed you to the point you didn’t care about how close he was now.

“How?” You turned to him interested and waited for his answer.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me who your teacher is.” Loki smirked.

You turned back to your cookies and took a moment to think about telling him or not.

“Strange.” You answered, turning back to him.

He furrowed his eyes brows curiously once again. “What’s strange?”

“Doctor Strange!”

“Doctor Who?”

“No! His name is Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“His first name Doctor?”

You sighed in frustration and rolled your eyes. “No, it’s Stephen. He’s also a doctor.”

“I see.” Loki said, finally getting it.

“Can you please show me how to fix my cookies?” You asked and went back to pouting over the treats that could now qualify as hockey pucks.

“Of course.” Loki smirked and waved a hand over the cookies. You watched as they gained their correct colors and shapes and a smile spread across your face.

“Wow, thank you!” The small amazed gasp that escaped you and the way your eyes lit up made Loki’s stomach feel as if a swarm of butterflies were fluttering around inside him.

“Go on, try one.” He urged with a smile.

You happily picked one up and chomped down on it. To your dismay, it was still hard as a rock and tasted horrible. “I thought…” you trailed off.

“That is for lobbing a spoon at my head.” He replied with a smug smile.

“How rude!” You put your hands on your hips and looked up at him angrily. He also had to admit to himself that the way your bottom lip slightly poked out when you’re made was cute.

“Rude? You were threatening to stab me a minute ago.” He recalled.

“But did I actually stab you?” You crossed your arms.

“You couldn’t have even if you tried.” Loki challenged.

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Loki on the floor and he didn’t seem to notice. You smirked a grabbed another knife from the knife holder.

“Oh, really?” You pointed the knife at his chest and took a step forward, causing him to take a step back.

“You don’t have the courage.” His eyes flicked between you and the knife. He took another step back when you stepped forward.

“What makes you so sure?” One more step and he’d be out of your hair.

Instead of answering you he grabbed your hand and held it away from him. He pulled you into him so you couldn’t escape but you bumped into him a bit too hard and you both were sent tumbling through the portal. Loki hit the floor with a hard thud and you landed on top of him. The knife fell from your hand and slid across the floor. Thankfully no one got stabbed.

“What is this?” Came an unfamiliar voice. You whipped your head around to see tall, blonde, bearded man holding an umbrella. He was looking at you as if you were crazy and you remembered Loki was under you. You quickly got up, with a noticeably red face, and rushed to your mentor’s side.

“She tried to stab me!” Loki growled as he stood up and smoothed out his black suit.

“Yeah, that should teach you not to mess with me!” You shot back angrily.

“You little-“ his blades slid out from his sleeves as he prepared to attack you.

“Alright, bye-bye!” Strange quickly made a portal and Loki went tumbling through, then closed before he had a chance to come back.

“You were supposed to just keep him busy, not attempt murder!” Strange scolded.

“He burned my cookies!” You yelled and stomped off back towards the kitchen.


	31. That Kind Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki unknowingly showing how much he adores you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to do something short and sweet!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 414

One of the many things Loki loves about you is how your face lights up when you talk about something you love. He could listen to talk forever and never get bored. Even if it was something he didn’t quite understand, like your favorite video games, he would listen intently and nod letting you know he was taking in every word.

He would listen to you with an adoring smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. The only thing is, he was doing this subconsciously. It seemed to happen naturally when he noticed how something excited you. Anyone from a mile away could tell just how in love he is.

You noticed it one day when you were talking about an episode of your favorite show. The soft look on his face, the genuine smile, the love sick look in his eyes. It made you stutter a bit as you felt a blush creeping up on your face and the feeling of butterflies tickled your stomach.

“Are you alright, darling?” He asked as you began to stutter again. His brows knitted together in concern when he noticed your cheeks were tinted a slight pink. But the look in his eyes never left.

You reached up and cupped his face with a shy smile. “I’m fine.” You assured him. “I just…”

He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close. “Yes, love?”

You let out a small, dreamy sigh as you stared up into his beautiful blue eyes. “I just really, really love you.”

He smiled as you moved your hands from his face to tangle in his hair when he leaned down to kiss you.

When he pulled away he let his forehead rest on yours. “I really, really love you, too.” He chuckled. “Please, continue with your story. I could listen to you talk until the end of time.”

His words made your blush burn brighter and you hid your face in his chest, a big smile spread across your face. He held you tight against him and stroked your hair and gave a small laugh. “Come on, love, I’d like to hear what happens next.”

Even though you could feel your heart pounding in your chest and the feeling of the butterflies intensified, you faced him again and continued the story. Every once in a while you would stop to give him a light peck on the lips and he would mutter a quiet “I love you.”


	32. Ahprodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’re feeling down because you don’t believe you’re beautiful according to our horrible society and Loki is determined to convince you otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I don’t do requests. I don’t do them because I’m afraid of disappointing anyone and I know that there will be prompts that wont inspire me and they’ll go unanswered. Besides, I only do fluff because I feel that’s the only thing I’m good at. However, I got a request was so non-specific and, like I said, I only do fluff, so I said “Sure, why not?” when I saw it. Maybe, if this goes well, I’ll temporarily open requests after Infinity War. Give me your opinions and we’ll see how it goes from here. This was inspired by a post I saw years ago and I can’t seem to find it anymore. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Negative body image 
> 
> Word count: 789

Your sad reflection stared back at you from the body mirror in your closet. Tears stung at the corners of your eyes but you managed to hold them back by taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. It came out shaky as you couldn’t take your eyes off your stomach rolls and thick arms and legs.

Tonight was supposed to be a happy night. You and Loki finally had time to yourselves and you decided on a date night. The dress you planned on wearing now seemed like a bad idea seeing as it would show off your arms and thighs and it was made to hug your figure. Loki had gotten it for you and when you modeled it for him he told you, you looked like a goddess. You believed him until now, when you actually got a good look at yourself in it. He was probably just being nice.

You put the dress back and looked for another one that wasn’t so snug but you ended up hating them all as you sifted through them. Another sigh escaped you as you grew frustrated and the tears returned.

You didn’t notice Loki walk in and he stood there for a moment watching you look at yourself in your underwear with a sad expression. He knew exactly what you were doing, because you do it all the time, and it broke his heart.

“Sweetheart, please stop doing this to yourself.” He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you while placing a kiss on your shoulder.

“I just…” your vision began to grow blurry as it became harder to hold the tears back. “I don’t like…this.” Your voice cracked as you motioned to your reflection.

You’ve done this so many times Loki felt like broken record repeating himself all the time. But, he would repeat himself as many times as he needed to if it helped you see how beautiful you are. This time, however, he had an idea.

“Put on something comfortable and then join me in the living room, alright?” He said and wiped a tear that slipped down your face.

“What about our date?” You turned and looked up at him surprised.

He smiled down at you and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. “That is not important, love.”

“But-“

He stopped you with his index finger on your lips. “I want to show you something, alright? Get dressed and join me on the couch.”

You nodded with a sniffle and Loki placed another kiss on your forehead before leaving you. You quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, eager to see what Loki wanted to show you.

“Come here, love.” He beckoned you over to sit next to him. He had also changed his clothes from his black suit to his hoodie and some sweatpants, an open book rested in his lap.

You shyly made your way over and sat next to him. He scooted over a bit more so your sides were pressed together and he slid the book over so it was half on his lap and half on yours.

“Do you know who this is?” He asked pointing to a picture of a statue. You nodded but that wasn’t enough for him. “What is her name?”

“Aphrodite.” You answered.

“Yes, and…?”

“She’s a goddess.”

“What is she the goddess of?”

“Where are you going with this?” You asked looking up at him.

“Answer me! Tell me what she’s the goddess of.” He chuckled and directed your attention back to the picture.

You studied it for a minute before answering him. You noticed the thickness of her legs and her stomach rolls and smiled shyly when you finally got why Loki was doing this. “She’s the goddess of beauty.”

“That’s right,” He placed the book on the coffee table and pulled you into his lap. “and who does she look like?”

A blush lit up your cheeks and you couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes out of shyness. “Me…” You answered quietly.

“Im sorry, who?” He asked cupping your chin to make you look at him.

“Me!” You said louder and hid your face in your hands.

He pried your hands away and kissed your nose. “Please don’t doubt your beauty. I mean it when I say you look like goddess.”

“I’m sorry.” You sighed and laid your head on his shoulder.

“Oh, darling, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for.” His hand started rubbing soothing circles on your back. “I will happily do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” You said and leaned up to kiss him.

“I assure you, I’m the one who’s lucky.”


	33. Lovely Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki lay in bed telling each other how much you love one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the title is lame and I'm sorry!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 492

Sunlight poured into the room as Loki raised the blinds and greeted you happily.

“Good morning, my love! Open those beautiful eyes and let me see that lovely smile!” He walked around to your side of the bed and moved your hair away from your face.

“Noooo!” You groaned and turned your head away.

Loki climbed over you, careful not to accidentally hurt you, and laid his head on your stomach. You slightly opened your eyes to see him smiling sweetly at you. A kind of smile he’d never show to anyone else. You reached over and lightly caressed his cheek.

“Can you please get up and spend time with me?” He asked taking your hand in his.

“You’re already back in bed. Spend time here.” You reached over with your free hand and moved some of his unbrushed hair out of face. “We never just relax anymore.”

“You want to spend an entire day in bed?”

“Yeah, with you.” You smiled.

Loki took a moment to think about it. It really has been a long time since either of you were able to relax. Being an Avenger is tough work. “Alright,” He said getting under the blanket with you. “a lazy day in bed it is, then.”

You buried your face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you close. Your legs tangled together as he placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Do you want breakfast soon?” He asked.

“We can order food later. I really just want to be with you for a while.” You said letting your eyes slowly close.

Your words made Loki’s stomach feel as if there were butterflies flying around inside. “We we’re together all night.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t awake so I couldn’t really appreciate it.” You pouted. “I love being in your arms.”

“I love holding you.” He placed another kiss on your head. “And kissing you.

“Can I have a kiss then?” You asked looking up at him with a smile.

“Of course.” He smiled back and softly kissed you.

“What else do you love?” You asked smiling when you pulled away.

“I love your beautiful smile and I love being the reason for your smiles.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I love your laugh.”

“I love how you make me feel complete.”

“I love that even though we’ve been together for years my heart still skips a beat when you do something as simple as hold my hand.”

You both went on on like this for a bit longer, exchanging compliments and words of adoration as Loki rubbed soothing circles in your back.

“Do you know what I love about you most of all?” He asked looking at you seriously.

“What’s that?”

“You. I love you so much.”

A blush burned on your cheeks as you couldn’t hold back your smile. “I love you, too!”

Loki cupped your chin and kissed you lovingly. “I love you more.”


	34. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki hears you crying and tries to help you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cake makes everything better, right?
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 448

Loki strolled down the hall, book in hand, towards the living room seeing as most of the Avengers had gone to bed by now. It was getting late so he was positive he could read in peace.

He was almost to the stairs when a muffled sound from your room grabbed his attention. Quietly, he walked up to your door and pressed his ear against it. His heart sank when he recognized the sound was you crying. He has ever been very good at comforting others so approaching you was out of the question. Sighing, he backed away from the door and continued on his way to the living room.

Loki has always had a soft spot for you and hearing you crying alone in your room made him feel horrible.

‘Maybe I should have checked in her.’ He thought to himself as he opened the fridge to find something to drink.

He may not be the greatest at comforting others but you probably still would have appreciated knowing someone cared. Loki sighed again, disappointed in himself. But, his eyes lit up when he noticed something in the back of the fridge. It was left over cake from Clint’s birthday two days ago. Without wasting another second, Loki pushes the other foods and condiments aside and grabbed the container the cake was in.

Meanwhile, you sat on your bed, head buried in your knees with your arms wrapped around your legs. You were trying to calm yourself now. All of your crying caused your head to start pounding and all you wanted to do was sleep it off. You lifted your head and took deep breaths, trying to relax.

Outside your door Loki stood nervously with a plate that held a giant slice of cake with a fork stabbed into the top. He slowly reached for the door and slowly twisted the handle.

Your eyes snapped open at the sound of your door opening slightly. You waited quietly to see who would come through. Instead, a hand appeared scooting a plate of cake in on the floor and then quickly disappear. You waited a second for anything else to happen but when nothing did you practically flew off the bed to catch who it was. Careful of the cake at your feet, you opened your door a crack just in time to see the door to Loki’s room close. A smile crept its way onto your face as you shut your door and picked up the plate, carrying it over to your bed.

As you happily took a bite of cake you made a mental note to remind yourself that you’d find a way to repay him.


	35. Cake (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You try to figure out a way to repay Loki for the cake bu he has an idea of his own ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: @quitesmolcreature on tumblr asked if I would consider making a second part and this is what I came up with! I also might have stolen a scene from TDW between Jane and Thor lmao.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 623

You sighed in frustration for what seemed like the millionth time today. You’re standing in the kitchen wracking your brain for ideas. You wanted to do something nice for Loki and you couldn’t come up with any thing. You know that if you brought it up to him he would deny knowing anything about the cake and refuse to let you do anything for him.

What was even more frustrating is that you were only just realizing that he never really let his interests be known. You know he likes reading in his free time but that’s about it.

You were startled out of your thoughts when a ‘hello’ came from behind you. You turned to see Loki as he began to prepare a cup of tea. “Hi.” You greeted and watched him for a moment as he moved about.

He noticed right away, of course. “Do you want me to make you a cup, too?” He asked without looking away from is tea in progress.

“Oh, no thanks. I was just thinking.” You said leaning your side against the counter and crossing your arms.

“About?”

“You.” You said without thinking and you instantly wanted to slap yourself. Loki’s head whipped around and looked at you curiously.

“What for?” His heart started racing. He knows you saw him last night but he was hoping you wouldn’t say anything. His hopes were dashed when you stuttered out a response.

“W-well,” you started nervously fiddling with your fingers as a blush burned on your cheeks. “I wanted to surprise you with something nice b-because, well… t-the c-cake and… and yeah.” You cleared your throat nervously. “I just wanted to do something nice to show you I appreciate what you did last night.”

Loki turned so he was fully facing you and gave you a small smile. “If you feel that you have to do any thing, a simple thank you would suffice.”

You smiled back relieved that he at least let you thank him. “Thank you so-“

“However,” he interrupted you and took a step closer. “I may have something in mind. It’s your choice, though.”

“O-oh! Okay, sure, what can I do for you?”

Loki gently placed a hand on your cheek being sure to leave you room to pull away if you wanted. “Can I kiss you?”

Your blush intensified and it felt as if your heart was going burst out of your chest. “Okay…” was all you managed to get out.

He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips with yours as if to test it and give you time to change your mind if you wanted. When you didn’t, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist as yours wrapped around his neck.

After another moment he slightly pulled away and ran a hand through your hair. You stared up at him almost in a daze as you processed what just happened. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He admitted with a smile.

“Really?” You asked not believing your ears.

“I never thought a human could make me feel this way and I don’t know how you did it but, I do know this…” he trailed off getting lost in your eyes as you got lost in his. “I know…”

“You do…?” You started leaning in slowly.

“Do what?” He began to lean in as well.

“What?”

His mouth connected with yours again and it felt just as amazing as the first time. Loki pulled you against him now confident that you felt the same. When you both pulled away again he rested his forehead against yours and gave a content sigh.

“I love you.” He said in a whisper.

“I love you, too.” You smiled.


	36. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: The Asgardians make it to Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can I offer you a fluffy fic in this trying time? Don’t worry, there aren’t any spoilers! This is an AU where timelines and other bullshit (like Thanos) is thrown out the window! I also kept typoing Tony as tiny again! Tiny Stark strikes again! Lmao!
> 
> P.S. I kinda imagined Once There Was a Hushpuppy by Benh Zeitlin from the Beasts of the Southern Wild Soundtrack playing.
> 
> P.P.S I don’t know if the last line really fits in this fic but points to anyone who knows where it’s from!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 888

“Let’s go, we’re going to Norway!” Tony said bursting into your room and then leaving in a hurry.

“What? Why?” You set your book aside a flew out of your chair to follow him.

“I got a message from Thor.”

“Thor?! Is he okay?!”

Tony suddenly stopped and turned to you grabbing your shoulders and spun you back around. “I don’t know but you need to suit up before we go anywhere.” He shoved you lightly back in the direction of your room.

“Wait!” You protested. “Is Loki with him?” You stared up at him with eyes full of hope.

“Yes, now go suit up!” Tony wasn’t going to bicker with you about he disapproved of your relationship with Loki. He knows it’s no use. “Oh and Bruce is okay, too, ya know!”

A wide smile spread across your face as you hurried back to your room. “I’ll be there in a second!”

You quickly threw on your uniform and ran to where the team would be waiting. “Finally!” Rhodey exclaimed. “We were about to leave you here!” He laughed.

“No you weren’t!” You laughed along and playfully shoved his shoulder.

“So, why Norway?” You asked looking at everyone for an answer.

“Thor said he needs a place for his people to stay.” Nat spoke up. “Their home, Asgard, was destroyed.”

“Oh…” was all you could think to say.

The ride to Norway seemed to take forever. You could hardly sit still. Nat had to keep placing her hand on your knee to stop you from bouncing your leg. She would give you a soft smile every time and pat your shoulder.

Now, your standing in an open field looking up at the clear blue sky waiting for something to happen. You were growing more and more impatient as time passed.

Suddenly, Thor’s voice came over Tony’s radio. “We’re coming in!” He announced.

“Welcome back, Point Break.” Tony greeted as the giant ship parted the clouds in its decent.

As the ship got closer to the ground your heart sped up and you could feel yourself almost shaking with anticipation. You felt someone put a hand on your shoulder to restrain you from just charging towards the ship and getting yourself hurt. You looked back to see Sam who gave you a small smile and a nod.

When the ship finally landed and the doors opened a flood of Asgardians came rushing out. Amongst them, you saw Bruce stumble out with clothes that were similar to the Asgardians. You jumped up and down waving your arms and calling out his name in hope you’d get his attention.

“Guys!” He said excitedly when reached you. You and couple others practically tackled him in a hug and choruses of “We missed you!” “I’m so happy you’re alright!” rang out.

“What happened to your clothes?” Tony asked looking him over when everyone backed away.

“It… it’s a really long story.” He chuckled.

You looked back at the ship just as the last of the Asgusrdians filed out. Your breath hitched in your throat as four people stood in the opening. One was a woman in white armor you’ve never seen before, the man you know as Heimdall, Thor and… Loki.

He spotted you immediately and Thor turned to speak to him. “Go to her, brother. I know that she has missed you dearly.”

You saw him take a hesitant step forward but prompted you to do the same. What started out as a walk turned into a jog, then full on sprint towards each other. When you reached one another Loki threw his arms around your waist picked you up, slamming his lips into yours and spinning you around.

Loki pulled away from the kiss only for a second to tell you how much he missed you then kissed you again. He held you tight against him as if he was afraid you would disappear if he let go. “Oh, my love! My love! How I’ve missed you! Not a day has gone by that you haven’t been on my mind!”

Tears rolled down your cheeks as he spoke and you held his face in your hands. You stared down into his and saw all the emotion they held. Love, relief, exhaustion, and much more. You leaned down to kiss him again before telling him you missed him, too.

“Loki, I missed you, too!” Was all you could get out before you started full on sobbing.

Loki set you down on your feet and let you cry into his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around your waist as he he used his free hand to stroke your hair as he whispered soothing words.

When you calmed down you pulled away to look up at him and sniffled. He smiled and wiped a away a couple stray tears. “I’ll never leave you again, my love. I promise.”

You reached up to cup his face again hoping this wasn’t a dream. “You better not! I’ll kick your ass if you do!”

“I would never, ever lie to you!” He laughed. You smiled knowing he really was telling the truth.

“Good.” You said wrapping your arms around his neck. “Summer without you is as cold as winter. Winter without you is even colder.”

With that you pulled him in for another passionate kiss.


	37. Love Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Ever seen a love struck Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this on my lunch break so it’s kinda short! Also, I’m not sure if I used “no less” right? I’ve never actually said that before.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Super OOC Loki (I think?)
> 
> Word count: 651

Loki tumbled to the ground as the enemy he was fighting surprisingly over took him. However, he knew he still had the upper hand. The enemy placed a foot on Loki’s chest as it aimed its gun at him. Loki’s hands gripped tighter around his knives and made to stab at the enemy but was interrupted by a blur and the enemy being tackled off of him.

Loki sat up leaning on one elbow and watched you in awe. You were so tiny compared to this large enemy but you were handling yourself as if you’ve been doing this all your life. The way you carried yourself and moved with grace had him in s trance. You’re the most beautiful person he’s ever seen! The only thing missing from his love struck look was little hearts floating around his head like in the cartoons. He could practically hear angels come down from the heavens belting the chorus from Angel of the Morning as you stabbed away at an enemy’s throat and turned to roundhouse kick another.

When the scene was clear you hurried over to him. But, in his mind you were walking towards him in slow motion, hips swaying, and the wind blowing your hair around. If this were some kind of romantic comedy you’d have a halo of shimmering light surrounding you as you made your way over to him. This feeling was totally new to him but it didn’t worry him in the slightest.

“Loki!” He could hear your voice like an echo in his head. When you bent down to his level he almost got lost in your eyes until you called his name again. “Loki!” His name sounded so sweet coming from you. “Loki! Are you okay?! You’re staring off into space!” Your face and voice were full of genuine concern for him.

He opened his mouth to answer but for some reason nothing came out, making you even more concerned.

“Oh no! Do you have a concussion?! We need to get medical attention now!” You grabbed his hands and helped him stand up. He didn’t need the help but he was happy to let you fuss over him.

“No, I’m alright! I was just taken by surprise is all.” He reassured you.

“Are you sure? I called your name a few times and you wouldn’t-“

“Darling, I promise I’m alright.” He chuckled.

“What’s going on? Is everything alright here?” Came a voice.

You both looked over to see Thor walking towards you. He had seen you both just standing there talking in the middle of a battle field no less.

“I was just making sure he was okay. He was almost shot!”

“Oh really?” Thor looked over to Loki with a suspicious look, knowing full well Loki can handle himself against these weak enemies.

Loki avoided Thor’s gaze and kept his attention on you. “I assure you, darling, I’m quite alright.” He said with a smile.

Thor looked at Loki in utter confusion at the gentle way he was speaking to you. “Darling?” Thor questioned to himself under his breath.

“I’m a god. It will take a lot more than that to stop me.” Loki boasted with a smirk.

“If you say so.” You smiled back.

Thor’s eyes flicked between you two in confusion as he listened to converse.

“Umm, I’m gonna just go, uh, shoot at some bad guys now.” You said awkwardly as a blush stained your cheeks. You were afraid if you looked him eye for too long he’d somehow see how big of crush you have on him.

“Be careful!” Loki called after you as you ran off.

“I should be saying that to you!” You called back before disappearing from his sight.

“What was that exactly?” Thor asked crossing his arms.

“Nothing I wish to discuss with you.” Loki snapped and ran back into battle, leaving Thor in his confusion.

You both looked over to see Thor walking towards you. He had seen you both just standing there talking in the middle of a battle field no less.

“I was just making sure he was okay. He was almost shot!”

“Oh really?” Thor looked over to Loki with a suspicious look, knowing full well Loki can handle himself against these weak enemies.

Loki avoided Thor’s gaze and kept his attention on you. “I assure you, darling, I’m quite alright.” He said with a smile.

Thor looked at Loki in utter confusion at the gentle way he was speaking to you. “Darling?” Thor questioned to himself under his breath.

“I’m a god. It will take a lot more than that to stop me.” Loki boasted with a smirk.

“If you say so.” You smiled back.

Thor’s eyes flicked between you two in confusion as he listened to converse.

“Umm, I’m gonna just go, uh, shoot at some bad guys now.” You said awkwardly as a blush stained your cheeks. You were afraid if you looked him eye for too long he’d somehow see how big of crush you have on him.

“Be careful!” Loki called after you as you ran off.

“I should be saying that to you!” You called back before disappearing from his sight.

“What was that exactly?” Thor asked crossing his arms.

“Nothing I wish to discuss with you.” Loki snapped and ran back into battle, leaving Thor in his confusion.


	38. Love Struck (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Thor is a butthead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is some cringy shit! I don’t like it as much as the first part but I really wanted to do second. I wanted to leave this one open ended because I’ve never done that before. So, no part 3! 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 601

You yawned as you stepped out of your room and started down the hall towards the kitchen. As you walked passed all the bedrooms you noticed one of the doors were open. Usually everyone kept their doors closed for privacy. Being the curious person you are you chanced a quick glance into the room.

Your face felt like it was fire as your heart nearly burst from your chest. There was Loki, standing in the middle of his room and pulling a shirt down over his head. You could see his entire bare torso. Your were as wide as dinner plates and you picked up your pace, trying to hurry away.

You sighed in relief when you made to the kitchen. You opened the fridge, grabbed the orange juice, and poured yourself a glass.

“Good morning!” Thor’s voice boomed as he entered. It had startled you so badly you accidentally swallowed some of it wrong and began to cough violently. “Oh my, I’m so sorry!” Thor patted your back gently in an attempt to help you.

“It’s okay, I’m fine!” You laughed nervously and smiled up at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice full of concern.

“Positive!” You reassured him with a thumbs up and a smile.

“Good. There’s something I want to ask you.” He lowered his voice and leaned in a little closer.

“Sure, what’s up?” You asked, also lowering your voice.

“Do you have feelings for my brother?”

“What?!” The blush returned to your face and you backed away from him.

“I was just wondering.” He shrugged. “I’ve been think about the way you two looked at each other the other day. The way he was talking to you was also suspicious.”

“Suspicious how?”

“I’ve never seen him that way before. I think he might like you.”

“You think so?” You asked without thinking.

“So, you feel the same about him?” His face lit up. “He should know!” He turned and started making his way towards the bedrooms.

“Noooo! Stop!” You grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back but he was too strong. Your feet slid along the floor as you tried to hold him back but he resisted you easily.

As you got closer to Loki’s room your begging became more panicked as you still clutched to his hand. “Please don’t tell him, Thor! Why does he have to know?”

“I have a good feeling about you two! Just trust me!”

“Um, trust you on a feeling? No!” You protested. “Besides, shouldn’t I be the one to tell him?”

He stopped outside Loki’s door, which was now closed. “Are you going to?”

“Maybe when I feel ready.” You looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Ready for what?” Loki’s voice startled you both and you turned to see him standing in the doorway.

“I’ll leave you to it!” Thor gave you that smile of his that always made you feel as if you were staring straight into the sun and walked away happily.

“Did you enjoy the view earlier?” Loki asked when Thor was out of sight, a smirk present in his face.

“I don’t know what you mean!” You were now blushing fiercely for the third time.

“I think you do, darling.” The look on his face was a teasing one.

“I’m so sorry I peeked! The door was open and I was curious!”

“Not to worry, dear.” He chuckled. “I didn’t mind. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere to be.” He gave you a polite smile and made his way down the hall, leaving you as a blushing mess.


	39. Reckless Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki saves you after being shoved out of the quinjet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This isn’t really meant to be anything. I’ve had this scene playing in my head for months and I couldn’t figure out how to make a real fic out of it. So, there’s no real beginning or end to this. It just stops because I couldn’t think of anything. So yeah. At least I can stop obsessing over this idea now!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 511

You are all too aware of how close you were getting to the open door of the quinjet. The enemy you were fighting was just a little too strong and his goal seemed to be making you go splat. Natasha was trying to keep the aircraft steady and Loki and Thor had their hands full so couldn’t ask for help.

You were feeling stupid for not saying anything now, though. Your stomach was doing flips and your heart felt like it was going to leap out of your chest as the quinjet grew further and further from you. You have nothing to save yourself.

“No!” Loki saw you just as you fell and punched the enemy he was fighting hard enough to knock him out. He didn’t hesitate to run and dive out after you, not leaving Thor any time to talk him out of it. Instead, Thor threw Mjölnir out of the open aircraft and continued fighting.

Tears streamed out of your eyes as you got closer to the ground. Your life began flashing before your eyes until you saw something go soaring past you. It was too fast for you to see so you whipped around to see where it came from. Your heart leaped with joy as you saw Loki diving towards you, making himself as flat as possible to get to you quicker.

“Hold on tight!” Loki yelled over the wind when he reached you. You nodded and did exactly as he said. One of his arms latched around your waist and the other was outstretched in front of him. The object that went flying past you was now coming back and you recognized it as Mjölnir. Loki grasped the handle once it got close enough and you were being pulled back towards the quinjet. It felt like you were moving at the speed of light and it made it a bit difficult to hold on to Loki. He seemed to notice this because his hold on you tightened.

As you got closer to the quinjet you saw Thor with an outstretched arm, waiting for Mjölnir. Loki let go of the handle and tucked your head into his chest. You both went sailing into the aircraft, slamming against the back wall and Natasha quickly shut the door.

You landed with Loki on top of you and you winced when your back hit the floor. “Thanks for the save.” You groaned.

“Are you alright?” He asked leaning up on one arm.

“I’ll probably be feeling this tomorrow.” You chuckled making him also let out a small and relieved laugh.

“I don’t even know where to begin to tell you how reckless that was, brother.” Thor said, interrupting you.

Loki just rolled his eyes and got off of you, helping you to your feet.

“Can’t you cut him some slack? He helped save my life.” You gave Thor pleading eyes.

Thor thought about it for a moment before answering you. Loki is trying his best to change after all. “As you wish.” He sighed and relaxed into a chair.


	40. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You were supposed to be making lunch but Loki loves distracting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what happens when I listen to certain songs on repeat! Lmao!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 760

“Darling!” Loki’s voice rang out from down the hall.

“Yes, dear?” You called back looking up from the mountain of paper work Tony had dumped on you. It was tedious work but you never complained.

“How is work going?” He asked popping his head from around the corner. You’ve been in the same spot for hours on the bed with papers spread out all around you.

“It’s…. going.” You answered looking at all the work you had gotten done so far.

“How about a break?” He suggested with a hopeful smile.

His sweet smile was so contagious you could help but also smile. You also couldn’t help but admire how handsome he still looked in regular clothes. They were clothes you had gotten him a while ago. At first he refused to wear them but when he learned how much you loved them on him he wore them every chance he got. Your favorite was his jeans and hoodie look. Eventually, he even stopped gelling his hair back when he knew he had nowhere to go that day. You loved seeing him so relaxed.

“Sure, I could use a break. I’m a bit hungry anyway.”

“Let’s make lunch, then.” He waited for you as you scooted off the bed and made your way towards him. His arms wrapped around your waist and he kissed the top of your head.

“Have anything in mind?” You asked.

“Whatever you’re in the mood for, my love.”

“Hmmm…” you leaned your head on his chest as you thought for a moment. “Have you ever had grilled cheese?”

“Can’t say that I have. I’ll try it if you show me how to make it.” He smiled and kissed your nose before leading you to the kitchen.

“It’s super simple!” When you entered the kitchen you turned on the radio for some music and then got to work.

You were almost done with the second grilled cheese until a certain song came on. You found it a little funny but also sweet that it was one of Loki’s favorite songs. It was Hey, Soul Sister by Train. When the song came on you couldn’t help but sway to the song a little. Loki reached over and turned the stove off and pulled you to him with a big smile.

“Hey!” You exclaimed with a little giggle.

Loki laced once of his hands with yours as his arm snakes around your waist. You placed your other hand on his shoulder as he began leading you in dance around the kitchen. You were laughing uncontrollably as his long legs guided you and he spun you around before bringing you back into his chest. He wore a big grin and his eyes were lit up with joy as your laughter filled the room.

Then, his favorite part of the song came and he sang along happily.

“Just in time, I’m so glad you have a one-track mind like me!” The first time you had heard him sing surprised you. He has an amazing voice and you always found it a bit soothing. “You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can’t deny!” He looked you in the eyes as he continued singing. “I’m so obsessed, my heart his bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest. I believe in you, like a virgin, you’re Madonna. And I’m always gonna wanna blow your mind.”

He bent down slightly to pick you up and spin you around and your laughter filled the room once again.

“Hey, soul sister! Ain’t that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo? The way you move ain’t fair you know! Hey, soul sister! I don’t wanna miss a single thing you do tonight!” You both sang along while getting lost in each other’s eyes.

Loki set you down again and continued towards guide you around the kitchen in a silly dance. You’re happy he only shows this side of him to you. It makes you feel special.

When the song ended you both were still smiling and giggling, the poor sandwiches briefly forgotten. Loki leaned down to place a tender kiss on your lips but was interrupted by a noise.

“Sorry!” You giggled. “That was my stomach growling!”

He gave a light chuckle at your reddened cheeks and placed a kiss on each of them. “Let’s eat then, shall we?”

“I want a kiss first!” You said pulling him down slightly.

“Anything for the love of my life.” And he leaned in the rest of the way to capture you in a sweet kiss.


	41. Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You convince Loki to try a taco for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got a prompt from @ironmanlover24 that said “ The readers eating something gross and Loki watches in disgust and asks why you’d do such a thing.” and this is what I came up with! I hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 642

Your stomach growled audibly for what must be the hundredth time and groaned knowing you couldn’t ignore it any longer. You slipped on a pair of shoes and headed towards the door.

“Where are you off too?” A voice came from behind you.

You turned to see Loki watching you curiously. “Taco Bell.” You shrugged. “Wanna come?”

“Taco Bell?” He raised a brow curiously at you.

“Yeah, it’s a place that sells… tacos.”

“Sounds… interesting. I will stay here, thank you.” He continued his way to the living room.

“Suit yourself!” You replied walking out the door.

Thirty minutes later, Loki’s peaceful reading time was interrupted by you loudly walking in.

“Shit!” You exclaimed as one of the three full bags of tacos fell out of your hand. You shut the door with your foot as you leaned down to pick up the bag. Thankfully none of the tacos fell out.

“Let me help you with that.” Loki set his book aside and rushed to your side. The smell from the tacos filled the air and he crinkled his nose in disgust. “These smell horrid!” He held the bag he took from you at arms length and set it on the counter.

“I think they smell great!” You smiled and set the other two down.

“Why are there so many?” He asked peering into one of the bags.

“I thought I’d buy some for everyone else, too. I mainly had think about Thor because he eats like he’s still a growing boy.” You reached into one of the bags, grabbing taco and ripping open the paper. “Wanna try?” You scooted the taco over a bit, offering him a bite before you dug in.

“No, thank you.” He politely declined and scooted it back over towards you. “If it tastes anything like it smells I might get sick.”

“C’mon! It’s really not that bad! Here…” you walked around the counter, crossing into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers. “Just try a little. You might actually like it.” You cut a bit off one end of the taco and scooted it across the paper with the knife.

He looked between you and the taco a couple times before finally deciding to take a bite. He lifted the piece you cut off and only bit off half. You giggled as you saw the look of instant regret forming on his face. Your giggling grew into full on laughter as he rushed around the counter to spit out the food into the garbage disposal.

“Wow, I’ve never seen anyone react to a taco like that!” You continued to laugh.

“How can you eat something that tastes so vile?”

“Like this!” You grabbed the other half of his piece and popped it into your mouth. “So yummy!” A delighted smile spread across your face.

He watched in disgust as you happily chewed and swallowed the greasy food. “That’s disgusting.”

“Do I smell tacos?” Someone asked as they entered the room. You turned to see Clint and Thor walking towards you.

“What’s the matter, brother? You look sick.” Thor looked concerned at Loki as he saw him leaning over the sink.

“He tried a taco for the first time.” You explained with a giggle.

“And you didn’t like it?” Thor asked him.

“Does it look like I liked it?” Loki snapped back.

“More for us!” Clint exclaimed while grabbing a couple tacos and heading out. Thor followed his lead and grabbed two handfuls before also leaving.

“You’re welcome!” You called after them with an eye roll. “So,” You began, turning back to Loki. “What do you like? I feel a little bad about not getting something for you.”

His expression softened from his annoyed one. “I assure you, that isn’t necessary. The thought is appreciated, though.”

“Maybe I’ll just get pizza next time.”


	42. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’ve been sneaking around behind Loki’s back late at night and what he finds is a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got another prompt from @ironmanlover24! She sent me ‘the reader is a boxer and the character of your choice finds out and helps clean her up after her fights.’ I’ve was thinking of ideas for this for a long time but it was easier to write than I thought! Also, Loki’s name kept getting auto corrected to Leroy from some reason lmao.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,376

Loki has had his suspicions about you lately. Sneaking out a late hours when you thought he was sleeping, complaining about being sore when he knows you’re usual work outs never cause you pain, and the mysterious bruises. He knows you wouldn’t just get into random fights, that’s not like you. That’s why he decided to follow you tonight.

He laid there in bed pretending to sleep, same as you. Around midnight he felt you shift and heard you whisper his name to make sure he was still asleep. When he didn’t answer you slowly crept out of bed and he cracked one eye open to watch you.

As quietly as you could, you made your way to the closet and pulled out a duffle bag. You changed out of your pajamas and then slipped on a comfortable pair of shoes. Loki closed his open eye when he saw you walk towards him. He felt you place a soft kiss on his cheek and mutter a quiet ‘I love you’ before finally leaving. When he heard the front door open and close that’s when he threw off the blanket and hurriedly followed you.

He was careful to keep his distance the entire way and as an extra measure he decided to cloak himself. His concern only grew more as he followed you down ally way after ally way. What if someone attacked you? He knows you can handle yourself but he would still have to come out of hiding to defend you. There’s no way he would forgive himself he stood by and watched you get hurt.

You finally came to door hidden around the corner in a dark ally and gave it a few knocks. A slat in the door slid open a pair of cold eyes peered down at you. The slat quickly slammed shut and a second later a tall muscular man opened the door.

“Thanks, Davey!” You smiled and entered the mysterious establishment.

“Good luck out there tonight.” He replied with a straight face and promptly went back to guard duty.

When Loki saw the door shut he quickly snuck his way over, still cloaked, and knocked a few times. The slat in the door opened and Davey looked out in confusion. He quickly closed the slat and slowly opened the door only to be hit in the face by some invisible force. Before Davey could fall, Loki caught him and dragged him inside, closing the door behind him. Cheering from another room further in the building filled the air as he looked for a place to hide the unconscious man.

Fortunate there was a small wardrobe with some coats hung up in it. Loki dragged him over and placed him inside and used the coats to cover him up then shut the doors. Before uncloaking himself he changed to look like Davey and started on his way to find you. He followed the sounds of the cheering and eventually found himself in big room that was packed with people who were standing shoulder to shoulder cheering and waving money in the air.

Loki pushed his way to the front of the crowed only to be met with the horrible sight of you being punched in the face. When the hit landed the chowed erupted into a mixture of cheering and booing. This is what you’ve been sneaking out for almost every night? He was feeling a mixture of pride and anger because you seemed to be kicking ass but you were also sneaking behind his back.

You landed a powerful hit on your opponent making them stumble back and the crowd started chanting your name. Your opponent looked tired and ready to collapse. You were breathing heavily and you’re dripping with sweat. One more blow. That’s all you needed to win this. You took a deep breath and readied yourself just in case they tried to get a hit in before you. Pulling your fist back, you put all your weight and power into your final attack and landed it on the right side of your opponent’s face. They were sent crashing towards the floor of the ring and you sighed in relief when they didn’t make a move to get back up. The crowed cheered wildly for you as you did a victory pose with a beaming smile.

Soon you were off to the locker room. It was empty so you finally had a chance to relax. You on the bench by your bag and took out a towel to wipe away some of the sweat. You sat there for a little longer to catch your breath and look over yourself. Hopefully none of your wounds would be too bad and Loki wouldn’t question them too much.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted when you heard footsteps approaching. The entrance to the locker room didn’t have any doors so it was just an opening into a long, dark hallway. When a figure appeared from around the corner you breathed a sigh of relief.

“Davey, What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be-“ your nearly burst from your chest as a parking green surrounded him and Loki now stood before you. “Loki, I- I can explain!”

His expression remained calm as he held up a hand to stop you. “How long has this been going on?” He asked walking towards you slowly.

“Um, a few months.” You answered nervously. You didn’t dare lie to him after already being caught. There’s no need to make the situation worse.

“Why would you sneak behind my back and lie? Don’t you know how worried I’ve been? You’re always in pain, always complaining about mysterious wounds. Do you not trust me?” The hurt look on his face made your heart feel as if it had shattered into a million pieces.

“Of course I trust you! I just-“ You didn’t know how to explain it to him. You absolutely do trust him but you felt like anything you said would contradict itself. You sighed and looked down at your hands.

Loki is now standing in front of you and his hand entered your line of vision as an offer to stand with him. You took it and he pulled off the bench. He cupped your chin to make you look up at him and he inspected the wounds on your face. “We should take are of these right away.” His voice was calm and his expression was soft.

“Are you mad at me?” You asked almost hesitantly.

“Darling, I’m not mad at you. I’m hurt that you would sneak behind my back and lie to my face. I love you with all my heart and soul and want you to be safe.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “I love you, too. I’m so sorry. I just didn’t know how you’d react to something like this.”

A prideful smile spread across his face. “You were amazing out there! I wish I had known sooner so could come and support you!” He brought your bruised hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on your knuckles. You couldn’t help but smile at how happy he looked. “The only thing is,” he started again, his smile dropping causing yours to drop too. “I can’t stand to see you all bruised up.” He ran a hand gently over a new bruise forming on your arm.

“They don’t bother me as much as they used to.” You tried reassuring him.

“They still bother me.” He looked in your eyes seriously. “So, I am to accompany you to these… squabbles and you must let me take care of your wounds.” He demanded. It wasn’t in a harsh way but you knew he was deadly serous about it.

“That’s okay with me but…”

“Yes, my dear?” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

“You’re not going to even try to talk me out of it?”

“Why would I try to talk you out of something you clearly have a passion for? I want to support you whole heartedly.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss you.

“I have another question.” You said after he pulled away.

“What’s that, my love?”

“What did you do with Davey?”


	43. Hot Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: It’s one of the hottest days of the summer and your AC is unfortunately broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Requested by quitesmolcreature on tumblr. This is partly inspired by my current situation. My AC broke the other day and we probably wont get it fixed until next week ;~; It’s so freaking hot! Anyway, I hope this is okay for you!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 806

“It’s so hot!” You complained for probably the millionth time as you waved magazine in front of your face as a makeshift fan. It was just your luck that your AC would break right in the middle of summer on one of the hottest days on record. You could feel sweat dripping uncomfortably down your neck.

“I know, dearest, you’ve said so many times within the last twenty minutes.” Loki sighed. You looked over at him only to cringe at his choice of clothing for today. He’s wearing sweat pants and s t-shirt while you were suffering in shorts and a tank top, your hair tied up high on top of your head to keep it away from your neck.

You are incredibly jealous of him and his immunity to cold and incredibly hot temperatures. If only he could- wait! “Loki, love of my life, apple of my eye, darling, man that I adore so-“

“Yes?” He asked interrupting you. He peered over at you from the chair he usually sat in while reading. Today though, he seemed to watching some documentary show.

“Can you maybe, uh… or, can… can I…” a blush dusted your cheeks as you were trying find the right words to say. You wanted to ask him if he could use his Jotun form to help keep you cool. It’s just, when he showed it to you that one time he didn’t seem all that comfortable with it. You debated with yourself for second, wondering if it was okay to even ask if him. It’s not like it made you love him any less and you don’t think any different of him, but, you also didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. You’ve only seen it once a long time ago and you wished you’d gotten a longer look. The patterns on his skin fascinated you and the beautiful color alone took your breath away. Most of all, you’d never forget how those beautiful, deep red eyes held so much insecurity. It made your heart ache.

“Sweetheart, are you alright? You look as if you’re about to cry.” Loki was by your side in an instant ready to comfort you. He moved some stray hairs out of your face and noticed just how sweaty you really were. Your skin a light red glow and the hair close to your neck was almost drenched.

“Yeah, never mind.” You smiled up at him, deciding not to ask.

He stared down at you with uncertainty, his eyes seemed to be searching your face for something. He leaned forward capturing you in a sweet slow kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist and as yours wrapped his neck. Almost as soon as your eyes fluttered shut you could feel his skin getting a slight chill to it. It felt amazing on your hot, sweaty skin and you breathed a little sigh of relief.

He ended the kiss a moment later and before you could fully open your eyes his head was buried in your neck. You leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled your legs up into a more comfortable position making Loki lay with you. The coolness from his face felt good on your neck and you felt his hands slid under your shirt to run soothing circles on your back. You ran your fingers through his hair, trying to move it away from his face so you might be able to see him. It only causes him to hide his face even further.

“You know I love you no matter what, right?” You continued to run your fingers through his hair in a comforting manner and wrapped you other arm around him.

“I know you do.” His words were muffled into your neck. You felt him place a kiss on your neck and start trailing them up towards your face. Your eyes fell closed again and he kissed your lips. It didn’t last long at all to your disappointment.

When you didn’t feel him trying to hide again you slowly opened your eyes to meet his red ones. An uncontrollable smile spread across your face you brought your hands up to cup his cool cheeks. “So beautiful!” The blush from earlier returned as you stared up him adoringly.

His whole body seemed to relax and he let out a light chuckle. “Nothing can match your beauty, my dear.” He leaned forward and kissed your cheek then laid his head in your chest, letting out a content sigh. His hands returned to rubbing soothing circles on your back as yours began running through his hair once more.

You giggled at his words. “I love you so much.”

He lift his head from your chest and placed another brief kiss in your lips with a smile. “I love you to the moon and back.”


	44. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’re a very stubborn sleeper and Loki resorts to ‘drastic measures’ to get you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this one on my lunch break at work and I added more Jotun Loki! 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 609

“Darling, dearest, love of my life, please get up already!” Loki was almost at his wits end trying to get you to wake up but you were being stubborn as ever. Staying in bed seemed like such a good idea to you but Loki wasn’t really one sit around all day. He always wanted to be out and spending time with you. You aren’t a lazy person but you liked your ‘me time.’

Loki knows by now you’re awake, you have been for thirty minutes now, and it was infuriating him knowing you were ignoring him. He finally had enough and ripped the warm comforter off of the bed and you curled yourself into a ball.

“So mean!” You whined without even opening your eyes.

“If you don’t get out of bed this instant I will resort to desperate measures.” Loki warned you.

“You sound like my mom.” You mumbled into your pillow.

“I don’t feel insulted by that. Your mother is a delightful woman.” He replied. “Now, get up! I made your favorite for breakfast.” You fell silent again trying to get back to sleep. “Fine.” Loki sighed and crawled up into the bed beside you.

You thought that ‘fine’ meant he had given up, instantly forgetting he had mentioned ‘desperate measures.’ You felt him lay beside you and pull you into his chest. His hands slid under the back of your shirt and rested on your warm skin. A little sigh of happiness escaped you as you snuggled your face into his neck. However, the moment was suddenly ruined when you felt his hands growing cold. Your eyes shot open and you looked up to see his eye were now red and his skin was growing a beautiful blue. You would have loved to lay there and admire the patterns in his skin it weren’t for the fact that his was hold his ice cold hands against your back and staring down at you with a devilish grin.

You could feel goosebumps rising on your skin as you began to struggle against him and pushed at his chest. “Loki get off, get off, get off!”

“If you insist!” He let go of you and you went rolling off the bed backwards causing him to burst out laughing. “I warned you, dear!”

“It’s not funny!” You pouted and picked yourself up off the floor. Loki was still laughing his chilly, blue ass off as you yelled at him. “Let’s see how you like it!” You pushed against him trying to push him off the other side of the bed making him laugh harder. His laughter was usually something you lived to hear but not when it directed at you. Your revenge plan failed and you sighed defeated. “Whatever, you’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I think handsome is the word you’re looking for.” He said as he calmed down from laughing and the blue was fading from his skin. The patterns and red eyes also faded and they were back to a baby blue.

“Yeah, yeah!” You giggled. “Can we eat breakfast now?”

“It’s probably cold by now.”

“We can warm it back up!” You grabbed his hands and tried to pull him from the bed.

“I think I’ll stay here.” He gave you a teasing smile and rolled over.

“Loki!” You pouted again grabbing the pillow from under his head and hitting his chest with it.

“Alright, fine!” He laughed. “Just one more thing first.”

“What is it?” You asked with a fake annoyed sigh.

“Kiss?” He puckered his lips and waited for you.

You couldn’t help but giggle at how silly he was being today and kissed him.


	45. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki says something hurtful during an argument and he regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise I’m getting the last two Hiddles prompts done! I just got this idea in the middle of writing one of them! I just wanted to get this idea out before I forgot it or lost motivation for it. I also left out the hurtful thing he said in the argument so you can just imagine what he said lmao.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: There are no-no words in here!
> 
> Word count: 1,239

The words Loki uttered caused your will to fight with him to drain. It was bad enough you were arguing in public. A few passers by turned their heads at his words and he instantly regretted them. The hurt look on your face shattered his heart. You wanted to slap him but you didn’t want to cause more of a scene. Instead, you spun around on your heels and marched off in the direction of home. You could hear him calling out your name but you ignored him as a few years slipped from your eyes.

Loki sighed as he watched you disappear into the busy New York crowed. The sound of someone tutting caught his attention and he whipped his head around to a man sitting on a bench you had heard everything.

“That’s not how you speak to a lady.” The man shook his head. Loki just rolled his eyes at the man knowing fully well that’s not how you should speak to the one you love. Who does this man think he is? “I could tell by the way she looked at you that she’s deeply in love. Do you even love her back?”

The man’s words stuck something in Loki and he had to hold himself back from screaming at him. Loki took a deep breath and gritted his teeth then promptly sat on the bench beside the man.

“First of all, how dare you?” Loki huffed and waved a finger at him. “Second of all, I love her with my entire heart and soul-“

“How would she know after what you just said to her?” The man interrupted him. Loki was getting seriously pissed off now.

“Third of all, don’t interrupt me!” Loki was trying to remain calm. For the next hour Loki had an extensive one-sided conversation about how much he loves you. The thought of him telling the man he has no right to butt into things that aren’t his business didn’t even cross his mind. He was to bust aggressively gushing over you.

Meanwhile, you were at home wondering where was. The sun was going down when you left him in the sidewalk and now it dark. Maybe he was angrier than you thought and wouldn’t be coming home tonight. You got up from the couch with a sigh and put the rest of dinner away. The harsh words Loki spoke earlier replayed in your head bringing tears to your eyes. Your anger started to rise again but you took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. Maybe a shower would help you calm down.

You took a nice long shower then got ready for bed. Just as you pulled the blanket over yourself you heard the front door open and shut. The sounds of shuffling could be heard from the living room going into the kitchen. When you heard footsteps approaching the bedroom you shut your eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Loki knew better though. He took a shower and got himself ready for bed then scooted in behind you.

“Darling,” He said just above a whisper. His wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. You didn’t resist and kept your eyes closed. “I’m so sorry for what I said. It was absolutely uncalled for and you have every right to stay mad at me for as long as you want.”

You stayed silent.

“After you left, there was this annoying man who dared to ask me the dumbest question I’ve ever been asked.” He scoffed. “He asked me if I even love you.”

You would have agreed with him that the question was stupid but you were too busy giving him the silent treatment. Of course you know he loves you. The words still sung, though.

“Do you know what I said?” Loki asked. His arm left your waist and he moved you hair away from your face and neck. He placed a few soft kisses against your neck and one on your cheek then nuzzled your cheek with his nose. He continued to use his finger to brush out your hair and look down lovingly at you.

Knowing you wouldn’t answer him, he spoke again. “Of course I love you. You’re my everything. You bring out the best of me. With just a glance a smile you make me want to be a better man.”

As he continued, you could feel the butterflies rising in your stomach but you didn’t say a word. You just laid there and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through your hair.

“I truly don’t deserve you. You’ve put up with me for so long, I have no idea how you’ve done it. Please, believe me when I say I’m truly sorry for what I said. You don’t have to forgive me but just know that a deeply regret it. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

His words and the shakiness of his voice moved you. You turned over to look at him and saw how watery his eyes had gotten but no tears fell. A smile spread across his face and he moved his hand to the other side of your hair, absentmindedly twirling the ends around his finger. Gently cupping both sides of his face, you pulled his head down for a kiss. It was sweet and you could feel all of his emotions pouring out.

Only a moment went by before you pulled away still cupping his face. “Baby, you’ll never lose me, I promise.” You said with a reassuring smile.

“Good, I’d only be half the man I am now without you.” His hand left your hair and used the back of his index finger to gently stroke your cheek. “I am the way I am now because of you. Scared to think of what would happen if you left.”

“Good thing you won’t have to think about.” You giggled and kissed his nose. He scrunched up his face and giggled along with you. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you more than there are stars in the sky. Never doubt that, my love.” He whispered and kissed your lips.

“You always know just what to say to make swoon, don’t you?” You asked with a small dreamy sigh making him laugh. Then your expression got serious and Loki knew what you were going to say. “What was with that guy though? Why did he want to know our business?” You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“I know, right?! How dare he ask such a question, anyway?”

“Some people….” you trailed off with a shake of your head.

“Some people…” Loki repeated.

After a minute you remembered about dinner. “I made dinner if you want to eat. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Not really. I’d rather lay here with you.” He leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Besides, I bought all of your favorite foods for breakfast to help make up for… you know.”

“You know I love food so it’s probably going to be a big breakfast.” You giggled.

“You do love food.” He smiled.

“Yeah, but I love you the most.” You said and cuddles into his chest. His fingers left your hair and he wrapped his arm around your waist again, rubbing your back soothingly.

“I love you, too.” He kissed your temple before settling down to finally fall asleep with you happily wrapped up in his arms.


	46. Handsome Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You show up to work and meet a familiar and handsome customer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This turned out way longer than I intended it to be. It’s been a while since I’ve gone passed 1k words! Also, I feel like this might go up and down in a few ways because it took me 3 days to write and there are different levels of tiredness in there.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: No-no words, mean customer
> 
> Word count: 2,449

The bell above the door rang as you entered the bakery, ready to start your shift. You noticed there was only one customer sitting at one of the small tables, his nose stuck in a newspaper. It wasn’t odd to have the bakery almost empty. It was a very small place but it was known well enough to have regulars. There were only about five small tables and each one had two chairs.

You never pictured yourself working in a bakery until you found this one. All the employees were nice and when they weren’t serving customers you could hear them laughing joking with each other behind the counter. You were in need of a job around the time you found this place so you decided to ask. The manager gave you an interview that day and two days later she called you saying you were hired. Now, you’ve been working here for almost four years and you had no plans on changing that.

You made your way back to the employees only area and went to your boss’s office. That’s where the apron’s and time clock were.

“Good afternoon!” She greeted you with a bright smile. Your boss, and the owner of the bakery, Barbara, is one of the sweetest people you’ve ever had the pleasure of working for. Her kind nature always put you at ease when a customer stressed you out.

“Good afternoon!” You greeted back, your smile matching hers. You scanned the back of your name badge at the time clock then grabbed an apron from the hook behind her door.

“It’s just going to be me and you today. Cassy called out with a cold. She sounded horrible on the phone.” She informed you with a ‘sorry’ look.

“Oh, I hope she gets better soon! Maybe I’ll call her on my break to see if she needs anything.” You replied tying your apron straps into a bow behind your back.

“That’s sweet of you but you know she has her girlfriend to take of her.” Barbara giggled. “You don’t have a crush on her do you?” She have a playful sly look.

“No! Can’t I just be nice?” Your face red from embarrassment making Barbara chuckle. There’s a lot to like about Cassy but she isn’t your type, especially not if she’s already taken.

“I’m just joking! Go on out there, I’ll be there in a bit. I just have to finish making the next schedule.” She said returning to her sweet self.

“You got it!” You replied cheerily. You stepped back out to the front and took your position behind the register.

You grabbed a cleaning rag and started wiping down the counter to busy yourself for a bit. The rustling of paper caught your attention and your eyes landed on the lone customer. He didn’t seem to interested in what he was reading but looked like that’s all he had to keep him busy. You noticed how he was wearing a fancy suit that was all black. His long, black hair was neatly slicked back behind his ears.

He must have felt you staring at him because he peered over at you curiously. You felt your heart skip a beat and an obvious blush burned on your cheeks. You quickly looked away and went back to your task, not noticing the smirk that formed on his lips as he went back to his paper. You decided that avoiding even looking in his general direction was a good idea. That way you wouldn’t embarrass yourself again.

An hour passed and he still didn’t leave his spot. Barbara came out of the kitchen a few times to check on you and glanced at the handsome customer each time.

“He’s still here?” She mouthed towards you. You shrugged and gave an exaggerated ‘I don’t know’ face. She shrugged back and went back to the kitchen. Usually, people left as soon as they paid and any time they decided to stay it was only for about fifteen to thirty minutes. Maybe he just liked this place because it’s quiet.

You chanced another quick look at him only just noticed that the newspaper was gone. It its place was a book you didn’t even remember seeing. He doesn’t have a bag or anything so… You just shook your head and tried not to think about it too much.

Another thirty minutes pass and he still hasn’t moved. The only sounds were your shuffling around as you continued to clean behind the counter, his occasional page turn, and that one time he cleared his throat. It almost startled you, thinking he did it to get your attention. However, his nose was still stuck in his book. You let out a sigh, trying to calm your heart.

Suddenly, you heard the jingle of the bell above the door. You recognized the new customer as a man you sold some bread to yesterday. He was so sweet and polite to you when he left but now he looked pissed off. When he spotted you his face grew red with anger and he pointed an accusing finger at you.

“You!” He yelled and stomped towards you with his crinkled recite in hand. His outburst caught the attention of the handsome customer, who looked on curiously.

“Y-yes, sir? Is something wrong?” You asked, your voice full of nervousness and a fake smile spread across your face.

“I want my money back!” He screamed and slapped the recite down on the counter in front of you. “You told me that bread was fresh and it wasn’t! I want my money back right now!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! If you still have-“

“No!” His interruption startled you making you jump back a little, your smile disappearing. “I don’t want to do anything complicated! I just want my money back!”

“Sir, I just-“

“Are you even listening to me?!” He went to slam his fist down in the counter but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. His head whipped around to see the dark, threatening look of the handsome customer. “Who do you think you are grabbing me?!” He yelled in his face and ripped his hand away.

“Maybe if you stopped yelling for two minutes and let her talk she could properly fix your problem.” He towered over the other man and he shrank back, slightly intimidated.

“Who are you? Her knight in shining armor?” He spat.

“I will be if I have to.” The handsome customer said darkly and took a step forward.

You decided to speak up before anything else could be done. “Um!” They both looked towards you. “Let me just go tell my boss and she’ll take care of it!”

You hurried into the kitchen, where Barbara was just pulling out a freshly made loaf of bread. She heard the door open and saw you with a look that told her you were ready to break down any second.

“Honey, what’s the matter?” She rushes over to you pulled you into a hug.

“Nothing! There’s just a customer out there saying I sold him bread that wasn’t fresh and he’s demanding his money back. He won’t listen to me.” It took all of your will power not to start bawling right then and there. His outburst scared you and you’ve never had to deal with such a loud and angry customer. You’re beyond flustered.

“Let’s go see what we can do.” She patted your shoulder comfortingly. You nodded and followed her back out. The handsome customer was still there standing menacingly over the man and looked at you confused.

“He got him to stop yelling at me.” You explained. “Thank you.” You said turning towards him and giving him a genuine smile. He nodded and backed down, going back to his seat. He picked back up his book but still watched over the situation.

Eventually, the rude man left and Barbara sighed in relief. “Jeez, what an asshole.” She mumbled and shook her head.

“Thank you, Babs!” You hugged her, happy that you didn’t have to deal with the horrible man.

“Any time, honey!” She returned the hug and patted your back encouragingly. “You know where to find me if you need me!” She winked and retreated back into the kitchen.

It was finally over and you felt relief wash over you and your shoulders slumped. Then you felt tears sliding down your cheeks as you couldn’t hold them in any more. The sound of a chair scraped across the floor as the handsome customer stood, looking at you concerned. You ran off before he even had the chance to ask if you were okay.

“Babs, I-I-“ You tried to talk but went from just a few tears to sobbing in just a few seconds.

“Oh, sweetie!” She wrapped you up in another one of her comforting hugs. “It’s alright! Some people are just assholes and it can be hard to not let them get to you.”

You sobbed into her shoulder. You’re extremely thankful to have such an nice and understanding person as a boss.

She gently pulled away from you to get you a cup of water and then walked you to her office. “Sit here for a bit okay? I’ll understand if you want to go home.”

“No,” you shook your head and sniffled. “I’ll stay. I just need to gather myself.”

“Whatever you need, dear. Make sure to splash some water on your face, too.” You nodded and she gave you an encouraging smile before leaving.

Thirty minutes later you felt somewhat ready to go back out there. You refilled your cup with the water cooler in the corner of the office and made your way back to the front. You hoped that the handsome customer was gone by now so you wouldn’t have to face him after such an embarrassing situation.

You decided you wanted to sit one of the tables instead of standing behind the counter. Barbara wouldn’t mind taking care of the bakery alone for just a little longer. You swung open the door leading to the front and your heart sank when you saw him still sitting there with his book. His looked over and immediately noticed your reddened cheeks and puffy eyes. You quickly looked away, trying to hide your face, and headed for a table in the farthest corner.

You sat there for about ten minutes just sipping at your water and sniffling. The handsome customer stood from his seat, closing his book and pushing in his chair. You thought he was going to leave but he turned towards you with an unreadable expression and made his way over. He pulled out the chair across from you and sat down, setting his book aside.

“What is your name?” He asked.

Couldn’t he just look at your name badge? You felt around your shirt and noticed it was gone. It must of dropped when you were in the back. Sighing, you shyly gave him your name and his expression softened a bit.

He reached a hand towards you and introduced himself. “Loki.” You hesitantly took his hand to politely shake it but, instead, he lifted your hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. “It’s nice to meet you. You have a lovely name.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” You blushed and hoped your already reddened cheeks hid it. He smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smile back.

For a while, Loki carried on asking you little things about yourself, never getting too personal. You didn’t notice how his hand never left yours until you felt his thumb stroking the spot he kissed. It was a bit comforting so you didn’t draw any attention to it.

When he mentioned something about his brother, Thor, something in your head clicked. “Oh! You’re that Loki!” Instead of looking fearful and backing away, you smiled in excitement. “I thought you looked a little familiar!”

“Y-yes.” He looked at you with uncertainty. “However, I’ve changed. I’m working with the Avengers now to hopefully make up for what I did.”

“Well, you’ve won me over after what happened today.” You giggled. Your words made Loki happier than he’s willing to admit. Instead, he smiled his charming smile and chuckled.

Then, your giggling grew into light laughter. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

“I just think it’s adorable that god likes to sit in a tiny bakery and read all day!”

Adorable? No one has ever used such a word to describe him before. If it came from anyone else he’d probably be bothered by it. But, since it came from you he took it as a compliment. “You’re a very interesting person.” He said laughing.

“No, no, I’m just weird!” You replied embarrassed.

You and Loki talked and laughed together until Barbara stepped out of the back. Panic set in when you realized you sat there talking instead of helping her with customers. You stood up to apologize and prayed she wasn’t mad at you.

“I promise I won’t let it happen again, Babs! I’ll work extra hours this week if you need me to!”

“Calm down!” She laughed and patted your shoulder. “You’re lucky I’m so nice. Just don’t do it again.” Her smile put you at ease. “I can’t be paying you to sit and talk to handsome men all day.” She looked at Loki and gave a flirty wave. She was doing it to tease you. Loki just smiled and waved back.

“Babs!” You whined making her laugh.

“Have a good weekend!” She said went to the back to clock out. You started to follow her but Loki stopped you.

“Do you work tomorrow, too?” He asked.

“No, we’re closed on the weekends.”

“Then, is very much like to see you again. If you want to, that is. We could get lunch.” He looked at you with hope filled eyes.

You felt your heart skip a beat. “I’d love that!”

Loki stood from his chair and took your hand. He kissed it in the same place as before with a smile making you blush again. He’s such a gentlemen! How is this the same man who tried to rule Earth?!

“Can we meet in the nearby park tomorrow at noon?” He asked.

“Of course! I’ll be there.” You replied happily.

“The anticipation is already killing me, darling.” His words made it feel like you swallowed a bunch of butterflies and now they’re swarming in your stomach. He grabbed his book from the table and said farewell until tomorrow.

“Ohhhh! A date!!!” Barbara teased, poking her head out of the back.

“Stop teasing me!”


	47. Healing Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’re worried about Loki after he gets protects you from getting killed and he plays a little trick on you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by crystal-of-ix on Deviantart. She asked for something where Loki get’s injured in battle. I tried to make it angsty but my brain was like “how??dare???you??hurt?a?sweet?????boy??????” so I just went with fluff as usual! This is pre-Thor 1! Yay!
> 
> Summery: You’re worried about Loki after he gets protects you from getting killed and he plays a little trick on you!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,438

The enemy you were fighting was proving to me more difficult than you thought. He was blocking all your attacks and you were running out of ideas. You were so preoccupied by him that you didn’t realize another enemy was charging at you from behind.

Loki saw it, though. He tried calling your name but you couldn’t hear him over the sounds of weapons clanging together and battle cries. Quickly taking care of his opponent, he ran towards you calling your name again. He ignored everything else, trying to get to you. The only thing in his mind was protecting the love of his life.

You don’t even know that you’ve captured the Prince’s heart, or that he’s captured yours. He has admired you from afar for so long now, sometimes daydreaming of holding you close and kissing you passionately. If he didn’t get to you in time he may never get to see your radiant smile again.

At the last second you were finally able to defeat your difficult appointment, slashing him through his chest. Behind you, Loki had taken the blow of the dagger through his side. Before he went down, Loki shoved his own dagger through the enemy’s throat and watched him fall to the ground, lifeless.

You turned to see Loki sinking to his knees, holding his side and groaning in pain.

“No! I should have been paying attention!” You fell to your knees to help Loki up, wrapping one of his arms around your shoulder. “My Prince, I’m so sorry!”

He was breathing heavily and looked paler than usual. The dagger was still sticking out of his side and you weren’t sure if it was best to pull it out or not. You guided him carefully across the battlefield where you saw Thor earlier.

“Prince Thor! We need to get him to the healers!” Thor heard you screaming and whipped around to see you supporting Loki. “He’s losing blood quickly!”

“Take him back. I’ll make sure you have a clear path.” He said ran back into battle. The next thing you knew, there was a loud, thunderous sound and a large section of enemies cleared in front of you. You made a break for it as quickly as you could to get away from all the carnage.

Loki thankfully kept up well. You found a lone horse and he painfully climbed up. You climbed on in front of him, letting him slump against your back. At this moment, Loki has one thing on his mind.

You.

You don’t even know that you’re fussing too much. A mere stabbing in his side is nothing to him. He knows he’ll be fine but having you worry over him like this made his heart flutter. So, he kept up his act.

Finally back at the castle, you called some guards to help you carry him to the healing room. They laid him down and the healers came rushing in to see the damage. You were shoo’d out of the room while they worked and you paced impatiently by the door.

Eventually, they came back out and told you, you could see him. They didn’t tell you anything about his condition before they left so you’d just ask him yourself. You stepped into the room to see him shirtless. A blush darkened your cheeks until you noticed him trying to sit up.

“No, no! My Prince, you have to rest!” You fussed and gently pushed him back down. He obeyed with a pained groan. You kept your hand on his shoulder in case he tried to sit up again.

“I’ll be fine.” He replied with a weak laugh. His hand grasped yours just so he could hold it close. Then, an idea quickly formed in his head. “You know, I could heal much faster with your help.” He looked up at you with big, hopeful puppy eyes. “I’m feeling a bit weak so I need more energy.”

“Of course I’ll help!” You were happy to help the prince, your crush, any way you could.

“It… might be asking to much of you, though.” He gave your hand a light squeeze.

“Please, let me help!” You begged. He was happy to see you jump at the opportunity to help him. His heart felt like it was soaring. “Do you have to use magic to do it? Just guide me through it!”

“Alright, my dear. First, put your hand here.” He guided your hand from his shoulder to gently settle on his bandaged wound. You nodded and waited for his next instructions. “Now, the only way for you to help me is…” he trailed off and you could see his cheeks glowing red and it made a little nervous.

“Y-yes? What is it?”

“To put it bluntly, we have to… kiss.”

Kiss?! Prince Loki?! You’ve wanted to for a long time but now that you actually have the opportunity, you were more nervous than ever.

“But,” he continued. “For it to work, you have to be willing.” He said this as a way of asking you to kiss him without actually asking you, hoping you would.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself and then nodded. “I’m willing.” You said confidently.

A sweet smile spread across Loki’s face. “Thank you, darling.” He patted your hand. “Whenever you’re ready.”

He waited patiently as you got your thoughts together. Slowly, you leaned down until your lips were finally on his. Your eyes fluttered closed, as did his. His lips felt so soft, softer than you’d imagine. You felt a tingling sensation and figured that had something to do with his magic. You liked it, though, and you didn’t want it to stop.

Loki was feeling the same thing. His heart was on cloud nine and he didn’t want to come down any time soon. It’s finally happening and its the greatest feeling ever! He had to hold himself back from running his fingers through your hair or he’d give himself away.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. You slowly pulled away but stayed close to him.

“How, do you feel?” You asked hopeful.

“Much better, thanks to you.” He smiled.

“I’m happy I could help.” You smiled back with a light blush.

Loki looked like he was about to say something else but he was interrupted by one of the healers entering the room. She looked at you both curiously and then spoke. “Your Highness, I told you, you could leave. Your would should be gone by now.” With that she shook her head and left the room again, mumbling about how dramatic he can be.

You looked back at Loki who had a ‘deer caught in headlights’ look. “So…” you trailed off not knowing what to say.

Not even Loki knew what to say and he usually has something to say about everything. Maybe the only thing he can say now is the truth.

Figuring that was the best course of action, he sat up and hoped you would listen. “I have been admiring you from afar for a while. When you smile you make my knees weak and my heart feels like it’s constantly going to burst out my chest. The way your eyes shine like they’re reflecting every star in the galaxy makes me feel like I could get lost in them forever. I have this constant feeling of wanting to be around you all the time and hold you close. I could keep going on and on about you because I’m so in love with you. Im sorry I tricked you into kissing me but I didn’t know any other way.”

You absorbed his words as they spilled out if his mouth. You could hardly believe this. Is this a dream? It doesn’t feel like a dream.

“You didn’t think of just asking?” You questioned him when he finished.

“W-well, I-I didn’t think-“

You interrupted him by crashing your lips into his. It felt even better this time. His arms snaked around your waist as your wrapped around his neck to tangle in his soft, dark hair. He pulled you as close as he could so he could hold you like he always dreamed of doing.

“Don’t mean to be rude,” came a voice. You both ripped away from each other and turned towards the doorway to see the healer again. “But, please leave! We have injured soldiers who need our attention!” She huffed and stood by the doorway to make sure you both left this time.

Loki grabbed his shirt and ushered you out, a blush burning bright on both your faces.


	48. Body Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You convince Loki to try something new with this artistic talent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I saw a bunch of pictures where couples would paint stuff in each other’s backs and I thought that was pretty darn cute. I don’t think it turned out as well as I wanted it but at least I finally get to cross this off my list!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,488

Loki’s artistic talent is something you absolutely adore. It made you a little disappointed he hardly ever showed it off. You could only recall one time where he actually sat and sketched instead of doing his usual reading. It took hours because he wanted to get it just right and you sat in comfortable silence next to him and watched. It was very therapeutic for you and you wondered if it was for him too. When he finally finished, he told you it was his mother.

“She’s beautiful.” You smiled and comfortingly rubbed his arm. He told you about how close he was to her before. You loved hearing stories about his time with her because they always seemed to bring a smile to your face.

But, that was the last you could remember him doing anything like that. After that day, the picture was tucked away somewhere and you never saw it again. Recently, though, you found something that you think would motivate him. Body paint. After seeing one picture of a painting someone had done on the back of their lover you wanted to see more. Soon, you were wishing Loki would do this with you but you were too shy to ask about it. But the more pictures you saw the more wanted to ask, so, you decided today is the day. You already bought loads of paint from when you first wanted to ask but chickened out.

You scrolled through your phone, looking for a decent picture to show him. When one finally caught your attention you plopped down next to him on the couch. “Look at this!” You said excitedly and turned your phone towards him.

He looked away from his book to your phone. He squinted at the screen curiously and took the device to get a better look. “Did someone recreate a Van Gogh painting on the back of someone?” He asked and then scrolled through a few more pictures. “Oh, another one.”

“Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?” You asked, happy it seemed to have gotten his attention.

“Yes, that’s a very interesting concept.” He smiled at you and handed your phone back. Your excitement started to fade when he went back to his book with nothing else to say.

You sighed a rolled your eyes but he didn’t seem to notice. “Loki,” you started again. “I showed you this because I wanted to give it a try.”

“Oh, I don’t know, darling. I’m might not be as good at it anymore.” He shrugged.

“Please, Loki! Can we try at least once? If you don’t like it after one time, we don’t have to do it anymore!” You begged him while laying your head on his shoulder and hugging his arm.

He was silent for moment and you thought he would refuse again. You’d stop asking him because you didn’t want to annoy him but you’d still be a little sad. But, to your delight he kissed the top of your head and replied, “If this will make you happy then I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” You jumped off the couch with excitement making him laugh.

“Are we doing this now?” He asked, watching you dig through the hall closet.

“If that’s okay with you!”

“Of course!”

You finally found the bag of paint bottles and handed them over. He took the bag and made his way to the bedroom to set up while you went to grab a towel so you didn’t get paint everywhere. You excitedly made your way to the bedroom and saw he had a cleared off the bedside table, on his side, and set up all the paints and brushes.

“Are you ready?” He asked. “This might take a while.”

“I’m super excited and super ready!”

You spread out the towel and stripped off your shirt and bra, happily laid stomach down on the bed. Loki chuckled at how thrilled you were and took his place on top of you. He sat on your thighs and grabbed a brush to get started.

As soon as the brush touched your skin with the cold paint, you jumped slightly and emitted a small squeak.

“You have to stay still or you’ll make me mess up!” Loki laughed and waited for you to get comfortable again.

“I know, I’m sorry!” You apologized with a blush. “It kinda tickled!”

An hour passed and you eventually got used to it and relaxed. Loki seemed so focused and there was hardly any talking until he got up to change the dirty paint water.

“Do you need anything while I’m up, dear?” He asked while stretching his arms and legs.

“I wouldn’t mind a glass of water and something to read.” You smiled up at him.

“Coming right up.” He said and kissed your head.

A few minutes later, Loki came back with everything and returned to his spot. You thanked him and sat up on your elbows to read your book a little easier. Everything was going fine until he started painting a like to close to your sides, where you’re the most ticklish. He pulled his brush away so he wouldn’t mess up and waited for you to stop wiggling under him.

“I forgot how sensitive you are there.” He laughed. “You’re going to have to endure it because it’s too late.”

“Nooo!” You whined and buried your face in your pillow. When you felt the brush run across your skin it took everything you had to stop yourself from squirming and laughing. Behind Loki, one of your legs lifted and slammed back down on the bed but he kept a steady hand. A big smile spread across his face as he watched you struggle.

Throughout the process Loki adjusted his position to stay comfortable and constantly made sure you were okay, always asked if wanted to take a break. You just told him he could take a break if he wanted but he kept going. He seemed to be enjoying this, seeing as he would go quiet for a long time to focus. Every once in a while he would blow on the paint to help it dry faster and it sent chills down your spine.

When it was finally done he leaned back with a sigh and admired his work. He painted the night Asgardian sky, something he missed seeing.

“Can you show me?” You asked handing your phone backwards to him.

“Yes, of course!” He replied, excited to show off his masterpiece. He snapped the picture and quickly handed it back, waiting to see your reaction.

The sight almost took your breath away. There were so many colors and stars. You even noticed some planets off in the background. The colors were so vibrant and it looked way better than you imagined. It put all the other ones you’ve seen to shame. There was even a small glimpse of the bifrost. The rainbow bridge glowed brilliantly against the dark painted sky.

“Loki, this is amazing!”

Loki smiled proudly and peered at the picture over your shoulder. “This was actually very relaxing.” He admitted. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to do this more.”

“Yes! I’d like that! But, the only sad thing about it is I have to wash it off…” The thought of it all literally going down the drain disappointed you.

“I don’t mind. All that matters in the end is the time I got to spend with you.”

A blush formed on your cheeks as you couldn’t hold back your smile. “I’m glad you liked this because I’ve wanted to do it for a while.”

Loki ended up loving it more than you thought. He admitted it was therapeutic and it became something to do when he needed some stress relief.

One day, he came home to you napping on the couch, got out the paints, and started painting away on your legs. The tickling sensation woke you up and you saw your paint covered legs draped over Loki’s lap. You laid there relaxed as he covered from the bottom of your shorts all the way down to your ankles in beautiful brush strokes. Another time, he painted your arm from your elbow to your wrist. Each time he finished he would take a picture on your phone and you’d try to preserve the paintings until you had to shower.

“Do you think you’d ever let me paint on you?” You asked peeking at him over your book.

He looked up from his current work on your leg and thought about it for a second. “Knowing you, you’d probably paint something obscene as a prank.” Then he turned to you with a smirk. “And you wouldn’t get away with it.”

“But you like pranks! You’re the God of Fun Times!”

“Your pranks and jokes are fun when they’re not on me.” He chuckled and went back to painting.

“Is that a no, then?”

“We’ll see, my love.”


	49. Showing Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Loki is very shy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just something super duper short based off a really adorable Loki x Reader post from boohooiamthefool on tumblr!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 298

“Loki!” You called out his name cheerily when you spotted him in the kitchen making tea. Steve and Bucky where also there having their own conversation, not really paying attention.

You hurried to around looking in all of Loki’s usual spots to thank him. This morning when you woke up Loki had secretly brought you breakfast in bed. No one has ever done that for you and you found it very sweet and romantic. Loki had to do it secretly because he didn’t want anyone knowing about his soft side. That side of him is only for you to see. You liked embarrassing him, though.

“Yes, darling?” Loki asked, not looking away from his tea in progress.

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, making the tall god lean down so you could kiss his cheek. It caught him by surprise and he pulled away quickly but your big smile remained on your face.

Loki’s head whipped around to look at Steve and Bucky, who were still deep in their own conversation. Still, Loki was slightly embarrassed and you could see a light red growing on his cheeks.

“What the hell was that?!” He asked sounding offended.

“Affection!” You replied wrapping your arms around him.

“Disgusting!” He huffed and went back to making his tea.

Steve and Bucky suddenly got up left, talking about going to work out in the gym. Loki watched them until they were out of sight and he couldn’t hear their voices anymore.

Loki lowered himself to your level and turned his head to show you his cheek. “Do it again.” He said just above a whisper.

You giggled and happily kissed his cheek again. A happy smile spread across his face and he kissed your cheek as well.


	50. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki comforts you after you have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just really like the thought of Loki comforting his s/o after a nightmare. It would be super adorable.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 571

You shot up in bed, your nightmare fresh in your mind. The room was pitch black except for the red, glowing numbers of your clock that read 5:17am. The nightmare wasn’t really about anything significant. It was just the classic ‘running away from a scary creature but you’re running in slow motion’ kind of nightmare. You felt around the other side of the bed to discover Loki wasn’t even in bed. This isn’t unusual, though. Sometimes, he’d go to bed with you and then get up in the early morning hours because he wasn’t sleeping well.

Loki is downstairs laying on the couch long ways with a blanket covering his legs and a book in hand. His attention from his book was drawn away when he heard the creak of the bedroom door open and your footsteps coming down the stairs. Waking up this early was definitely unusual for you so Loki figured that something must be troubling you. He could see beyond your tired expression that there was fear and it made him worry.

Seeing Loki comforted you instantly. His messy hair framed his face and his blue eyes stared up at you with curiosity and concern. “I had a nightmare.” You said, a blush rising on your cheeks. You felt childish for getting scared of such a dumb insignificant thing. But the monster was scary, okay?!

“Oh, sweetheart, come here.” Loki set his book down on the coffee table and stretched an arm out to you while he lifted the blanket with his other. You quickly climbed under and laid on top of him, burying your face in his stomach and sighing happily. You wrapped your arms around him as much as you could, clinging to him. He wrapped the blanket around you and ran his fingers through your hair. “The sun will be up soon.” He said in a comforting tone. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“I love it when you read to me.” You yawned. Even when you didn’t understand what the book was about you just like listening to him read aloud. His voice was so smooth, you could listen to him forever if you could. “But, could you read it in that one language? It’s pretty when you do it.” Hearing him speak in Old Norse was your favorite. You even picked up a few words and phrases from him but not enough to carry a conversation.

Loki quickly learned that you knew more than he thought, though. You thought it would be funny to learn some swears and insults so you look them up and checked with Thor to see if they were correct. Thor thought it was hilarious to hear you say these things so only encouraged you and taught you more. The day you finally said one in front of Loki his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and his hand flew up to cover your mouth. You laughed hysterically behind his hand as he mumbled out a quiet ‘Oh my…’

“Of course, my love.” Loki held the book open with one hand as he continued to brush out your hair with his other. The words were smooth and, with his voice combined, made you feel at ease.

Soon, you were drifting back off to sleep. Loki’s voice sounded more and more distant as you drifted off into a nightmare free world.


	51. Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You come home and Loki is feeling very romantic ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not really a big fan of country music but boy howdy can Josh Turn sing! Your Man is such a cute and romantic song I just had to do something with it!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 862

~Baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that’s soft and slow  
Baby, we ain’t got no place to go  
I hope you understand~

You opened the door to your house, happy to get out of the cold, and heard music playing from the living room. It was country music, to be exact. You were never a fan and you never really thought Loki would like it either.

“I’m home!” You called and turned to hang your coat up on the rack by the door. Before you could turn back around, you felt arms snake around your waist and slowly start swaying you with the music. One of his hands traveled over to grab yours and bring it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of it.

“I missed you.” He said softly in your ear. It gave you chills up your spine.

~I’ve been thinking ‘bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can’t believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man~

You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck, still swaying to the music. “I never took you as a country music fan.” You giggled.

Loki gave a light chuckle. “I was listening to the radio today and this one came on. It made me think of you.”

A hot blush formed on your cheeks and you couldn’t contain your smile. Loki laughed and kissed both of your red cheeks. He lead you into the living room pulled you back into him. Your hands traced up his chest and rested on his shoulders.

~There’s no hurry, don’t you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer, let’s go over  
What I had in mind~

Neither of your smiles left as you danced to the music. Loki gently kissed your forehead and you closed your eyes, enjoying his touch. One of his hands left your waist to lace his fingers with yours.

“How many times have you heard this song today?” You asked with a smirk.

“I’ve lost count, darling.” He replied, “All I’ve been able to think about is you.”

~Baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that’s soft and slow  
Baby, we ain’t got no place to go  
I hope you understand~

Loki looked deep into your eyes and he felt himself falling in love with you all over again. He leaned forward to let his cheek rest against yours as you swayed. A happy sigh left him. He could hardly believe he was holding his entire world in his arms right now. He couldn’t remember a time when he was this happy and content with someone and he planned to make the most of it.

~I’ve been thinking ‘bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can’t believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man~

He kissed your cheek just as he did with your forehead and then nuzzled you with his nose. “I love you, my darling. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

~Ain’t nobody ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We’re alone now  
You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to~

Loki moved to kiss your nose and rest his forehead on yours. You both closed your eyes, just enjoying the others closeness. He let go of your hand, letting you place it back on his shoulder, and caressed your cheek softly.

~Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that’s soft and slow  
Baby, we ain’t got no place to go  
I hope you understand~

You were so lost in the moment it surprised you a little when you felt his lips brush against yours. Your hands went from his shoulders to the back of his neck to hold him in place. You were both still swaying to the music but, at the moment, you could hardly hear it. Every time Loki kissed you it was like nothing else in the world mattered. His hands gripped your hips and pressed you closer into him.

~I’ve been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can’t believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man~

When you pulled away you swore you were seeing stars and by his expression, you could tell he was too. The look in his eyes told you everything. His hands left your hips to cup your face and he pulled you in for another kiss. It was short lived but it felt just as amazing as the last.

~I can’t believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man~

“I wish we could live in this moment forever.” He whispered. his eyes displayed every emotion he was feeling.

“We can try to make it last as long as we can.” You replied smiling.

“You’re in for a long night, my love.” Loki said and kissed you again.

The song started again and you both danced the night away.


	52. Secret Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You create a portal to a magical library and meet someone special ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for startrekkingaroundasgard‘s 2k writing challenge! I used the prompt ‘Love at first sight.’
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 3,398

You sighed in frustration as you failed, yet again, to successfully make portal. It seemed like you’d never be able to get it right. Your mentor, Dr. Strange has been very patient with you but you couldn’t seem to be patient with yourself. The tiny orange sparks used to excite you because it meant there was some progress, but after a while the, the excitement faded because you couldn’t get anything more than that.

“Are you picturing the place you want to go clearly in your mind?” Strange asked.

“Yes! I am!” You replied exasperated. “I’ve been at this for months and I’m not making anymore progress! What am I doing wrong?!”

“You’re being too hard on yourself. Allow yourself to learn at your own pace. I know you’ll get it eventually.” He patted your shoulder. His kind words calmed your mood a little and you took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

“Can I try practicing without you watching for a while? I think I might be able to concentrate better if I’m alone.”

“That’s no problem at all. I’ll be I. The study if you need me.” He nodded and left you alone.

You took another deep breath and readied yourself. The location in your mind was clear. Or, as clear as it could be. You thought maybe you chose a place that doesn’t exists anymore, or never existed in the first place. It was a library you read about in one of Strange’s books and every little detail made your need to visit it grow by the second.

Before you knew it, two whole hours went by. You decided to give it one more shot before calling it a day. The entrance to the library, a giant metal door, was clear in your mind and you slowly raised your hands into the correct positions to open a portal.

“Please, please work.” You pleaded silently to yourself. Your hands went through the motions and you suddenly felt something inside you spark. Your eyes shot open and you could hardly believe it! You finally made a portal. You just hoped it was to the right place.

You were so excited you almost called Dr. Strange in to see it but you stopped when you saw it was faltering. The decision to jump through the portal was a quick one and it closed just as you made it all the way to the other side. Your heart was racing in your chest and you could hardly contain your excitement as you rushed towards the door.

Meanwhile, Loki sat in one of the many sitting areas on the inside, reading. His eyes up from his book when he suddenly felt a magical presence. Who could be here? He was sure no one knew about this place. Suddenly, he heard the creaking of the metal entrance door opening. He snapped his book shut and quickly, but quietly, made his way over to where the intruder was.

You looked around you in amazement. Just as the book described, the entrance of the library was made of a giant archway. The archway itself was made of books that were lined with fairy lights that added a certain kind of atmosphere you loved. Stepping out from the archway, you saw dozens of shelves lined with books. Gazing up, you saw the second floor. A lot of the books on both floors seemed to be organized by color and some where organized by size. The size of the place alone was impressive and the amount of books that are now available to you almost had you weeping for joy.

“I’m finally here!” You cheered to yourself excitedly. You ran down an aisle of books, letting your fingers graze along the spines as you went, wanting to explore before you started picking up books.

Loki could hear your rushed footsteps and tried to follow the sound closely. But, it seemed like just when he was about to catch you, you’d slip away unknowingly. A few times he’d see a blur run from behind one bookshelf to another. Is someone playing games with him?

You stopped when you noticed a dark staircase. The top was pitch black and it creeped you out but your curiosity got the better of you. You slowly ascended the stairs with caution. When you got far enough up, you looked behind you to see the comforting light at the bottom. Your heart was still pounding with excitement and you wanted to explore everything this place had to offer. So, you continued up. At the top was another doorway. A sign mounted beside the doorway simply read ‘Book Labyrinth Above the Library.’ This only made you more curious so you stepped inside.

Unbeknownst to you, Loki was close behind and getting more irritated by the minute. You just had to find the book labyrinth, didn’t you? He rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs.

The light in the labyrinth was dim and it gave it a totally different atmosphere from the rest of the place. Your hands grazed against the book spines as you walked passed each shelf. A smile crept its way into your face as you imagined getting lost in all the books and caring if you ever got out. Even though you’ve never been here before, you felt at home and content. You took a bunch of twists and turns until you came to a dead end. Instead of turning back, you walked to the wall of books and carefully took one. You ran your fingers over the material of the cover before hooking your thumb under the corner. As soon as you cracked open the book a golden light spilled from the pages and lit up the dark corner you were in. Instead of words, the book projected pictures in the golden light. You watched in amazement as they moved around you, telling their stories. Your hand reached out to touch one of them but it just went right through, making the light flicker slightly and the projection carried on.

Loki could see the bright light not far from him, pouring out over the top of some shelves and he quickly headed in that direction.

You gently closed the book and the lights faded out. Your smile grew as you wondered about the other books and what kinds of things awaited you when you opened them. Holding the book close to you, you walked out of the dead end and took a different turn.

Loki sighed in annoyance when the light disappeared but continued in that direction. You had to turn back at some point, right?

When you hit your fifth dead end that’s just what you did. You loved the book labyrinth but you didn’t want to get lost. So, clutching three more books to your chest, you turned and went back the way you came. Everything in the labyrinth kind of looked the same and you hoped you were going the right way.

You smiled relieved when you recognized the area where you picked up the first book and continued to the next turn. Suddenly, you collided with something and your books went crashing to the floor.

“What the hell?!” You yelled startled.

Loki was about to ask how you got here but he stopped when he got a good look at you. His mouth opened a closed like a fish a few times, unable to find his words, and his eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting to run into such a pretty face. Your eyes sparkled in the, even in the dim light and he couldn’t seem to look away. His heart was racing in his chest, threatening to burst out.

“Who are you?” He finally asked.

“Usually, people introduce themselves before asking who the other is.” You with a huff and bent down to pick up the fallen books.

Loki quickly bent down after you and picked up the last book before you could. “You’re right, my apologies.” He said and stood back up. He held the book out to you with a smirk and introduced himself properly. “I’m Loki of Asgard. You are?”

Your eyes widened in surprise when you heard his name and you snatched the book from his hand. Your fingers brushed his and he felt his stomach suddenly start doing flips. “I’ve heard of you! My mentor warned me about you!”

“Usually, once one has introduced themselves the other will do so.” He said smugly.

You thought about if for a moment and didn’t see the harm in it. You said your name with an annoyed sigh but it sounded heavenly to his ears. Such a beautiful name! His heart was fluttering in his chest but he remained calm.

“May I ask who warned you about me?”

“My mentor. He seems to… really not like you.”

“That doesn’t narrow it down at all.” Loki mumbled.

“Can we get of this maze? It’s a bit dark and I don’t want to stay here forever.” You said, taking back your thought from earlier about getting lost.

“Of course.” He nodded. “Right this way.” He gestured in a direction with his arm and started leading you to the exit.

You walked for a bit in silence until he piped up again. “May I ask who your mentor is?”

“Oh, uh, Dr. Strange. He’s been teaching me magic.” You replied.

“Oh, yes, that explains how you got here.”

“It does?” You asked.

“The only way you can get here is with magic.” He explained.

“Oh. Why’s that?”

“This library exists between dimensions. You can only get here if you know how to create portals.”

“Huh…”

There was more silence until you finally reached the exit and started down the stairs.

“So, what is this place?” You asked. “Why does it have a labyrinth made of books?”

“Obviously, this place is a library.” Loki chuckled. “As for the labyrinth, why not?”

“It was cool, but weird.” You shrugged.

“The library has a lot more than that, my dear.” He said, turning to you with a smirk. “I can show you around if you’d like. I’ve been here many times so I know this place very well.”

Your face instantly lit up, making his smirk grow into a genuine smile. “Yes, please!”

“Stay close, then!” He said holding his hand out for you. “We wouldn’t want you getting lost.”

You took his hand and you felt some kind of spark. You weren’t sure what it was exactly so you just decided it was because of the excitement. He started leading you and you couldn’t help but try and take in everything you passed. The first floor just had a lot bookshelves lined up like a normal library. However, the second floor was entirely different. There were different rooms for different genres and around each corner there was some kind of weird art you wanted to reach out to touch. One of the walls had books organized by color, making a huge rainbow. A few of the other rooms were just reading rooms and Loki took you to one to set your books down.

“They’ll be here when we get back.” He chuckled at your reluctance to let them go. You gave in and set them on the table in the middle of the chairs in the end.

You discovered that most of the books had surprises, like the first one you picked up. Loki would just laugh at your surprised faces and startled squeaks. He encouraged you to open one from the horror section with a devious grin and it ended with the book being launched at his face.

Everything you laid your eyes on seemed to make you light up and Loki couldn’t help but smile. He took you through rooms that were dedicated just to art and weird sculptures. The ones that freaked you out the most were the mannequins. You were nervous they would jump out to grab you even though you knew they wouldn’t. Without noticing, you inched closer to Loki trying to put something between you and the freaky humanoids.

The next place he took you to excited you even more, if that was even possible. It was a large room filled from wall to wall with music. There were records, 8-tracks, CDs, and so much more.

“Can we listen to some?” You asked picking up a record.

“Why would I bring you here and not let you listen to any music?” He joked. “That would be so cruel!”

You squealed in excitement and rushed to the record player in the corner. You didn’t even recognize the artist or if their songs but you were thrilled anyway. The music started and you swayed to the soft tune. Loki offered you his hand and you happily took it. He pulled you close, his arms around your waist and yours around his neck. It felt amazing having you this close to him and hoped he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. His heart beat rapidly against his chest and he was sure you could feel it.

The way Loki was dancing with you made you feel as if you were at some dance ball or something. Your eyes fell shut and you imaged yourself in a beautiful dress, dancing in the middle of a crowded ball room with a handsome prince. The only face you could come up with was Loki’s and you could feel a blush rising on your cheeks. You opened your eyes to try and get rid of the scenario but it didn’t help. Loki’s handsome face filled your vision once again and he seemed to be closer than you remember. Your heart started pounding when you noticed he was still getting closer. The look in his eyes told you what he was going to do but you were unsure if it’s what you wanted. Thankfully, the music stopped giving you a chance to pull away slightly.

“S-song’s over! Should we see something else now?” You asked with a nervous smile.

“I suppose so.” He replied returning your smile. He sounded fine but you could see the disappointment in his eyes.

He showed you walls that had displays of type writers and a corner that had magnifying glasses hanging from the ceiling for some reason. You loved every thing and every second of the tour he was giving you but, now, you couldn’t stop thinking about how he tried to kiss you. His expression was so gentle and he’d been so nice. Dr. Strange told you the reasons you should be cautious about him but you could hardly believe this was the same person.

Eventually, he took you back to the sitting room where your books were. You didn’t want to leave but you also didn’t want to stick around in the awkward atmosphere.

“I think I should really get back now. Dr. Strange is probably wandering where I am by now.” You said pushing some hair behind your ear. A simple action that made Loki’s breath slightly hitch.

“Will you come back?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I think I will! I had a lot of fun! Thank you for showing me around.” You replied and picked up the books. You saw his shoulders relax and you didn’t miss the tiny sigh of relief. Another blush came to your cheeks as you suppressed a smile.

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled. “I’ll take you to the exit if you like.”

“Yes, please.” You giggled. “I can’t remember where it is.”

He lead you to the book tunnel made of books and to the door. “Until next time.” He said lifting your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles. This time, you could hold back your giggles, making him smile.

You stood on your tip toes and kissed his cheek. It took all of his will power not to steal a kiss. “Thank you.” You said and opened the metal door. He stood there until he could no longer feel your magic in the air and sighed.

Over the next few weeks you and Loki would meet at the same time, in the same spot. Some days instead of reading or listening to the extensive music collection, you’d chase each other through the many bookcases. Your games of hide and seek always ended with you losing because you couldn’t stop giggling when he got close. Sometimes he’d see you plain as day but pretend to not know you were there, only to surprise you from behind.

No one besides you two ever seemed to visit the library and every moment Loki spent with you, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with you. You couldn’t deny you felt the same but it made you nervous.

Weeks turned into months and Loki was almost at the end of his rope. He couldn’t stand having you so close but not really being to hold you or kiss you. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was you! He decided it’s time to say something.

You walked to the usual sitting room you and Loki used to find him laying on the floor, his hair splayed out and eyes staring up. A book lay beside him, open and casting its golden light above him. The figures coming from the pages were a couple dancing. It reminded you of the day you met Loki.

“Whatcha doin’?” You asked and laid next him.

“I just haven’t been able to get something off my mind.” He replied still thinking about how to confess to you.

“Are you okay? Is it something bad?” You asked. You looked over at him with concern.

He gave a light chuckle and turned his head to you. “I’m alright and, I assure you, it’s nothing bad.”

“Then, what’s on your mind?”

This is his chance. He can tell you now but he was scared of what you’d say. He doesn’t want to ruin what he already has with you. But, he’d never know how you feel if he didn’t say anything.

The way he was looking at you right now reminded you of when he tried to kiss you. This time, though, you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. You felt his fingers come up and cup your chin and your heart started pounding. His lips parted and the words that fell from them made you feel as if you died and gone to heaven.

“I love you. My heart has been set on you since day one, the moment I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours. Every time you smile I feel so weak in the knees I’m afraid I’d collapse. I’m constantly fighting the urge to kiss you. Right now, it’s taking everything I have not to kiss you.”

The sincerity in his voice and expression had your heart swelling.

“Why?” You asked.

“Why what?”

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

Your question took him by surprise as he remembered the day in the music room.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Loki…” his name sounded heavenly when you said it.

“Yes?”

A blush burned on your cheeks as you uttered your next words.

“I’d love it if you kissed me.”

Loki sat up on his elbow and moved his hand from cupping your chin to your cheek. His thumb stroked your cheek as he leaned down to capture your lips with his. You swore you could hear fireworks when your lips made contact. Your hands traveled up his chest, to his shoulders, and into his hair to tangle themselves there. You felt his hand leave your cheek so he could wrap his arm around your waist and pull you closer.

The kiss was definitely better than he imagined. He wanted to deepen the kiss more but, unfortunately, you pulled away. When he opened his eyes your face was almost cherry red and you had such a dreamy expression. He couldn’t hold back his laugh, making you hide your face in his chest.

“You don’t have to be shy, darling.” He chuckled.

“I’m going to be, anyway!”

“It felt so good to finally do that.” He said just above a whisper, even though you two are the only ones around.

“Loki.” You said and looked up at him.

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you, too. Since day one.”


	53. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You show Loki that the impossible is actually possible~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just something super dang short. I wanted to get something out because it’s been a bit. This is based on a post by only-kneel-before-loki on tumblr. Thank you for letting me use your posts for inspiration!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 249

Recently, it’s just been you and Loki in the tower since most of the others were out on a mission. You’ve been using this to your advantage by making Loki blush as much as possible. It was something you hardly got to see since he didn’t like showing his softer side around the others so, you were making the most of it while you could.

You stepped into the living room to find the trickster relaxing with a book on the couch. A smirked formed on your lips as you formed a plan on how to make him blush for tenth time in two days.

“Hello, darling.” He greeted without looking up from his book.

You sat beside him and curled into his side with a content smile. “Hello!”

“Feeling lonely?” He asked.

“No, I just wanted to show you something.”

Your words caught his attention and he looked over at you curiously. “Oh?”

“I can hold the whole world in my hands.”

He let out a tiny scoff and gave you a smirk. “That’s impos-“

He was cut off by your hands coming up and cupping his face. He stared at you in surprise as his mouth hung open slightly. As the realization sunk in, he relaxed into your hands with a small smile.

“I have a reputation to maintain.” He mumbled shyly.

“But you’re cute when you blush!” You giggled and removed you hands from his face. He was indeed blushing and the sight melted your heart.


	54. Kittens (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You come home to a very adorable scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve reaaally been trying to get out of my slump but I can’t seem to ever come up with anything beyond 500 words anymore.When will my inspiration and motivation come back from the war?!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 484

It’s been a few weeks since you took in the kittens. You posted flyers about them and got responses almost immediately. One by one the kittens found owners until there were only two left. You were happy to see them going to loving homes but you were sad to let them go.

“I’m home!” You called out to alert Loki of your presence.

You just got back home from work and you were ready for the hugs and kisses Loki usually greeted you with but it was suspiciously quiet.

“Loki?” You called again but still got no answer.

You made your way towards your bedroom and saw the door was cracked open slightly. Without thinking you swung the door open.

“Hey, I’m ho-“ you froze in place. You couldn’t but smile at the scene before you and you had to stop yourself from gushing too loudly.

Loki was peacefully sleeping with a kitten curled up on his chest while the other was snuggled into his neck. You quickly fumbled around for your phone to snap a picture to squeal over later. As soon as you took the picture you flinched at the loud sound it made. You were so excited you forgot.

Loki stirred until he opened his eyes and spotted you pointing your phone at him. “Welcome home, darling.” He yawned. “What are you doing?” He furrowed his brows questioningly.

“You three are just so cute!” You turned the phone around to show him the picture. “I couldn’t help myself!”

“You know you can’t show that to anyone, right?” He said seriously.

“I might just show Thor… and maybe Pepper… and Bruce… and-“

“If you show anyone that picture, you’ll regret it.” He interrupted your teasing with a warning and scooted the kittens aside, waking them up in the process.

“Oh, I’m so scared!” You replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

A grin spread across his face and he grabbed your wrist, yanking you into the bed, earning surprised squeak from you. He pulled you close and snuggled his face into your hair with a content sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to trap you here since you won’t listen.” His arms wrapped around your waist and held you tightly.

“It can’t be considered a trap if I want to be here!” You giggled, leaning up and kissing him. He gave a soft chuckle as he kissed you back.

“Just know that if you show anyone that picture, you will regret it.” There was amusement in his voice but you knew he was being serious.

“Okay, tough guy. I won’t show anyone how adorable you actually are.” You teased with a smile. He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan as he hid his face in your hair. You laughed as you imaged his reddened cheeks.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He mumbled into your hair.

“I love you too, Loki.”


	55. Tender Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Just a little sweet thing between you and Loki~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote half of this while I was drinking some really gross alcoholic root beer last night so I’m sorry if some of this doesn’t make sense. I fixed it up as much as I could! I also couldn’t figure out how to end this so the ending is pretty meh. Also, also, the title sucks because I couldn’t figure out what to freaking call this!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 947

Yesterday, Loki finally came back from a long mission with some of his teammates. Both of shared a some ‘I missed you’ hugs and kisses but then shut himself off in the office room. Apparently, something happened during the mission and now everyone who went has to do some kind of paperwork. It must be serious because Loki has only left the room a few times. He went to bed late last night and woke up early this morning. You were sad that you didn’t get to see him when you woke up but you couldn’t hold back a smile when you spotted a tray on your bedside table full of your favorite breakfast foods. This is probably his way of saying sorry.

Now, it’s around 2pm and he’s still in the office. He only came out a few times to get something to calm his grumbling stomach or use the bathroom. You wish you could convince him to take a break but you didn’t want to disturb him.

A sigh of boredom escaped you as you flipped through the tv channels. Nothing held your interest as all you could think about was finally getting to cuddle with Loki. You glanced over at the closed office door with a disappointed expression. How can you spend time with Loki without actually distracting him? A smile spread across your face as you started forming an idea and hoping he wouldn’t shoo you away. You made your way to the bedroom and grabbed the comforter from the bed along with your pillow and the book you’re currently reading.

“Loki?” You called as you softly knocked on the door.

“Yes, dear?” You heard his voice from the other side.

You slowly cracked the door open just enough to poke your head through. “Um, is it okay if I read in here?”

“Oh, of course.” He nodded. He watched as you came came in clutching your book and pillow to your chest and the comforter wrapped around your shoulders. A small smile formed on his face as you wrapped yourself into a comfortable blanket burrito on the floor and began reading your book.

Now, the only sounds in the room was the scribbling from Loki’s pencil and your occasional page flip. Every few minutes Loki would look up from his papers to see you laying in a new position trying to stay comfortable as you read. Seeing you there alone made him wish he could could just forget about the paperwork so could wrap you in his arms and cover your face kisses. He glanced down at the desk, looking over all the things he’s already written. There isn’t much left so what’s the harm in taking a break? He can just finish it tomorrow, right now all he wants to do is hold you.

The sound of the chair rolling back made you look up as Loki stood from the chair. “Am I distracting you? Do you want me to leave?” You asked as you sat up.

“My love, I don’t want you to leave at all.” He sat beside you on the floor and pulled you into him. The floor of the office isn’t the most comfortable place and it’s the last place you’d even think about cuddling with Loki, but you missed him and finally getting to hug him properly felt good. You pulled the comforter around you both and down so both of your heads were resting on the pillow.

“What about all that work?” You asked. “Will Mr. Stark be mad if you miss the deadline?” The last thing you wanted was to get him in trouble. You don’t really know anything about who Tony Stark really is, just a few things Loki has told you when he complains about him. Besides, Loki is trying to show them that he has hanged and you didn’t want to get in the way of even the smallest things, like paperwork.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He smiled. “I’ve hardly gotten to see you since I’ve been home and it’s killing me.”

“I missed you, too!” You replied happily and buried your face in his chest.

“May I have a proper kiss, then?” He chuckled.

“Of course!” In an instant, you had your arms wrapped around his neck and slammed your lips into his. It felt like heaven as his mouth moved against yours and his arms wrapped tightly around your waist to keep you against him. Your hands moved to lace themselves into his soft hair and your legs tangled together. With the way your heart was pounding and the smile you couldn’t wipe off your face, you almost felt as if you were sharing your first kiss with each other all over again. Sadly, it couldn’t last much longer because you were running out of air and needed to breath. You both pulled away breathlessly and smiling like mad.

“I’m so happy you’re back home and safe.” You said.

“I’m happy to back home with you.” He replied and kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry I’ve been busy since I’ve been back.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, baby. I understand.” You said caressing his cheek.

“But, I am and I want to take you out tonight.” He took your hand from his face and placed a soft kiss on your fingers. “We’ll go to that new restaurant you mentioned before I left and then we’ll see where the night takes us from there.”

“That sounds perfect!” You leaned in and gave him another kiss.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling on the office floor as he told you about what happened on the mission.


	56. Guard Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki decide to adopt a dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I wish you would write a fic where loki and y/n go in a pet shelter and look around, and end up bringing one ( or maybe more??) home. But what could it be..
> 
> A/N: I hope you like this! I was gonna go with a corgi but I already had a story with a corgi in it, haha! So I chose something different this time! Enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 618

“Look how cute this one is!” You squealed in delight as you excitedly jogged over to a pen with a bulldog wagging its little tail. “What an adorable, wrinkly face!”

“Look at all the drool spilling out of its mouth.” Loki pointed out as he cringed.

You rolled your eyes and continued to fawn over the bulldog as it looked up at you with its big puppy dog eyes. Loki sighed, shaking his head and turned to the row of pens behind him. He walked down the line and scrutinized each dog, looking for one he deemed good enough. While you were looking for a new friend, he was looking for a bodyguard, a dog that would protect you while he was gone. So far, they’ve been too small, too shy, too drool, too much this or that. That is, until he came across a dog that was sitting there calmly with a look on its face that would describe as ‘extremely done.’ The dog looked unamused by everything going on around him and Loki scrunched his eyebrows together curiously at it. Loki stole a quick glance at you then looked back at the dog.

“Hello.” Loki nodded. The dog’s face didn’t change but his tail started wagging, happy to be getting attention. A piece laminated paper containing lol the dog’s information was attached to the door of the pen.

Name: Steele  
Sex: Male  
Age: 4 years old  
Breed: Siberian Husky

Shots are up to date.

Loki scanned through the description of the dog looking for anything that caught his attention. It only told him about his temperament and what a good family dog he is. Nothing about being a guard dog. Loki crouched down to the Steele’s level and looked in the eyes.

“Do you see that woman over there?” Loki pointed over to you. “I need someone to look after her when I’m gone.”

After fawning over your fifth dog you turned to look for Loki. You spotted him crouching in front of a Husky just a few pens down on the other side of the walkway. He looked as if he was having a serious conversation with the dog and it was listening intently.

“What are you two talking about?” You asked walking over.

Loki stood and turned to you. “I think we should get him.”

“Oh, I love his face!” You laughed. “He looks like you any time Thor opens his mouth!”

“I think he’d be an excellent addition to our household and he’d make a great guard dog.” Loki smiled and looked back down at Steele who looked up at you curiously.

“Guard dog?” You asked.

“Remember when the house got broken into six months ago?” He replied with a sigh. “I’ve been worrying about leaving you alone ever since then.”

You shuddered as you remembered that horrible night. Unfortunately, you can’t seem to sleep comfortably anytime Loki has to leave for a mission.

“I think he’d be perfect, too!” You smiled and turned to the dog. “Who’s a perfect boy? You are! Yes you are!” Steele wagged his tail excitedly at your baby talk.

Soon, after filling out the necessary paper work and paying a fee, you walked out with your new companion.

“Are we going to change his name?” Loki asked as he let the dog in the back of the car. The Husky excitedly jumped in and started sniffing all over the back seats.

“I like that his name is Steele. It’s the name of a Husky from one of my favorite childhood movies.” You smiled. “But, I was kinda thinking we could name him… Fenrir.” You said with a hint of a blush.

“Fenrir it is, then.” Loki chuckled.


	57. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Just a nice morning with Loki~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from quitesmolcreature on tumblr: Hi!

The sound of rain pounding on the roof and windows stirred you awake. You let out a yawn and moved to get up but a weight on your chest prevented you. Loki was sleeping peacefully with his arm draped over your torso and his face buried in your neck, his warm breath fanning over your skin. A smile form in your lips as you placed a soft kiss on his hair, careful not to wake him. His hair always had a nice scent to it but you could never place what it was. You sighed as you buried your face in his soft hair, wanting to stay in this moment a bit longer before he woke up. Your eyes fell shut again as you gently ran your fingers through his hair, something he has always loved.

A few minutes later, you could feel him waking up. His arm wrapped tight around you as he nuzzled his face a little farther into your neck.

“Good morning.” You said just above a whisper.

“Good morning.” He replied sleepily and placed a small kiss on your neck.

“Today sounds like a good day to spend inside.”

“It does, indeed.” He still hasn’t opened his eyes but the sound of the rain and the thunder in the distance told him everything.

“Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?” You asked moving some hair out of his face.

“We can make breakfast together.” He said, finally opening his beautiful eyes and smiled a cute sleepy smile.

“Okay, but we can’t get distracted this time.” You giggled. “We almost burned the house down last time.”

“When it comes to you I can’t make any promises.” He replied with a sly smirk and slight raise of one of his eye brows.

“Oh, shut up!” You laughed as light blush lit up your cheeks.

“I love making you blush. That beautiful pink color on your cheeks makes my heart pound.” He confessed and placed a kiss on both of your cheeks.

“Why are you being so sappy this early in the morning?” You weren’t complaining but he always knew how to make a shy, blushing mess. He knows how much you love cheesy romantic things.

“Because I absolutely adore you, my love!” He said and kissed you before finally getting out of the bed.

The loss of his body heat and the feeling of him snuggling you made you pout. You reached out for him and made a sound of protest. “Come baaaaack!” You whined and made the grabby hands motion.

“Come on, we’ll make our favorites this morning.” He grabbed both of your hands and laced his fingers with yours, pulling you up into a sitting position. “Ah, yes, there’s the bedhead I love so much.” He chuckled.

“Your hair is a mess, too.” You smiled. Somehow, though, Loki’s bedhead never looked terrible. The way his messy hair framed his face only seemed to make him look more attractive. Meanwhile, your hair stood out in all directions and was covered in tangles and knots.

Loki tugged in your hands again to get you to stand up. “I don’t think anyone’s bedhead compares to yours.” He laughed.

“First, you’re being a total sappy sweetheart and now you’re picking on me?” You playfully elbowed him. “What’s next?”

“We make the most delicious breakfast ever.” He said lacing his fingers with yours again and leading you in the direction of the kitchen. When you got there he didn’t seem to want to let go and only held on tighter when you tried to pull away.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, starting to feel a little concerned.

He was staring down your connected hands with a soft smile. “Nothing, I just love that the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.” He brought your hands up to his lips and kissed each of them, making you blush once again.

“Back to being a sappy sweetheart, are you?” You teased him with a smirk making him laugh.

“I can’t help myself when it comes to you.” He said pulling you into him and kissing you. Unfortunately, your kiss was cut short by the sound sound of stomach growling.

“I’ll get started on the bacon.” You giggled.

As you cooked bacon and eggs, Loki took charge of pancakes and french toast. You shared a few laughs and kisses as you worked around each other. Soon, you had plates full of food that you knew you wouldn’t be able to finish. Before you sat down to eat you decided to get the dirty cookware out of the way. Loki moved the food to the dining table while you moved the dirty dishes to the sink. The last dish you grabbed was the pan you made the eggs in. You didn’t realize that the handle had gotten hot and yelped in surprise and dropped it. Loki spun around just in time to see the hot pan slip from your hand and watched in horror as it fell straight on your foot. You screamed out in pain and Loki rushed over to scoop you up and sit you atop the counter. Tears pricked at your eyes but you held them back.

“Here, let me see.” Loki said crouching down and looking at your poor foot. It would surly bruise and there was large red spot from where it burned you. It didn’t look like it was serious, thankfully. Loki sighed relieved at that but he still felt terrible you got hurt.

“My foot feels like it’s on fire.” You whimpered, the tears were getting harder to hold back now.

An idea formed in his head but he was hesitant at first. He never liked that part of himself but if he could use it to help you, he would. The skin on his hands turned blue and then it started to spread to the rest of his body as his eyes turned red. He reached for your foot but hesitated again. What if he accidentally hurt you further? The thought of giving you horrible frostbite horrified him.

His thoughts were interrupted by you bending down and placing a hand on his cheek. He flinched before realizing nothing was happening and looked up at you with big eyes that held so much emotion.

“It’s okay, I trust you.” You said with a smile, trying to reassure him.

He nodded and looked back down at your injured foot, carefully taking it in one hand and placing a hand over the bright red area with the other. His cold hands felt like heaven on your wound and you sighed happily as the pain started to disappear. He stayed like that for a few minutes before standing back up.

“How does it feel, now?” He asked.

“Better, thanks to you.” You smiled and pulled him in for a hug. You wrapped your arms tightly around him and nuzzles your face into his neck. “My hero!” You giggled.

Loki’s blue skin faded as he thought about that. Hero? He felt like he took a huge risk just now by touching you like that. He wrapped you in a hug that made you feel as if he was trying to embrace you with his whole body. He was truly scared he could have hurt you.

“You know,” you mumbled into his neck, “I’ve always felt safer with you than with anyone else.” Your words made his breath hitch and his heart was pounding harder than ever in his chest. “I know there’s no way you’d hurt me.”

“Never.” Loki replied quickly and kissed you. Just as the kiss started to get a little heated you were unfortunately interrupted by your stomach… again.

“Oops!” You giggled.

“I guess we’ve put breakfast off long enough.” Loki laughed and helped back in your feet. For the rest of the day, your words replayed in Loki’s head, making his heart flutter.


	58. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki lets you stay in his room during a storm~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anonymous on tumblr: Hey! I'd like to request something! Can you possibly do a Loki x Gender Neutral!Reader where the Reader has a fear of storms and the only person awake in the whole tower is Loki, so they go to him for help? Help meaning cuddles and blankets? Thank you love <3
> 
> A/N: I hope you like this! I used a couple of real experiences to help!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 758

"He doesn't love you Sarah! He's cheating on you with Victoria! How can you not see through his lies you dumb bi-" your screaming at your television was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder and the power flickering a couple times. Your looked out your window just as the sky lit up with lightning. You were too busy yelling at the characters on your TV to notice it had started storming.

You've been afraid of storms for as long as you can remember. When you were a kid, you cry at the thunder, even the tiniest rumble was enough to send you into a panic. Your fear never faded but you certainly don't cry anymore. Instead, you usually find a way to block out the noise, but it doesn't look like that's an option anymore.

Yep, the power is out.

You groaned in half annoyance and half nervousness as the thunder rumbled, shaking the tower a bit, and the lightening lit up the sky and your room. Now, you're terrified. At the next sound of thunder, you leaned out of your bed and flung your door open. The soft glow of the backup lights in the hallway comforted you as you made your way towards the only person you knew was awake.

You softly knocked on his door and waited for a response. When he opened his door you could feel yourself calming down just from the sight of him.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, taking note of the panicked expression on your face.

"It's the storm!" You blurted. "And then the power went out and I was so scared so I..." you couldn't find the words to finish and wiped the tears at formed in the corners of your eyes.

As Loki's only friend in the tower, he found it hard to send you back on your way. Not with big puppy dog eyes you were giving him, and the sight of your quivering lip broke his heart. "Come on, you can stay here until it's over." He said, stepping aside for you.

"Thank you." You entered the room to see he had lit a few candles and the warm glow made you feel at ease.

Even though you two have been friends for a while, you've been in his room very times. It felt a bit weird and you weren't sure where to sit. There's a chair in the corner by a bookshelf that looked comfy but you wanted to lay down. You didn't want to assume you could just be on his bed. Ugh, the storm is really messing with your anxiety right now.

Speaking of the storm, another rumble shook the tower and you tensed in your spot, hugging yourself. A gentle touch on the small of your back made you flinch but you relaxed when you remembered who you were with.

"You can get comfortable, you know." Loki chuckled and guided you to his bed. He pulled back the blanket and helped you slide in and get comfortable.

"Are you going to stay with me?" You know it's a dumb question but you just wanted to be reassured you weren't going to be alone.

"Of course, I am." He said with a smile and tucked you in. You relaxed a bit against the pillows at his words.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"You've already thanked me, dear." Loki replied, settling in the bed beside you.

"I know, I just really appreciate it." You smiled. "I appreciate you."

You could tell you had surprised him and you let out a small chuckle. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes grew a bit wider.

"I..I.." this is one of the few times anyone has left him speechless. Someone appreciates him? More importantly, you appreciate him! Deep down, he already knew that, honestly. But, to hear you actually say it made him feel like his insides were swarmed with butterflies.

"Are you okay?" You asked, holding back a laugh.

"I-I'm fine. Just, uh, thank you for telling me that." He replied, trying to gather himself.

Suddenly, you let out a mighty yawn and your head fell onto Loki's shoulder. "You've always been so nice to me."

Loki felt your hand slide of his and he didn't hesitate to lace his fingers with yours. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of your hand, helping to lull you to sleep. Loki gently kissed the top of your head and leaned his head on yours with a content sigh.

"I love you." He whispered.


	59. Here To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki really likes you but your past makes you hesitant to have a relationship with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combined request with Anonymous and quitesmolcreature on tumblr: "Can you please write a story where the reader is an avenger and Loki while a visit to midgard and he falls for her and she for him? But she is very very shy and kinda stand offish to due a bad past of people leaving her (fake friends leaving,being bullied,etc) so she is kinda scared to get close to him bc she thinks he'll leave her too? But in the end they finally get together snd its extremely fluffy?" 
> 
> \+ 
> 
> "Hi, I would like to request a fic where Loki and the reader have a crush on each other but they would never admit it (too scared the other would reject them). One day the reader hurt/burn herself by accident(nothing big) and Loki(being extremely overprotective) comes to the rescue, using his magic and Jotun form to heal her. And basically, they are just a blushing mess and all the fluff. Sorry for any mistakes, I hope it makes sense. As always if you don't feel like writing it it's totally fine!"
> 
> A/N: I hope you two don’t mind that I combined your asks! I just thought they’d go nicely together!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,221

As soon as Loki laid his eyes on you he knew his heart was in trouble. The image of your shy smile was constantly on his mind distracting him while trying to do things. Whenever he was reading he would catch himself going over the same line multiple times. Sometimes he’d accidentally call someone else by your name and then quickly try to cover it up.

But, little did he know, your heart was in the same boat. You’re just having a hard time accepting it. A lot of people from your past left reluctant to try and get too close with others. One day you got tired of it and decided enough is enough. It’s getting harder to keep that mindset now that you’ve met Loki, though. He’s very nice to you, gives you the kindest smiles, and speaks softly to you. It’s obvious he likes you but your past makes having present relationships difficult. Who’s to say he won’t be just like them?

Your stomach grumbled, interrupting your thoughts. You skipped breakfast today so you weren’t surprised. Leaving your room, you made your way towards the kitchen to look for something quick and easy to make. Nothing in the fridge looked appetizing enough so you started looking through the pantry. You smiled happily when you spotted the last pack of your favorite flavor of ramen shoved into the back.

As soon as the water in the pot started boiling you ripped open the packaging and dumped the block of noodles into the water, making sure the seasoning packet didn’t fall with it. You turned to grab a bowl from the cabinet behind you but you came face to face with Loki, startling you so badly that you backed up into the stoved and tried to grab it to steady yourself.

“Ow!” You screamed and jerked your hand away from the hot surface.

“I’m so sorry!” Loki said with a panicked expression. He could feel his heart breaking in two as you clutched your hand to your chest protectively with a pained expression. “I can stop the pain!” He held out his hands for you to take.

Your heart pounded at mere sight of him. You could see the regret written all over his handsome face, the worry in his beautiful blue eyes. You glanced down at his outstretched open hands and then back up at him.

“Or you can just live with an injured hand for a bit longer.” He chuckled.

You hesitantly laid your hand on top of his and he clasped his other hand over yours. Suddenly, his skin started turning blue and you could see markings starting to appear. You gasped when you felt how cold they became but was relieved when the pain from the burn faded. Then, a green light surrounded your hands and you looked up at him amazed. However, you weren’t prepared to be met with glowing red eyes. Your eyes grew wide with amazement but he mistook it for fear.

“It’s the only way I could sooth your burn quickly. I’m sorry if this frightens you.” He said with a sad smile.

“I’m not scared.” You replied.

He only nodded, thinking you were just trying to be nice.

“There, how does your hand feel?” He asked pulling away.

You inspected your hand and didn’t even see any marks left behind. “It’s as if it never happened! Thank you!” You smiled up at him.

“I’m happy to help.” He nodded again with a smile. “I’ll be off now.” His blue skin and red eyes faded as he started making his way out of the kitchen.

“Wait!” You called after him.

“Yes?” He asked, turning back to you.

“Did you come here just scare the hell out of me or did you need something?” There has to be a reason was standing there behind you like that, right?

“It was only a little joke.” He smirked, but something told you different.

“Are you losing your touch or are you just having a hard time lying to me?” You smirked back mockingly.

He would say he’s surprised but, of course, that would be a lie too. He has never had trouble when it came to lying until he met you. Lying to you felt wrong.

“It isn’t important, I assure you.”

“Well, you have me all curious now.” You smiled.

Loki bit his lip, trying to decide if he should tell you or not. He has wanted to tell you for a while but your hesitance towards him always deterred him. And now that you’ve seen him in his Jotun form, he’s sure there’s no way you’d return his feelings. But, this seems like a good moment. He has you talking more than usual and you’re alone. There might not be another time as good as this one.

“I wanted to tell you…” he trailed off, still not completely sure.

Something in your brain clicked. Is he confessing his feelings for you? You know that you like him back but you’re still struggling to come to terms with it. How should you respond? Do you say ‘fuck it’ and let the past be in the past? That’s easier said than done. All these thoughts were racing through your brain until, once again, you decided enough is enough.

So, without thinking you blurted, “Blue is one of my favorite colors.” You instantly felt like an idiot and wished you could take it back.

“Pardon?” Loki asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

You shook your head to get rid of all the awkward thoughts and clear your mind. “I mean, I really like you, too.” You could feel a blush rising on your cheeks.

“How do you know that’s what I was going to say?” He asked suspiciously. Did Thor break his promise and tell you?

“You haven’t exactly been subtle, you know.” You giggled.

Oh no, Thor was right! Now Loki is the one who’s blushing.

“W-well… I-I mean…” He sputtered trying to think of a comeback.

“I’ve known the whole time,” you interrupted him. “but I was just so scared because of something that happened before. I just don’t want it to happen again.”

“I promise I will never hurt you and I’ll never let any harm come to you.” He vowed. “You have my word.” He said taking your hands in his and holding them to his chest over his heart. You could feel how fast it was beating. The look in his eyes told you he was being sincere and it helped you make your final decision.

“I believe you.” You smiled. “And I really like you, too.”

With that, Loki pulled you into a kiss that made your stomach feel like it had butterflies. His hands found your waist and he pulled you closer as your arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. His lips felt like heaven on yours and never wanted to pull away. That is, until you felt them growing cold. It surprised you and you looked up at him curiously.

“What was that?” You asked.

“You said blue is one of your favorite colors, did you not?” He said with a smirk as his skin started turning blue again and his eyes glowed red.

“I certainly did.” You giggled and kissed his cold lips again.


	60. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki tries to convince you that you two should be together but you’re afraid of starting something new after your last relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from soft-elfprince on tumblr: I hope im right but you do fanfics right? May i request one of a male reader and Loki, the make reader had a previous bad relationship so he's sort of a mess and scared of love? Only if thats okay with you tho
> 
> A/N: Okay, I know we agreed on a gender neutral reader but I really wanted to try a male reader for practice! I actually don’t think it even really came up, though :/ But, just know that I imagined the reader to male in this! If you see any thing where I messed up, please tell me! Also, I don’t know if anyone can tell but I’m huge sucker for longing looks, cheesy lines, and dancing to romantic and cute songs!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 893

The light from the moon was enough to allow you to read your book without the help of a flashlight. Your foot tapped to the music playing softly to give you some background noise. The roof of the Avengers Tower is one of your favorite places to relax because you get a great view of the city at night while also getting a nice view of the moon. You wished you could dim the city lights so you see the stars, too. You let out a sigh as you turned the next page in your book. The sound of the roof door opening and closing caught your attention, making you look over.

Your heart pounded as Loki strolled towards you. This is obviously going to be another attempt at trying to convince you that you should be together. Truth is, you really want to. But, your last relationship left you feeling terrible. Your previous partner always made you feel like everything was your fault and downplayed your feelings. It made you feel like trash and you weren’t sure when you’d be ready for another relationship. Loki has tried to convince you many times already but you always turned him down immediately. He always backed off, not wanting to upset you.

“Good evening.” He greeted as he stood by your chair, his hands folded behind his back.

“Hi, Loki.” You replied without looking back at your book.

He looked out at the city lights twinkling in the distance and let out a quiet sigh. “Lovely night tonight.”

The corner of your mouth twitched slightly as you tried to hide the amused smile at his attempt at small talk.

“It is.” You replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before he turned to you with that look you knew all too well. “Listen-“

“Loki,” you interrupted, stopping him before he even got the chance to ask. “Why are you so set on me? I’ve said no so many times, why do you keep asking? What is so special about me?”

He turned back to look at the twinkling lights of the city for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before turning to you again. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Loki, I’ve already to you why-“

“I know, and if I ever see that person who made you feel this way, I’ll make him pay.” He said the last part with a hardened expression and venom in his voice.

“He’s not worth the energy.” You said, rolling your eyes.

Loki moved so he kneeling in front of you and took your hands in his. “Believe me when I say, I’ll do absolutely anything for you.”

“You’d kill someone to prove your love to me?” You asked.

“Anyone who has done you wrong.”

You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at his serious expression.

“That won’t be necessary.” You smiled and stood up, pulling him with you. “It’s getting late, we should go in.” You said, moving to grab your book.

“Hold on,” He grabbed your wrist. “I’m sorry for all of my unwanted advances and I promise I’ll stop. But, can you just do one thing for me?”

“Okay.”

“Dance with me, right here, under the moon.”

His request sent butterflies to your stomach and a blush burned brightly on your cheeks.

“O-okay.”

He smiled and gently pulled you against him, rocking to the soft music that was still playing. It was quiet between you as you danced. His smile never faded and his eyes stared longingly into yours.

By the time a new song started, you found you finally had the courage to confess something, too.

“Loki.”

“Yes, my love?”

“The truth is, I don’t mind you asking me all the time. I want to say yes so badly but when I think of what I went through… it scares me.”

“My offer still stands.” He joked.

You let out small laugh and shook your head. “I’m flattered but my answer is still no.” Your expression turned back to a serious one. “I didn’t know when I’d be ready for another relationship, but being here with you like this… I think…” you trailed off as you noticed Loki slowly leaning in closer. You did the same until your lips finally met.

When you pulled away you felt lightheaded and leaned against him for support. It was like he had poured all of his feelings into the kiss and it made your heart flutter with something you thought you’d never be ready for again.

“My heart has belonged to you since the moment I met you.” He took your hand and held it over his heart. It was beating so rapidly you were almost afraid that if you moved your hand, his heart would burst out of his chest. “This is what you do to me every time I see you.”

“Loki, I…” you trailed off again, not knowing what to say.

“I know I said I’d stop asking but I have to try one more time.”

He was about to ask again but you stopped him.

“No, you don’t.” You shook your head. “Because, heart already belongs to you, too.”

He excitedly pulled you in for another kiss and then pulled away, looking deep into your eyes.

“Does this mean you’ll be mine?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes,” you giggled. “I will.”


	61. Summer - Rainy Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki sit down down enjoy the rain and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been raining here a lot and I like to sit and watch the rain and listen to the thunder and I got to thinking that it might be even more enjoyable with your favorite person! I decided to have the reader and Loki living in a cozy log cabin because I love their aesthetic! And I also made a post talking about how I can’t stop thinking about it lmao!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 646

If you ask anyone what their favorite season is, they’ll probably say Spring or maybe Autumn. You, on the other hand, always say rainy season. You might be saying ‘But that’s not one of the four seasons!’ Well, who cares. The sound of the rain pounding on the roof and windows, the rolling thunder, and bright, flashing lightning always made you feel at peace. You could easily fall asleep during loud storm and considered them your lullabies.

This morning, you woke up to the sound of rain hitting your window and it instantly brought a smile to your face.

“It sounds like a beautiful day, today.” Loki sleepily commented from beside you.

“And I’m glad I get to spend this beautiful day with my favorite person.” You replied and snuggled into his chest.

You laid there in silence for just a little longer, enjoying the noise, until your stomachs decided it was time to get up.

“How about breakfast outside?” Loki suggested.

“That sounds fun!” You smiled.

When breakfast was done, you and Loki carried your plates outside. The pleasant smell of the rain entered your nose as you sat on the bench swing, causing you to let out a dreamy sigh.

You chatted happily while you ate and snuggled into his side to keep warm. When you were done, Loki took your plates inside and returned with a big, comfy blanket. He pulled you close and wrapped the blanket around you both. You rested your head on his shoulder and he rested his head on yours.

“I’m still kinda sleepy.” You mumbled.

“I told you not stay up so late.” He chuckled.

“But I wanted to finish my show!” You defended.

He only let out another chuckle and placed a gentle kiss on your head. You pulled your legs up under the warm blanket as he used his feet to start gently swaying the bench swing. The chains squeaked and creaked slightly but you hardly noticed over the sound of the pouring rain and soft thunder in the distance.

“Loki.” You said after a bit more silence.

“Hmm?” He hummed from your hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, my dear.”

“I love you more than I love the rain.”

His hand came out of the blanket, cupped your chin and lifted your face towards his.

“I didn’t think that was possible.” He teased with smile.

“Of course it’s possible!” You laughed.

He leaned in and kissed you while laughing along.

“Hey, know what we should do?” You asked when you pulled away.

“What’s that?”

“Kiss in the rain.” You could feel a blush rising on your cheeks at your own suggestion. “We’ve never done that before and I’ve heard it’s romantic.”

“If it’s romance you want,” He said and suddenly got up, surprising you when he scooped you up. “Then, that’s what you’ll get!”

He set you on your feet, letting you feel the rain for a moment as it started soaking your hair and clothes. His arms snaked around your waist as yours wrapped around his neck and you both met in a passionate kiss. He bent down slightly without breaking the kiss and picked you up, spinning you around. You had to pull away from the kiss because you were laughing too hard and holding on to him. When he set you back down he pulled you in for another kiss.

“How was that?” He asked. His hair and clothes were now clinging to him as he looked at you with a loving smile.

“Everything I hoped for and more!” You said, moving your soaked hair out of your face.

“Good.” He brought your hands up to lips and kissed your knuckles. “How about go back inside and dry off?”

“Can we snuggle by the fire after?”

“Of course, my love.”

So, that’s how you spent the rest of the day.


	62. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki gets too busy with work and the distance between you causes some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Snazzylaufeysondied on Wattpad: Sweet! Well, I was wondering (It can be either Tom or Loki, but I’m thinking it would work better with Loki) one of them has been working very hard lately and become distant to the reader. When the reader tries to get Loki to be affectionate he just brushes them off, e.g Reader tries to get frisky with Loki at night but he just pushes her away and tells her to go back to sleep, and well, that really upsets the reader. I’m not sure about the ending though, I probably should’ve thought of that before requesting. Sorry. 
> 
> A/N: I changed a few details up but the premise is still the same! I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,229

You couldn’t help but notice how distant Loki had become. When you ask him what’s wrong he just brushes it off and says it’s nothing. Anytime you tried to spend time with him he’d respond with ‘not tonight’, ‘I’m too tired’, or ’maybe another time.’

He has refused you like that for weeks now but you still asked, hoping that one day he’d finally say yes. It didn’t seem like it would ever come though. The more he said no, the more you felt like he just didn’t want to be with you. He seemed to be more concerned with work than anything else. Still, you kept trying.

He came home early today, to your delight. Maybe he’d be willing to do something tonight.

“Do you want to go out on a date tonight?” You saw how he was ready to say no instantly but kept pushing anyway. “We haven’t gone out together in a while so…” you trailed off knowing the answer anyway.

“Not tonight, darling. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, okay. Well, how about we just a movie together? We can watch your favorite one.” You suggested.

“I’m just too tired, dear. I’d fall asleep before it even started.”

“Okay…” you sighed. “What do you want for dinner, then?” You asked as you made your way to the kitchen.

“Actually, I think I’m going to skip dinner tonight. Im not very hungry.” With that, he walked to your bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“Fine…” you mumbled to yourself.

You made a mix of his favorite foods, hoping that would change his mind, but it didn’t. After you ate, you put the rest in the fridge and cleaned up all the dishes.

The night was still young but you decided to turn in early, too bummed out to stay awake any longer. You entered your room to see Loki still awake and reading his book.

“You’re awake.” You said, suddenly feeling a bit angry. You thought he would have been asleep by now with how tired he said he was.

“I wanted to wait for you.” He replied, not looking up.

“How sweet.” You replied flatly and changed into your pajamas. “You didn’t seem to care all those other nights.” You grumbled.

“Pardon?” He asked looking up at you.

“Nothing,” you shrugged. “Just talking to myself.”

He only nodded and went back to his book. You rolled your eyes and held back a scoff.

“On second thought,” you spoke up again, catching attention. “I’m not very tired yet. I’m gonna go watch a movie in the living room.”

“I don’t mind if you want to watch one in here.” He said, putting his book on his bedside table.

“Nah.” Was all you said and grabbed your pillow. He watched confused as you took one of the extra blanket from the closet.

“Hold on.” He said before you could exit the room. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just don’t want to keep you awake.”

He gave you a knowing look and got up from the bed and walked towards you. “What is the real reason?” He asked, taking the pillow and blanket from you and tossing them onto the bed.

In that moment you wanted to tell him what was on your mind but you were afraid you’d start crying if you opened your mouth. The look on Loki’s face told you could tell, so he pulled you into an embrace, letting you bury your face in his chest and wrap your arms around his waist.

You took a moment to gather your thoughts, unsure how to begin this conversation.

“I… I’m afraid.”

“Afraid?” He asked, pulling away slightly so he could see your face. “Afraid of what?”

“That you don’t love me anymore!” You blurted as tears stung at your eyes.

“What?” Loki suddenly felt like he was hit in the chest with a ton of bricks as he felt his heart break. “What would make you think that?”

“We never spend time together anymore and you always go to bed before me. I wake up in the morning and you’re already gone. You don’t even hold me like this anymore!” It all came spilling out but you stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. “I thought, maybe you were only tolerating me…”

“No! No, no, no, no!” He pulled you back into him. “My darling, my sweet, that will never happen.” The sincerity in his voice made you sigh in relief as you let the tears start to fall.

“I promise that will never happen.” He continued. “I’m so sorry I made you feel this way. I’ve just been working so much lately and trying to redeem myself after what I did.”

“Oh god, that’s right!” You started panicking. How could you completely forget something as important like that? “I’m so stupid! I didn’t even stop to consider that! I’m sorry I wasn’t being understanding.”

“Dear, you are not at fault.” He said cupping your cheeks and wiping away your tears with his thumbs. “I should have been more aware of what I was doing to you.”

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you, though.” You said with a sniffle.

“You have a right to be mad. I wasn’t making time for you and in turn it caused you to doubt my love.” He leaned his forehead against yours with a sigh as his hands traveled down your arms and squeezed your hands.

“It’s okay, I understand now.” You said, folding him tighter.

“No, it’s not. I’m going to make this right between us.” He gave you a determined look. “I’m not going anywhere tomorrow. We are going to eat every meal together and we’re going to go out on the most romantic date. When we get back, we’ll watch movies until we’re struggling to keep our eyes open. Then, we’ll do it all again the next day, and the next one after that, and the one after that, too.”

“Loki, you’re a hero. You can’t just take long breaks like that.”

“Of course I can, and I will. They’ll understand.” He said and kissed your forehead. “Now, let’s get to bed. I want to hold you and kiss you all night long!”

You laughed as he scooped you up and plopped you down on the bed. He crawled on top of you, trapping you as he covered your face and neck with kisses.

“So, when are you going back to work, then?” You asked when you calmed down.

“Don’t worry about that, love. What you should be worried about his how sore you’ll be tomorrow.” He replied with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh?” You asked with a smirk of your own. “Why’s that?”

“Because,” his hands gripped at your sides, playing with the bottom of your shirt. “I know how ticklish you are!”

His hands ran up and your sides as you let out a surprised gasp and tried to push him off.

“This isn’t fair!” You laughed pushed at his chest.

“Since when do I play fair?” He teased.

You two joked for a little longer before deciding to finally lay down to go to sleep. Loki wrapped you tightly in his arms and kissed you passionately until he felt satisfied.

“I love you with all my heart and soul.” He whispered.

“I love you to the moon and back.” You replied with a smile.


	63. Vacation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki finally get some vacation time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from dsakita on tumblr: Can I make a request? Say the reader takes Loki to the beach, but not the ocean, more like a small private fresh water lake beach where they can be together without being harassed by strangers (or thunder bearing brothers
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry this took so long! To be honest, and this might sound weird, but I’ve never heard of a lake beach lmao! I had took up so images on google. I hope this turned out alright!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,069

Since Tony Stark is such a generous person, he allowed you to take Loki with you on a well deserved break. He rented out a private lake house with a back yard that looked like tiny beach.

“The view is so pretty!” You exclaimed from the balcony of the master bedroom. “We should come out here tonight to watch the sunset!”

Loki walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “That sounds lovely.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“The water is so pretty! We should go swimming now and then eat after!” You said excitedly, wanting to just get in the water already.

“Alright, I’ll meet you down there.” He chuckled, giving you another kiss and sending you on your way.

As you made you made your way towards the backyard, you left a trail of discarded clothing since you had your swim suit on underneath. You know Loki is going to fuss at you, being the tidy person he is, but you hardly cared at the moment.

After Loki finally changed, he made his way outside, picking your clothes up on his way out. When he spotted you, you were trying to get yourself used to the coldness of the water. He set your clothes down on one of the chairs and sneakily walked up behind you with a smirk.

When you felt his hands on your waist, you jumped slightly in surprise and turned around.

“What are you doing?” He asked raising a brow.

“The water is super cold so I don’t wanna go in too far.”

“I can help you get over that quickly.” He said, his smirk growing a little more.

“Don’t!”

But it was too late. He scooped you up as you struggled uselessly against him. He walked out into the water until it was waist high and stopped.

“Don’t worry, darling!” He laughed. “It’s not that cold!”

With that, he tossed you into the water as you screamed “Noo!”

You emerged from the water a few seconds later shivering and soaked.

“You’re so mean!” You pouted and wrapped your arms around yourself.

Loki only laughed more.

“You won’t be laughing when I get you back!” You laughed.

“Oh? Come and try then.” He taunted you.

You huffed and made your way over. When you reached for him, he dodged you and picked you up again, tossing you away like he did before with a laugh.

“That’s not fair!” You huffed and crossed your arms.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” He chuckled.

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

You walked back towards him, intending to walk back on land to sit down. You watched him suspiciously as you got closer and he raised his hands in defense with a smile. But, just as you walked passed him, he picked you up and spun around, tossing you back into the water.

“Loki!” You shouted, but this time you couldn’t hold back your smile as he laughed at you. It’s nice to see him laughing and smiling genuinely.

You playfully ran at him as fast as the water let you, and let him throw you a few more times. You even egged him on a bit by splashing him in the face. Swimming didn’t last long, though. Your growling stomach told you it’s dinner time and you were eager to get into some dry clothes.

Loki noticed you shivering as you stepped out of the water and noticed both of you as forgotten to grab towels. That isn’t a problem for him, though, because he suddenly had one in his hands with the help of his magic.

“Cold, my dear?” He asked, wrapping you up in the warm, fuzzy towel.

“Not anymore.” You giggled.

The air conditioning in the house sent a chill through you when you stepped in and you wrapped the towel tighter around yourself.

“You take a hot shower while prepare dinner, yeah?” Loki suggested, rubbing your arms to help warm you up.

“You’re going to cook?” You asked with a smirk.

“Yes, I know how to cook! Go get warm!”

“Okay, okay!” You giggled.

The hot shower and warm clothes felt like heaven to you. When you finally stepped out of the bathroom, you saw Loki, now dry and in new clothes, setting up the table and chairs on the balcony for a candle lit dinner.

“I thought you’d like to watch the sunset as we eat.” He smiled.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you and that I’m so lucky to have you?” You noticed he had made a mix of both of your favorites for dinner. You didn’t think it was possible to fall even deeper in love with him but, you could feel your heart swelling and butterflies dancing in your stomach.

“Only every day.” He chuckled and outstretched his arms for a hug.

You gladly ran into his arms, hugging him tightly and feeling him press a loving kiss on the top of your head.

“I love you.” You said, looking up at him.

“I love you, too.” He replied and leaned down to capture you in a sweet kiss.

“I’m so happy we got to do this.” You sighed happily. “It feels so good not having to worry about anything.”

“And we still have a whole two weeks like this ahead of us.” He reminded you.

“I wish it was longer.” You shrugged.

“We’ll do this again, I promise. Let’s just focus on this right now. I’m so happy to finally have some real alone time with you.” He said and leaned in to kiss you again.

“Me too.” You smiled. “Now, let’s eat! I’m starving and this looks delicious!”

“Of course! I could only make the finest of meals for my beloved.” He smiled and pulled out your chair for you. You giggled as he acted as a butler and then went into dashing boyfriend mode as he sat across from you.

The sun began to set as you both ate and chatted about what else you wanted to do in the coming days. Soon, the sun was gone and stars lit up the night sky. The dishes have been cleaned up, the candles blown out and put away. Now, you’re both cuddling, wrapped up in a cozy blanket, on the couch. The movie you were watching was long forgotten as you both peacefully snoozed your first night of your vacation away.


	64. Autumn - Leaf Piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Just doin’ that good ol’ yard work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really liked the thought of living with Loki in a cute log cabin so much I decided to do another one! I kinda want to do one for all the seasons. The last one was during the rainy season in summer and now this one is in Fall! I don’t get to experience the season changes like I used to since I moved to Florida years ago so I wanted to hopefully be able to recreate what each season used to make me feel. So, yeah, you can read these as their own thing if you want but this is going to be a 4 part series!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 791

Loki stared out the living room window, eyes scanning the yard. He heaved a sigh and shook his head.

“We can’t let this go on any longer.” He said.

“Let what go on?” You asked, looking away from the TV to him.

“We have to clean up all these leaves in the yard. It’s getting out of control.”

“You’re being dramatic.” You giggled. “But, you’re right. It has to get done eventually.”

“I’m going to get started.” He said, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. “You should go put on something warm.”

“I’ll be right out!” You made your way upstairs and to your bedroom.

Ever since you and Loki moved to you cozy cabin in the woods, he’s been using his magic less. He found that doing mundane things with you is actually quite enjoyable, and he loves that he gets to spend time with you while he does them. The only time he finds himself using his magic is if you’ve hurt yourself. Other than that, he hasn’t really seen a reason for it.

By the time you made it outside, a huge pile of leaves was already formed and another was growing not far off. You could feel your inner child taking over as an idea formed in your head and a mischievous smile formed on your face.

Loki was too distracted by the task at hand to hear you coming. When he heard loud and sudden rustle from the pile behind him, he froze and whipped his head around. He smile broke out on his face as your head emerged from the amber, scarlet, auburn colored leaves.

“Having fun?” He asked.

“I couldn’t resist!” You giggled and climbed out of the leaves. “I’ll go grab the other rake from the shed.”

The shed was never your favorite place to be. You were always scared of the spiders that might be crawling around. The door creaked as you opened it and scanned the tiny room for the rake. Once you found it, you quickly closed it and locked it back up. You made your way back and got straight to work. Loki was on one side of the yard while you were on the other. Every once in a while, one of you would stop to bag up a pile of leaves and set it aside. This continued until you met in the middle with one big leaf pile left.

“My hands hurt.” You complained while wiping some sweat off your forehead.

“Let me see them.” Loki said, holding his hands out.

You placed your hands in his and cringed when he’d touch certain spots where blisters were forming.

“Darling, why didn’t you wear your gloves?” He looked at you with concern filled eyes.

“I didn’t think about.” You said, giving him an apologetic look.

Both of his large hands covered yours as a green light flashed out of the cracks in his fingers. His magic always amazed you when you saw it. After a few seconds, the pain subsided and he opened his hands.

“How do they feel?” He asked.

“Much better!” You smiled up at him. “Now I can do this!” Suddenly, a burst of reds and oranges made him flinch as you flung leaves up into his face.

“Oh, is that how you thank me?” He laughed and tried to grab you but you dodged him. “Hey!”

You laughed as you took off running with him close behind you. He could definitely catch you without any trouble but he liked moments like this. Your laughter made his heart feel light and it made him happy knowing he was the cause of such a beautiful sound.

Suddenly, you turned and started running back towards the leaf pile. Instead of jumping in it, you ran right through it and started kicking the leaves up.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked. “We worked almost all day to clean those up!”

“But this is so much fun!” You laughed while kicking up more leaves.Loki sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, have it your way!”

He picked up a big handful of leaves and threw them up above your head, making them flutter down around you.

You bent down and tried to grab a big handful like him. Just as you turned to throw them above his head, he picked you up, making the leaves fall around you both.

“Hey!” You laughed.

“How about we leave this until tomorrow and we go make some tea?” Loki suggested as he began carrying you towards the cabin.

“Only if you make it! You always make the best tea!” You said, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him.

“Anything, for the love of my life.” He replied.


	65. Winter - Staying Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Winter is cold and you just wanna be warm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s another one for the log cabin series! I’m officially calling it Seasons of Love! I’m glad there are people who love this idea as much as I do!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 842

Loki has always loved Winter. But, not for the cold, or the snow, or even really anything that made Winter… well, Winter. He loves it because of little things you do when it gets too cold. Like, clinging to him for warmth. The way you’d press yourself as close as possible to him while hiding your face in his shirt always made his heart flutter.

Another chill ran up your spine as you cupped your gloved hands around your mouth and nose, blowing hot air out to warm up your face a bit.

“Loki, can we please save the rest for tomorrow? My arms ache and I can feel my toes getting cold through my shoes.” You said, sniffling from the cold.

Shoveling snow is the worst thing about Winter. It takes forever and you hated it when your nose and toes got too cold.

Loki turned to see you with your arms wrapped around yourself, shivering from the cold, and your cheeks and nose were glowing a bright red. He dropped his shovel in the freshly cleared walkway and made his way over to you.

“You can go inside if you want, darling. Start a fire in the fireplace and I’ll be in soon.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around you.

You instantly buried your face in his neck to protect yourself from the chilly wind and tucked your arms between both of your bodies.

“You’re going to keep going?” You asked. “It’s going to be dark soon.”

“It’s alright, just go get warm by the fire, my love.” He pulled away and kissed your rosy nose and cheeks.

“Okay, I love you.” You leaned in and pecked him in the lips.

“I love you, too.” He replied, kissing you back.

You jogged back to the cabin, eager to shed off your snow soaked clothes and warm up with a cup of tea. The warmth from the cabin alone made you relax and let out a sigh of relief as you unwrapped your arms from around yourself. You went straight up to your room, discarding wet clothes as you went. Loki hates it when you leave your clothes laying around but, right now, you didn’t care.

You quickly put on a pair of fuzzy socks, sweat pants, and Loki’s favorite sweater. Even though it’s his, it’s your favorite sweater, too. The way it fit him just right and always had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows made your stomach feel like there was a swarm of butterflies living in there. You couldn’t help but let out a small dreamy sigh at the thought of him. The best part is that it also smells like him!

A harsh wind made the windows creak, interrupting your thoughts and made you shiver.

“I better go get that fire started.” You mumbled to yourself and walked back downstairs, ignoring the cold and soaking clothes you left behind. You quickly got the fire going and made your way to the kitchen to make some tea. While you waited for the water to boil, you heard the front door opening and closing, then an annoyed ‘really?’ from Loki as he immediately spotted your discarded clothes. You giggled to yourself and continued making the tea.

Loki sighed and picked up your clothes on his way up stairs and threw them into the hamper. He quickly changed into something comfortable and started on his way to the living room.

“You know I hate it when-“ He started but was interrupted when he saw you emerge from the kitchen with two mugs of hot tea. His words seemed to get stuck in his throat every time he saw you in one of his sweaters. They practically swallowed you up as the sleeves hung passed your hands and sometimes one side hung off your shoulder.

“I know, I know.” You playfully rolled your eyes. “You hate it when I leave my clothes on the floor.”

“Right, please stop, uh, doing that.” He stammered with a blush rising to his cheeks.

“You okay?” You asked, holding out his tea for him.

“Perfectly fine.” He smiled, taking the cup and slipping an arm around your waist. “Thank you for the tea.” He leaned in and kissed you.

“It’s not as good as when you make it, though.”

“Nonsense, I love the way you make it.” He presses a kiss to your forehead and lead you over to the couch, grabbing the blanket that was spread across the back. You set your cups on the coffee table and sat on the couch as Loki wrapped the blanket around you both.

“You’re so warm!” You sighed happily and cuddled into his side.

“I’m more than happy to be your personal heater.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you.

“I can’t wait for Winter to be over. I don’t wanna shovel snow and be cold anymore.”

Loki looked at you with a soft smile, admiring how comfortable you looked in his sweater and curled up in his arms.

“I don’t mind it so much.”


	66. Spring - Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Loki go on a nice picnic to enjoy the spring weather!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been watching a lot of those extraordinary home shows lately and I had this cute thought where Loki and the reader actually built the cabin! Like, maybe they used to live in the Avengers Compound and they’d stay up late all the time designing and making plans for this cabin. Maybe there’s a hidden library room under the stairs, giant sliding glass back doors, an awesome skylight! Maybe the shower has one wall that’s all glass so you can view all the nature while you’re in there, or maybe it opens up to a balcony so it’s kinda like an outside shower, the kitchen could have one giant window above the counter and sink so you can look out at the trees as you cook. The cabin itself could even be a weird shape because the reader and Loki wanted to preserve the trees and built it around them. I don’t know. The cabin I pictured in my head was just super plain but watching those shows reminded me it could literally be whatever I want! Anyway, here’s the last part of Seasons Of Love!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 889

“Loki, hurry up! I wanna go!” You said poking your head into your bedroom. “I have the picnic basket all packed.”

“I’m sorry, dear. I just want to look my best for our date.” He said, checking himself out in the mirror and then turning to you.

“Oh, is that a new shirt?” You asked with a smirk.

His new shirt is a button up with the sleeves rolled up to elbows. He doesn’t usually wear clothes like that and you could fell a blush rising to your cheeks as you looked him over. It was tucked in and fit him nicely, the color complimented his eyes, and you could see a hint of his chest hair peeking out at the top.

“It is.” He smiled, taking note of your blushing. “What do you think?”

“You should wear these kinds of shirts more often.” You walked over to him and used the collar to pull him in for a kiss.

“Good thing I bought more than one, then.” He said, pulling away with a smirk.

“You should model the for me!” A smile spread across your face, excited to see more of his new style choice.

“When we get back, I shall.” A smirk still played on his lips and he winked at you in a flirtatious but joking way.

“Fine!” You fake pouted. “I guess I can wait.” You laced your fingers with his and pulled him towards the stairs. “Come on, I wanna go now!”

He let you pull him through the cabin with a smile as you gathered the picnic basket along with a big picnic blanket.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Loki asked when you left the property. “Remember that picked the place this time?”

“Oh, fine!” You playfully rolled your eyes and let go of him. “Lead the way, Romeo!”

“Right this way, Juliet.” Loki winked at you again, making you blush. He always knows how to make your heart flutter with the tiniest things. You laced your fingers with his once again and let him lead you.

Soon, you reached a hill that was covered with beautiful flowers and tree at the top to sit under for shade.

“Here we are.” Loki said, smiling down at you.

“I’ve only seen places like this in movies!” You squeaked excitedly. “It’s so cute! I love it!”

“I knew you would.” He presses a kiss to your temple before taking you up the hill.

“I can see so much from up here!” A slight breeze through your hair as you looked at the open field of flowers. “It’s so beautiful.” You sighed, smiling.

“It is.” Loki said, looking at you lovingly. “Do you know what else is beautiful?” He asked, wrapping a an arm around your waist.

“What’s that?” You asked with an overly sweet tone while batting your eyelashes at him.

“The amount of food you packed in the basket.”

“Hey!” You laughed and playfully hit his arm, making him laugh.

“You know you’re the most beautiful thing in the entire universe to me.” He kissed you without giving you a chance to answer, knowing you’d just say something self deprecating. He hates it with a passion when you do that. “Shall we eat?”

He took the blanket from you and spread it out, then you sat beside him with the basket and began setting out the food.

As you both ate, you talked and shared laughs. After you were done, Loki sighed happily, wrapping an arm around you and laying his head on top of yours.

“Thank you for that wonderful lunch, dear.”

“You’re welcome, babe!” You smiled, pleased.

He laid back on the blanket, pulling you with him so your head was resting on his chest. You watched the clouds pass by in a comfortable silence for while until you saw one that made you giggle.

“That cloud kind of looks like the horns on your helmet!” You pointed up at the sky hoping he knew which one were talking about.

“Oh?” He studied the cloud for a moment then let out a soft chuckle. “I can kind of see it.”

Another minute passed and Loki pointed one out, too.

“That one looks like bilgesnipe.”

“A what?” You asked with a giggle.

“A bilgesnipe. You know, the creature with the big antlers and sharp nasty teeth.” He explained.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you tried to imagine the creature. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“They’re terrible and smelly.”

“Oh! That cloud looks like a heart!” You pointed excitedly. “This calls for something special!”

“Like what?” Loki asked raising a brow, confused.

“Like a kiss!” You leaned up, wrapping your arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

“Can I have a proper kiss?” He chuckled.

You laughed and kissed him on the lips. When you tried to pull away, his arms tightened around you, keeping you in place. Your hands came up to tangle in his hair causing him to sigh happily into the kiss. He has always loved it when you played with his hair.

“I love you so much.” He said when he pulled away. “You make me so happy.”

His words warmed your heart and you could feel butterflies in your stomach. “I love you too, Loki. Being with you makes me happy, too.”


	67. Shapeshifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hii! Can I please request a fluffy Loki fic where the reader is ace and can shapeshift into different people and wants to learn how to shapeshift into animals too so Loki teaches her and when she finally does it and changes back she's super tired and Loki rewards her with lots of cuddles? Thank you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long! Work has been kicking my butt and I’ve been so tired!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 503

“Keep your focus.” Loki instructed when he saw your expression change from determined to annoyed.

“I’m trying but I can’t even feel anything!” You huffed and dropped your shoulders in disappointment.

“Darling, you’ve worked too hard to just give up now. I promise you’ll get this.” Loki placed a hand on your shoulder and gave you and encouraging smile. “You’re being too hard on yourself.”

You sighed, knowing he was right. “I just thought I would have at least made a little progress. I feel like this is just a waste of time.”

“Don’t ever think that. I’m going to help you every step of the way, no matter how long this takes.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead before backing up. “Now, close your eyes again.”

With a bit of a huff, you did as told. “Why is turning into other people so hard but turning into an animal so difficult?”

“They’re completely different energies, dear.” Loki chuckled. “Now, no more talking! You need to focus!”

“Alright, alright!”

You took a deep breath in and slowly let it out to calm yourself and imagined an animal in your head. Loki gave you words of encouragement in a soft voice to help you. Still, you felt as if you’d never be able to get it. You started to get frustrated again until you finally felt a familiar feeling. Loki’s gasp told you something was actually happening and you couldn’t help but smile.

When the feeling disappeared, you opened your eyes and looked down to see paws. “I’m a fox!” You tried to say, but it just came out as excited noises.

“You’ve done it!” Loki bent down and scratched the top of your head excitedly.

You closed your eyes again and turned back. “I did-“ you started but was interrupted by how tired you suddenly felt and would have collapsed to the floor of it wasn’t for Loki catching you.

“I’m so proud of you, darling!” Loki said with a smile, kissing the top of your head and holding you close.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you!” You replied, wrapping your arms around him.

“I believe you could have.” He said. “Just not as well.” He joked, with a smirk.

You only let out a tired laugh, too exhausted now to come up with a comeback. “I think I need to sit down.”

Loki suddenly picked you up, causing you to let out a surprised gasp. “Why don’t we celebrate by taking a nap?”

“A nap sounds amazing.” You said and let out a big yawn.

He teleported you to your room and gently sat laid you on the bed, bringing the blanket up to cover you. Once you were comfortable, Loki crawled in behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist.

“I’m so proud of you.” He said once again, and closed his eyes.

You rolled over to face him and gave him a sweet kiss. “Thank you for being my teacher.”

“Anything for you, my love.”


	68. What It Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starscreamloki requested: What about the reader having a relationship with Loki and the reader is ace and explaining to Loki what it means, cause i'm pretty sure they don't have things as ace, pangender, etc. on Asgard. and he is asking all the cliché questions and the reader patiently answers them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I’m not very good at explaining things so I had to pull from a few sites to help myself out a bit. It’s not quite all the questions but I think I got some good ones in there! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Asexual!Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 851

Loki looked from his book over at you for the hundredth time in the span of ten minutes. Ever since you told him you’re asexual he’s been wanting to learn more about it. He could probably look up in a book or brows the web on your phone, but he wanted to hear it from you. The only thing is, he’s not very sure how to go about it. It’s all he’s been thinking about instead of actually reading his book. You’re too absorbed in your TV show to even notice he hadn’t turn the page in a while.

Then, Loki cleared his throat and closed his book, catching your attention.

“Is something wrong?” You asked, picking your head up off his shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head. “No, I just have something I’d like to ask.”

“Is it about how I trapped that spider under a bowel and left it there? Because, there was no way I was gonna touch it.”

“It was so small!” Loki chuckled. “It wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“It was huge and you know it!”

“No, it wasn’t-“ he stopped himself mid-sentence and cleared his therapy once more. “I’m not talking about the spider.”

“Is it about how I-“ before you could bring up some other silly subject, Loki interrupted you.

“How you told me you’re… asexual.”

“Ohhhh!” You hummer in realization. You turned so you were sitting with your legs crossed on the couch and facing him, giving him your full attention. You knew this was coming sooner or later.

“We don’t have, uh, that on Asgard. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?” He looked at you with hopeful eyes as he picked nervously at his hands in his lap. You noticed it as one of his habits.

“As many as you like.” You gave him a reassuring smile.

“What exactly… is it?”

“Asexuality is the lack of any sexual attraction to any gender.” You explained.

“But, what does it mean?”

“Uhhh…” you drummed your fingers against his hand has you thought about how to explain it. “It’s like, when you see an person you’re attracted to and both of your brain and body go ‘yup!’ I don’t feel that. I may look at people and have an aesthetic attraction but it never goes past that.”

“Are you asexual because something happened in your past?”

You giggled at his question and shook your head. “No, I was born this way.”

“Have you ever told anyone else?”

“Yeah, but people can be very patronizing towards asexuals. There people who think I’m unhappy or just haven’t found the right person. I often get told I’m missing out.” You shrugged after finishing.

You could tell by the look on in his eyes and his how the corners of his mouth twitched downward he felt bad. You have his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled.

“When did you realize?”

“As soon as I found out there was a word for what I was feeling. It felt good to finally have something to call it and know that I wasn’t alone.” You smiled thinking back to how relieved you felt at the time.

“When was that?”

“I think I was thirteen at the time. I was pretty young when I realized.”

“You can stop me if you start feeling uncomfortable with my questions, sweetheart.” His hand found your knee and gave it a light comforting squeeze.

“Loki, I promise that no question is off limits. I’ll tell you what you want to know.” You places your hand over his and rubbed circles on the back of it with your thumb.

“Alright…” he sighed and started on his next question. “Do asexuals ever have sex?”

“They do! I mean, depending on the person. They can even enjoy it. They get aroused just like anyone else. Some prefer to take care of it themselves and others will gladly have sex with someone else.” Loki nodded his head, taking in all the information. “Some are repulsed by sex, meaning they are personally averse to the idea of having sex themselves. There are also people who are indifferent to it. They don’t mind having sex with someone they aren’t sexually attracted to.”

Loki nodded his head while you talked, letting you know he was listening. When you finished, he looked as if he was trying to come up with another question, but when he couldn’t he gave you a soft smile.

“Thank you for answering my annoying questions, dear.” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead, then brought your hands up to his lips and kissed them too.

“Loki, that wasn’t annoying at all. I’m really happy wanted to know more. It shows that you care.”

“I have one more question, then.”

“Ask away!”

“Did you eat that last of TimTams I was saving?” He squinted his eyes suspiciously at you while smirking.

“Oh, man! Do you hear that?” You asked cupping your hand to your ear. “I hear the dog barking at the neighbors cat again!” With that, you darted out of the room.

“We don’t have a dog!”


	69. Autumn Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue-automne requested: Heyya, can I request a story with reader stealing a sweater from Loki's closet because she is cold, and fluff ensues ? With these three prompts? 12. “Is fall supposed to be this cold?” 18. “Do you think this sweater is too big?” 49. “At least i’m cozy now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so happy someone finally requested something from the Autumn prompt list! Thaaaaank yooooouuuu!!!!! Also, I kinda changed the last line because I wasn’t sure how to use it as it was. I hope that’s okay!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 291

“Brrr!” You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself in an attempt to keep yourself warm. “I miss the weather on Asgard! It was nice all the time!”

Loki rolled his eyes at your complaining. “Darling, even when we were in Asgard you complained about being cold sometimes. You would cling to me for warmth on days that only had a slight breeze.”

“Maybe I’m just sensitive to the cold!” You huffed. Loki chuckled at your pouting face. “Is Fall supposed to be this cold?” You shivered again and rubbed your hands up and down your arms.

“Why don’t you go get a blanket?” Loki asked. “Then come back and sit with me. I’ll help keep you warm”

“Aww! So sweet!” You gushed at him. “I’ll be right back!”

You quickly made your way to the bedroom. An idea struck you when you saw the closet door slightly open and you rummaged around looking for something to put on. Soon, you were making your way back to Loki, dragging a big blanket with you.

“Do you think this sweater is too big?” You asked, grabbing Loki’s attention.

Loki laughed when he saw you in one of his deep green sweaters. The sleeves hung past your hands and one side hung off your shoulder. “Dear, it’s enormous on you.”

“It’s so soft and it smells good!” You giggled as you walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him. He immediately wrapped you up in his arms and the blanket. You let out a happy sigh as you relaxed against his side.

“You look very comfortable in that sweater.” Loki chuckled and kissed your head.

“I’m so cozy now!” You said and kissed his nose. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”


	70. Self Defense Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quitesmolcreature requested: Hi! How are you? I was wondering if you would like to write something about Loki teaching the reader self-defense. At the beginning it's very hard for the reader but then she gets better and better till she finally gets to beat him. (Kind of like that gif with Loki and Valkyrie when she's on top of him.) Of course, if you don't like it you don't have to write it! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you have a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my gosh dude, I’m so not good at writing action or fight scenes lmao! I tried so hard! I used some stuff from a couple krav maga videos to help me. I hope I explained the moves clear enough. Anyway, if the fighting sucks, I hope fluff is enough to make up for it! 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 818

You were breathing heavily as sweat rolled down your body, ready to collapse on the spot. Loki has you in a difficult hold that you’ve been having trouble with.

“Come on, try and get out!” He encouraged. You just stood there, trying to catch your breath.

“I c-can’t!” You tapped Loki’s arm, signaling for him to let go.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, stepping back and crossing his arms. When you turned to face him you couldn’t help but feel annoyed at how he hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“This is too hard!” Wiping the sweat from your face, you let out a frustrated groan.

“You asked me to do this. I’m not giving up.” His voice was stern but you just rolled your eyes.

“Well, I am.” You huffed and turned to walk away.

He grabbed your arm and turned you around. “Absolutely not! I’m not going to let you just walk away!”

“We’ve been doing this for months! I’m not getting any better!” You yelled and yanked your arm away.

Loki closed his eyes and sucked a deep breath in and slowly let it out, trying to calm himself down. “Darling, please. Do this for me.” He started pleasing.

“Uh, why?”

“Because, it would also put my mind at ease just in case something happens while I’m gone.” He sighed and put his hands in your hips, gently pulling you towards him. “I know you can already handle yourself, but it would make me feel better if you learned a few things I know.”

“Fine, I’ll keep going. But, I’m not doing it for you! I’m doing it purely for me!”

Loki removed his hands from your hips and raised them defensively. “Fair enough.” He smirked.

Your session went on for another hour before you both calling it for the day. Everyday, you’d both trained at the same time. You felt as if you weren’t making any progress but Loki assured you every chance he got that you are. It was hard to believe him because he would pin you more times than you, him.

However, today changed your mind…

Loki threw a punch at you but you quickly dodged it and locked his arm in place at your side. You wrapped your other arm around the back of his neck and twisted, using your weight to throw him over your hip and slam in into the floor. He grunted loudly on impact and laid their surprised at how easily you threw him.

“I did it!” You cheered, still bent over him.

“You did amazingly!” His eyes lit up proudly as he looked up at you. “I told you we’re improving.” He said smugly with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, I know! I’m pretty amazing!” You gloating with a smirk that matched his.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Loki did a leg sweep, sending you crashing to the floor as he quickly got up. “Now, try this one.”

Loki grabbed your leg and attempted to drag you. You pulled your leg in close to your body, taking him towards you, and used your other leg to axe kick down on his hands to break his grip. Once his hold on you was broken, you kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Before he could do anything else, you did your own leg sweep on him. He fell to the floor and you quickly took your chance to crawl on top of him, trapping him under you.

“I think you’ve got the hang of it.” He said with an out of breath chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m pretty great at this.” You jokingly gloated. “You can have some credit too, I guess.”

“We still aren’t done, you know that right?”

“But, we’re done for today, right?” You asked hopefully. “We’ve gone longer than usual today.”

“Oh, no. There’s still one more thing I have to teach you.” He smirked.

You heaved an annoyed sigh. “What am I going to learn next?”

“To make sure your enemies hands are secure!” With that, his hands flew up to your sides and tickled you. You burst out in laughter and fell off him, allowing him to then trap you under him as he continued his torture.

“Stop!” You yelled when you were able to get a breath between laughs. “I’m gonna pee!”

“You should have thought about that before!”

“Nooo!”

He continued to tickle you for a few more seconds and then stopped to let you breathe. When you were ready, he helped you to your feet.

“You did really well today. I’m proud of you.” He pulled you in for a tight hug, which you gladly returned, and gave you kiss.

“Well, I have a great teacher.” You said, smiling sweetly at him.

He looked deep into your eyes and returned your smile. “You sure do.” He said, making you laugh as you playfully hit his chest.


	71. Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starscreamloki requested: Request for fluffy Loki fic: How about Loki has turned himself in a fox and accidentally locked himself out of the house, just like a cat, and he can't turn back and he just stands there scratching/licking the window until you let him in. And then he is inside and just curls on your lap when you sit down because he does what he wants... (yeah, my idiotic cats might have been an inspiration for this one XD )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this came out to your liking! I wasn’t really sure how to write him properly showing his feelings and emotions as a fox but I hope it came out alright! 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 549

All it took Loki was one small slip up. He could hardly believe himself! How could he make such an amateur mistake?! His orange and black foxy ears were pinned back in annoyance as he realized he wouldn’t be able to turn himself back without the use of his hands. He trotted out the open back door, remembering you were tending to the flower bushes you planted around the house. Unfortunately, he had just missed you walk in from the front door and you closed the back door as to not let bugs in. Loki spun around and darted towards the big glass door.

“Stupid paws!” Loki barked as he clawed at the window.

From inside, he could hear you calling his name. You searched every room but he was nowhere to be found. Then, the sound of scratching and whining reached your ears.

“Loki! I think we have wild animals trying to get into the house!” You yelled, but there was no answer back. With a sigh, you started on your way to the back door again. The scratching stopped but the whining continued. You peeked around the corner from where you were, trying to be sneaky. Your eyes lit up when you saw the fox sitting there. As soon as it spotted you, its ears perked up and pressed its nose against the glass, tongue darting in and out and leaving saliva streaks on the window. You couldn’t help but break out in laughter as it continued to excitedly lick the window.

“Loki, you have to see this fox! It’s so hilarious!”

Still, no answer back.

You rolled your eyes and walked up to the glass. The fox jumped up on its hind legs and started scratching at the window again.

“Open the door already!” Loki yelled, but all you heard was barks.

Something about the fox suddenly seemed familiar to you. The way its eyes shined reminded you of…

You slid the door open just a crack, so it couldn’t get in, just in case you were wrong.

“Hold on, Loki, is that you?”

“Yes! It’s me!” Loki barked happily. “Let me in!”

You slid the door open wider for him and he came barreling in. “Geeze! You’re gonna knock something over!”

“I need your help so I can change back!”

“Loki, I don’t speak fox!” You yelled over his barking and whining, trying to shush him.Loki pinned his ears back again and gave you an annoyed look. “You’re pretty cute like this, ya know?” You reached over and scratched behind one of his ears. He was going to protest against it, but he found he kind of liked it.

“I’m not cute.” He grumbled.

“I’m pretty beat from being in the sun for so long.” You said, with a yawn. “I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

Loki followed you to the couch, whining the whole way there. “I can’t change back without your help! Don’t lay down!”

But, it was too late. You were already getting comfy on the couch and turning on the TV. Loki sighed, knowing there was no way you were going to get up. He jumped up on the couch beside you, letting you scratch his head until you fell asleep. He can just try again when you wake up.


	72. First Day Of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his-paradox requested: Can I Request a Loki x Reader fic where the Reader is super into Halloween. The reader is all dressed up and over decorating even though it's literally the 1st week of October. Maybe some Fluff? Thanks in Advance <3 With the prompts: 23. “What? I’m not a Witch? Who told you that?” 16. “My lips are always black in October,” 4.“I do not take Halloween too seriously,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I totally forgot about the part where the reader was supposed to be all dressed up D:!! I hope that’s okay! I’m so sorry!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 471

The last string of lights was finally done as you hummed This Is Halloween to yourself happily. Stepping back to admire your work, you smiled, happy with what you saw.

“Now, I just have to get started on the outside!”

“The outside?” Came Loki’s voice. You turned in time to see him duck under the fake spider webs that covered half the doorway. “Don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too seriously?”

“Loki, Loki, Loki…” you sighed and shook your head. “You ask me that every year and what do I tell you?”

Loki cleared his throat and did his best impression of you. “I do not take Halloween too seriously!”

“I don’t sound like that!” You tried to give him your best pouty face but you couldn’t help but giggle too.

“You sound exactly like that.” He teased with a smile. You just stuck your tongue out at him.

“So, what do you think?” You asked, extending your arms out to gesture to the room.

Loki’s eyes scanned the room until his eyes fell upon a plastic black cauldron filled with candy. “What’s this for?” He asked, walking over to it to take a peek inside.

“It’s a cauldron for all my witchy needs!”

Loki scoffed and looked at you with an amused expression. “You’re not a witch.”

“What?” You gasped in fake offense. “I’m not a witch? Who told you that.”

“Oh, I just have a gut feeling.” Loki said, taking out a piece of candy and giving you a look that said ‘really?’

“Well, your guts,” you poked him in the stomach. “are wrong!”

“Alright, alright!” He chuckled and dropped the candy back into the cauldron. “You win.”

“You’re darn right I do!” You crosses your arms and smiled triumphantly.

“I read in the paper-“

“You read the newspaper?”

“Yes, and I read there’s going to be a Halloween light show tonight. I figured you’d like to go.”

Your eyes lit up like the bright pumpkin shaped lights you strung up in the living room. “Yes! I’d love to go!”

“Okay we’ll-“ Before he could finish, you darted off your bedroom. When Loki entered the room, he saw you searching through a bag. “What are you looking for?”

“My black lipstick.”

“Black lipstick?” He asked.

“You know my lips are always black in October! I can’t be seen with out it!” After a mother minute, you finally found it and rushed to the mirror to put it on. “When do we leave?”

“When it starts getting dark outside.” Loki chuckled at your excitement.

“Aww! But that’s so far away!” You pouted.

“It’s only a few more hours. We can watch your favorite Halloween movies until then.” He leaned in and kissed you with a smile.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Only everyday.”


	73. Tire Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Imagine sitting on a tire swing near a lake. Loki joins you and wonders what is so great about the swinging. You make him try it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writing this made me think about my childhood! My uncle loved building playsets for all the kids in my family to play on and he made this tire swing that was probably the biggest tire I’ve ever seen. i think it might have been used for a tractor or something because we could fit, like 7 kids on it when it was horizontal. when he had it hanging vertically we could fit about 4 or 5 kids in it lmao! It was pretty dang big.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 742

“Keep your eyes closed! No peeking!” You told Loki as you lead him along.

“I know! You keep saying that every two minutes, darling!” His tried not sound so annoyed because he didn’t want to dampen your mood. He just doesn’t like surprises all that much, so he wasn’t too thrilled to be led to some mysterious destination with his eyes closed.

“I just want to make sure!”

“How much farther do we have to go?”

“Stop here!” You placed your hands in front of Loki to make sure he’d stop where you wanted him to. “Okay, open your eyes!”

Loki opened his eyes to reveal a big lake, the colors of the setting sun reflecting off it beautifully. Then, just behind you was a large tree with…

“A rubber… uh, circle hanging from a tree?” He asked, looking at it with the most judgmental expression you’ve ever seen.

“It’s a tire swing! I used to play on these all the time when I was a kid!” You excitedly climbed into the tire and exclaimed “push me!”

Loki hesitantly did so. He was confused at how excited you were about being in a rubber tube, but didn’t say anything more. The smile on your face and the excitement in your voice was enough to tell him how much you were enjoying yourself. He was content with just pushing you, letting you enjoy the wind in your hair.

“Do you wanna try?” You asked looking back at him.

“No, thank you, dear. I’d rather not.”

“Oh, come on! Just this once!”

Your big, pleasing eyes quickly broke him down and he sighed in defeat. “Alright, just this once.”

“Yay!” You hopped off the tire swing and waited as Loki got himself situated.

“Now what?” He asked, looking at you with a raised brow.

“Now, I push!” Placing your hands on his back, you have him the strongest push you could. It was a bit hard for you since he’s heavier than you, but it eventually got easier.

Something about this simple moment had Loki lost in his mind. The way the water of the lake reflected the setting suns rays, the pinks and oranges of the sky, and just being here with you experiencing something that brought you joy as a child made Loki feel at peace.

His peaceful moment was suddenly broken when you got the bright idea to grab the tire and make the whole thing spin. It startled him slightly and he let out a surprised “whoa!” as you laughed at his shocked face.

“Gotcha!” You laughed at him.

A wicked smile spread across Loki’s face. “You’ll pay for that, my dear!”

“Oh, yeah?” You asked smugly with your hands on your hips. “How are you gonna make me?” Loki quickly slid out of the tire and that was your que to start running. You ran around the tree, just barely escaping him.

“Get back here!” He yelled, running after you.

“Never!” You ran back around tree and turned to fling the tire swing at him, but you didn’t realize how close he was. A squeal escaped you when he picked you up and carried you to the edge of the lake, squirming and trying your best to get away. “No! Let me go!”

“Let you go?” He smirked. “Right here?”

You looked down to see the water below you and you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. “Don’t you dare!”

“You have to pay some way, my dear!” Your grip on him tightened, making him laugh. He wasn’t going to drop you in the water anyway, but he loves teasing you.

“Please don’t!” You looked at him with those pleasing eyes again. To your relief, he set you on your feet and you let out a sigh.

“Fine, you win.” He smiled and kissed your forehead.

“Will you push me on the tire again?” You asked, already on your way over.

“It’s still my turn!” He yelled and ran passed you laughing.

“You didn’t even want be on it at first!”

Loki gasped in fake offense. “How can you say that? You know how much I love swinging rubber tubes!”

“It’s called a tire swing!” You laughed. “Fine! You can get on first under one condition!”

“What condition is that?”

“You give me a kiss!”

A wide smile spread across his face as he pulled you into him. “I can work with that.”


	74. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sir-rant-time requested: Loki X Reader where the Reader is a long time devotee of Loki's and while going through a hard time, they pray, asking "to just have someone by my side for once." ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I don’t know anything about praying to Loki or being a devotee of his so I hope that is okay? I’m sorry if anything is wrong!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 461

You sighed and let a couple tears fall before wiping them away with a sniffle. The past couple months have been tough for you. It was like once you think you have everything in order, it all falls apart and you just can’t take it anymore. So, you prayed as much as you could. Each prayer getting more desperate than the last but you weren’t going to stop.

You heaved another shaky sigh before saying, “Please, I need someone by my side for once. I don’t think I can do this on my own any more.”

You sat there in silence for a few more minutes, a sniffle here and there, until you gathered enough energy to get up and drag yourself to the shower. Sometimes it felt like taking a shower washed away all the problems of the day but, it didn’t seem to work this time. It feels like you’re at the end of your rope, like you have a huge weight on your shoulders and it wouldn’t ever be lifted. You held back more tears as you stepped out of the shower, drying your hair with your towel and letting fall to the floor. All you wanted right now was to get into bed and stay there forever. So, you quickly put on your pajamas and threw open the bathroom door.

“Hello.”

The man that was now sitting on your bed startled you, causing you to scream and slam the bathroom door shut.

“Wait!” He called. You heard him get up and walked towards the door. “I’m here to help you!”

You used all your weight to push against the door just in case he tried to get in. “Who are you?! I’ll call the cops!”

“You know me.” He said calmly. “You’ve been praying to me for a long time. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come sooner.”

Loki stepped back from the door when he saw the handle slowly turning. You opened it just a crack and looked him over. “Loki?”

He nodded with a smile and waited patiently for you to step out of the bathroom. You hesitantly walked towards him while keeping your eyes trained on the floor, afraid that you’d start crying again. You didn’t even know what to say or how to really say it.

Loki took your silence as you being too nervous so he tried comforting you. “There, there- oh!” He was interrupted by you suddenly hugging him and burying your face in his chest. Your shoulders started shaking as tears threatened to fall again and his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Thank you.” You mumbled into his chest.

“Don’t worry about it, dear.” He whispered, trying to calm you. “I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”


	75. Get Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Could you do a gender neutral loki x reader where the reader is scared about falling behind in school because they havent been going do to fear, so they need support from him? Only if thats okay with you (i hope saying school doesnt make you think the reader is underaged, cuz they arent ;u;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t worry! I didn’t think they were underage at all! I wrote this as if they’re in college! Also, I’m so sorry for the title! I had no idea what else to call it!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 407

You don’t know why even bothered checking on your grades. You already knew they were getting bad since you haven’t been showing up to class lately. Tears slipped down your face as you held back a sob, afraid of alerting Loki who’s in the next room. Somehow, you’ve been lying to him and making him think you’ve been going to class. It helps that he leaves early in the morning to meet with the Avengers and comes home late. You don’t even know if he believes you. You’re just glad he hasn’t asked.

“I’m so stupid!” You angrily mumbled under your breath. You shoved your laptop off your lap and curled up into a ball, sobbing into your pillow.

“Darling, are you hungry-“ Loki’s voice startled you, causing you to quickly hide your face. Your sobbing didn’t stop, though. Loki was by your side in an instant, rubbing your back and whispering soothing words to you. “My love, what’s troubling you?”

You sat up and buried your face in his chest. His arms wrapped securely around you as he continued to rub soothing circles in your back.

“Loki, I haven’t been going to my classes.” You expected him to say how bad that is or something, but he stayed quiet, waiting for you to continue. “It’s all so intimidating! I haven’t able to bring myself to go but I’m now I’m falling behind and I’m scared it’s too late now.”

“No, no! It’s not too late.” He said in a soothing voice. He wiped away a tear that was sitting on your cheek and smiled. “I know you can do this. I’ve seen how strong you are.”

“I don’t think I can.” You sniffled.

“Of course you can. I’ll help you.”

“Really? You’ll help me?” You looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“Of course I will! I’ll help you every step of the way, my dear.” He said and kissed your forehead.

You let out a shaky sigh and slight pulled away from him to look into his eyes. “I love you.” You sniffled and smiled, wiping away another fallen tear.

“I love you, too.” He leaned in and gave you gentle kiss. “Do you want to start by going to class tomorrow? I’ll take you if you’d like.”

“Will you come pick me up, too?”

“I will.”

You breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into his chest. “Thank you, Loki.”

“You’re welcome, my love.”


	76. Not To Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue-automne requested: Hey it's me again! can I request something else ? A story when reader is an Asgardian in the ship at the end of Thor Ragnarok and she is worried and afraid about their future. Hopefully, Loki is here to reassure her and tell her everything is going to be alright (AU when IW doesn't happen of course) <3 fluffy please <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I re-wrote this so many times because I’m sooooo bad! I would make the reader ask a questions and then I’m like I DON’T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER THAT! Lmao! I hope this turned out to your liking!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 388

The stars stretched out endlessly in front of you. You could see a hint of your sad reflection staring back at you in the giant, round window. This is where you come when you need a quiet place to think. You closed your eyes, remembering what your beautiful home looked like before it was engulfed in flames and reduced to nothing. A couple tears threatened to fall but you fought them back, afraid that if you let one slip you’d be a sobbing mess on the for in a matter of seconds. You heaved a shaky sigh, trying to stay calm. Suddenly, another reflection appeared, joining yours with a concerned expression.

“Your Highness.” You greeted Loki with a small nod, not taking your eyes off the starlit sky.

“Hello.” He nodded back. He clasped his hands behind his back and gazed out the window, eyes darting from star to star, trying to think of what to say.

“Is everything alright?” You asked, finally looking at him.

“That’s what I came to ask you.” He said, returning your gaze. His eyes quickly scanned your face, noticing how tired you looked. He could tell by your voice that you’re on the verge of crying and he suddenly found himself wondering how much you’ve cried since the destruction of Asgard. Its been weeks since then.

“I’m just worried.” You looked back out at the stars but Loki kept his eyes glued to you. “Do you think we’ll ever find a place that feels like home?”

“I’m positive of it.” Loki replied confidently.

“What makes you so sure?” You asked.

“The universe is endless, my dear. We won’t stop until we find the best place suitable for our people.” He laid a hand on your shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Now,” He began in a more cheery tone, making you look at him questioningly. “Give us a smile?”

He smiled at you and waited for you to smile back. When you didn’t, he nudged you with his elbow, smiling wider.

“Stop!” You laughed and playfully pushed him away.

“There we go!” He said, laughing as well.

It felt weird being so casual with him, but it was nice. Seeing a different side of Loki made you see him in a different light. Maybe he isn’t as bad as everyone thinks.


	77. Elska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thiddlestonismyknight requested: a fic where loki shows the reader how to write in norse runes. super fluffy?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I owe another big thank you to Raphael-TMNT for the translation help! I also really loved this idea a lot! It’s so cute!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 502

Papers with scribbles and notes lay spread out on the bed in front of you and Loki. A couple months ago you asked Loki to teach you how to write in Norse runes. You found them fascinating and beautiful and… quite confusing, to be honest. You’re a fast learner, though. Loki was surprised and pleased at how easily you were getting the hang of it. Sometimes he’d test you to see how much you learned and would spend extra time on the ones you couldn’t get the hang of.

“This one is so difficult! There are so many lines!” You pouted and scribbled over another mistake you made.

“It’s alright! Don’t get mad at yourself.” Loki said, taking your pencil and drawing the rune for you. “You’re actually doing amazingly at this.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Trust me, you’re getting this a lot faster than I expected. Now, just copy that a few times and then try it yourself.”

“Okay…” you copied the rune exactly as Loki did it until you felt confident enough to try it by yourself.

“You’ve done it!” He smiled and congratulated you with a kiss. You giggled and kissed him back happily. “Do you remember what it means?”

“It was…” you tapped your pencil, trying to think. “Music?”

“Splendid! You’re amazing!”

You blushed at how supportive and patient Loki was being with you. It made you feel better about yourself as you learned about his beautiful language. He always reassured you that you’re good you’re doing and it made you excited and ready to learn more.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to your pencil. You handed it over and watched him draw another rune. “This one is simple.”

“That’s what you said about the last one.” You giggled.

“This one is more simple.” He smiled.

“It kind of looks like an old key.” You pointed out.

“It does a bit.”

“So, what does this one mean?” You asked and started tracing over his neat writing. His hand suddenly covered yours, stopping you from continuing. His other hand cupped your chin, making you look at him. His eyes held so much emotion and you could feel yourself getting lost in them.

“Elska.” He replied with a soft smile and leaning closer to you.

“Huh?” You asked, feeling as if you were in a daze.

“It means love.” He leaned in the rest of the way, capturing you in a heartfelt kiss. Your stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies had been let lose and your cheeks were burning red. Loki always found some unexpected way to do this to you. When you pulled away, you felt breathless and ready to faint at any second.

“I-I…” you were unable to find your words, still to dazed.

“I always love seeing how red your face gets.” Loki chuckled.

“Shut up!” You giggled and playfully shoved his shoulder, making him laugh.

“Ek elska þig.” He said nuzzling his nose to yours and then kissing you again.

“I love you, too.”


	78. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tinysquirrrrrelgirl requested: Hello :) I was wondering if you could do something super fluffy where Loki is out on mission with the other Avengers but the reader has to stay back and watch the tower. Reader ends up face timing him when lonely/can't sleep. Loki then surprises the reader by coming home early. Thanks so much I love your fics <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is so adorable! I actually wanted to write something like this before but I totally forgot! I hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,099

“I miss you.” You pouted. You’re curled up, laying on Loki’s side of the bed and face timing him. It helps when you’re feeling lonely at bed time and missing the feeling of his arms wrapped around you.

“I miss you too, my love.” His beautiful smile appeared on your phone screen, already cheering you up.

“Can’t you hurry and come back sooner?”

“You know I would if I could. We won’t be back for another week.” He replied with a sorrowful look.

You groaned at the news and felt your heart sink. “A whole week?!”

“It’s not that long, dear. I’ll be back before you know it.” You just groaned again into his pillow. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Just be careful, okay?”

“I promise.” He smiled again but it quickly disappeared when you heard Tony’s teasing tone in the background.

“Oh, aren’t you two just so adorable!”

“Quiet, Stark!” Loki shushed him.

“Hi, Tony!” You called, hoping he heard you.

A distant ‘hi!’ from Tony could be heard as Loki walked away, trying to find a quiet place.

“Seems like everything is going fine.” You said, giggling.

“Yes, hopefully it stays that way.” Loki sighed. “It’s late there. You should get some rest.”

“I don’t wanna.” You pouted again. “I miss you too much to sleep.”

“I miss you, too. I’ll be back very soon, though. I hate the thought of you losing sleep.”

“Okay.” You sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He flashed you his smile once again. “Good night.”

“G’night.”

You waited for him to hang up and then set your phone on the nightstand. You pulled the blanket up to your chin, a pout still present on your face, and closed your eyes, waiting for sleep.

The next day, you woke up to your phone ringing. It was Loki trying to face time you again. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and answered the call. Loki’s face instantly lit up when he saw you.

“Good morning, love!” His smile was bright and cheerful.

“G’morning.” You replied with a lazy smile, still sleepy.

“I just wanted to check on you before we leave again. Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah.” You sat up, throwing the blanket off of you, and started towards the kitchen to make coffee. “I still really miss you.”

“I know, I miss you, too. I’ll promise I’ll be there soon.”

You propped your phone up against the toaster so he could still see you as you looked for breakfast. “You keep saying that but I still feel like a week is too long.”

“You’re being a little dramatic.” He chuckled.

“Says the biggest drama queen I’ve ever met!” You laughed.

“There’s that beautiful smile I love.”

You felt a blush appear on your cheeks. “When you get back I’m giving you biggest kiss ever, okay?”

“I would absolutely love that.” His smile grew at the thought of being able to hold and kiss you again.

“Come on, Reindeer Games!” Came Tony’s voice. “Stop being sappy and let’s go!”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. “I have to go, love.”

“Yeah, I heard.” The corners of your mouth turned down in a frown.

“I’ll be back very soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He hung up and you went back to being pouty. The tower was completely quiet and it only made you feel lonelier. Loki and the others have already been gone for two weeks and they went by very slowly. Another whole week would feel like an eternity.

All day, you kept your phone close to you just in case Loki called. It wasn’t until that night, when you were curled up on the couch, watching a movie, when he finally called. You excitedly answered the call and felt like your worries melted away when you saw his face.

“Loki!” You exclaimed, happy to see him.

“Hello, dear!” He greeted. “I needed to see you before you went to bed.”

“I don’t think I’ll be going to bed for a while.” You replied. “It’s hard to sleep without you here.”

“I’m so sorry, love. I wish I could say something to make you feel better.”

“It’s okay. Just seeing you and hearing you’re voice helps.” You smiled.

“I’m happy to here that.” He smiled back but it faded quickly. “I actually have some bad news.” He sighed.

Your heart sank as you took a guess at what he was going to say. “You won’t be back for a little longer, right?”

“Not that much longer!” He said quickly.

You let out a long whine of protest and buried your head in the arm of the couch. “Whyyyy?!” Came your muffled voice.

“I know, I want to back there with you, too. But, I had something sent to you as an apology. It should be there now.”

“What?” You asked, looking at him confused. “What do you mean? How did you get something sent to me from-“

“Just go look in our bedroom! It’s in there!”

“How did you get it to our bedroom?” You asked, getting up and making your way to your bedroom.

“You’re really asking me that? You know I work in mysterious ways.” He said smugly.

“Yeah, yeah.” You approached the door and pushed it open. Your eyes widened in shock and a wide smile spread across your face at the surprise standing in the middle of your room.

“Surprise!” Loki sang with his arms out.

“Loki!” You dropped your phone and ran to him, jumping into his arms and knocking backwards on to the bed. “I missed you so much!”

His arms wrapped tightly around your waist, not wanting to let go. “I’m so glad to back here with you.”

“I’m glad you’re back, too.” You said, burying your face in his neck.

“Hey,” His said, eyebrows knitting together. “What happened to giving me the biggest kiss ever?”

You sat up with a smile and cupped his face, crashing your lips into his. One of his hands came up to tangle in your hair and hold you in place. When you tried pulling away, he held you tighter and deepened the kiss. Just when you thought you’d run out of air, he pulled away but only slightly.

“Wow…” you said breathlessly.

“Sorry.” He chuckled. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“You do not have to apologize.” You replied with a bright blush and laid next to him. “I loved my surprise.” You said with a smile.

Loki turned over and wrapped you up in his cape as if it were a blanket. “I figured you would.”


	79. How Many Pumpkins?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: NUMBER 8 FOR THE AUTUMN PROMPTS PLZ OMFG IDEC HOW U WRITE IT JUST- MY MOM HAS 20+ PUMPKINS AND I JUST NNNEEEDDD NUMBER 8
> 
> Prompt 8: “Seventeen, (name). Seventeen. Why do you need seventeen fucking pumpkins in your house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another for prompt 8! I made this one for Loki since the last one was for Tom! Sorry it’s so short! I kinda ran out of ideas for this prompt! I also changed it but only slightly!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing 
> 
> Word count: 349

Out of all the things you could have come home to, the last thing you expected to see was Loki standing next to a kitchen table covered in pumpkins.

“How many pumpkins are here?!” You asked in disbelief.

“Seventeen.” He answered simply.

“Seventeen, Loki?” You sighed, still not believing your eyes. “Seventeen.” You shook your head. “Why do we need seventeen pumpkins in our fucking house?!”

“You asked me to get them!” He retorted.

“I asked you to get a few!” You breathed in deeply, trying to calm yourself. “Actually,” You said, getting an idea. “I can just make a bunch desserts for the others. They’ll eat it all, no problem!”

Loki sighed, looking over all the pumpkins. “Alright, since I messed up, I’ll help you.”

“You’re darn right you will.” You grumbled.

You rolled up your sleeves and got to work, teaching Loki along the way. Soon, the house filled with smell of baked pumpkin. There were four pies in the oven and a pumpkin roll in the fridge. A cookie sheet filled with pumpkin cookies, some with chocolate chips and some without, is sitting on the counter cooling as another batch was being prepared.

“Why are you saving the seeds?” Loki asked, looking at the mountain of pumpkin seeds sitting on plate.

“They’re delicious of you salt them and bake them!” You smiled. Your mouth watered at the thought of their taste. “I used to bake pumpkin seeds all the time when I was a kid.”

After all the treats were baked and cooling, you sat down in a kitchen chair, exhausted.

“Are we giving all of these to the others?” Loki asked, eyeing the pies.

“Don’t worry.” You giggled. “Some of those are for us, too.”

“I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble, dear.” Loki said, giving you an apologetic look.

“It’s okay.” You smiled at him reassuringly and stood up to hug him. “I actually had a lot of fun baking with you!”

“Oh, good!” He smirked. “Maybe I’ll come home with seventeen more tomorrow.”

You leaned in and kissed his nose. “Please don’t.”


	80. As Sweet As Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CinderKVlogs requested: So basically, (Y/N) had bought some candy and even though Loki said he didn't like the candy but they could get it anyway, (Y/N) made Loki eat one of the candies. Then, Loki stole the rest and they get into a mini fight about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this prompt!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 792

“This is the worst date ever.” Loki pouted from beside you.

“This isn’t a date, Loki.” You sighed and rolled your eyes. “We’re grocery shopping. I told you not to come and you told me ‘I do what I want!’ and marched out the door.”

“Still,” He huffed. “This place is terrible and there are too many people.”

“Come on. We’re almost done.” You said, sighing again. On your way up to the registers, the candy aisle caught your eye. “I could go for something sweet!” You smiled and picked up a bag of Hershey kisses.

Loki’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Candy is so disgusting. It’s too sweet.”

“It’s fine.” You said. “More for me! You’re already sweet enough anyway.”

A light blush dusted Loki’s cheeks, but he hid it by turning away and scoffing. “Can we please just leave already?”

Yeah, I’m done.” You nodded and made your way to the registers.

When you got home, Loki helped you put away all the groceries. He pulled the Hershey kissed out of one of the bags and sneered at it. “What do you want to do with this?”

“Eat them!” You replied cheerfully and opened the bag. The sweet smell of the chocolate reached your nose, making your mouth water. Loki watched, his face scrunched up once again, as you unwrapped one and popped it into your mouth. “Have you ever even had chocolate before?” You asked.

“No, not chocolate.” He shook his head. “But, candy is always too sweet and it makes me feel ill.”

“Just try one of these!” You picked one out of the bag and held it out to him.

“No.” He said and pushed your hand away.

“Please! Just this once!” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

He felt himself quickly caving and sighed. “Alright, but just this once.” He took the small chocolate from your hand, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. He suddenly felt as if he had died and gone to Valhalla! His mouth watered as he chewed on the treat, making him want another. But, he kept a straight face, too prideful to admit he actually liked them. He quickly swallowed it and and shook his head. “That was disgusting!”

“Like I said, more for me!” You giggled and took another.

Throughout the day, Loki would sneak a chocolate or two and eat them before you caught him. He couldn’t help himself and knew he’d be in trouble. Still, he grabbed the last three from the bag and ate them one by one.

That night, after you, you opened the pantry looking for them and grew confused when you couldn’t find them anywhere. “Loki, did you move the candy?” You called to him.

“No, dear!” He called back from the living room.

You turned, eyes scanning all over kitchen for where they might be. Suddenly, a familiar bag sticking out of the trash can caught your eye. You scoffed when you took took it out and saw all the balled up wrappers stuffed inside.

“Are you serious?!” You asked as you marched up to Loki and showed him the bag.

His face paled and his eyes grew wide. “Uhh…” was all he managed to get out.

“You ate all of these in one day?!”

“Okay,” Loki said, standing up. “I admit that I liked them! Are you happy?”

“No! You ate them all!” You yelled and marched back to the kitchen, stuffing the bag back into the trash.

Loki sighed and followed you. “I’m sorry, darling.” He said, giving you an apologetic look. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“No.” You said, knowing you were just over reacting. “It’s fine. It was only candy.”

“That was not just candy.” He said. Your brows knitted together in confusion. “Chocolate is incredible and I truly have been missing out on something amazing.”

You suddenly broke out in laughter, confusing Loki. “Your face when you said that!” You pointed at him. “It was so funny!”

“What do you mean?” He asked and looked at you like you were crazy.

“It was like you came to this crazy revelation!”

“Yes! Chocolate is delicious!” He said, making you laugh harder. “Why is that so funny?”

You hugged him, still laughing. “You are so adorable!”

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” He pouted, but returned your hug.

“But you are!”

Loki just rolled his eyes and quickly brushed it off. “Do you forgive me?” He asked.

“If you give me a kiss!”

“I ate them all!”

“That’s not what I mean!” You laughed and playfully hit his chest.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss you. “How’s that?” He asked when he pulled away.

“As sweet as chocolate.”


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disneymarina requested: Hello may I request a Loki x fem! Reader. Where the reader is like Cinderella and Loki is her prince charming. Can I also have lots of fluff please and thank you. You're writing is improving a lot keep up the great work. :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I re-wrote this 4 times and I was on the verge of giving up but then I just kept going and I got a liiiiittle carried away. This has some differences from Cinderella but it has the ball, the evil family, and a new dress. I couldn’t figure out how to work in the ‘at the stroke of midnight the spell will be broken’ stuff so I went for a different ending! This is also pre-Thor 1 Loki!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 2,034

A knock sounded at the door, disturbing your work. You stopped scrubbing the dishes and dried your hands to answer the door.

“Good morning, miss.” A guard greeted you. “I have come to inform you that there will be a party tonight celebrating Prince Thor’s and Prince Loki’s return from their long journey and all of Asgard is invited.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” You smiled. “Thank you very much!” The guard bowed to you and said his goodbyes.

“Who was that?” Asked your step mother as she walked into the room.

“That was one of castle guards. There’s going to be a party tonight in honor of the Princes and all of Asgard is invited.” You informed her. “That means I can go, too.”

Suddenly, shrill laughter could be heard and your step sisters appeared in the doorway. “You, dancing with one of the Princes?!” One of them laughed.

“That would be quite a sight!” The other laughed along.

“I don’t see what’s so funny.” You huffed and placed your hands on your hips.

“I don’t see why you can’t go.” Your step mother cut in, surprising even you. “That is, if you can finish all your chores and if you can find something to wear.”

“Mother!” Both of your sisters whined.

“Can I really go?” You asked, almost not believing your ears. She nodded her head and your sisters gasped. “Thank you so much!”

You excitedly ran to your room and started searching your closet. After a bit of throwing your clothes left and right, you pulled out a gorgeous blue dress you had hand made. You honestly never thought you’d get a chance to wear it but tonight, you’ll finally get to. You held the dress against yourself and began humming and dancing around the room, imagining yourself dancing with someone. Maybe you’d get to dance with one of the Princes! A big smile spread across your face as Prince Loki’s handsome smiling face popped into your head. Hopefully you’ll get to meet him tonight. You’ve always had a bit of a crush on him. A sudden knock at your door startled you out of your imagination.

“Yes?” You called.

“Remember, I said you must get all your chores done first!” Your step mother replied from the other side.

“Yes, ma’am!”You laid the dress out on your bed and left your room to finish working.

It was a miracle you’ve gotten as much done as you have with all the extra work your step sisters and step mother piled on you. It was obvious they were trying to delay you, but you kept going confidently. Eventually, it all got done, though.

You twirled around happily in your dress, smiling. “What do you think?” You asked the three women.

“I guess it will do.” Your step mother shrugged.

“You’re still letting her go?!” Your step sister scoffed and crossed her arms.

“Now, dears. We did make a bargain.” She said. “I just have one rule that you must follow.”

“A rule?” You asked, wondering what they could possibly be.

Her stare turned deadly and voice dripped with venom. “Stay away from the Princes, or else.”

“Why?” You asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“This could be a chance for your beautiful step-sisters to woo them and we can finally live like we deserve instead of in this disgusting place you call a house.” Her face scrunched up as if she had smelled something gross. “I don’t want you getting in the way.”

“O-okay.” You gulped. There goes your chances of dancing with Prince Loki. You didn’t even want to think what she’d do if she caught you disobeying her.

“Good.” She said and turned towards the door. “Come along, girls.” Your step sisters followed behind her obediently with their noses stick up in the air.

When you finally arrived, you were blown away by how amazing everything looked. Your stomach suddenly felt like it was filled with butterflies.

“Remember what I said.” Your step mother warned.

“I remember.” You replied.

“Good. Now, off with you.” She said with a shooing gesture.

You happily went on your way, admiring all the beautiful gowns and lovely decorations. A few people you recognized came up to say hello and you danced to a few songs as well. This is the most fun you’ve had in a long time and you wished this night would never end.

“Would you care to dance?” A man asked you, bowing politely.

“I’d love to!” You smiled and gave a small curtsy.

From across the room, Loki spotted you and stared in awe at how beautiful you looked. Your smile sent his heart racing and wishing he could see it up close.

“Why don’t you ask her to dance?”

Loki, slightly startled, spun around and came face to face with his mother.

“She’s already dancing with someone.” He replied, turning back to look at you. Even from where he stood, he could see how your eyes shined like stars in the night sky.

“What a bad excuse.” Frigga chuckled. “Go and ask her.” She encouraged and lightly pushed him.

“Fine.” He sighed and started walking in your direction.

Just as a new song started, a hand tapped the shoulder of your dance partner. He turned to reveal Loki, who gave a smile and a nod. “May I cut in?” He asked.

Your face paled as your step mother’s words played in your head. Your dance partner bowed to Loki and left. He held out his hand for you take but you stepped back.

“I’m sorry but I shouldn’t!” You do badly wanted to say yes and take his hand, but the possibility of your step mother or sisters spotting you was frightening.

Loki gave you a soft smile. “Please, just one dance.”

His smooth voice and handsome smile suddenly had you in a trance. You found yourself getting lost in his beautiful eyes and couldn’t stop yourself from placing your hand in his.

“J-just one.” You replied.

Loki brought your hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on your knuckles, making your cheeks glow red and butterflies explode in your stomach. “That’s all I’m asking for.” He smiled.

He twirled you around and you felt as if you were floating the entire time. Everything about this moment was perfect and wished it could last forever. Loki never broke eye contact with you, finding it hard to look away from the most beautiful pair of eyes he’s ever seen. He swore he could see an entire galaxy reflecting in them. Neither of you noticed how close you had gotten to each other until the end of the song. He didn’t let you go, though. Without knowing it, he was leaning in closer, wanting to kiss you and you were doing the same.

“May I know your name?” He asked.

You were about to tell him until you heard it being screamed from across the crowed. “Oh, no!” You panicked. You ripped yourself away from Loki just as your sisters pushed through the crowed.

Loki stared in confusion as they pushed you away and said, “Sorry, we have something really important we need to tell her!”

“I see.” He nodded. “Very well.” He then turned to you and bowed. “I enjoyed our dance.” With that, he turned and disappeared into the crowed. Your heart sank in your chest as you watched him go.

Suddenly, you were being dragged by your sisters outside, unknowingly being watched by the Queen, herself. Frigga frowned deeply as she followed silently.

“Are you stupid or what?!” One of your step sisters screamed at you.

“I can’t refuse a Prince-“

“Mother told you to stay away from them, didn’t she?!” The other yelled.

“Yes, but-“

“Shut up!”

With one strong push, you were sent ceasing into the ground. Dirt and grass stained your dress and a seam on your dress ripped wide open. “Hey!” You yelled back, tears brimming your eyes. Your terrible sisters laughed at you sitting pitifully on the ground.

“Oops!” One of them gasped in fake surprise. “Can’t go back in there looking like that, can you?”

“You should just go home!”

“What is going on here?” Came Frigga’s commanding voice. Two guards stood beside her.

“Your Highness!” They gasped. “We were just, uh…”

“Don’t try and lie to me. You need to leave he castle immediately!” The guards didn’t wait for a command. They grabbed your sisters and forcefully guided them out of the castle.

“Are you alright, dear?” Frigga asked, helping you up.

“Yes, thank you.” You sniffled, trying to hold back the tears.

“Oh, your poor dress.” She looked you over and sighed. “Come with me and we’ll get you into something new.”

“But I made this dress! It took a long time.”

“It’s alright, dear.” Frigga replied in a soothing voice. “We can get you a new one for tonight and I’ll have one of my maids fix this one up for you.”

“Okay.” You nodded with another sniffle.

“That’s a very beautiful dress, by the way.” She smiled. “You’re quite the seamstress.”

“Thank you.” You gave her a shy smile.

In her room, she had maids rushing around pulling out dress after dress as Frigga gave her opinion on them. It came down to an emerald green gown and she clapped her hands together happily. “This one is perfect!”

“Are you sure?” You asked, afraid that it might be too elegant for you.

“You’ll look gorgeous in it, dear!”

Frigga’s maids helped you into the dress and you examined yourself in the mirror. You had to admit, Frigga has amazing taste in clothes. “Thank you so much!” You said and bowed to her.

“There’s no need for that.” She smiled. “Let’s just go back to the party and have fun, alright?”

“Okay!”

Loki noticed you as soon as you re-entered the party and his breath hitched in his throat.

“What do you think?” Frigga asked, walking up to him.

“She’s beautiful.” He replied in awe, not being able to look away. “But, why did she change?”

Frigga told him everything she saw and he felt his blood start to boil. How dare anyone lay their hands on you like that! If your step sisters and step mother were still there, he’d throw them out himself.

“I’m sure she’d like another dance.” Frigga smirked. “Seeing as that terrible family of hers is gone now.”

Loki wasted no time in getting to you. He cleared his throat and tapped your shoulder.

“Yes- oh!”

“You look amazing in that color.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” You said, blushing. Looking over his outfit, you realized why Frigga picked this dress. You couldn’t help but smile at how clever she was.

“I know we agreed on only one dance, but I’d be honored if you’d accept my request for another.”

“I’d love to.” You took his hand and he lead you to a less crowded area of the room. “I’m so sorry I rushed off earlier.”

“It’s alright.” He smiled. My mother told me everything.”

He gazed deep into your eyes as you began to dance. It was like everyone else in the room disappeared and it was only you two. Loki lead you gracefully in a beautiful dance and kept his eyes on yours the entire time. When it was over, he started leaning in, like before, hoping nothing would interrupt this time. His lips touched yours and you suddenly saw fireworks. The kiss was so gentle and sweet, it made your stomach do flips. When he pulled away you fell as if you were in a daze.

“Please,” He asked. “Stay here with me. The thought of you going back to that horrible family of yours makes my blood boil.”

You gasped in surprise at his offer. “Really? I can stay here?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “And I’d be happy if you’d be mine.” He added with a light blush.

You hoped this wasn’t just a dream and replied “Yes! I’d love that!”

Loki’s face lit up adorably for the second time tonight. “Splendid!” He said happily and kissed you again.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and forgetting about your horrible family.


	82. Love Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask-sigyns-blog requested: Request for Loki x reader where the reader doesn't believe in love...until reader meets Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really liked writing this one! Love confessions galore!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,006

Love is a myth. That’s what you’ve believed for a long time and you thought nothing would change your mind. It seemed like it was just a word people threw around to make each other feel good. Lately though, you’ve been questioning yourself. The day you joined the Avengers, a certain mischief maker caught your attention and, unknowingly, you caught his. At first, you thought nothing of it and told yourself it would pass quickly.

Days turned into weeks since you thought that. You grew confused as the weeks turned into months and the feelings never left. Still, you ignored it the best you could. It was almost painful, to be honest. When Loki gave you his most genuine smile, your heart felt like it would beat right out of your chest. You even noticed how he was a lot kinder to you than he was to all the others. One time his hand brushed yours by accident and you had to leave because you didn’t him to see the dark red blush that was growing on your face.

You looked up at the empty night sky from the balcony. You wished you could flip a switch to turn off all the city lights so you could see the stars. The moon glowed bright and full and all alone. At least, from your perspective. Sometimes, you talked to the moon to get your feelings out. Is that weird? It’s just, you don’t want to talk to anyone else about certain issues and the moon is a great listener.

Ugh, it’s totally weird.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” You spoke. “I’ve always thought love was fake. Then, I meet Loki and… I’m confused.” You sighed and leaned against the railing. “Should I give in to my feelings and forget everything I thought about love?”

Of course the moon didn’t answer. You didn’t want one. It just helped to talk yourself through your problems.

“It’s hard just admitting that I’m-“

The sound of the balcony door being opened made you stop and look to see who it was.

“Who are you talking to?” Loki asked as he walked over.

“Uh, the moon.” You admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Oh.” He nodded and leaned on the stinking next to you. “Is she good at holding conversations?” He asked with a smile. One of those smiles.

“She’s not much of a talker.” You chuckled. “It nice that someone listens to me, though.”

Loki looked at you with concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’m not really sure, to be honest.” You sighed. “I’ve had something on my mind for a long time and… I don’t know. It’s changing the way I think.”

“Think about what?”

You looked back up at the moon, wondering if you should just admit your feelings and tell him everything. It was hard just admitting it to yourself.

“All my life, until recently…” you hesitated. “I didn’t believe in love.”

“Until recently?” He asked raising a brow.

The reason Loki is out here with you is because he wanted to admit his feelings for you. Hearing your words just now sent his heart racing. He wanted to ask how recent but he held back, wanting to know if you’d admit your feelings for someone else.

“Yeah. I’ve never met anyone who makes me feel… things? I’m a little confused.” You were unsure how to say it.

Loki chuckled at your wording. “Love can be complicated and confusing, yes.” He looked over at you as you continued to gaze up at the moon, unknowingly. Loki couldn’t help but admire how the moon’s light lit up your face and almost made you look like you were glowing. “But, it’s beautiful.”

“Have you ever been in love?” You asked, turning to look at him.

“Yes.” He nodded. “In fact, my heart belongs to someone right now.”

“Oh, lucky girl!” You smiled but on the inside your heart sank. “So, from your experience, what is love like?”

Loki gazed deep into your eyes and suddenly all his feeling came spilling out. “When I look at her, the whole world stops. Suddenly, everything that has ever caused me pain fades away and I’m left feeling nothing but pure bliss. It’s like I’ve discovered something new that no one has ever experienced before and it’s marvelous and unstoppable. It’s an incredible rush every time I see her.”

“Wow…” you looked at him with wide eyes. “That’s really beautiful.”

“That is what I feel,” he said and grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. “About you.”

His words sent you into a shock. Your heart felt like it stopped and but also was about to beat right out of your chest at the same time. Is this real? You were ready to pinch yourself just in case this was a dream.

“Loki… you…I-I” you stuttered unable find your words. “Me?” You asked, not believing your ears.

“I never thought I’d fall for a Midgardian.” He smiled. “But, you’ve stolen my heart and you’re all I can think about.”

His confession suddenly gave you the confidence you needed. “Loki, you’re the reason I’ve been questioning everything. I know I’m in love with you but I didn’t want to admit it to myself. All this time I didn’t believe in it. I thought it was made up, really. But-“

Loki cut off your rambling by crashing his lips into yours. It’s like the universe exploded and you were feeling the rush he talked about. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss, as your hands moved up to cup his face.

You pulled away, breathless and blushing like mad. “I’m in love with you!” You blurted. “I was wrong about love.”

“I’m so madly in love with you, too.” He smiled resting his forehead against yours. “I guess we’re both experiencing something new.” He chuckled.

“I really like it, so far.” You said and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I like it, too.” He smiled, kissing you again.


	83. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: I love your work so much!!! Could I maybe get a Loki cuddling with an anxious reader who just lost their job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much! I really appreciate the kind words! I hope this came out to your liking! <3
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,120

“You wanted to see me, ma’am?” You asked nervously, stepping into your manager’s office.

“Yes, please have a seat.” She said, not looking up at you. Her nose was buried in a file with your name on it.

Oh, no. This can’t be good. You hesitantly sat down, heart pounding in nervous anticipation. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she closed the file and set it down, giving you a disappointed look.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m going to just cut to the point.” She sighed. “I’m letting you go.”

“You’re firing me?!” Your eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly. “What did I do?”

“It’s what you didn’t do, or rather, what you haven’t been doing.” She opened the file and pushed it towards you. “Your performance has been way below average for far too long.”

“But, look right here!” You flipped the file around to show her. “I’ve been improving! I mean, it’s not a lot, but I’m almost there!”

“Look, this is an order from the higher ups.” She said, giving you a sympathetic look. “If It were my choice, I’d keep you.”

“The higher ups…” you said just above a whisper as a tear rolled down your cheek. “Tell the higher ups they can stick it!” You yelled and stood up.

“I know you’re better than that!” Your now ex-boss called after you as you left her office. You ran to your desk, tears spilling down your face as you gathered your things. No one bothered asking if you are okay, pretending not to notice your sobbing.

You rushed out of the building and made your way to your car as fast as you could. Your stuff scattered all over the back seat as you carelessly threw it in and got in the driver’s seat. Before you started the car, you sat there, just sobbing and letting it all out. Finding a new job is tough these days. Who knows how long it will take until someone accepts you.

When your tears stopped, you took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, hoping it would be red and blotchy by the time you got home. You pulled out of the parking lot and started in your way home, sniffling the whole way.

Meanwhile, Loki is spread out across the couch, watching tv in sweatpants and an old faded t-shirt, and eating out of a box of Famous Amos chocolate chip cookies. Loki was planning on staying like this until he knew you were on his way home, not wanting you to see him like this. Not even you are allowed to see his sloppy side. He was in total relaxation mode until the sound of the door knob turning caught his attention. Quickly sitting up, he tried brush all the cookie crumbs off his shirt. Just as he tried hiding the half eaten box of cookies you walked in.

“Darling! What are you doing home so early?” He asked nervously. “I wasn’t eating the, um,” He finally noticed your sniffling and tear stained face. “Are you alright?”

You just shook your head, afraid more tears would spill out if you tried telling him.

“Come here, dear.” He said in a soft voice. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He held his arms out for you and you rushed into them, burying your face in his chest. His hands rubbed soothing circles on your back as he rocked you from side to side. “What happened at work?”

Before you could even start, tears started streaming out of your eyes, soaking a spot on Loki’s shirt. He waited patiently for you to calm down again and continued rocking you. When you could finally catch your breath, you pulled sway slightly and looked at him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s seen you so distraught and it broke his heart. “I got fired.” You sniffled.

“Oh, dear.” He whipped away your tears and tucked your hair behind your ears, trying to get it to stop sticking to your face. “I’m so sorry.” His arms tightened around you and he laid his head on top of yours.

“She said I had poor performance.” Your voice cracked as you spoke. “But I was improving! You could see it. Apparently that wasn’t enough.”

“Well, I think you’re amazing.” Loki smiled.

“Thanks.” You chuckled.

“There’s that smile.” He said and kissed your forehead. “There’s no need for you to fret, my dear.”

“But finding a job these days is hard! I don’t know the next time I’ll be able to-“

“Love, it’s alright!” He chuckled. “I think I can put on a good word for you.”

You looked at him confused. “What? With who?”

“Stark.” He replied, a confident smile on his face.

“Tony Stark?!” Your heart nearly skipped a beat. “I-I don’t know, Loki.”

“Too late!” He said. “I’m going to talk to him tomorrow.”

“Loki, I-“ more tears started forming. “Thank you!” You hugged him tight and kissed him

“Of course, dear.” He hugged you back just as tight.

“I love you so much!”

“I love you, too.”

“Um, also,” You looked him curiously. “Were you just, like, shoveling cookies into your mouth?”

Loki sighed. “This isn’t about me.”

“Loki… I saw you.”

He reached behind the pillow he was laying on and pulled out the box. “Would you like one?”

You giggled and reached into the box and took out a cookie. “Your nickname should be Cookie Monster instead of Reindeer Games.” You said and popped the small cookie into your mouth.

“I think I’ll let that slide for now.” He chuckled. “Go change into something comfortable and we’ll watch your favorite movie.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” You pecked him on the lips and went to your room to change.

When you came back, you had the comforter from the bed wrapped around your shoulders. You sat on the couch and curled up on the pillow Loki was using.

Loki walked out of the kitchen with a hot cup of your favorite tea. “Here you are, my dear.” He said, setting the tea on the coffee table.

“Thank you.” You smiled.

“Anything for my love.” He smiled and kissed you.

“Anything?” You asked.

“Anything.”

“Then, come over here and snuggle with me!” You outstretched your arms, waiting for him.

He moved the blanket and climbed on top of you, laying his head on your chest. You wrapped your arms around him and began playing with his hair.

“Do you feel any better?” He asked.

“Yes, I feel a lot better.” You kissed the top of his head. “Thank you.”

“Good.” He said and placed a kiss on your neck.

What did you do to deserve someone as amazing as Loki?


	84. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timetravellingshinigami requested: For the Loki fluff: Loki and reader at the beach. Just them going for a swim, putting sunscreen on each other and just having a good time. Reader chooses a day that is partly cloudy 'cause Loki doesn't like the heat of the sun too much <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I kept typoing Loki as Kiki and all I kept imagining was Loki as Kiki from Kiki’s Delivery Service lmao! Anyway, yay a day at the beach with Loki!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 745

With the sun hidden behind the clouds, the heat wasn’t as suffocating today. You thought it was the perfect day to spend time with Loki at the beach. He agreed, wanting to experience something new with you. Usually, the heat of the sun was made it so hot, you couldn’t blame him for refusing before.

“How do you feel?” You asked, as you both walked across the sand. On a sunny day, the sand would have been scorching your feet, but today it was just right.

Loki gave you a smile and intertwined his fingers with yours. “I’m alright, dear.”

“I’m just making sure.” You laid out the towels once you found a good spot and sat down. “We can leave any time you want.”

“Do you want help with this?” He asked, taking the sunscreen out of your bag.

“Yes, please!” You shed the over sized t-shirt you had on, revealing your bikini underneath. You laid down and Loki spread the lotion evenly across your skin. A couple times, his fingers glided over a certain spot on your back or side, tickling you and making you squeak and jump.

“Sorry, love.” He chuckled. “I promise I’m not doing that on purpose.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You playfully rolled your eyes and got up. “Let me get you, now.”

He laid down and you started rubbing the sunscreen on his back. “What are you doing?” He asked as he felt you poke his side.

“You have to be ticklish somewhere!”

His adorable laugh rang in your ears as he got up. “Sorry to disappoint, my dear, but I’m not.”

“Whatever.” You said and started rubbing sunscreen over the rest of you as he did the same. “You’re just lucky you’re cute!”

He laughed again and leaned over, kissing your cheek. “Make sure to get your face or you’ll end up looking like last time you came home from the beach.”

“Ugh, that was terrible.” You scoffed at the memory. “I don’t think it’ll be that bad since the sun isn’t really out.” You finished with the sunscreen and slipped your sunglasses on, laying back in the towel.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, getting up. “I thought you wanted to get in the water.”

“I do, but later.” You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth.

A mischievous smile played on Loki’s lips as an idea formed in his head. In a split second he easily swept you up and started carrying you towards the water with you protesting the whole way.

“Don’t you dare, Loki!” You tried kicking your legs and prying his arms away.

“I came here to spend time with you and I don’t want to spend the majority of the time laying on the sand!” He walked into the water until he was waist deep and looked at you. “You’re getting in the water!”

“Wait, my sunglass-“

But it was too late. He tossed you up and you landed in the water with a loud splash. You emerged a second later, shivering and gasping for air, your sunglasses now sitting crooked on your face.

You couldn’t be mad at him though. The look of pure happiness on his face and his laughter melted your heart. When he was done laughing to your misery, he plucked your sunglasses off your face and stuck them on the stop of his own head.

“I might as well hold on to these or you’ll just lose them when I throw you into the water again.” He teased.

“We’ll see about that!” You dove under the water so he couldn’t grab you as easily and swam around him. Before he could figure out what you were doing, you jumped out of the water and onto his back, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“How exactly is this going to stop me?” He asked, holding onto your legs so you didn’t fall.

“I was actually trying to put you off your balance so you’d fall backwards but… it didn’t work.”

In the blink of an eye, he somehow had you in his arms again. This time, you excitedly yelled “Toss me!” and he did, laughing as you crashed splashed down into an oncoming wave. He tossed you a few more times before just picking you up and kissing you. His arms wrapped around your waist as yours wrapped his neck.

Today felt like one of the most perfect days ever, and spending it with Loki at the beach made it better.


	85. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue automne requested: Hello :) maybe a fluffy story where Loki and reader are eating watching a movie or something and they steal food from each other's plate ?
> 
> Anonymous requested: heyo, here's a request for domestic loki!!! washing dishes together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you two don’t mind that I combined your requests! They’re so perfect together I couldn’t pass it up!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 967

Instead of going out for date night, you and Loki decided to make your own dinner and put on one of your favorite movies. The smell of some of your favorite breakfast foods made your mouth water as you plated the food. Breakfast for dinner has been your favorite thing to do since you were a kid. Loki poured the drinks and then followed you into the living room, setting the down on the coffee table. You both sat on the couch, cuddled together and pressed play on the movie.

“Thank you for cooking, dear.” Loki said and kissing your cheek. You’ve told him he doesn’t have to thank you every time, but he does anyway.

“You’re welcome!” You replied with a light blush. As you ate, you didn’t notice how quickly you finished off your sausages. You could just get up and get more if you wanted, but you eyes Loki’s plate, noticing how he a couple left. “Loki, can you turn up the volume? I can’t hear what they’re saying.”

“You’ve seen this movie a hundred times.” He chuckled. “You already know what they’re saying.”

“But I wanna hear them!” You pouted.

As soon as Loki turned his head to grab the remote, you stabbed one of the sausages on his plate and bit it in half.

“Hey!” Loki laughed when he turned back to see you happily munching. “You tricked me!”

“I learned it from you!” You said and ate the other half.

“I guess it’s alright if I do this then.” Loki quickly took some of your scrambled egg and ate it.

“Hey!” You giggled. “Eggs are off limits!”

“Oh, but this is okay?” He stoke a strip of bacon and half of it in one bite.

“Don’t eat everything on my plate!” You laughed and moved you plate farther away from him.

“You started it.” He said with a smirk and ate the the other half of the bacon strip.

“Food just tastes so much better when it comes from someone else’s plate!”

As you continued to eat, you could you couldn’t help but still eye the last sausage on Loki’s plate. You were sure he was saving it for last just taunt you.

Soon, your plate was empty and, of course, Loki only had the sausage left. He stabbed the sausage with his fork, making sure you couldn’t get to it, and then leaned forward to get his drink from the table. You quickly took this chance to lean over and bite off as much as you from the fork.

He was speechless, eyes wide in surprise, mouth slightly ajar, but the corners of his mouth were turned up in a small smile. “Really?” He asked, looking at the little bit of sausage that remained and then you, as you happily chewed and covered your mouth to stop yourself from laughing.

“So yummy!” You giggled.

Loki shook his head and ate the rest off the fork. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

“You can’t hold me back it comes to food.” You replied and kissed him.

“Apparently not.” He chuckled and moved your plates to the table.

You curled back up into his side and laid your head on his shoulder, getting comfortable to watch the rest of the movie. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head.

After the movie, you gathered your empty plates and cups and brought them back to the kitchen.

“Should we leave the dishes for tomorrow?” Loki asked, starting to put the leftovers away.

“Nah, we should just ‘em.” You shrugged.

Once the leftovers were put in the fridge, you started piling the dirty dishes in one side of the sink and filled the other side with warm, soapy water.

“Here,” Loki said, taking the sponge from you. “You cooked so I’ll wash the dishes.”

“I’ll just dry them, then.” You smiled and stood beside him with a dry towel.

He got started on the pans and scrubbed them until they were clean. As he handed it to you to dry off, he leaned over placed a kiss on your temple. After he scrubbed the next one, he kissed you again and mumbled a quiet ‘I love you’ into your hair. The softness of his voice made you blush.

“I love you, too.” You replied and leaned your head on his shoulder as he cleaned out a cup.

“I can’t clean properly with you leaning on me.” He chuckled and rinsed the soap off the cup, then handed it to you.

Instead of drying the cup, you set it on the counter, along with the towel, and cupped Loki’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. He dropped the dish he was holding onto the water and kissed you back. His wet, soapy hands were placed on your waist, soaking spots into your shirt, but you didn’t care. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He have you sides a light squeeze and pulled you against him. His arms wrapped around you and he locked his fingers together, keeping you close as he pulled away slightly to look into your eyes.

“We should do this more often.” He said, smiling.

“Wash dishes together?”

“And have date nights at home. I think I like it a lot more this way.” He leaned his forehead against yours and kissed your nose.

“I like it, too!” You replied. “What about breakfast by candle light?”

“Breakfast again?” He laughed and started on the last bit of dishes.

“It’s my favorite meal of the day!”

“Alright, if breakfast by candle light is what you want, then we’ll do it.” He smiled.

“Yay!” You cheered happily.

“But after that, we have dessert before dinner for next date.”

“You’re the best!”


	86. Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> war-and-chaos requested: Loki x reader playing uno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys should totally watch Uno: The Movie! If you need a good laugh and a lot of time on your hands then this is the video for you! I go back and watch it all the time!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 677

The game started out so innocently.

Loki reluctantly sat down with you to play this card game because you practically begged him to. Curse those big puppy eyes of yours! It was just supposed to be a short game but when Loki got the hang of it, he wasn’t holding back and neither were you. The deck had to be re-shuffled once because the draw pile ran out of cards. It seemed like it would need another shuffling real soon…

“Loki.” You said, looking down at your cards.

“If you say it one more time-“

“Here’s lookin’ at you, kid!” You cut him off and slapped a draw 4 card down in the pile.

You laughed at his annoyed sigh and the way his shoulders dropped. If he had rolled his eyes any harder, they probably would have gotten stuck.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“You just don’t want to draw four more cards! Come on, don’t be a quitter!”

Loki sighed again and added four more cards to the sixteen that were already in his hands.

“Oh,” you continued. “And the new color is green.”

Loki looked down at the twenty cards on his hands and didn’t see a single green card or a card that he could use a against you. That means he has to keep drawing from the deck until he finds one he can use. Three more cards were added to his hands until he was able to put down a green five.

“This is too many cards!” Loki complained. “It’s getting difficult to hold them!”

“Hey, Loki!” You put down a green skip card. “Here’s lookin’ at you!”

“Why do you keep saying that?!”

You laughed at how the game was slowing driving him mad and put a green two down. “Because it’s funny!”

“It’s stopped being funny after the third time!” He searched through his cards a found yellow two on top of the pile.

“I didn’t know you found it funny in the first place.” You scanned your cards and saw another one that allowed you to change the color. “You know what my favorite color is?” You asked, laying it down.

Loki just looked at you with a raised brow.

“Blue! The new color is blue!”

“That’s nice.” He smirked, looking down at his cards. “Do you know who’s hand is my favorite?” He picked out a blue seven and put it on the top. “Yours.”

In this version of Uno, if someone lays down a seven they get to choose someone to switch hands with.

Your jaw dropped as you were forced to hand over your last five cards. Loki’s twenty cards nearly fell from your hands when you took them. “I don’t want to play anymore!” You pouted like child as you scanned over the cards. The entire hand was nearly useless besides a red block card and a reverse yellow card.

“We’re finishing this game!” Loki said, now confident. “Put a card down.”

You fumbled through the cards and found a blue six, putting it on the pile while still pouting.

The game continued longer than Loki had hoped and his hands were getting pretty full again as he kept finding himself unable to play a card. Soon, the deck needed to be shuffled again. You picked it up preparing to make a neat pile but Loki slapped his hand down on it before you could touch it.

“I can’t take anymore of this stupid game!”

“I thought you said we were going to finish!” You gave him a confused look.

“With the way we’re playing, we’ll never finish!” He picked up all the cards and sloppily threw them back into the box. “I don’t like this children’s card game!”

“You liked it when you were winning!” You retorted.

“Well, yes!” He said like it was obvious. Which, it was.

“Fine, how about I teach you how to play war?” You suggested.

“Absolutely not.” With that, he got up with the box of cards and hid them away in the back of the hall closet.


	87. Country Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki hears you playing your violin and you ask him to join you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by a dream I had! I could see Loki playing the violin but I couldn’t hear any music. When I woke up the Whisper of the Heart version of Country Road popped into my head and that kinda inspired me too!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Violinist!Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,263

Loki stepped out into the quiet hallway and started making his way towards the kitchen, stealing a quick glance at your door as he passed.

The kitchen had a few others, but they were all too tired to converse with one another, having just woken up. No one even greeted him or looked up when he walked in. He didn’t mind, though. Loki is only here to make his tea and then go back to his room for a relaxing day of reading.

He grabbed his only mug from the cupboard. It had fancy lettering on it that said ‘drink tea, read books, be happy’ on it. You got it for him a few months after after he joined the Avengers. He was going to tell you he didn’t want it, but the big smile on your face as you held it out to him made him hold back.

“Why are you giving me this?” He asked after inspecting the cup. What was he inspecting it for? Who really knows? He sure didn’t. It just felt weird receiving a gift for no reason and out of the blue.

“I was at the store when I saw it and it made me think of you!” You replied happily.

His cheeks tinged a light pink at the memory. The first thing that comes to mind every time he uses it is your smile. It’s the only cup he’ll use in the whole tower. When he’s done with it, he cleans it and puts it back for his next cup of tea.

The electric tea kettle beeping brought him out of his thoughts and he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Clint, looking at him with his brows knitted together and curiosity etched on his face.

“Can I help you, Barton?” Loki asked, pouring hot water into his cup.

“Why do you sometimes stare off into space when you hold that cup?” Clint asked, pointing to the mug.

Loki could just ignore his question and tell him it’s none of his business, but he thought better of it. He placed a tea bag in the mug and politely answered Clint. “It reminds me of someone.”

“I didn’t really take you to be the sentimental type.” Clint replied and took drink of his coffee.

“I’m not.” Loki turned and walked around Steve, who was trying to get to the fridge. “Have a good morning.”

He walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor with his room. As soon as the doors opened, his ears were filled with the sound of someone playing the violin. Loki already knows that someone is you.

You play everyday at the same time. It used to bother him at first, but over time, it grew on him. Sometimes, he leaves his bedroom door cracked open so he can hear you playing. If your door was open when he passed, he’d steal a glance. You always had your eyes closed and a smile on your face as you played.

Today, as Loki passed, something made him stop when he saw you. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but he couldn’t bring himself to continue walking. His feet carried him into your doorway and he leaned against the frame, just watching and listening.

You didn’t notice him until you finished the song and jumped out of surprise. “Good morning, Loki!” You greeted him with a smile. “Am I bothering you?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I was just enjoying some lovely music.” He said and took a sip of his tea.

A blush appeared on your cheeks as you were suddenly feeling a little shy. “O-oh, thank you!”

“How long have you known how to play?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“I was pretty young when I started. I think I was nine years old.” You looked down at the instrument in your hands and then back at Loki. “Do you know how to play?”

“I took a few lessons when I was child.” He shrugged. “It didn’t really hold my interest.”

“Do you remember anything from your lessons?”

“Only a little.” He replied.

You held out the violin and the bow with a smile. “Can I hear?”

Loki was surprised by your request but hesitantly nodded anyway. He set his tea down on your nightstand and took the violin.

“I don’t know very many songs.”

“But, you know how to read music, right?” He nodded and you walked over to your nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a music book. “Here!” You picked up your music stand, putting it in front of him and laid the book on top.

Loki flipped through the book a for a bit just looking at all the different songs. He’s never heard of any of them, so he picked one at random titled Country Roads.

“That’s one of my favorites!” You said excitedly.

He brought the violin up to his shoulder and placed his chin on the chin rest, then positioning the bow on the strings. You couldn’t help sway to the tune as he started playing. He let the bow glide gracefully across the strings and unknowingly smiled to himself. Something about this made him feel happy.

Without holding back, you joined in with your voice, catching Loki slightly off guard.

I dreamed of living  
Alone but fearless  
Secret longing  
To be courageous  
Loneliness kept bottled up inside  
Just reveal your brave face  
They’ll never know you lied

Loki was stunned at your beautiful voice. You swayed beside him, eyes closed and a smile on your face, like always.

Country Road  
May lead me home  
Know I belong there  
All on my own  
Destiny calls  
Motionless, I stall  
Know I can’t go  
Country road

Your voice and Loki’s beautiful playing echoed down the hall, catching the attention of anyone who came near your room. At first, it was just a couple people standing in the doorway. Then it soon became everyone huddled together, wanting to see what was going on.

No matter how dark the world’s inside me  
I’ll never stop to show a tear that I’ve shed  
But now I have to walk so fast  
Running, sprinting to forget  
What is lodged in my head

Country Road  
May lead me home  
Know I belong there  
All on my own  
Destiny calls  
Motionless, I stall  
Know I can’t go  
Country road

Something told you Loki might have lied when he said he only remembered a little from his lessons. His playing was the best you’ve ever heard and you hoped he’d agree to do this again.

Country Road  
La, La, La, La  
You’re a good friend  
I’ll never know  
Same tomorrow  
Regret and sorrow  
Can’t take you home  
Country road

Suddenly, the sound of clapping and cheering made you both spun around out of surprise. A blush turned your cheeks a deep red, while Loki looked like his cover had been blown and now they all know his deepest, darkest secret. He stayed silent, though.

“Brother, I didn’t know you could play like that!” Thor roared excitedly from the back of the group.

Loki just rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk about it.

“Thank you, everyone!” You waved shyly at them as they gave you a few more complements before going about their day.

“Loki, your playing was beautiful!” Your eyes lit up. “We have to do this again sometime!”

Loki wished he had the power in him to say no to you, but he didn’t.

“I agree,” he said with a smile. “We should.”


	88. The Demonic Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: There’s a scary demon in your house oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to write something for Halloween! I don’t think I’m good at writing spooky stuff but I’m scare easily and I scared myself slightly lmao! I looked over my shoulder a few times to see if anyone was standing there!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 964

How long have you been awake now? You weren’t sure. You couldn’t see the the time through your blurry, tear filled vision and, frankly, you didn’t want to take your eyes off the pitch black doorway of your bedroom for fear that something would jump out and get you the moment you looked away. Your breathing was irregular and eyes wide as you waited for something to happen.

Anything.

What woke you up in the first place was the sound of footsteps running back and forth right outside the bedroom door. You woke Loki up and told him. He groggily got up to see if there was an intruder, telling you he’d be right back.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been waiting for him to came back but it feels like ages. You couldn’t hear anything anymore. No running. Not Loki’s cautious footsteps. Nothing.

Suddenly, the floor creaked as if someone were walking towards the room. Your heart felt like it was beating so fast it’d leap right out of your chest. Was it the intruder? Was it Loki? You stayed quiet, afraid to find out. Then, the footsteps broke out into a full on run. You wanted to scream but your voice was caught in your throat.

You didn’t see anything as the running continued passed the room and the door slammed shut with great force by something unseen. A scream ripped its way through your throat as you called out for Loki. More running could be heard and you screamed again and the door was ripped open. More tears streamed down your face as you saw Loki rush in. He quickly slammed the door shut and used all his weight to push against it, holding the doorknob so it couldn’t be turned from the other side. His breathing was erratic as yours.

“Get-“ before he could say anything else, the sound of banging on the door startled you. It was like ten people were banging on the door all at once and trying to force it open. Still, Loki kept it closed.

All you could do was watch in fear with your hands covering your ears. Loki was yelling something at you but you couldn’t hear him over all the noise. It kept going on and on and seemed like it wouldn’t ever stop. Until, you heard the footsteps run passed the door again. The banging ceased and Loki kept himself pushed up against the door, just in case.

After a minute, he moved away from the door and rushed over to you. You could see a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes as he looked you over, making sure you were alright.

“We need to get out of here, now.” He said, in a shaky, hushed voice.

“N-no! I don’t wanna move! Loki, I don’t wanna move!” You tried ripping your hands from his grip but he kept a tight hold on you.

“We need to go! We can’t stay here!”

As soon as he got you out of the bed there was a loud, screech and bang. It was like something gigantic took a step and made the whole house jump. You screamed and clung to Loki, digging your fingers into his back.

“We can’t stay here!” He whispered again, trying to get you to let go. When he pried your hands away he kept a hold of one of your hands and lead you towards the door. His hand rested on the knob, preparing himself for a moment.

“Wait, Loki, where are we going? Who’s out there?” You asked. You were scared someone would be standing there when he opened the door.

“I’ll explain when we’re far away from here.”

He slowly turned the doorknob and cracked the door open to see if it was clear. The door creaked as he opened it wider and slowly stepped out, pulling you with him. His eyes scanned the dark environment as you tiptoed down the hall and into the living room. Everything was silent and it was as if all those terrifying things never happened.

Loki turned to you and whispered. “We’re going to leave here and go to the Tower, alright?”

You nodded.

Before Loki could turn back around, he noticed something with your hair. It moved like their was short bursts of hair blowing on you. You stiffened and held your breath, afraid that whatever it was would hurt you if you made a move.

You could feel its presence right behind you. Loki looked as if he was staring straight into its eyes over your shoulder. Suddenly, Loki forced you behind him again and before you could see what he was looking at, it disappeared. He frantically looked around, keeping you behind him as he turned this way and that.

“Loki, Loki, Loki!” You vigorously hit his shoulder to get attention. “Look!” You pointed towards the hallway where a very tall, dark figure stood. It had a vague human shape and looked like it was made of smoke, but the smoke flicked around like it was fire.

You both stood there, eyes wide and frozen with fear. Then, it broke out into a full on sprint and Loki reacted quickly, pulling you towards the front door. Its heavy footsteps were getting closer and closer and were sure it would get you, until Loki finally threw the door open and ran out, clutching your hand for dear life. He pulled you across the lawn and into the street before turning around to look back at the house. From the outside, everything seemed calm. All the lights were off and everything was quiet.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut causing you to jump and scream.

“Come on!” Loki yelled, pulling you in the direction of the Avengers Tower.


	89. Because, I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Loki wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks about how much he loves you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a bad dream last night so I wrote this to cheer myself up :’)
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 613

Loki’s eyes slowly opened. The room was moonlit and quiet. He turned his head slightly to glance at the clock sitting on his bedside table. Bright red numbers flashed 3:00 A.M. at him and he sighed.

Why would he wake up at such an hour?

He tried closing his eyes and going back to sleep. After laying there for about fifteen minutes, he realized sleep just wasn’t going happen. He didn’t even feel the slightest bit tired. Loki rolled over, his eyes immediately landing on you. An adoring smile, that he couldn’t hold back, spread on his face.

You slept so peacefully and he swore there was the tiniest hint of a smile on your lips. What are you dreaming about? He secretly hoped it was him. Your hair was already a mess but, to him, you’re so beautiful.

Loki lifted his fingers to your cheek, giving it a feather light caress, not wanting to wake you. His fingers then moved from your cheek to your jaw, then your lips. He loves kissing you. No matter how many times he’s done it already, he always felt his heart flutter.

You started to stir and your eyes fluttered open. He felt bad for waking you but when you made eye contact with him, he felt himself melting. Your tired eyes shined in the moonlight, looking at him with curiosity.

“Are you okay?” You asked in a whisper.

“I’m fine, dear.” Loki whispered back.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because, I love you.”

A blush warmed your cheeks and you couldn’t hold back your smile, even though you’re tired. “I love you, too.”

Loki pressed a soft kiss to your lips before pulling you into him. One of his hands wondered up the back of your shirt, just caressing your skin. You always found it relaxing when we did that.

“What time is it?” You asked with a yawn and then buried your face in his chest.

Loki looked over at the clock on your side of the bed. “Almost four in the morning.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? Did you have a nightmare or something?” You asked aloud, growing concerned.

“I’m promise I’m fine, darling.” Loki chuckled. “I’m just simply awake, is all.”

You leaned up and kissed him under his chin since that’s all you could reach from your position. “Okay, I’m just making sure. You used to have them a lot after…” you couldn’t bring yourself to finish what you were saying.

Loki moved his hand out from under your shirt to run his fingers through your hair. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had one of those. You’ve helped me through them.”

“I’m glad.” You said and draped an arm over him, snuggling as close as you could.

“Sorry, I woke you up.” Loki lowered his voice back down to a whisper.

“It’s okay.” You whispered back. “You’re more important to me than losing a bit of sleep.”

“I’m more important than getting sleep?” He asked. “Why’s that?”

“I want to be able to help you when you need someone by your side. I’m willing to stay awake for you as long as you need me to.” After everything Loki’s gone through over the years, you always made sure he knows he won’t go through anything alone. No matter how tough it is, you’ll be with him every step of the way. “And,” you continued, looking up at him. “Because, I love you.”

Loki’s hands cupped your face and he kissed you, trying to show how thankful he is to have someone like you. When he pulled away he pressed kisses to your nose, cheeks and forehead.

“I love you, too.”


	90. The Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Honestly, I’m not sure what to put as the summary. I kinda of already explained it all in the a/n lmao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For quite a while now, since I work the night shift at my job, I’ve wondered what it would be like to come home to sleepy Loki who just woke up and only wants to cuddle!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 956

Your alarm clock blared in your ears, making you jump slightly as it ripped you from your wonderful dreamland. You sighed and rolled your eyes, hitting off switch and slowly sat up.

“Ugh, I hate the night shift.” You mumbled tiredly to yourself.

The moon was already in the sky, pouring its beams through your window, and you used that to navigate your way to your closet to get your clothes. You set your clothes on the bed and made your way to the bathroom to take a shower. A few times, you debated on calling out of work since you were so tired but, as much as Loki would love it if you stayed home, he talked you out of it. He knows that if you call out too much you’ll get in trouble. So, you tiredly forced yourself through your routine.

When you were done and ready to go, made your way to the kitchen to get something to eat before you go.

“Hello, my love.” Loki greeted you with a smile and pulled you into a hug.

“Hello, handsome!” You happily hugged him back.

“How did you sleep?”

“Ugh…”

“I’m sorry, dear.” Loki pulled away and turned to grab something off the counter behind him. “Will it make you fell better if I told you I made pasta tonight?” He held the plate of warm pasta out towards you and the yummy smell of the sauce made your mouth water.

“I love you so much!”

“I made extra so you could take some to work, too.” He pointed to a glass bowl that was stuffed full of pasta on the counter.

“You are so amazing!” You said, pulling him into a kiss.

“We can’t have you going hungry, can we?”

Loki loves cooking for you and your reactions to what he makes gives him more pride than you know. Every night, he makes you something different to take to work. A few of your coworkers joked about being jealous of you and your wonderful chef of a boyfriend.

“Honestly, what would I do without you?” You asked as you sat at the table, Loki across from you, and started digging into the pasta.

“Starve, probably.” Loki shrugged with a playful smile, causing you to laugh.

You quickly finished your food and Loki cleaned off your plate so you could grab your bag and put in your shoes.

“Okay, I’m off!” You announced and reached for the door.

“Hold on, aren’t you forgetting something?” Loki smirked and crossed his arms.

“Oh! My food!” You rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed the lunchbox Loki our your pasta in.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I know.” You giggled and kissed him.

When you went to pull away, his arms quickly wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against him as he dipped you backwards, his lips never breaking from yours. You let out a squeak of surprise as your cheeks flushed red and your stomach exploded with butterflies. You were sure he could feel how hard your heart was pounding. Slowly, he pulled away with a smirk.

“Have fun at work tonight.”

“How dare you kiss me like that before I have to leave!” You pouted and hit his chest.

“Sorry, darling,” He laughed. “I couldn’t help myself.” He helped you stand up straight and pecked your forehead.

You shook your head, trying to clear your mind and adjusted your bag on your shoulder. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am.” He smiled. “And I love you, too.” After a final kiss, you were finally out the door and driving to work.

Loki sighed, wishing you had the night off. The house was too quiet with you gone. He decided on turning in early tonight and quickly got changed, then made his way to the couch with a pillow and blanket. The bed felt too big and empty when you weren’t there with him so he always slept on the couch when you weren’t home. It didn’t take long for him to doze off.

When work was finally over, the sun was rising and the sky was bright pink and orange. You wanted nothing more than to get home to Loki and cuddle with him.

Loki woke up as soon as the front door swung open and groggily got up to greet you.

“Good morning.” His voice was a bit raspy, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were half lidded. He was quite a… sight. Ahem.

“Good morning!” You replied, dropping your bag where you stood and took off your shoes. You outstretched your arms towards Loki and he waisted no time wrapping you up in a tight hug and burying his face in your neck.

“How was work?” His voice was muffled but you understood him.

“Oh, same as ever.” You sighed. “I have some good news, though.”

“Hmm?” He hummed in question.

“I have the next three nights off!”

“That is good news,” he pressed a kiss to your neck. “We should go out tomorrow night.”

“Why not tonight?”

“Because, I’m going to too busy holding you.” He changed his hold on your waist and picked you up, carrying you towards your bed.

“Do you mind if I change first?” You giggled.

Loki groaned but agreed, setting you down in front of the closet. As you changed, he laid down on the bed and got comfortable under the covers.

A happy sigh escaped him as he felt you cuddle against him. He draped an arm over your waist and pulled you close, burying his face in your hair.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He whispered as he already started drifting back off.

“I love you, too.” You whispered back, smiling.


	91. Chocolate Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You surprise Loki with a chocolate fountain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: According to the internet today is Loki’s birthday! I saw a post a long time ago talking about how Loki doesn’t believe chocolate fountains are real so I decided to use that! Happy birthday, Loki!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 563

You’ve been excited for this day for a couple weeks now for a few reasons. Loki has been gone on a mission and today he’s coming back! Not only that, today is also his birthday and you’re going to surprise him with something he believes is fake. A chocolate fountain! You couldn’t wait show him.

You clapped and smiled excitedly as the chocolate finally started flowing. The urge to stick your finger in it and taste the yummy treat was hard to deny but you held back, wanting Loki to have some first. FRIDAY interrupted your little celebration telling you Loki has finally arrived home.

“Just in time! Thanks, FRIDAY!”

You zoomed out of the facility and into the cold December air without a coat or even shoes. Ignoring the the cold, you ran all the way to where the jet landed and yelled out to Loki as soon as you spotted him.

“Loki!”

Loki whipped around and saw you bounding towards him. His eyes grew wide as he realized you weren’t dressed for the weather and your bare feet sunk into the snow with every step.

“What are you doing dresses like that?!” He knew you weren’t going to stop and prepared himself to catch you.

You flew passed Tony, who jumped slightly in surprise, and threw yourself at Loki. “Happy birthday!”

He caught you with ease and quickly wrapped his cape around you in an attempt to keep you warm. “Why would you run out in the cold with no shoes on?”

“Because, I missed you and I wanted to tell you happy birthday!”

Loki sighed but could hold back a small smile. “I missed you, too.” He leaned in and kissed you sweetly.

“I also got you something for you.” You said after you pulled away.

“What would that be?”

“Something that will finally let me say ‘I told ya so!’” You said, making Loki laugh.

“Let’s go see what that could be.” He replied and carried you to the door, not wanting your feet to freeze in the snow.

Once inside, he set you down and let you lead him all the way to the kitchen.

“Hold on!” You stopped him just outside of the kitchen and turned to him. “Close your eyes!”

He did as told and you took his hands, leading him over to the chocolate fountain. It was small and not that impressive to look at but you still hoped it would make him happy.

“Can I see yet?” He asked, curious to know what you were so excited about.

“Yes, open your eyes!”

He opened his eyes and they widened with surprise. “Is this real?” He asked, a little unsure.

“Very.” You nodded with a smirk.

“This is amazing! I didn’t think there was anyway something like this could exist!” His face lit up with excitement. Seeing him so genuinely happy made your heart flutter.

“I told ya so!” You repeated your words from earlier with a laugh.

“Sweetheart, you’re amazing!” Loki pulled you into a hug and kissed you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. “Happy birthday, Loki.”

“Thank you, darling.”

You freed yourself from Loki’s arms opened the fridge, pulling out a container of strawberries and a bag of marshmallows. “I got these for the chocolate, too!”

“What did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you?”


	92. Chunky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You get a flirty with your refection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm hoping this burnout goes away soon! Second, this is based off post a post I saw on tumblr and that Big and Chunky song!
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Chubby!Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 558

You grabbed the towel hanging by the shower and wrapped it around your body. Carefully stepping out, you gathered your clothes off the floor. Loki would have a fit if he saw you left your clothes lying around… AGAIN. The cool air of your room felt nice after being in a suffocatingly hot bathroom. What could you say? You love scalding hot showers!

After throwing your clothes into the hamper, you stepped over to your dresser, opening the top drawer. You put on your favorite underwear and bra and began brushing your wet hair. Suddenly, an idea popped into your head as you made eye contact with your reflection in your mirror.

“Hey,” you smirked. “Come here often?” You looked your figure up and down and gave a flirty wink.

You used to be self-conscious about your chubby figure, but over time Loki helped you with your confidence. Now, there are times when you just parade around the house in your underwear and Loki gets paranoid that people can see you through the windows. One time, you completely forgot you weren’t wearing anything and went to answer the door. Loki was quick to stop you and rushed to do it himself. You found it pretty hilarious be he sure didn’t.

“Like what you see?” You smirked at your reflection and did a cute pose. “You got anyone special in your life or can I call you mine?”

Then, from the corner of your eye, you spotted a pair of your high heels. You quickly put them on and turned back to your mirror.

“Now, where were we?” You gave a flirty smirk. “Oh yeah!”

Loki sighed and entered the house, eager to get a nice, hot shower. He was going to announce his presence to you until he heard your faint voice coming from your bedroom.

“I like ‘em big! I like ‘em chunky!”

Loki’s brows knitted together in confusion and quietly made his way upstairs. The door was wide open and he peeked around the door frame to see you singing and dancing.

“Chunky, chunky, chunky! Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy!”

Loki held in his laughter so he didn’t disturb the hilarious sight before him. His cheeks hurt from the big smile that spread across his face.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with lovin’ chunky-“ you were suddenly interrupted by a pain that shot through your ankle as you took a step and tumbled to the floor, high heels almost coming off in the process.

“Darling!” Came Loki’s worried voice. Your head whipped around to see him rushing towards you. “Are you alright?”

Heat rose to your cheeks as you began helping you up. “Y-yeah, I’m ok.” You gave a nervous laugh. “Um, how much if that did you see?”

Loki noted the shyness that came over you and smirked. “Enough.”

You rolled your eyes and gave an annoyed groan. He’ll never let you love this down!

“What exactly were you doing?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Um,” the heat on your cheeks intensified. “F-flirting with myself.”

“Flirting with yourself?”

You smiled and stepped away from him, striking a pose. “You can’t deny that I look cute as heck!”

Loki chuckled and stepped towards you, placing his hands on your hips. “You’re right. I absolutely can’t deny it.” He said and leaned in, placing his lips in yours for a soft kiss.


End file.
